Amor Clínico
by Kitty.e2
Summary: Sakura es la nueva psicóloga de una clínica, pocas horas antes de su primer día de trabajo conoce al hombre más odioso del mundo, ¿Qué pasará cuando vea que está en su lista de pacientes? o peor aún ¿que de pronto le agrada más de lo que espera? Lemon c13
1. Dos Perfectos Desconocidos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, son propiedad de las ingeniosas pero maquiavélicas Clamp, yo sólo los he tomado para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro, con el simple objetivo de entretener a quienes leen (eso espero xD) y entretenerme yo mientras escribo, invento, corrijo y todo lo demás.

**Amor Clínico**

**Capítulo Uno**

_"Dos Perfectos Desconocidos"_

Eran las siete de la mañana en punto, cuando dentro de un bonito departamento de piso y medio un reloj despertador sonaba insistentemente avisando a su dueña que era hora de abrir los ojos.

Sakura Kinomoto, una joven de veinticuatro años, tomó la "cajita endemoniada" como solía llamarle, y la lanzó con toda la fuerza que pudo contra la pared, fallando en su intento por callar el aparato, ya que en cuanto golpeó el piso, comenzó a sonar como loco no dejándole otra opción a su dueña que levantarse para apagar el ruido infernal.

Resignada luego de sacarle la pila a la maquinita, y es que aunque lo pusiera en "off" no dejaba de sonar, se plantó frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello castaño claro, que se extendía unos centímetros por debajo de los hombros.

Para cuando decidió que estaba como le gustaba, ya eran las siete con veinte minutos y gritando que se le hacía tarde para su primer día de trabajo, se vistió con lo que gracias a dios había dejado el día anterior, unos pantalones de tela negros y una blusa ajustada blanca con uno que otro vuelo, sugerencia de su querida amiga Tomoyo, y bajó que volaba arrasando con todo lo que había a su paso para llegar a la cocina y beber apresuradamente un vaso de jugo y meter como pudo en su boca un panecillo que había guardado del día anterior.

Tomó su abrigo blanco y con los guantes y bufanda a medio poner, bajó al primer piso, en donde saludó al conserje con un rápido "buenos días" y se aventó hasta su más preciada posesión, un bmw plateado cortesía de su padre luego de que su carrera como arqueólogo diera un giro de 360 grados.

Encendió el motor y al mirar la hora en el panel, casi se va de espaldas, eran las siete con treinta y no las ocho como ella pensaba, y se acordó que el día anterior, había cambiado la hora del despertador para no atrasarse, y ahí estaba, completamente puntual, aceleró un poco y decidió que sería mejor estar antes del horario para organizar su nueva "oficina" como le llamaba al no tan diminuto box que le correspondía en la clínica Tomoeda.

Dobló en un estrecho callejón para evitar la congestión vehicular que había visto más adelante felicitándose por su "brillante idea", sin embargo, no contaba con que otro carro apareciera en dirección opuesta y a toda velocidad. Pisó el freno con todas sus fuerzas evitando así el choque. Indignada, tocó seguidamente la bocina, y el chofer del otro vehículo no tardó en bajar.

Anonadada, esa era la palabra exacta que la describía en el momento en que lo vio poner un pie fuera de la inmensa camioneta ford azul, cabello castaño, tez trigueña, ojos color café que parecían mezclarse con miel, alto y con cuerpo fornido, en fin, el hombre más perfecto que sus ojos habían visto alguna vez la miraba con… ¿El ceño fruncido y una clara mueca de fastidio?

¡Tonta Sakura! Se reprochó mentalmente, por culpa de estar embobada analizando la anatomía del hombre, se había olvidado completamente del contexto en el que se encontraban. Bajó con algo de torpeza y se paró junto a su carro.

-Era demasiado obvio que sería una mujer la causante de esto.-dijo él con voz de reproche. No había comenzado bien la mañana y definitivamente no estaba de humor para aguantar situaciones como esas que sólo lograban complicar aún más las cosas.

-Bueno señor…-comenzó a decir pero se interrumpió al recordar que no tenía ni la más remota de idea de cómo se podía llamar aquel desconocido

-Li Shaoran.-completó este.

-Señor Li, le hago saber que estamos en un siglo donde el machismo está completamente pasado de moda, así que si tiene algún problema con el sexo femenino en general, no es necesario que se descargue conmigo.-tomó aire y luego continuó.- porque, por si usted no se ha dado cuenta, este callejón tiene una sola dirección y es exactamente la que yo tomé.

El marcador iba uno a cero favoreciéndola a ella. Por su parte, Shaoran Li se quedó petrificado al comprobar que la mujer tenía razón, era su culpa y su orgullo de macho con mayúsculas, se vio atacado y mientras buscaba como responder, la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-En fin, a nuestros carros no les ha pasado nada, ¿por qué no mejor retrocede y dejamos el asunto hasta aquí?

Dio un respingo, se había dado cuenta de cuan guapa era la mujercita con aires de sabelotodo, observó como el cabello se rizaba levemente en las puntas y el brillo de los dos ojos verdes semejantes a las piedras jade, a pesar de llevar un abrigo blanco puesto y estar completamente forrada con sus guantes y bufanda, se veía a leguas que bajo esas prendas se escondían unas curvas exquisitas….

-Señor Li, ¿Me oye?-preguntó provocando que el aludido sacudiera la cabeza molesto por las tonterías que estaba pensando y por no haberle prestado atención a su interlocutora, de seguro parecía un estúpido plantado ahí mirándola.- ¿Sabe qué conozco a un excelente otorrino si tiene problemas con el oído y también a dos excelentes oftalmólogos si tiene problemas de vista, que es lo más probable si no vio el cartel del callejón…

-¡Ya basta, está bien, moveré mi carro pero deje de hablar de una vez por todas por favor!, ¡Me marea!-exclamó entrando apresurado al automóvil, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido si quiera pensar que esa bruja parlanchina podía ser una pizca de bonita?, era el colmo.

Luego de que el pequeño "problemita" se había resuelto, encendió el motor y se puso en marcha, esta vez un poco más rápido, pues ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para gastar. Estacionó su BMW en el estacionamiento de uso exclusivo para el personal y entró con paso apurado en el edificio.

-Buenos días-saludó a la recepcionista que en ese momento se encontraba examinando atentamente unos papeles.

-Buenos días.-respondió distraída.- ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sí, verá, soy Sakura Kinomoto, la nueva psicóloga, me dijeron que le preguntara a usted donde me puedo ubicar.-respondió señalando unas cajas que tenía a sus pies con artículos para hacer un poco menos frío el lugar.

-Ah, es verdad, bienvenida doctora Kinomoto, su consulta está en el box 12 del segundo piso, junto a traumatología.-indicó la recepcionista alcanzándole unas llaves que aceptó para luego despedirse y tomar la caja rumbo al ascensor.

-¿Necesita que la ayude con eso?-preguntó una suave voz masculina a sus espaldas cuando no había dado más de cinco pasos.

Giró para ver a su interlocutor y se encontró con un hombre que aparentaba unos dos o tres años más que ella, con cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color tras unos lentes. La miraba con una sonrisa amable y extendiendo los brazos un poco para que le pasara la caja.

-La verdad no pesa mucho, pero gracias de todas formas.-dijo ella entregándole la caja.

-¿Su primer día de trabajo?-preguntó él cuando subieron al ascensor.- es que no la he visto antes.

-Sí, soy la nueva psicóloga, Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto.-se presentó haciendo una leve inclinación.

-El gusto es mío Sakura… ¿No le molesta que la llame así, es que como seremos colegas sería bueno tener algo más de confianza no cree?-sugirió mientras salían del ascensor y caminaban por un largo pasillo.

-No para nada.-sonrió ella.

-Que bueno. Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa, pero ya que como estamos con esto de la confianza, puedes llamarme Eriol, soy uno de los traumatólogos, así que estaremos en el mismo piso. –dijo dejando la caja sobre un escritorio de la salita donde Sakura atendería a sus pacientes.- Ah, por cierto Sakura, la clínica es mucho más grande de lo que se ve, si le parece yo puedo ser su guía turístico

-Sí, muchísimas gracias por todo-agradeció con una inclinación para despedirlo en la puerta.- Nos vemos más tarde Eriol.

Cerró la puerta y lo primero que hizo luego de eso, fue abrir las cortinas que no dejaban entrar la luz del sol de los primeros días de primavera. "No está tan mal" se dijo a si misma luego de observar detenidamente el lugar. Se desperezó un poco y comenzó a sacar el contenido de la caja, retratos, cuadros, una que otra planta y algunas hojas con garabatos que parecían ser dibujos, todos regalos de su sobrina.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Bajó al mismo tiempo que se ponía el delantal blanco, pero antes de poder abotonarlo, el móvil había empezado a sonar entonando una de sus melodías favoritas y contestó sin mirar la pantalla.

-¿Diga?

-¡Shaoran! ¿Se puede saber por qué te fuiste así sin más en medio de nuestra discusión?-cuestionó una voz femenina que se notaba claramente enfadada.

-Meiling-suspiró él entrando y haciendo caso omiso al "buenos días doctor Li" y la cara de babosa que ponía la recepcionista.- es que estaba apurado, no puedo llegar atrasado a mi trabajo. Sabes que hay mucha gente esperando.

-¿Esa es la única excusa para no escuchar a tu prometida Shaoran? Porque es lo que siempre me dices cuando no quieres salir, no quieres hablar ni nada que tenga que ver conmigo.

-No puedo seguir esta discusión Mei, tengo una lista gigante de pacientes esperándome-se excusó entrando en su sala de consultas.

-Lo sé, por lo mismo nos conseguí una hora para una psicóloga

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó estupefacto.

-Sí Shaoran, pienso que un tiempo de terapia es lo que más nos hace falta.-explicó ella sin darle mayor importancia.- y como sabía que me dirías que tienes que estar todo el día en la clínica, pedí la hora con la que trabaja en tu clínica, una tal Sakura Kinomoto.

-¡¿Por qué rayos no lo conversaste conmigo primero?!

-Intentaba decírtelo esta mañana, pero con el lío que armaste cuando te dije que quería un hijo se me olvidó por completo. En fin, te dejo porque estoy llegando al trabajo cariño. Nos vemos a las diez en el box doce. Te mando un beso, adiós.-se despidió entusiasta la mujer.

-Adiós.-se limitó a decir y guardo el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos. Se sentó frente a su escritorio para luego masajearse las sienes. Esa mujer estaba completamente loca. Él, no tenía intención alguna de tener un hijo, no aún por lo menos ¡Tenían recién 25 años! Por lo que cuando la mujer le dijo claramente que quería ponerse en campaña para tener uno, los nervios se le crisparon y se alteró tal vez un poco más de lo necesario, ¡Pero no creía que fuera para tanto como para terminar yendo a un psicólogo!

Decidiendo que sería mejor ponerse a trabajar, se puso de pie y comenzó a llamar uno por uno a sus pacientes.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Luego de dejar todo como se lo imaginaba, se sentó para revisar las fichas que había traído una de las encargadas. Leyó atenta el historial de la primera paciente, al parecer tenía un grave problema de estrés post-traumático que había mejorado levemente en dos meses de sesiones con el psicólogo anterior.

El segundo paciente, un hombre de treinta años con una marcada personalidad múltiple y por último, una pareja la mujer llamada Li Meiling y el hombre… Li Shaoran. Con los ojos abiertos como un par de platos, comenzó a rogar al cielo que existiera más de un Li Shaoran en ese pequeño pueblo, porque… No podía ser el único con ese nombre… ¿o si?

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡He terminado el capítulo! Y ¡Me gustó! Lo cual es aún más sorprendente que el hecho de que lo haya terminado en menos de un día xD. Lo digo porque he escrito un millón de millones de fanfics que no he subido porque no estoy del todo convencida…y terminan inevitablemente en la papelera de reciclaje xD. Espero que les haya gustado porque de verdad disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y que me dejen reviews con sus comentarios :D para saber si tienen alguna idea, crítica, elogio, corrección… lo que sea :) acepto de todo xD . Bueno, en fin, ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :)

_**Kitty.e2**_


	2. ¡Psicoanalizanos!, ¡Por favor!

**Amor Clínico**

**Capítulo Dos**

_"¡Psicoanalízanos!, ¡Por Favor!"_

Paseó sus ojos por la ficha clínica pero en seguida los apartó, alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se paró y al abrir, se encontró con una mujer joven de sedoso y lacio cabello negro como el azabache y ojos rojos como dos rubíes plantados en su cara.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, mi nombre es Li Meiling, soy su paciente, o sea yo y mi prometido, disculpe molestarla antes de nuestro turno, pero es que me gustaría conversar con usted un poco antes de que llegue Shaoran, claro si no le molesta.-dijo atropelladamente la mujer.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta.-sonrió afablemente.- pase por favor.

La joven paseó su mirada por las plantas que adornaban algunos muebles, las réplicas de todo el arte impresionista de Monet y finalmente, se detuvo frente a un mural repleto de dibujos coloreados con suaves colores pasteles claramente hechos por un niño.

-¿Los ha hecho su hijo doctora?-preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por uno de los papeles.

-No.-respondió la aludida sin dejar de sonreír.- me los dio mi sobrina.

-Tiene toda una artista en la familia entonces.-rió y luego cambió su semblante a uno algo acongojado.- Verá, yo… yo quiero un hijo.-confesó y al ver que la psicóloga no decía nada continuó.- lo deseo de todo corazón, pero… mi prometido, que a todo esto es mi primo, no está para nada conforme con el tema… es más, lo ve como un problema, por eso yo decidí que sería bueno venir a su consulta… para pedirle que convenza a Shaoran de que un hijo es más un regalo que otra cosa…

-Oh ya veo…-dijo levantando un poco las cejas.- pero… lamento mucho decirle señorita Li, que no puedo hacer eso, no está en mis manos convencer a mi paciente de algo, sino más bien de ser como… una especie de guía si se quiere, para dejar las diferencias… pero eso no significa que al final de todo esto él salga con la misma idea que usted.

-Bueno entonces… ¡Ayúdenos por favor!, últimamente hemos tenido muchas discusiones y no quiero cometer un error si nos casamos.-pidió mirándola de forma suplicante, como si fuese su oasis en medio del desierto.

-Lo haré, no se preocupe.-asintió segura. Cuando eran las diez en punto salió a llamar a la persona que faltaban, y cuando dijo el nombre de Li Shaoran el mismo hombre con el que había tenido el percance en la mañana se paró y caminó con el ceño fruncido hacia ella.

-¡Usted!-exclamó acusadoramente haciendo que todos los presentes se voltearan a verlos- ¿Qué hace aquí llamándome?

Algo cohibida por las miradas que recibía lo hizo pasar. Meiling los miraba alternativamente sin tener idea de por qué su novio había gritado así a su psicóloga.

-¡No pienso dejar que esta loca sea nuestra psicóloga Mei!-declaró cruzándose de brazos.

-Primero que todo señor Li, no soy una loca y segundo, se que el incidente de esta mañana no fue para nada agradable, pero usted es mi paciente, por lo que mientras estemos en sesiones, deberá olvidarlo.-dijo lo más calmamente posible recordando que el profesionalismo estaba ante todo, aunque hablarle así a un ogro machista era muy complicado.

-Con que era eso.-interrumpió Meiling.- ¡Has sido un maleducado Shaoran! ¡Deberías disculparte!

Él no dijo nada, sólo se sentó con una pierna sobre la otra y miró molesto a las dos mujeres que tenía en frente. Su orgullo estaba primero, además odiaba que se metieran en su vida, sobre todo si ese alguien era una desconocida de pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes y buen cuerpo… "¡¿Por qué rayos sigo agregando lo de buen cuerpo en su descripción?!" se quejaba mentalmente y para sacar esa _descripción_ de su cabeza, la imaginó con un traje negro, medias rayadas una nariz ganchuda y grande con una prominente verruga y risa estridente y diabólica, "mucho mejor", se dijo a si mismo contento con los resultados.

-Bueno para comenzar me gustaría saber si les molesta que grabe la conversación, es que así se me hará mas fácil analizar la situación sin que se me escape ningún detalle.-dijo sosteniendo una grabadora en su mano mirándolos sonriente

Iba a decir que sí, que le molestaba y muchísimo, pero Meilin fue más rápida y se apresuro a decir que no había problema con que grabara, así que Sakura apretó el botón _rec_ y continuó.

-Primera Sesión de Li Meiling y Li Shaoran a las diez en punto de la mañana del dieciséis de Marzo.-comenzó más que nada dirigiéndose a la máquina, y luego con cierto nerviosismo le habló al hombre que tenía al frente.- Señor Li, cuénteme un poco de usted.

La miró incrédulo, si creía que iba a ceder así de fácil estaba muy equivocada, en señal de que no iba a dar tregua, levantó una ceja y la miró de pies a cabeza para luego decir

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que de un momento a otro le contaré toda mi vida a una desconocida como usted?

-Bueno si no quiere hacerlo, no importa, de todas maneras no estoy aquí para obligarlo a hablar.-sonrió aparentemente calma, aunque ese hombre la exasperaba y eso era mucho decir, su mayor don hasta conocer a Li Shaoran, era la paciencia y por lo mismo siempre le decían que sería una excelente psicóloga. - pero tal vez, usted señorita Meiling podría ayudarme, ¿Me podría contar de usted?

Luego de una exhaustiva hora de terapia en las que más que nada quien hablaba era Meiling ya que el hombre sólo se limitaba a asentir o negar de vez en cuando con una actitud bastante negativa, la pareja se marchaba y Sakura se sentó en su mullida butaca para escuchar con mayor detención la sesión en su grabadora, después de todo no tendría mas pacientes hasta las tres.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Estaba molesto, muy molesto, Meiling se había encargado de ventilar su vida privada ante esa insoportable mujer que se había pasado todo el rato tomando apuntes en lo que parecía ser un block de notas y que le lanzaba falsas sonrisas cada vez que bufaba

Se encerró con un portazo en su sala de consultas y se sentó con una pelotita antiestrés en la mano derecha. Al rato después Eriol Hiragizawa entró con su eterna sonrisa y le palmeó el hombro.

-Vaya que has tenido un mal día amigo.-bromeó.- pero la pobre puerta no tiene la culpa.

-Ya cállate.-espetó de malas pulgas.

-A mi no me intimidas Shaoran Li.-rió el ojiazul.- es más, te traigo una excelente noticia, ha llegado una chica guapísima amigo, es perfecta para ti, es más, creo que está completamente hecha de azúcar.

-Sabes que estoy comprometido Eriol.-dijo mirándolo seriamente.- y no estoy dispuesto a engañar a Mei.

-Pero tú también sabes que estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida al pensar siquiera casarte con ella, no la amas, es más, no la has amado nunca. Creo que deberías darte una oportunidad para ver si encuentras a la verdadera mujer de tu vida.

-No creo en el amor Eriol, eso es algo completamente ficticio creado por los griegos o algo así, ni tampoco creo en el matrimonio, pero supongo que acepté la propuesta de Mei porque sería lo mejor para los dos, además será una buena esposa.

-Eres un caso perdido, no intentaré convencerte de lo contrario porque sé que eres terco como una mula con respecto a ese tema, pero a cambio de eso, tendrás que salir con la chica de la que te hablo.-dijo, y antes de que el otro debatiera agregó.- no se hable más entonces. La esperarás a las ocho en punto en el restaurante frente al parque

-En serio, deberías considerar irte a trabajar con Kinomoto, la nueva "_psicoloca__"_-bromeó. A lo que Eriol levantó una ceja y sonrió divertido, definitivamente sería mucho más emocionante de lo que pensaba.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

A las doce en punto Eriol Hiragizawa se presentó frente a ella invitándola a recorrer la clínica como habían quedado. Apagó su laptop y cerró con llave.

Anduvieron tranquilamente por el edificio, recorrieron las distintas alas y para cuando ya eran la una de la tarde, bajaron a almorzar a la cafetería, un lugar de considerables proporciones. Mientras esperaban a que llevaran sus pedidos, el chico abordó el tema que le interesaba, y es que el echo de que Shaoran hubiese llamado _Psicoloca_ a la adorable Sakura Kinomoto, lo incitaba aún más a hacer lo que tenía planeado.

-Sakura.-llamó para captar su atención que hasta el momento estaba enfocada a una servilleta que sufría los estragos del _origami _que tanto le gustaba a la joven.- Verás, tengo un amigo, últimamente ha andado muy deprimido y bueno, me gustaría saber si podrías salir con él…

Abrió los ojos extremadamente sorprendida, cuando escuchó a Eriol decir que su amigo estaba "deprimido", pensó enseguida que le pediría una sesión o algo así, sacudió la cabeza, estaba clarísimo, tan pegada estaba con la psicología que no conseguía apartarla de la vida real.

-¿Y qué me dices Sakura?-preguntó al ver a la mujer sumida en un mutismo casi hermético.- ¿O es que ya tienes novio?

-No, no es eso.-respondió un poco azorada mirando al piso y entonces súbitamente recordó la voz de su hermano, cuando justo la noche anterior se había estado burlando de ella a través del teléfono molestándola por aún no tener novio y entonces lo decidió, iría porque quien sabía si todo terminaba como en una película de hollywood donde la protagonista encontraba a su príncipe azul en una cita a ciegas.- Iré.

-Genial, toma, aquí esta la dirección del restaurante la hora y la mesa reservada.-dijo pasándole una pequeña tarjetita poco antes de que llegaran sus platos y comenzaran a hablar de trivialidades mientras comían.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Las siete con treinta, decidió que sería mejor salir para no hacer esperar a la cita que el no había pedido pero que su querido amigo le había encajado así sin miramientos. ¡Ni si quiera sabía como se llamaba!

Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan lento y mientras lo hacía, apagó la luz y salió con el delantal en mano, no había sido un día tan agitado como pensaba, es más, había tenido la mitad de pacientes que lo habitual. Subió a su _Ford_ y condujo hasta el restaurante, suplicando que su amigo no le hubiera elegido a una "Ugly Betty" o a una "_chica de la vida"_, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que con los años había aprendido a no confiar en el sentido común de Eriol Hiragizawa.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Caminaba a paso apresurado hasta su auto mientras le contaba de su día a su amiga Tomoyo, desde la cantidad de pacientes que tuvo, pasando por el almuerzo con Eriol, hasta que ahora iba camino a juntarse con su "cita".

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto Sakurita?-preguntó algo desilusionada la amatista.- ¡Que no te podré grabar!

Rió nerviosamente y recordó que desde que se conocían, Tomoyo siempre había tenido esa manía de seguirla para un lado y para otro con cámara en mano.

-Sí, pero no me evadas Tomoyo.-dijo echando a andar el motor.- te digo que ese Eriol Hiragizawa es perfecto para ti, creo que tienen mucho en común, te lo presentaré.

-Bueno.-respondió ella sin darle mayor importancia.- pero promete que mañana me contarás todo.

-Sí, sabes que lo haré de todas formas… bueno, tengo que cortar, estoy llegando.

Luego de despedirse y estacionar, bajó aferrándose aún más a su bufanda, y es que a pesar de ya haber comenzado la primavera, el frío nocturno no cambiaba. Entró rápidamente en el restaurante y pidió que le indicaran como llegar a la mesa reservada.

Caminó sin prisa entre las mesas ya ocupadas y divisó a lo lejos a un joven de cabello castaño mirando por la ventana, pero al pararse junto a él y verlo de frente, casi se congeló, y no precisamente por el frío que hacía…

-Li…-murmuró atónita. Se preguntó si eso era una mala broma o una equivocación por lo que se apresuró a comprobar el número de mesa en la tarjeta… no estaba equivocada, su cita era nada más y nada menos que el ogro machista y desagradable de Shaoran Li.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Suazo eres mi héroe! xD disculpen por eso, pero necesitaba decirlo, es que justo terminé cuando Chile le ganó a Venezuela y estoy eufórica! Porque por 90 minutos sentía el estómago apretado xD.

Bueno en fin, terminé ultra mega rápido este capítulo porque me emocioné cuando leí sus reviews y también cuando vi que agregaban esta historia a sus historias favoritas. Así que haciendo honor a ustedes que fueron los que me impulsaron a seguir escribiendo cuando dije "lo termino mañana", les contesto los reviews :)

**_Goddess_****_ Aeris:_** Sí, es verdad, el pobre Shaoran quedó en jaque en el capítulo anterior, aunque definitivamente se lo merecía por ese comentario machista xD y Sakura… bueno va a estar envuelta en un lío bastante grande con eso del "profesionalismo" xD, ¡Muchísimas gracias!, fuiste mi primer review :)

**_Johanna_****_-ikari:_** Sí, definitivamente me esta sucediendo algo raro, jamás había escrito tan rápido, es como que las palabras fluyen solas… o.O fue como una iluminación o.O xD, ah a todo esto, me gustaría que me explicaras que es ET, es que como soy novata no se que significa '.

**_VocaTeam_****_:_**Bueno, a decir verdad, Shaoran no es tan machista, es solo que había tenido una mala mañana, imagínate, que Meilin haya despertado de un día para otro con la idea de tener un hijo, ojala te haya gustado la segunda parte también :)

**_Magotito_****_-chan:_** uy, sí, la pobre de Sakura estará metida en un buen lío… Meilin y Shaoran son prometidos pero es un poco como la serie, ya sabes, el nunca dijo directamente que sí, pero está resignado a la idea de casarse con ella porque como bien dijo en este capítulo no cree en el amor (aunque yo podría enseñarle lo contrario y te juro que lo haría con mucho gusto xD) y bueno, viven juntos… se casarán… así que se podría deducir que sí lo hacen xD pero no te preocupes que no pondré ninguna escena muy comprometedora o sino creo que todos necesitaríamos ir a la consulta de Sakura xD, en todo caso espero explicar un poco más de esto en el próximo capítulo xD.

**_Motita Witch:_** muchas gracias! Espero que este capi también te guste, esta actualización vino luego pero no sé cuanto tarde en terminar el tres, en fin estoy super contenta de que mi historia tenga una seguidora más :D es alentador!

**Confesiones de Kitty.e**: esto lo pondré solo en algunos capítulos para contarles algunas cosas curiosas con respecto al fanfic xD la de hoy…………………. La idea central se me ocurrió en……….. ¡La ducha! xD (¡como amo los puntos suspensivos!), estaba yo bajo el agua caliente a eso de las diez de la noche cuando de la nada se me vino a la cabeza la palabra "fanfiction" y me dije ¿Qué pasaría si pusiera a Sakura como psicóloga y a Shaoran como su paciente? Y aquí está el resultado, a medias sí, pero parte de él por lo menos. En fin, gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esto xD

¡Nos vemos!

**_Kitty.e2_**


	3. Una Tregua Pasajera

**Amor Clínico**

**Capitulo Tres**

_"Una Tregua Pasajera"_

Tenía que admitirlo, Eriol no se había ido a los extremos, ella no era una _chica de la vida_ como había pensado, ni mucho menos una _Ugly Betty_ , porque por muy desagradable que fuera, no podía calificarla de fea, y si lo hiciera se declararía a si mismo el mentiroso más gran del mundo, omitiendo eso, habló.

-Debí haber imaginado que cuando Eriol dijo "chica nueva" se refería a usted-soltó fríamente pero en seguida sintió algo muy parecido al arrepentimiento al ver que el semblante de la chica se volvía un poco sombrío.

-No sé por qué me tiene tanto rencor señor Li, pero le aseguro que se equivoca conmigo, mejor me voy, de todas maneras no es bueno salir con un paciente y mucho menos si está comprometido y estoy tratando a su pareja también.-No supo por qué, pero en vez de estallar y encararlo de una buena vez, le habló de esa forma tan… acongojada. Tal vez todo se debía más que nada a que estaba exhausta y eso hacía que su sensibilidad estuviera a flor de piel.

-Quédese.-murmuró esperanzado de que ella en realidad no lo hubiera escuchado, pero por lo menos así su conciencia dejaría de torturarlo.- No he tenido un buen día, por eso he sido algo brusco, tal vez sería bueno conversarlo como adultos.

Un tanto sorprendida por la inesperada actitud del hombre, se sentó como atraída por un imán imaginario, estaba segura de que esa sería la primera y única ocasión en que vería a Shaoran Li hablarle de ese modo y debía aprovecharlo… "Si lo haces es sólo porque así puedes tomar notas para el caso de los Li, Sakura, no pienses en nada más, es trabajo" se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba la carta que una chica no mayor que ella le alcanzaba.

Silencio, silencio y más silencio, ¿No había dicho ese hombre que podían _conversar_ como adultos? Porque era precisamente lo que no estaban haciendo, así que tomó aire y comenzó.

-Es un bonito lugar Li ¿usted lo ha elegido?

-No, la verdad es que nunca había entrado.-confesó para luego suspirar.- Eriol es quien ha hecho todo esto, es mi amigo desde que estamos en la Universidad y no está de acuerdo con la idea de que me case, por eso intenta que me vea con otras mujeres para ver si así me olvido de lo de Mei.

-Oh, vaya… y ¿usted se deja llevar mucho por sus amigos?-cuestionó interesada causando la risa de su acompañante.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que tan sólo lleve un día en el trabajo y ya esté tan pegada a él que ni en una cita se saque el papel de psicóloga de encima.

-Yo… lo siento.-se disculpó apenada notando de repente que los bordes del mantel eran extremadamente interesantes.

-No se preocupe Kinomoto.-dijo haciéndose a un lado porque sus platos ya habían llegado.- es normal, a mi también me pasaba en un principio.

-¿Y en qué trabaja usted señor Li?-preguntó mientras acomodaba la servilleta de género.

-Soy neurocirujano en la misma clínica en que usted trabaja… ¿podría dejar de decirme señor?, hace que me sienta viejo.-bromeó.

-Sí.-dijo algo sonrojada, ese hombre se veía guapísimo sonriendo, además ¡le estaba hablando con cortesía! Era algo digno de grabar y por un momento se lamentó de que Tomoyo no estuviera con ellos.- ¿Usted es de Japón? Es que su acento es distinto.

-No, adivinó, vengo de Hong Kong, me mudé en cuanto terminé la carrera, o sea no hace mucho, y Mei se vino conmigo.

Siguieron hablando relajadamente mientras comían, Shaoran le contaba sobre Hong Kong, Sakura, que nunca había estado allá, quedaba maravillada imaginándose los paisajes de la ciudad natal de su interlocutor.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Por fin aquel agotador día había llegado a su fin, habían alcanzado a terminar de fabricar un descomunal pedido de juguetes y además se decidió lanzar al mercado un juego de karaoke con diseño renovado, nuevas canciones e innovación en algunas de las antiguas funciones.

Vio en el estacionamiento un auto negro con dos hombres y dos mujeres vestidos del mismo color de expresión seria, otra vez Sonomi, su madre había enviado a sus guardaespaldas a buscarla… tenía muchas ganas de caminar y estirar un poco las piernas, así que como pudo, se camufló con el negro de la noche y pasó desapercibida.

Una vez en la calle suspiró aliviada, su madre nunca había entendido lo mucho que le gustaba caminar de vez en cuando, además no justificaba esa obsesiva preocupación, porque a pesar de ser verdad que la empresa de la que ahora estaba a cargo era muy famosa, nunca la habían amenazado ni mucho menos, después de todo, Tomoeda era un pueblo muy tranquilo. Se acomodó el pelo, negro con ondulaciones, y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos para evitar que los dedos se le congelaran.

Cuando pasó por lo que era el nuevo lugar de trabajo de la más preciada de sus amigas, Sakura Kinomoto, se le ocurrió una idea, esbozó una traviesa sonrisa y agradeció por siempre llevar la cámara consigo, apresuró el paso y en unos instantes estaba en el restaurante que la chica había dicho. Miró a través del inmenso vidrio de manera disimulada, aunque no era necesario, con lo despistada que era su prima, ni aunque estuvieran frente a frente la vería.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, abrió su cartera y sacó la pequeñísima cara, cuando se disponía a agacharse y esconderse entre las plantas que estaban afuera del local, cayó fuertemente sobre algo… o mejor dicho sobre alguien, y si no se equivocaba, ese alguien también estaba espiando.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó preocupada, había caído sobre la espalda del hombre dejándolo tirado y algo magullado en el piso.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-respondió él sonriendo mientras se acomodaba las gafas que segundos antes estaban torcidas.- ¿Y usted?

-No me ha pasado nada.-respondió más tranquila, no le hubiese gustado nada ver a alguien con los huesos rotos por su culpa.

Luego de un par de segundos en silencio y de analizarse con la mirada, soltaron a reír, el pelo de Tomoyo por lo general muy bien peinado, se encontraba en una situación deplorable completamente enmarañado entre algunas ramitas, el joven, además de tener la cara llena de tierra, se había puesto las gafas sin darse cuenta que a uno de los lados se le había salido el cristal.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo el conteniendo la risa.- Soy Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji… ¿Eriol Hiragizawa?-cuestionó sorprendida luego de analizar bien el nombre.- ¿no es usted quien le arregló la cita a Sakura?

-Bueno sí, yo fui quien planeó todo esto de la cita, y por eso vine a mirar que tal le iba a mi amigo… ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque Sakura es mi mejor amiga desde que somos pequeñas, y no se resiste a contarme las cosas en cuanto le pasan.-sonrió amablemente.

-Entonces, debo suponer que usted está aquí por el mismo motivo que yo… aunque veo que viene mejor preparada.- apuntó mirando a la cámara que la de ojos amatistas sostenía en una de sus manos.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

La cena, estaba llegando a su fin cuando el móvil de Shaoran sonó, pidiendo disculpas a su acompañante, se paró y salió para contestar.

-¿Qué sucede Mei?-preguntó abatido porque ya sabía la respuesta de sobra, y por supuesto el tono que usaría para decírselo, así que alejó unos cuantos centímetros el aparato.

-¡¿Por qué no has llegado Shaoran?! ¡Se supone que hoy salías a las siete!

-Vine a cenar con Eriol.-mintió con un suspiro de cansancio, odiaba mentirle, pero no le quedaba otra, no si quería seguir vivo.

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues te digo que no tengo un pelo de tonta! ¡Pásame a Hiragizawa!-exigió furibunda.

-Es que… Eriol ya se fue y yo también me iba yendo, es más estoy pagando mi parte de la cuenta y me voy a casa.-dijo nervioso.

-¡Ahórrate las explicaciones, ni sueñes con que hoy te dejaré entrar, tu verás como te las arreglas! ¡Adiós!

Y sin dejar que dijera nada en su defensa, cortó la comunicación. Estaba en problemas, no tenía donde pasar la noche y de haber querido podría pagarse un hotel, como siempre hacía cuando Meiling lo echaba de la casa, pero por salir apurado, se le quedaron los documentos en su habitación y sólo andaba con un poco de efectivo con el que cubriría los gastos de la cena.

Llamó a Eriol para pedirle auxilio, pero la única voz que escuchó fue la de la operadora pidiéndole dejar un mensaje en el buzón de voz, colgó, sabía que no serviría de nada porque cuando a su amigo le daba por apagar el móvil para dormir, no se daba el trabajo de revisar los mensajes que quedaban grabados. Se vio completamente perdido, Eriol era la única persona que conocía en Tomoeda y si no quería dormir en la calle su única opción era…

Entró algo más decidido y se sentó frente a la chica de ojos verdes quien lo miró con curiosidad.

-Kinomoto… necesito que me haga el favor más grande que le podría pedir.-dijo causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la joven al notar la mirada del otro.

-¿Podría pasar la noche en su casa?

Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo mientras sentía como de un momento a otro toda la sangre se le acumulaba en la cara… estaba roja y lo sabía, era más, estaba segura de que si la ponían junto a un árbol navideño no la distinguirían de entre los demás adornos… ¡Qué atrevido! ¡Lo había soltado como si nada!

-¡No es lo que usted piensa!-exclamó azorado al darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido malinterpretadas.- ¡Es que acabo de tener un problema con Meiling y no me dejará entrar a la casa! No me creyó que había salido con Eriol a cenar…

-¿Ah no? Y con razón, porque que yo sepa no llevo lentes ni soy un hombre de ojos azules-dijo alzando una ceja molesta.- te puedes quedar en mi casa Li, pero que conste que si ella me pregunta algo no le voy a mentir.

Pagaron la cuenta, el aire se había tensado nuevamente, Sakura bufaba molesta de vez en cuando mientras conducía su BMW y se cercioraba de que Shaoran la siguiera de cerca. ¡Cómo odiaba ser parte de una mentira! Pero por otra parte no lo podía dejar botado en la calle… sobre todo luego de que se portara tan bien esa noche.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Eriol y Tomoyo caminaban tranquilamente conversando principalmente sobre los eventos de la noche, si no se equivocaban, esos dos habían ido en la misma dirección, el chico consciente de que no le sacaría una palabra sobre eso a Shaoran, le dejó el trabajo a la joven de ojos amatistas quien tenía plena seguridad de que su querida amiga la pondría al tanto en cuanto pudiera.

-Bueno, aquí vivo.-dijo Tomoyo una vez que se encontraban frente a un edificio de no muchos pisos.

-Yo debo caminar unas cuantas cuadras más… fue un placer andar en compañía de usted Tomoyo, que tenga buenas noches.-le deseó tomándole la mano para besársela.

-Muchas gracias Eriol, cuando quiera me puede llamar al número que le di para entregarle una copia del video como habíamos acordado.

-Téngalo por seguro.-afirmó sonriendo.- Hasta pronto entonces

-Sí, hasta luego…-se despidió para luego entrar algo nerviosa al edificio, no supo por qué pero incluso cuando se durmió un par de horas después, aún sentía los labios del joven en su mano.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Paseó su mirada detenidamente por el lugar, o la _guarida del enemigo_ como le habría llamado antes de la cena, a leguas se notaba que todo estaba decorado por una mujer. Las paredes revestidas en papel mural blanco hacían juego con el sofá de cuero del mismo color y las cortinas rosa palo, alguna que otra planta ubicadas de manera arbitraria, y una mesa con cuatro sillas de madera.

-Tienes un bonito departamento.-comentó.

-Muchas gracias.-respondió la otra mientras tomaba las tazas de café ya vacías y las llevaba hasta la cocina.

-Te ayudo.-dijo más como una afirmación que otra cosa.

-No te preocupes, no me tar…-Un ruido de algo quebrándose la interrumpió, el chico sonrió divertido, si que era torpe.

-¿Segura que puedes sola?-preguntó conteniendo las ganas de reírse apoyado en el marco de la puerta observando como la otra recogía los fragmentos de lo que antes eran dos tazas y dos platos.

-No, de todas maneras ya no tengo que lavar nada más que las cucharas.-contestó tirando los restos a la basura y luego rápidamente lavó el par de cucharas y se secó las manos.- Bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde… será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Lo guió por la escalera y lo hizo entrar en un cuarto con una cama de plaza y media, un escritorio, un armario y un velador.

-Si no me equivoco dentro de ese armario hay un pijama de mi hermano… lo usa cuando se viene a quedar, pero está limpio, así que si quiere puede ponérselo.-indicó.- Bueno, yo ahora me iré a dar una ducha, si necesita el baño puede ir al de abajo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Kinomoto y muchas gracias por dejarme dormir aquí esta noche.-dijo él inclinándose un poco en forma de agradecimiento.

-No hay de qué.-chaqueó la lengua y luego sonrió.- ¿O qué? ¿Me creía tan bruja como para dejarlo durmiendo a la intemperie?

No respondió, agachó la cabeza para disimular su sonrojo… ¿cuántas veces había dicho que esa mujer era una bruja? Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, durmiendo bajo su techo.

Sintió la puerta cerrarse y segundos después se puso en busca del pijama que ella le había ofrecido y sin querer se le pasó por la cabeza una de esas sonrisas amables que tantas veces en esa noche había esbozado, el brillo de sus ojos cuando estaba entusiasmada por algo, como cuando le contó sobre la calle de los pájaros donde se podían ver todas las clases de aves, el sonrojo de su rostro cuando se sentía incómoda por algo era una definitiva muestra de ternura… sacudió la cabeza, estaba loco, no quería pensar en ella… error, no DEBÍA pensar en ella, porque si de querer se trataba, él definitivamente quería y con todas sus ganas pues jamás en toda su vida había conocido a una mujer con tanta variedad de personalidades.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, cuando escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo pesadamente seguido por el grito de "¡SE ME HACE TARDE!". Movió la cabeza divertido, y pocos segundos después sintió los estrepitosos pasos de la chica en la escalera, entró apresurada a la cocina sin reparar en su presencia y él se quedó congelado en su sitio.

Sakura, quien no se había acordado de que Shaoran Li había pernoctado en su departamento, bajó con la misma ropa con la que se acostó, un short de satén diminuto que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y bien trabajadas piernas y una blusa sin mangas del mismo material con encaje y escote.

Carraspeó para hacerle saber de su presencia y ella dando un respingo se volteó y gritó espantada al tiempo que se cubría con las manos como podía.

-Es verdad que estás en un pijama diminuto Kinomoto,por lo menos no estas desnuda, pero si te incomoda volteo.-bromeó él dándose la vuelta para que ella pudiera salir tranquila.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!-exclamaba mientras corría escaleras arriba nuevamente a vestirse.

Cuando bajó por segunda vez, iba con unos jeans no demasiado ajustados y un jersey color lila. Lo miró algo cohibida por lo que había sucedido y luego al ver la mesa se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Tu preparaste todo esto?-preguntó maravillada y al ver que asentía dibujó una sonrisa tan grande como su rostro se lo permitía- ¡Muchísimas gracias Li! ¡Desde que me mudé de la casa de mis padres que no como un desayuno decente!

-No… no es nada.-tartamudeó azorado, ¡Odiaba que esas sonrisas lo pusieran así, lo hacían sentir como un crío!

Comieron en silencio, ella sin dejar de sonreír encantado y él evitando mirarla, luego de lavar los platos salieron tranquilamente, puesto que Shaoran le había hecho saber que no estaban atrasados y que iban con tiempo de sobra, entonces recordó que nuevamente no había puesto su reloj a la hora.

Llegaron riendo y sólo se separaron cuando se fueron a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Shaoran agradecido de que Meiling no lo hubiese llamado esa mañana, se encerró en su consulta, pero ya había alguien allí, Eriol Hiragizawa lo miraba con una pícara sonrisa plantada en la cara.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que padeces de sonrisa crónica.-dijo el castaño dejando su maletín sobre la mesa y luego alzó la ceja desconfiado.- ¿Qué quieres? Es poco usual que vengas a recibirme a la hora de entrada.

-Acertaste, verás, estaba yo mirando por la ventana, sabes que me encanta la vista que tengo, y no me creerás lo que vi.-esperó a que su amigo preguntara ¿qué? Pero al ver que no abría la boca para articular alguna palabra prosiguió.- Una Ford azul y un BMW plateado llegando juntos desde la misma dirección, y no es todo, lo más sorprendente es que los ocupantes de los vehículos se bajaron y comenzaron a entablar conversación sin siquiera saludarse, ¡como si ya lo hubieran echo antes!, pero no te preocupes amigo.-lo tranquilizó al ver el mal disimulado asombro en la cara del otro.- yo no le diré nada a Meiling, es más si me pregunta algo, le diré que pasaste la noche en mi casa, tómalo como un favor.

-Si de verdad quieres hacerme un favor, tírate del quinto piso.-bromeó ya más calmado.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Eran las diez en punto y los Li acababan de llegar, decidiendo que sería mejor hacer como que no había pasado nada el día anterior, saludó a la pareja. Meiling parecía aún más atribulada que el día anterior, lo que le provocó una punzada de culpa. Comenzaron la sesión con la habitual grabadora.

-Señor Li, me gustaría saber si se ha animado a cooperarnos contándome un poco de su vida, quizá algo de cuando era pequeño… lo que crea más conveniente.

-No lo voy a hacer.-cortó él y volteó la mirada hacia otro lugar.

-No sé si usted lo sepa, pero es de suma importancia que los pacientes confíen en sus psicólogos, además tenga por seguro que todo lo que ustedes dicen aquí, es completamente confidencial y nadie más que yo puede saberlo.- aclaró en un intento totalmente en vano por sacarle algo de información al hombre.- Muy bien, entonces podemos seguir como ayer, señorita Meiling, ¿Podría relatarme cómo se conocieron?

-¡Encantada!-exclamó algo más animada.- bueno nosotros con Shaoran somos primos lejanos, ya sabe, con muchísimos parientes de por medio, un día, mi padre que es algo así como el primo en quinto grado de tía Ieran, nos anunció que todos los Li que residieran en Hong Kong se juntarían para celebrar el cumpleaños del próximo heredero de las empresas Li y como se puede imaginar ese heredero era Shaoran, bueno yo llegué a la casa en compañía de mis padres por supuesto, para ese entonces teníamos cuatro años y yo, que siempre he sido muy curiosa, me puse a recorrer la casa que a todo esto era muy grande, y en un rincón de una habitación vi a alguien hecho un ovillo, me acerqué y ¡Era Shaoran!, lo gracioso es que ¡estaba tomando leche de un biberón! ¡y en cuanto me vio lo escondió! Me llevé una sorpresa porque me habían dicho que era un niño muy maduro para su edad y que se veía que podría cargar con toda la responsabilidad de pertenecer a la familia, y bueno así fue como nos conocimos.- Finalizó.

Sakura aguantó las ganas de reír, sabía que no podía hacerlo pero es que imaginarse a Shaoran con un biberón a los cuatro años de edad era entre gracioso y tierno, sin embargo eso no pasó desapercibido por el chico quien apretó los puños y miró asesinamente a la joven psicóloga.

Se juró a si mismo que se vengaría, nadie se reía, o bueno hacía un amague de risa, en su cara y salía victorioso, ni aunque fuera la mujer que lo había ayudado la noche anterior, el orgullo lo podía, y se dijo a si mismo "el que ríe último, ríe mejor."

La sesión pasó sin más anécdotas bochornosas, cuando llegaba la hora de irse, Shaoran le pidió a Meiling que se retirara porque tenía que conversar con la doctora, esperanzada con la idea de que este hubiese cambiado de idea, se marchó despidiéndose únicamente de Sakura.

-Con que se ha decidido a habl…

-Ni muerto.-interrumpió él comenzando a acorralarla contra la pared.

Nuevamente el flujo de la sangre parecía dirigirse únicamente a su cabeza, cuando estuvo entre Shaoran y la pared, sintió el corazón latiendo frenéticamente en su pecho, miró los ojos ojos del chico que brillaban intensamente y sintió el perfume varonil llenarle los sentidos.

-No me he quedado para eso.-le susurró roncamente al oído provocando lo que parecía una corriente eléctrica para la chica, que en vez de aminorar, aumentó cuando rozó su cuello con sus labios, ¡La estaba derritiendo! ¡Si no se detenía…! Y eso pasó exactamente, se separó lo suficientemente de ella para mirarla y luego decir con su tono normal.- No necesito una psicóloga, yo lo puedo resolver todo, ah y todo esto fue en venganza por haberse reído de mí Kinomoto.

Se había quedado congelada, pero reaccionó lo más rápidamente que pudo para espetarle furiosamente antes de que se marchara.

-¡Lo que sucede es que tiene el típico complejo de doctor con aires de grandeza Li!

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál sería ese complejo según _tú _Kinomoto?-preguntó con arrogancia haciendo énfasis en el tú.

-¡Que se creen Dios! ¡Y por eso juran tener solución para todo! Pero _te_ aseguro Li que por más que quieren, son mortales comunes y corrientes, sabes perfectamente que Dios es uno sólo.

-¿Y quien dijo que yo creía en Dios Kinomoto?-preguntó saliendo rápidamente.

No lo podía creer, siendo el mismo, sus duras pero perfectas facciones, su cabello color chocolate y sus ojos miel el ejemplo más evidente de que Dios sí existe, y que estaba siendo muy pero muy bueno con… un momento, ¡Había jugado con ella! ¡La había dejado ahí plantada como una tonta!

-Esto es la guerra Li Shaoran.-declaró en un murmullo que sólo ella podía escuchar.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me he quedado escribiendo hasta las dos de la mañana con un dolor de cabeza horrible! Es que como es fin de semana, mi casa está llena de gente y casi no tengo tiempo de privacidad como para escribir más a gusto, lamento haberme demorado un poquito más, pero en recompensa (y porque también me lo habían pedido) les traje un capítulo el doble de largo :) y con un poco de ET xD

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews nuevamente! ¡No saben cuanto me han animado! Es que justo el día en que subi el capi anterior andaba con los ánimos un poco bajos, pero leer sus comentarios me hizo bastante bien ;)

_**L-Krinn: **_Bueno sí, Sakura lo hizo callar pero ahora fue el turno de Shaoran xD así que es un empate, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos :)

_**Angel-Zafiro:**_ IBA a la velocidad de la luz xD porque como expliqué más arriba no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, sólo una que otra idea en un cuaderno pero eso es mucho más lento que teclear xD o sea por lo menos para mí… en fin, ¡Muchas gracias a ti también! :)

_**LoReNiSH:**_ ¡Sí! ¡Por eso decidí hacerlo con esa trama! :D me gusta innovar un poco de vez en cuando :)

_**Magotito-chan:**_ ¡Yo también estoy feliz de que Shaoran no ame a Meiling! Aunque yo soy la que crea la historia así que si se amaran sería mi culpa… pero no soy tan masoquista xD, bueno la cena pasó tranquila pero ahora si que Saku está echando chispas, en este capi especifiqué la especialidad de Shaoran especialmente porque me acordé de tu review xD (para que vean que tengo en cuenta lo que dicen los lectores jajaja) y decidí que Eriol y Tomoyo no se lleven mal porque creo que no va mucho con sus personalidades tan extremadamente pacíficas xD

_**VocaTeam:**_ Uy, no sabes cuanto me he preocupado de lo de la redacción y ortografía intentando no repetir mucho y esas cosas, es que creo que así se hace más amena la lectura :) y con lo del fútbol… es inevitable ponerme eufórica si gana mi país xD bueno estoy segura de que tu entiendes.

_**GoddesAeris:**_Estoy emocionadísima, ¡tengo dos halagos por redacción! Y que leas todo no es que seas metida, es más es bueno porque de repente aclaro algunas cosas en los reviews… Gracias por explicarme lo de EriolxTomoyo es que cuando leí ET se me vino a la cabeza el extraterrestre xD aunque estaba completamente fuera de contexto. ¡Ojala te haya ido muy muy bien en el éxamen! Te desearía suerte pero creo que ya es tarde xD, ah si quieres agrégame a msn nerwenpotter (y eso va para todos los que lean)

_**Johanna-Ikari:**_ Muchas gracias también por explicarme lo de ET, este capi lo hice más largo también pensando en tu sugerencia y en otras :D a mi también me desquician Eriol y Tomoyo… lástima que en la serie original no pasara nada, porque según yo son tal para cual xD ¿verdad que sí?

_**Princesa-Tessa-Love15:**_ gracias por tomarte la molestia de explicar lo de ET al igual que las otras… y también por tus deseos de suerte! Y no creas que no la necesito, siempre es útil un poco de ella :)

* * *

**LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR!**

Me gustaría pedirles su opinión, ¿comienzo a hacerlos capítulos más largos aunque con eso me tarde más? ¿o me quedo como en un principio? bueno, eso, y mayoría gana xD

Adiós! :)

P.D: disculpen si esta vez hubo alguna incoherencia con respecto a la redacción… es que no es que pueda pensar muy claramente con este dolor de cabeza… pero tenía que terminar hoy o en la semana no podría.

P.D2: ¿Se imaginan a Shaoran preparándoles el desayuno? creánme que yo sí... xD


	4. Comenzando a ceder

**Amor Clínico**

**Capítulo cuarto**

_"Comenzando a ceder"_

Estuvo a punto de que el tiro le saliera por la culata cuando horas antes estaba a milímetros de la chica con el perfume dulzón bañándole el olfato y la lozana piel rozando su boca, pero el poco sentido común que le quedaba en ese momento le permitió retirarse para cumplir su objetivo.

Maldijo su orgullo, por culpa de eso estaba seguro de que esa mujer de hechizantes ojos verdes lo odiaba y por un momento se pregunto si realmente había sido su orgullo o algo más... lo peor fue que cuando salió del lugar no pudo dejar de pensar que había sido una estupidez y se había pasado la tarde completa recordando el incidente.

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran?-preguntó Meiling poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él para examinar mejor su rostro.- desde que llegaste de la clínica pareces como ausente.

-No pasa nada.-respondió desviando la vista con el ceño fruncido.

-A mí no me engañas-murmuró acongojada, pero al parecer el otro había vuelto a su ensimismamiento y no se dio cuenta.

Desde hacía aproximadamente un mes que se habían mudado de Hong Kong. En cuanto el chico comenzó a trabajar todo fue distinto, ya casi no le quedaba tiempo para salir con ella como antes, se la pasaba encerrado estudiando libros inmensos y a las diez en punto se iba a la cama.

Siempre se había preocupado por ella, cuando eran pequeños, podían pasar un día completo hablando, o bueno más que nada ella porque Shaoran se limitaba a asentir, negar o sonreír… extrañaba tanto que le sonriera, últimamente parecía sumamente agobiado y se preguntaba si sería por el trabajo o por… ella misma.

Convenciéndose de que era un caso perdido intentar sacarle algo, se paró lentamente y se fue a acostar sin poder conciliar el sueño, una hora después lo sintió entrar y acomodarse a su lado aunque a cierta distancia. Reprimió las ganas de llorar y se entregó al sueño.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Llovía torrencialmente sobre Tomoeda y las nubes grises parecían advertir que no se moverían de su lugar por lo menos durante todo el día. Había llegado, milagrosamente, más temprano que los otros días, así que se entretuvo sentada junto al ventanal oyendo y analizando algunas conversaciones captadas por su grabadora con el golpeteo de la lluvia contra el vidrio de fondo.

Con tan sólo dos sesiones, ya se había percatado, y de no haberlo hecho se habría declarado ciega, de que el problema era la falta de comunicación y las diferencias extremas entre la joven pareja Li. Si bien era cierto que la grabadora no podía captar las caras de fastidio o incomodidad del chico, ella las recordaba a la perfección.

Sabía que si él no cooperaba sería mucho más difícil encontrar una solución a los problemas, así que se paró y caminó con paso lento y pesado hasta el escritorio, de donde sacó la ficha de la pareja, tomó un lápiz y con los dedos bien apretados alrededor de él, escribió muy a su pesar una nota: _"Tratar por separado"_

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta y sin querer, tiró el lápiz y la ficha al suelo, maldiciendo por ser tan torpe, abrió y se encontró con Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Muy buenos días Sakura.-saludó amablemente.

-Buenos días Eriol.-respondió suavizando el semblante.

-Disculpa que haya venido a molestarte tan temprano, pero necesitaba pedirte un favor…-hizo una pausa y luego preguntó.- ¿Me podrías decir cuales son las flores favoritas de Tomoyo?

-¿Uh? ¿Conoces a Tomoyo?

-Sí, ayer nos conocimos, me pareció una mujer encantadora y me gustaría devolverle un favor que me hará por adelantado y pensé en enviarle un ramo de sus flores favoritas.

-¿De verdad Eriol?-preguntó ilusionada, Eriol y Tomoyo eran dos personas que se notaba tenían mucho en común y le encantaría verlos juntos, así que les daría toda la ayuda posible.- bueno si es así, estaré encantada de ayudarte, a Tomoyo siempre le han gustado las flores de cerezo.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Sakura, a todo esto ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy? A menos que ya tengas planes claro.

-No, para nada.

-Bueno, nos vemos a las doce en la cafetería-se despidió y desapareció por el pasillo seguramente en dirección a su consulta.

Se sentó en su butaca y tomó nuevamente la ficha que había dejado, la observó aún con desconfianza, como si de un momento a otro el papel fuera a cobrar vida e intentara estrangularla. No le gustaba de ninguna manera lo que había escrito, pero sabía que era la única solución y en ese momento se juró que aunque se le fuera la vida en sesiones con Shaoran Li, conseguiría hacerlo hablar a como de lugar.

Luego de atender al primer paciente del día, venía el turno de los Li, caminó como si se dirigiera a la hoguera acusada de brujería y con voz trémula llamó.

-Li Shaoran y Li Meiling

Los dos se pararon y saludaron a la mujer, ocuparon los lugares de siempre con Sakura frente a ellos y se quedaron en silencio. La castaña hacía girar nerviosamente el lápiz entre sus dedos.

-¿Sucede algo doctora Kinomoto?-preguntó preocupada Meiling.

-Bueno… sí.-respondió y luego tomó aire para continuar.- he tomado una decisión con lo que respecta a nuestras sesiones… Los trataré por separado.

-Oh, bueno si usted cree que es lo mejor, entonces lo haremos, después de todo confío en usted.-sonrió amablemente la mujer causándole un sentimiento de culpa por ser parte de la mentira del chico.- ¿Qué dices Shaoran?

-Me da igual.-se limitó a decir, aunque en el fondo se había sorprendido con la noticia ¿Qué estaba tramando esa mujer? La miró con suspicacia provocando que la otra evitara a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos.

-Como empezaremos de cero a partir de mañana, dejaremos esta sesión hasta aquí, pero no se preocupen que no cobraré este día.-rió poniéndose de pie y los otros dos la imitaban.- Comenzaré con el señor Li a la misma hora.

-Sí, él estará aquí a las diez ¿verdad que sí Shaoran?, bueno, adiós doctora.-se despidió ella una vez que estaba afuera.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Estaba seguro de que esas dos mujeres querían sacarlo de quicio. Una hora completa de improductividad que por si fuera poco tendría que pagar, no es que fuera tacaño, pero simplemente sentía un desperdicio pagar por hablar o en su caso, no decir nada durante los 60 minutos de sesión, además tendría que estar SOLO con SAKURA iba a tener que andar con cuidado si no quería caer ¡Porque esa mujer prometía! y no era el único hombre en el edificio que lo pensaba.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y guiado por el hambre feroz que sentía, bajó a la cafetería rápidamente, tanto que aún no había llegado nadie, las mesas estaban vacías y las únicas personas que allí había eran las cocineras y la cajera.

No queriendo parecer desesperado, se encaminó al tablón de anuncios, en él había una serie de cartelitos pinchados, le llamó la atención el más grande y colorido de todos que decía con letras sobresalientes _"Fiesta de Aniversario" _y un poco más abajo

"_El día sábado 21 de marzo a las 22:00 hras. se realizará una fiesta con motivo de celebrar el aniversario número 60 de nuestra clínica, todos deberán asistir con traje de gala en parejas, rogamos confirmar asistencia y nombre de la pareja si esta es externa al establecimiento."_

Estaba tan ensimismado leyendo que ni cuenta se dio que las mesas comenzaban a ser ocupadas, rápidamente se sentó junto a Eriol para no quedar sin puesto.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres sentarte aquí?-preguntó entre misterioso y divertido.

-¿Y por qué no? Todos los días almuerzo contigo.-respondió con simpleza.

-Porque hoy tenemos compañía… es más ahí viene.-dijo apuntando a la entrada.

Suspiró resignado, esa chica le salía hasta en la sopa. Ella en cambio no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y saludó únicamente a Eriol quien miraba curioso, sin embargo al sentarse y mirar al frente se sobresaltó bruscamente.

-No soy un fantasma Kinomoto.-se burló Shaoran

-Buenas tardes para usted también Li.-dijo irónica.

Mientras esperaban el pedido, Eriol y Sakura conversaban animadamente sobre series de televisión, el clima o música, Shaoran por su parte se dedicaba como siempre a observar sin intervenir… ¿Por qué demonios ella no podía ser así con él?, o sea el día en que salieron a cenar las cosas habían andado bastante bien, pero en ningún momento con tanta soltura como ahora que los dos parecían conocerse de toda una vida.

Se sentía como un intruso, como la mancha en un mantel blanco o una nube gris en pleno verano. Deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser, poder llegar a entablar una conversación así con Sakura, y es que cuando estaba relajada y sin regañarle nada a nadie o bueno específicamente a él, se veía mil veces mejor, porque la sonrisa le sentaba de maravillas.

-¡Eh, tierra llamando a Shaoran!-decía Eriol agitando una mano frente a su rostro sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.- Estábamos preguntándote si irías a la fiesta.

-No… no lo sé ¿Tú irás?

-De eso conversábamos amigo, pero parecías muy entretenido pensando en algo… yo iré con Tomoyo, y Sakura con Keitaro, un amigo mío que trabaja aquí y estará encantado de ir con ella.

-¿Pero y si no quiere?-cuestionó preocupada.- me quedaré sin pareja

-Si Keitaro no quiere ir, cualquier hombre de este edificio querrá, pero no sigas preocupándote Sakura, él mismo me dijo que te había visto y te había encontrado preciosa.

Frunció el ceño sin querer, si ella iba con otro hombre… ¿le sonreiría de la misma forma que con Eriol? ¿Conversaría sueltamente como NO lo hacía con él? ¿Y si él intentaba pasarse de listo? Después de todo la había encontrado _preciosa_ y eso podía significar muchas cosas.

-Iré.-dijo más bruscamente de lo que quería y al percatarse de que su amigo lo miraba como si fuera una cosa graciosa y la chica con cara de no entender nada, agregó.- con Meiling porque hace mucho que no salimos y… sí, ese es el motivo, ningún otro.

Comieron entre risas por parte del ojiazul y el desconcierto de la castaña que parecía muy confundida. Shaoran aparentaba indiferencia, pero por dentro se reprochaba la falta de tacto.

Agradeció lo despistada que resultaba la chica, bueno de todas formas ella no podría haber entendido nada porque a quien se le pasaría por la cabeza que el chico que más la fastidia estaría interesado en ella… un momento, se dijo, pensé ¿Interesado en ella? ¿Y desde cuando que me había interesado en esa bruja? No, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, porque lo que él sentía era _culpa_ por haber sido descortés… porque era solamente eso _¿Verdad?_

Maldijo al Lunes, ese día tenía la culpa de todo, si no se hubiese peleado con Meiling por eso del bebé, no habría salido tan tarde, por lo tanto no estarían yendo al psicólogo ni habría casi chocado con Sakura, es más, tal vez hasta podrían haberse conocido de manera muy distinta, conversando como personas civilizadas o no conocerse y él hubiese seguido como antes sin enredarse demasiado ni tampoco sumirse en estas estúpidas discusiones consigo mismo que no lo llevaban a nada.

-¿Se siente bien Li?-preguntó preocupada la chica, sí era verdad que estaba enojada, pero no por eso se iba a comportar como una vil y cruel mujer.- no ha probado bocado… ¿No tiene hambre?

-No Sakura, sucede que el pobre Shaoran tiene apetito de otra cosa.-intervino Eriol muy divertido mirándola fijamente.

-¿No le gusta ese plato? Si quiere puede quedarse con el mío.-sonrió.

-No… estoy b-bien.- tartamudeó nervioso y algo colorado.

-Pues a mi me parece que tiene fiebre.-declaró poniéndole una mano en la frente para verificar su temperatura.- Mire como está de rojo, debería irse a descansar.

Se convenció de que si lo ponían junto a la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, su cara se mimetizaría con ella. Sentía todo su rostro arder y cuando la mano de ella, tan fina y delicada, se posó en su frente, el corazón se le disparó como loco, la única mujer que se había atrevido a tocarlo y que además mostrara esa preocupación, además de su madre en algunas ocasiones y sus cuatro hermanas, era Meiling, y sin embargo… con ella no le pasaba eso. Con Meiling no sentía el corazón desbocado ni las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Vienes galán?-preguntó bromeando Eriol.

-¿uh? ¿A donde?-cuestionó el confundido, ¿De nuevo se había perdido de algo por estar flotando en su nube?

-A tu casa.-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿A mi casa? ¿Y por qué?

-Sakura se ofreció a llevarte porque cree que tienes fiebre, pero seamos sinceros amigos, lo que tu tienes no se llama fiebre… se llama _atracción._

-Sí, lo sé pero…-analizó las palabras de Eriol y el color rojo volvió a la cara.- ¡No! ¡Quise decir que NO me atrae ni nada parecido! ¡Y no pienso irme a ningún lado!

-Entonces yo que tu la alcanzo antes de que suba al ascensor, porque iba a subir a buscar las llaves de su auto.

Murmuró algo parecido a un "gracias" y salió corriendo en dirección al ascensor, alcanzó a entrar justo cuando la puerta se cerraba y se encontró con que efectivamente Sakura iba subiendo. Se apoyo en la pared y mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento para decirle algo a la chica que parecía desconcertada, el piso dio una sacudida y la máquina paró.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó temerosa.

-Creo que nos hemos quedado atrapados, lo mejor será esperar a que venga algún encargado a solucionar eso.-dijo sentándose en el suelo alfombrado mirando como la chica apretaba todos los botones desesperadamente.- No conseguirá nada, el edificio es muy viejo y no es primera vez que pasa esto.

-¿D-dijo v-viejo?-cuestionó aterrada recordando un reportaje sobre sucesos paranormales en antiguos hospitales que había visto hacía unas semanas.

-Sí.-respondió alzando una ceja curioso.-La fiesta del sábado es porque cumple sesenta años.

En seguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho porque tuvo que taparse fuertemente los oídos por el grito de terror seguido por una sarta de cosas que no logró entender muy bien, sólo captó palabras como "fantasmas" "paranormal" "miedo" y "reportaje", entendiendo un poco más a qué se debía tanto escándalo trató de tranquilizarla.

-No saca nada con gritar Kinomoto.-le dijo a la que estaba echa un ovillo en el piso.- No es cosa de fantasmas, no se preocupes, ya verá que nos sacarán de aquí en unos segundos.

Ella lo miró inquisidoramente, aún medio temblando se paró e intentó con los botones de nuevo, al ver que no sucedía nada, tomó el móvil que tenía en el bolsillo mirándolo como si fuera su única salvación, pero se resbaló de sus manos y fue a dar a una esquina del ascensor completamente desarmado, se apresuró a agacharse para recogerlo dejándole una vista algo… _incómoda_ al pobre chico que comenzó a tragar pesado.

-Me rindo-murmuró sentándose y luego al observar la cara roja del chico que además se desabotonaba la parte de arriba de la camisa preguntó- ¿Le ha vuelto la fiebre?

Gateó inocentemente hacia el y por segunda vez en el día tocó su frente. Shaoran al verse tan cerca de ella, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir, observó con detalle sus rasgos y sin darse cuenta, la sujetó por la muñeca para acercarse mejor a su rostro, se miraron, ella con duda y él con decisión, y cuando estaban a milímetros de que sus labios se rozaran… se abrió la puerta.

-Vaya, mejor no hubiera avisado al técnico, veo que se lo están pasando de maravilla.-rió Eriol ante la escenita haciendo que se separaran bruscamente mirando al suelo apenados.

-¡N-no! ¡Yo estaba… estaba preguntándole a Li si se sentía bien! ¿verdad que sí Li?-preguntó de forma más bien suplicante, pero en cambio Shaoran se paró y salió molesto sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.- ¿Y ahora que bicho le picó? Tienes un amigo muy raro Eriol

-Yo creo que más que un bicho fue un angelito con un arco Sakura.-sonrió amablemente ante el desconcierto de la chica que parecía no entender ni una sola palabra.- No es nada, ya lo sabrás, pero es mejor que todo sea a su tiempo.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo por el largo pasillo sin importarle empujar a cuanto ser vivo se le cruzara por delante. Se encerró de un portazo en su consulta y tiró al suelo todo lo que había sobre el escritorio para luego apoyar la cabeza entre las manos.

¡Maldito Eriol! ¡Cuando se había decidido se le ocurrió aparecer! ¡Con las ganas que tenía de besarla! Por fin lo admitía, no podía evitarlo, le atraía y mucho, tal vez era su sonrisa, su preocupación, sus ojos o incluso que no se le hubiese tirado a los pies como todas las otras… ella era una mujer especial.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver al episodio del ascensor… ¡Había estado tan cerca! Tal vez nunca más se le presentara una oportunidad como esa.

-Te veo muy acongojado amigo mío.-dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-Cierra el pico Eriol, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

-No estoy diciendo estupideces Shaoran.-se defendió por primera vez serio desde que se conocían.- Estaba muy preocupado por ustedes, te seguí porque olvidaste tu móvil en la mesa y oí el grito de Sakura, llamé al ascensor pero estaba todo apagado. No tengo la culpa de que no hayas alcanzado a besarla y ¿te recomiendo algo? Si realmente te gusta… yo que tú me pongo en campaña, no eres el único que se ha fijado en ella.

-Sí lo sé, pero aún así…-guardó silencio un segundo y lo miró con desconfianza.- ¿Tú también? Siempre los veo tan juntos y sonrientes que…

-No sabía que el amor te podía poner paranoico.-lo interrumpió bromeando con su habitual sonrisa.- Por supuesto que no, es una mujer muy dulce, pero no es mi tipo… es más, conocí a una chica, que es amiga de Sakura y me ha interesado bastante.

-¿Y ya has intentado… ya sabes… conquistarla?-preguntó sonrojado, odiaba hablar de ese tema, pero nunca había tenido que conquistar a una chica porque siempre se le tiraban encima sin que el dijera o hiciera nada.

-Hoy la llamé, mañana nos veremos y bueno le llevaré flores, de sus favoritas por supuesto.

-¿Y… t-tu crees que si l-le regalo algo a ella me lo aceptará?-soltó tímidamente.

-Ya te lo dije, esa chica está hecha de azúcar y ten por seguro que si le regalas algo, más aún si es algo hecho por ti, lo aceptará-observó que estaba a punto de decir algo e intuyendo de qué se trataba agregó.- Si Shaoran, aunque no hayas sido nada caballero con ella, aunque creo que no vendría mal que te disculparas…

-¡¿Disculparme?! Ni muerto, nunca me he disculpado con nadie, además ella también tiene la culpa.

-¿De qué? ¿De que justo cuando se conocieron tu no hubieras tenido una buena mañana?, escucha, el orgullo no te llevará a ningún lado, lo mejor que puedes hacer es acercarte y pedirle disculpas por todo.

-¡No lo haré!-exclamó cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Y yo que pensé que habíamos avanzado… bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo que poner en orden unas fichas, nos vemos.-y antes de cerrar la puerta para irse agregó.- y piénsalo… si no lo haces, no habrá manera de establecer una buena relación.

No necesitaba pensarlo, ya tenía decidido pedirle disculpas a la chica mucho antes de que Eriol se lo sugiriera, pero eso, no lo podría saber nadie. Nadie excepto ella.

* * *

**Notas de Kitty: **Se que me querrán matar porque me demoré en subir este capi y además es una hoja más corto que el anterior, pero es que necesitaba dejarlo ahí… mejor no abusar de mi imaginación a las 11:30 de la noche xD sí, porque si me hubieran visto… uf… mitad estudiando química orgánica mitad escribiendo. Les prometo un capítulo por semana y si el tiempo y mi imaginación lo permiten, puedo subir más de uno, pero prometo no pasarme de ese plazo. ¡Hoy es un día muy muy muy feliz! Una amiga tuvo a su primer bebé hoy, y es precioso! Es tan pequeño! Bueno eso no tiene nada que ver con la historia (para variar).

Estoy muy contenta de nuevo por los reviews que me dejaron! En serio, muchas gracias otra vez, creo que no me cansaré de agradecer xD es emocionante entrar a la bandeja de entrada y que salgan correos de "review alert".

Con respecto a lo de la encuesta, los capítulos serán más largos que los dos primeros, siempre más de 10 hojas (bueno esta es la excepción xD)

_**Angel Zafiro: **_es que para mí no hay hombre más perfecto que Shaoran! xD lástima que sea un personaje ficticio u.u, y no te preocupes que Sakura le exigirá más ;) pagará por todo jojojo xD

_**L-Krinn: **_Este capítulo (según yo) estuvo algo más movido xD ojalá te haya gustado también :)

_**VocaTeam:**_ sí, la verdad es que es bastante poco predecible porque ni yo sé que va a pasar! Para el capítulo anterior también había pensado en hacer una discusión y que Sakura se fuera pero, me pareció más interesante lo otro xD. Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y dejarme review :)

_**LoReNiSH: **_Bueno este capítulo fue mucho más sutil que el anterior xD de echo está casi todo centrado en lo que piensa Shaoran y en su confusión, pero ojalá no me haya puesto muy melosa para describir sus monólogos internos o.O la venganza de Sakura se viene con todo! Uf ya la tengo pensada pero no sé cuando vaya a llevarse a cabo. Gracias por las estrellas! :D

_**Goddess Aeris: **_lamento no haber echo este más largo u.u pero es que quería dejar mucho más tema para el siguiente capítulo, ese prometo hacer mucho más extenso a modo de disculpas :) Bueno Sakura es psicóloga, supongo que los psicólogos están acostumbrados a todo tipo de cosas xD y como dije en el review anterior, la venganza ya la tengo pensada jojo pero no se bien en realidad cual de los dos irá a ganar con eso xD jajaja con eso de que te imaginas a Shaoran haciendote otras cosas… Sí, me imaginé otra cosa… Cantándote! Por Dios que mente tienes jajajaj, no, acertaste xD, me declaro derrotada joajoa.

_**Magotito-chan: **_jajaja entonces ahora ya no te deben quedar uñas! xD lo siento por hacer esperar… pero ya decidí subir capítulos 1 vez a la semana como dije más arriba :) Sí, Eriol y Tomoyo siempre tienen que estar para abrirle los ojos a ese parcito de despistados (mira quien habla u.u). Bueno… no sé si Shaoran le haga el desayuno a Meiling, aunque yo soy la escritora claro jaja pero mejor no seamos masoquistas y no pensemos en eso xD. ¡No te imaginas como me hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de Sakura! Y bueno como aquí te das cuenta, el comienza a retractarse un poco :) aunque aun le cueste admitirlo ;) La venganza viene luego y será muy dulce ;) la idea de que no crea en nada la explicaré después porque o sino estaría adelantando una parte de la historia. Espero te haya gustado este capi! :D

_**Johanna-Ikari:**_ personalmente me gustó más este capitulo que el otro… supongo porque está más avanzado y son más que nada los pensamientos de Shaoran. Y seguiré haciendo todo lo posible para que las actualizaciones sean rápidas… (si hasta estoy escribiendo algunas ideas en un cuaderno cuando no estoy cerca del computador y me viene la inspiración en cualquier momento)

_**MariBel123:**_ Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia :) muchas gracias por ponerla en la lista de alerta!

Antes de despedirme, me gustaría darles una pequeña noticia, hoy día (no en la ducha xD) me vino la inspiración y me puse a fabricar el argumento para una nueva historia, en todo caso como me conozco y siempre me entusiasmo demasiado con las cosas nuevas, comenzaré a escribirla cuando termine este fic, en todo caso tengo todo bien anotadito para que no se me olvide (porque por lo general las notas mentales no me sirven xD se van como si se las llevara el viento xD) y les prometo que será una buena historia ;)

Eso es todo por hoy, Nos vemos en el capítulo cinco!

**Kitty.e!**

**P.d: **El capi no tiene título porque no se me ocurrió nada xD, creo que soy más parlanchina que Meiling u.u


	5. Después de la tormenta

**Amor Clínico**

**Capítulo cinco**

_"Después de la tormenta…"_

Salía apresuradamente de una tienda con un gran paquete envuelto, acababa de comprarle el regalo a su sobrina Hanako que estaba de cumpleaños ese mismo día. Para variar, iba atrasada, esta vez le echó la culpa a Shaoran Li por ponerla a pensar en cosas que no debía… se sonrojó, de nuevo había caído en su juego.

Se subió al auto luego de acomodar como pudo el gran oso de felpa blanco en el asiento trasero. Condujo con algo de prisa por las calles maldiciendo por lo bajo las leyes de Murphy, porque se había encontrado con una seria congestión vehicular. Recordó el día en que lo conoció, el primer día en que vio al ahora hombre de sus pesadillas. ¡Como había sido tan tonta! ¡De nuevo había caído! Y pensar que si no fuese por Eriol… ellos se habrían…

-¡Eh preciosura, que la fila ya avanzó!

Se sobresaltó y azorada miró por el espejo, el conductor del vehículo que venía atrás, le gritaba desde su ventana y con razón, pues la gran fila de autos había desaparecido de un momento a otro, aceleró y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía. Una vez que se estacionó, bajó junto con el inmenso oso de felpa entre los brazos.

-Buenas tardes-saludó amablemente al conserje.- ¿Sabe usted si mis padres ya han llegado?

-Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto, sus padres llegaron temprano y les pasé las llaves como usted dijo.-respondió el anciano

-Muchas gracias señor Isumi… bueno yo debo subir.

Subió hasta llegar a su departamento, y en cuanto abrió la puerta, un abrazo enorme por poco la derriba a ella y al oso.

-¡Tía Sakura, por fin has llegado! ¡Llevas media hora de retraso!-exclamó con cara de enfadada luciendo realmente tierna. Llevaba el largo cabello castaño oscuro atado en dos colitas, al igual que ella cuando iba en primaria, y los ojos de color café que la miraban con reproche.

-¡Lo siento mucho pequeña!-se disculpó agachándose para ponerse a su altura y abrazarla.- ¡Que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños _Hana_!

-Gracias tía-respondió ella abrazándola también fuertemente, después de todo hacía mucho que no se veían, luego de unos segundos se separó de ella y apuntó ilusionada al paquete que estaba tirado en el piso.- ¿Eso es para mí?

-Así es.-afirmó ella entregándoselo, el oso la doblaba en tamaño.- Ten, ábrelo.

-¡Es precioso! ¡Tía eres la mejor!-exclamaba eufórica luego de quitarle frenéticamente el envoltorio.

Entró y se encontró con sus padres, su hermano y Yukito sentados en el sofá. Nadeshiko y Fujitaka fueron los primeros en pararse a abrazarla, Yukito la saludó con una afable sonrisa y Toya se limitó a levantar la mano. Pero no le importaba, sabía que así era su hermano, nunca con efusividades o cosas que pudieran revelar cuanto la quería realmente.

Hanako se sentó en las piernas de su padre y le enseñó entusiasmada el gran oso que había dejado junto a la mesa de centro.

-Es más grande que tú. Salta a la vista que te lo regaló Sakura, sólo un monstruo podría regalarte un oso de semejante tamaño.

-¡Hermano!-exclamó apretando los puños como siempre hacía cuando peleaban, había sido así desde que era pequeña, era su manera de demostrarle cariño, sonrió.

-¿Sabes como le pondré papá?-cuestionó la niña haciendo caso omiso de las ya acostumbradas discusiones entre su padre y su tía.- Le pondré Nakuru, como mamá.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Nakuru había sido compañera de Toya, cuando llevaba un año de noviazgo con el joven, quedó embarazada de Hanako y un año y medio después falleció. No era que no lo hubiese superado, pero siempre se echaba la culpa por la muerte de la mujer y por no poder darle una madre a su hija, sin embargo, gracias a Yukito, su mejor amigo, quien había estado siempre con él en todo momento, y a su familia, pudo cuidar sin mayores problemas a la niña.

-Pues yo no le veo cara de mujer.-comentó sonriendo enternecido ante el gesto de la pequeña.

-Papá, creo que eres un poco miope.-dijo rolando los ojos.- ¿No ves que tiene un listón ROSADO atado al cuello?

Todos rieron divertidos ante la astucia de _Hana_, como le llamaba Sakura, siempre había sido una niña muy despierta y nada se le escapaba. Se sentaron a la mesa y luego de entonar entre todos la canción de cumpleaños, cuando se disponían a comer el rico pastel de fresas que había echo Fujitaka, sonó el timbre.

-¿Esperabas a alguien hija?-preguntó curiosa Nadeshiko y luego los ojos se le iluminaron con la ilusión.- ¡¿Tienes novio y nos lo vas a presentar?!

-No madre, y no tengo novio.-respondió divertida ante la actitud de su madre, ella era una eterna niña.

-¡Yo iré entonces!-exclamó Hanako quien ya se dirigía a la puerta seguida muy de cerca por su padre.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Cuando llegó a su departamento y dejó las llaves sobre la mesita en la entrada, se dirigió como un rayo hasta la cocina, estaba famélico y es que por andar en las nubes, ni siquiera había almorzado, y la lista de pacientes eran tan larga que ni tiempo tuvo de bajar a comprar algo o pedirle a alguien que le hiciera ese favor.

Abrió desesperado la nevera encontrándose con un apetitoso y gran trozo de pastel de chocolate que Meiling había echo para él el día en que había salido con Sakura. Se sintió culpable y terriblemente sucio, Meiling no se merecía que le mintiera ni mucho menos que en el primer momento de descuido a él le bajaran las ganas de engañarla con su psicóloga.

Con el trozo de torta en un plato y engullendo rápidamente, se acercó a la habitación para saludarla, siempre que no la veía en la salita, era porque estaba encerrada allí, sin embargo, no había nadie. Se acercó a la mesita de noche y tomó un papelito doblado en cuatro que había junto a la bonita lámpara con decorados chinos.

_Shaoran:_

_Salí con unas amigas porque mañana no tengo que ir a la oficina, no me esperes despierto que llegaré tarde._

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Mei._

Sonrió con pesar, realmente lo aproblemaba esa situación, no porque Meiling fuera a llegar tarde, después de todo ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, aunque eso no significara que no se preocupaba por ella, pero el problema principal era cuando llegó al departamento, tuvo la sensación de que por fin podría desconectarse de su persistente cabeza que se empeñaba en ponerle la imagen de la psicóloga por delante en los momentos menos esperados. ¡Si hasta recetó mal un medicamento! Por suerte, segundos antes de entregarle el papel a la ancianita, se le ocurrió revisarlo, así que no había tenido mayores consecuencias, en fin, ahora tendría más tiempo de ocio en soledad para pensar en la persona que le rondaba los pensamientos todo el día.

Se lanzó sobre la cama luego de dejar el plato ya vacío junto a la nota de Meiling. Tomó un libro para distraerse, pero luego de diez minutos cada vez que leía la palabra "sonrisa" o "ingenuidad" se acordaba de la chica, lanzó molesto el texto por los aires que fue a dar a la pared.

Encendió la televisión sin muchos ánimos, después de todo nunca le había gustado mucho, un canal una novela de amor en el que los protagonistas lloraban la pérdida de quien sabe quien, en el siguiente un reportaje sobre las lombrices de tierra… definitivamente se les estaban acabando los temas para los documentales, tres canales seguidos más novelas, una película romántica (lo que menos necesitaba), dibujos animados y canales de música con grupos que no eran para nada de su gusto. Apagó el aparato y dejó el control a un lado.

Por segunda vez, lanzó una risa falsa al aire, definitivamente el destino estaba jugando bien sus cartas. Tomó su chaqueta, apagó todas las luces y salió en dirección al estacionamiento.

Minutos después, estaba llamando al 112 del tercer piso. Se sorprendió sobremanera cuando quien le abrió la puerta no era Sakura, sino una niña que parecía no tener más de cinco años y que lo miraba inquisidoramente. Atrás de ella se acercaba un hombre alto de tez morena y ojos café que lo observaba con desconfianza. Y fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía prácticamente nada de la chica, quizás ese hombre fuera su novio, marido, quien sabe, ¡y esa niña podía ser hasta su hija!

-¿Vas a decirme a quien buscas o te quedarás ahí plantado mocoso?-preguntó molesto Toya, odiaba que los hombres se le acercaran a Sakura, sólo él, Fujitaka y Yukito tenían derecho a estar con ella.

-¡No soy un mocoso!-exclamó desafiante molesto con la idea de que ese podía ser la pareja de su linda psicóloga.- busco a Sa... a la doctora Kinomoto.

-¡Ah, qué lindo eres!-gritó la pequeña tirándosele encima.- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-Si no sueltas a mi hija, te haré desear no haber nacido.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Fue ella la que se me colgó!-exclamó enfadado.- _necesito _ver a Kinomoto.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejaré hablar con mi novia?

-No sabía que los hermanos podíamos ser novios, Toya.-dijo Sakura quien había ido a ver qué sucedía y al percatarse de la presencia del chico casi se pone blanca.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Li?!

-Yo vine a…-no alcanzó a terminar porque Hanako había vuelto a lanzarse sobre él.

-_Hana _es de muy mala educación andar colgándose de gente que no conoces, pídele disculpas al señor.-la reprochó Sakura.

-Disculpe.-susurró apenada.- para que no haya rencores lo invito a comer un poco de mi pastel de cumpleaños.

Shaoran intentó negarse, Toya lo miraba con cara asesina y Sakura quien no se había recuperado bien de la impresión entro sin decir nada más que "pasa Li", ¿que acaso había ido hasta su propia casa para seguir con sus jueguitos? No quiso seguir amargándose, después de todo era la noche de su sobrina y si ella misma lo había invitado, no se iba a negar.

* * *

Miraba absorta por su balcón las hermosas telarañas de luces de la ciudad de Tomoeda, el cielo aún estaba cargado de nubes, como una amenaza constante de que la lluvia podía seguir. Enterró aún más su rostro en la bufanda y juntó sus manos para calentarlas, cuando se disponía a entrar para no enfermarse, llamaron a la puerta.

No sabía quien podía ser, después de todo eran las diez de la noche y no esperaba a nadie, aún así, guiada por un buen presentimiento, abrió. ¡Cuanta fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al joven de ojos azules que había conocido el día anterior!

-¡Eriol! ¿Qué hace aquí?-cuestionó preocupada, pensando que quizás no se encontraba bien y por eso había acudido a ella.

-No me aguanté las ganas de verla Tomoyo.-explicó él sonriendo mientras le entregaba un arreglo con flores de cerezo.- Me he enterado de que son sus favoritas.

-Muchas gracias.-sonrió mirándolas con ternura, era la primera vez que un hombre hacía algo así por ella.- ¿Sakura se lo dijo?

-Así es, veo que es usted una persona muy astuta Tomoyo.

-No es por eso, es que sólo Sakura sabe cosas como estas y las recuerda, por muy despistada que sea.-explicó y luego se hizo a un lado.- Supongo que ella también le habrá dicho donde vivo, pase por favor.

Se sentaron en el bonito sofá de cuero negro frente al televisor que estaba encendido en un aburrido programa de farándula.

-¿Quiere un café?-preguntó ella haciendo ademán de pararse.

-No muchas gracias, lo que menos quiero es incomodarla. Disculpe Tomoyo, ¿podría tratarla de _tu_? Es que se me hace muy raro hablar tan formalmente con alguien de mi misma edad.

-Por supuesto.-dijo ella.

-Que bien, Tomoyo yo venía más que nada a preguntarte algo, es que la duda me estaba matando y necesitaba saberlo ahora.-hizo una pausa y continuó.- ¿Irías conmigo el sábado por la noche a una fiesta que organiza la clínica?

-Será un placer.-respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquila ocultando el entusiasmo que sentía.

El programa en el que estaban haciendo que los personajes de la farándula japonesa compitieran en distintas cosas fue interrumpido de un momento a otro por una noticia de última hora.

_Sentimos interrumpir la transmisión habitual, pero hace aproximadamente diez minutos, cayó un avión con cuarenta pasajeros en las afueras de Tomoeda. _

_El accidente ha dejado ocho fallecidos y treinta y dos personas que se debaten entre la vida y la muerte por la gran explosión que se produjo, los sobrevivientes serán llevados de urgencia al centro clínico Tomoeda por encontrarse este más cerca del lugar del accidente. Seguiremos dando mayor información durante la noche, siga en sintonía con nosotros._

-Tomoyo creo que será mejor que me vaya, habían solo dos médicos de turno hoy y no podrán con todo eso, lamento mucho no poder quedarme más tiempo.-se disculpó sacando rápidamente el móvil de su bolsillo.

-No te preocupes Eriol, suerte y ojala salga todo bien…-deseó ella un poco insegura.- ¿Vendrás otro día?

-Por supuesto.-le sonrió él antes de salir y gritarle desde el ascensor.- ¡Buenas noches!

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Si bien no era la primera vez que estaba en el departamento de la muchacha, era la primera vez que estaba allí con toda su familia. Todos habían resultado ser personas muy amables, tal como se lo imaginaba, Nadeshiko poseía los mismos ojos de Sakura y al verlos tan de cerca cuando ella lo saludó, se sonrojó sin querer, Fujitaka era un hombre extremadamente afable que lo había tratado como si hubiese sido de la familia, por otra parte estaba Yukito, el amigo de la familia, que lo salvó más de una vez de ser golpeado por el matón de Toya.

Por suerte el desagradable hombre, no resultó ser más que el hermano de Sakura y Hanako su sobrina, porque cuando comenzó a pensar que esa podría ser la hija de la psicóloga, iba a echar todos sus planes por la borda, después de todo, no quería ser un "rompe hogares". Alejó esos pensamientos y se concentró en intentar poner atención a la niña que le hablaba sin parar… grave error.

-…y por eso yo creo que reúnes todos los requisitos para ser mi tío, ¿por qué no mejor sales con tía Sakura? Deberías apurarte porque…

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos con tu abuelo a probar la nueva bicicleta que te regaló papá cariño?-preguntó amablemente Nadeshiko a su nieta, había notado el sonrojo que se expandía por la cara del recién llegado y por supuesto de su propia hija.

-¡Sí! ¿Shaoran quieres venir con nosotros?-preguntó entusiasta tomándolo de la mano, pero en seguida lo soltó al ver la mirada que su padre le dirigía.- eh, mejor otro día ¿vienes papá?.

-No, prefiero quedarme.-respondió secamente mirando de manera significativa a Shaoran.

-Bueno, tu te lo pierdes.-dijo ella levantando los hombros, luego entre risas y saltos, salió del departamento seguida por sus abuelos.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, nadie sabía muy bien que decir, Toya y Shaoran se lanzaban miradas asesinas de vez en cuando. Sakura por su parte, no entendía muy bien qué hacía el chico ahí, muy bien, por lo menos si era para seguir "jugando" ya no podría porque estaba toda su familia. Unos segundos después, cuando ya parecía que los dos jóvenes se levantarían de sus asientos para batirse a duelo, Yukito se paró.

-Bueno, yo mejor me voy antes de que se me haga más tarde, recuerda que prometiste llevarme Toya-dijo mirándolo fijamente haciéndolo bufar por la frustración de no poder negarse y luego se dirigió a los otros dos presentes.- Que tengan muy buenas noches, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-Sakura-llamó el moreno antes de salir con su amigo.- he cambiado de opinión, Hanako y yo nos quedaremos a dormir esta noche, no, es más, no sólo esta noche, vendremos de sorpresa cualquier día.-dijo esto último dirigiéndose más que nada al chico que lo miraba sin dejarse intimidar. Tomó su chaqueta y salió cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

-¿A qué ha venido?-preguntó cortantemente luego de lanzar un suspiro de resignación.

-Vengo en son de paz Kinomoto.-respondió el al ver la cara de molestia que ponía ella.

-Sí como no-dijo con sarcasmo la chica.- ¿me cree idiota o qué? Mire, si quiere seguir con sus jueguitos será mejor que se vaya porque no voy a tolerar que me pase a llevar en mi propia casa

-No he venido por eso…-sin embargo no alcanzó a decir más porque su móvil sonaba fuertemente.-¿diga?

-_Shaoran, soy Eriol disculpa por llamarte a estas horas pero es urgente, ha ocurrido un accidente y tenemos muchos heridos en la clínica, necesitamos todas las manos posibles-_ contaba su amigo desde el otro lado mientras se escuchaban ruidos y voces que lo llamaban.-_tengo que cortar ven por favor adiós._

-Maldición.-maculló guardando el teléfono en la chaqueta sintiendo la mirada inquisidora de la castaña.- Debo irme, hay una urgencia en la clínica, Kinomoto… no hemos terminado esta conversación.

-¡Pues para mí está más que terminada! ¡Yo no…!-Fue interrumpida por algo inmensamente inesperado, Shaoran guiado por un impulso había besado su mejilla y luego de eso salió casi corriendo del departamento.

-Nos vemos mañana Kinomoto.-dijo desde la puerta y desapareció.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Salió vestido del baño luego de darse su acostumbrada ducha matutina. Apagó la televisión que había dejado a modo de despertador y fue hasta la cocina donde se preparó café. No dejaría que el sueño lo venciera, las responsabilidades estaban primero.

La noche anterior, luego de salir del departamento de Sakura, condujo como loco por las calles, donde tuvo que darle explicaciones a un policía que lo había detenido. Llegó en diez minutos a la clínica y corrió por los pasillos hasta la sala de emergencias, que estaba llena de camillas ubicadas desordenadamente, enfermeras y doctores corrían de un lado para otro poniendo suero o intentando reanimar a los pacientes. Se puso manos a la obra y sólo a las tres de la mañana, se permitió salir del edificio convencido por su amigo Eriol. Habían perdido a cinco pacientes, seis seguían con riesgo vital y los otros estaban estables. Había sido agotador.

Meiling no había llegado a dormir en la noche, pero decidió que la llamaría después, tal vez se había ido a la casa de alguna amiga y no quería despertarla porque hoy era su día libre. Bajó al estacionamiento donde subió a su Ford y puso un CD de los _Red Hot Chili Peppers _para irse veloz como una saeta al trabajo.

Llegó cinco minutos atrasado, porque para variar la congestión vehicular no le favorecía y no había querido tomar un atajo desde el incidente donde conoció a Sakura. Bajó de la camioneta dando un portazo, ¡Era como si a Eriol le encantara interrumpirlos! Justo cuando había reunido el valor suficiente para dejar su orgullo de lado y pedirle disculpas, el muy maldito lo había llamado, suspiró, ahora tendría que buscar un momento para decírselo.

-Buenos días señor Li.-saludó una voz femenina desde la recepción.

-¿Uh? ¿te conozco?-preguntó extrañado, nunca había tenido mayor trato con la recepcionista, pero definitivamente esa muchacha morena de ojos azules que estaba ahí, no era la que acostumbraba a ver.

-No, pero yo anoche lo vi en televisión. ¡Fue un muy generoso de su parte atender a todas esas personas en un horario que no le correspondía!-exclamó apoyando sus manos en el escritorio en una posición muy… _insinuante_.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo.-respondió él sin darle mayor importancia al "elogio"

-Yo no lo veo así, es más, usted me parece algo así como un _héroe_.-dijo coquetamente y luego se escuchó una carcajada que ninguno de los dos había soltado. El chico se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Sakura que se retorcía de la risa mientras la recepcionista la miraba desdeñosamente.

-Lo-Lo siento.-se disculpó moviendo la mano mientras intentaba contener la risa.- No quería… es que Li un… un Héroe, creo que te faltaron películas animadas cuando pequeña para entender el concepto.-dijo y soltó en carcajadas incontenibles nuevamente mientras se marchaba camino al ascensor murmurando divertida algo que sonaba como "un _héroe_, pobres personas en peligro_"_.

-¿Y esa?-preguntó la morena algo molesta.- ¿está loca o qué? ¿Quién...?

-Es la psicóloga de esta clínica.-interrumpió él desafiándola con la mirada.- y no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que pienses de ella. Que tengas buen día.

Se fue hasta su consulta dejando a la recepcionista mirándolo con decepción. Tiró su maletín en rincón, apenas se hubo sentado, una enfermera entró desesperada en la sala.

-Doctor, necesitan su ayuda en el pabellón 12, están operando a uno de los accidentados del avión, el doctor Hiragizawa me mandó a buscarlo.-explicó desesperada la chica.

Se paró de un salto y siguió a la joven mujer por los pasillos hasta la sala de operaciones, se vistió con el traje quirúrgico rápidamente y saludó al equipo de médicos que ya estaban trabajando en la cabeza de un hombre.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Había llegado atrasada esa mañana porque tuvo que ir a dejar a su sobrina al colegio en lugar de Toya que se había quedado dormido. Luego de burlarse de buena gana de Shaoran en su propia cara, había subido bastante satisfecha consigo misma hasta su consulta. A las diez salió sin el más mínimo nerviosismo a llamar al joven, pero no estaba allí. Dejó la puerta entreabierta por si el llegaba, como signo de que podía pasar.

Recién, media hora después de lo acordado, llegó corriendo hasta su consulta con el traje quirúrgico aún puesto. Agotado se sentó en la primera silla que encontró y tratando de recuperar el aliento, le habló entrecortadamente.

-Vengo… vengo de una… operación-explicó- disculpe.

-Muy bien, sólo nos queda media hora de sesión.-dijo ella sin mirarlo siquiera aún absorta escribiendo en un papel que tenía delante.

Cuando pasaron quince minutos en los que Sakura seguía escribiendo siendo observada de cerca por Shaoran, el chico se paró y se puso frente a ella siendo separados por el escritorio.

-¿Qué acaso no piensa preguntarme cosas como siempre doctora?-cuestionó mirándola fijamente. ¡Bingo! Se dijo Sakura y rió internamente.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-preguntó encogiéndose de hombros sin levantar la vista del papel.- Siempre que le pregunto algo para avanzar, usted no hace más que quedarse en silencio y mirar por la ventana.

-¿Segura que es eso por lo que no me habla doctora Kinomoto? ¿o acaso hay algo más?

-Si está insinuando que mezclo mi vida privada con el trabajo señor Li, le puedo asegurar que está muy equivocado.-dijo con tono de advertencia mirándolo por primera vez.- Y ahora, le agradecería mucho que se siente porque…

-No lo haré.-cortó él.-tenemos una conversación pendiente de anoche.

-Creo, que le dejé muy en claro que para mí no quedaba nada que hablar. ¡¿Además, quien se cree usted para besarme así como así?!-exclamó perdiendo los estribos. No había pegado un ojo en casi toda la maldita noche por estar como una idiota tocándose la cara.

-Yo… yo quería…-estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y eso, milagrosamente, no pasó desapercibido para la chica que aprovechó el momento, quería darle a Shaoran Li una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Tomó el valor suficiente, y caminó hasta quedar enfrente de él, lo miró directamente a los ojos de la manera más seductora posible, era difícil ponerse en ese papel, después de todo ella nunca… Bueno, eso era otro cuento, posó sus delicadas manos en los pectorales de él para luego subir lentamente hasta sus hombros, se acercó más a su cara y luego a su oído para susurrarle:

-_Te _noto muy tenso _cariño, _¿_Quieres que te relaje?_-reprimió una risa al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico y no le extrañó para nada, ¡Si hasta ella se sorprendía consigo misma!, dejó esos pensamientos de lado y siguió con lo que planeaba. Comenzó a masajear lentamente el cuello del chico.

Shaoran por su parte, se sentía como flotando_s_. En un rápido y casi espontáneo movimiento, la tomó por la cintura y la acorraló contra la pared, tomó entre sus dedos el cabello castaño mientras la otra mano seguía en su cintura. La miró directamente a los ojos y sin previo aviso… la besó, movió sus labios contra los de ella intentando abrirse paso desesperadamente, pero ella parecía no querer ceder.

-¡No!-exclamó separándose de él bruscamente, si no lo hacía, terminaría cediendo y es que esa actitud tan _posesiva_ que él había adoptado, la volvía loca.- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡Nunca más! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Yo NO tenía intenciones de besarte Li, sólo quería darte un poco de tu propia medicina! ¡Nada más!

-¡Maldita sea _Sakura_!-exclamó furibundo golpeando la pared. La chica se estremeció asustada.- ¡Si anoche fui a tu jodido departamento, era para pedirte disculpas por haberme comportado como un maldito troglodita desde que te conocí! ¡No era necesario que hicieras esto!

Salió dando un portazo cegado por la frustración. Quien dijo que la venganza era dulce, definitivamente mentía, ella la había encontrado horriblemente agria, y el sentimiento de culpa, no hacía más que aumentar esa sensación.

¿Realmente Shaoran Li se había tragado el orgullo para ir a pedirle disculpas a _ella_? Debería haberlo dejado hablar cuando intentaba decírselo. Llamaron a la puerta, y sin ánimos de acercarse a abrir, gritó desde adentro un "Adelante"

-Doctora.-dijo una anciana de pelo canoso y vidriosos ojos café.- tengo una hora con usted, ¿podría atenderme? Llevo diez minutos esperando allá afuera desde que ese pobre hombre demente salió de aquí.

-Sí, sí, tome asiento por favor señora Hori-invitó ella sacudiendo la cabeza para olvidarse del "desagradable" pero inevitablemente tentador incidente. Si de algo estaba segura, era de que se le venía una agonizante hora fingiendo que escuchaba a la pobre anciana.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Estaba con un humor de los mil demonios, cuando una enfermera se acercó a informarle que se podía ir porque sus pacientes habían sido transferidos para el día siguiente, tomó su maletín y su chaqueta y salió sin decirle nada a la pobre chica que lo miraba temerosa.

Cuando llegó a la casa, lanzó las llaves sobre la mesita de centro y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. La cabeza le dolía sobremanera, era como si algo le estuviera martillando constantemente por dentro… Aún sentía sus pequeñas manos en su cuello, su cuerpo pegado al de él, y por sobre todo, no podía dejar de recordar el beso, que aunque fue robado y algo brusco, le supo a gloria.

Sin embargo, cuando ella le confesó que sólo era a modo de "venganza" algo dentro de él se removió, pues le había echo ilusión pensar que tal vez a ella también le pasaban _cosas_ con él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se revolvió el cabello insistentemente, como intentando alejar esos recuerdos. La puerta se abrió y a través de ella entró Meiling con la mirada gacha y los hombros alicaídos, traía los ojos algo hinchados y lucía demacrada.

-¿Te sucedió algo Mei?-preguntó preocupado.

-¡Shaoran!-exclamó sobresaltada y luego con cierto nerviosismo le sonrió.- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué podría haberme pasado?

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-cuestionó desconfiado.

-Ya te lo dije… salí con unas amigas-respondió esquivando su mirada.

-Ya… ¿y tu crees que soy estúpido?-espetó más bruscamente de lo esperado levantando una ceja, odiaba que le mintieran y obviamente Meiling lo estaba haciendo, su mirada lo decía todo.

-Shaoran…-murmuró mirándolo asustada, sin embargo, sacó fuerzas y lo encaró.- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Crees que me tragué eso de que habías salido con Eriol y que habías pasado la noche en su casa el otro día? ¡Pues no! ¡No soy una niña tonta como tú piensas Shaoran!

-Meiling yo no…

-Pasé la noche con un amigo ¿contento?-confesó.- No pasó nada que pueda herir tu orgullo de _macho_, sólo estuvimos conversando. ¡Y no me lo vayas a reprochar, porque es tú culpa que ya no me den ganas de venir a dormir!

-No te lo iba a reprochar, sólo me había preocupado por si te había pasado algo malo Meiling.-dijo abatido. La mujer abrió los ojos y en seguida silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Las secó rápidamente y luego con falso entusiasmo habló.

-Tal vez, sería bueno que pasemos un tiempo separados Shaoran, puede que la rutina esté matando todo… yo me iré a la casa de campo, tengo muchas ganas de nadar en el lago y creo que un poco de naturaleza me vendrá bien, claro que tendría que irme el domingo para dejar todo listo.-acto seguido se fue rápidamente a la habitación donde se encerró.

El chico suspiró pesadamente, no estaba en sus intenciones lastimar a Meiling, no sabía que había echo para que ella se pusiera a llorar, pero en cuanto la vio se había quedado sin habla, cada vez que veía a una mujer llorando, el se congelaba sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Quería mucho a su _prima_, pero realmente no sabía cuanto podrían aguantar así… si se casaban tendrían que convivir juntos durante toda una vida, y si ahora que sólo llevaban un mes viviendo solos discutían prácticamente todos los días, no se quería ni imaginar como iba a ser la vida matrimonial.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

-Hasta luego señora Hori.-se despidió con una sonrisa forzada de la ancianita que salía de la consulta.- que tenga un muy buen fin de semana.

-Igualmente doctora.-dijo ella mientras se iba por el pasillo arrastrando los pies.

Mientras escuchaba a la señora Hori hablarle sobre el éxito de sus hijos y las cosas que hacían sus ocho gatos, se reprochaba por dentro el haber sido tan bruja con el chico, después de todo él había reunido el valor suficiente para dejar de lado su orgullo e ir a pedirle disculpas, y estaba segura de que eso no había sido tarea fácil. Se dijo que más tarde iría a intentar hacer las paces de una vez por todas con el castaño.

A las doce con quince en punto, llamaron a su puerta, se paró con la leve esperanza de que fuera Shaoran, aunque estaba casi segura de que eso no era posible, y en efecto, al abrir, se encontró con un hombre joven de tez blanca muy similar a la de su amiga Tomoyo, ojos azules profundos como el océano y cabello rubio perfectamente ordenado.

-Buenas tardes.-saludó él amablemente con una leve reverencia y luego tomó delicadamente su mano para besarla.-Espero no le moleste este pequeño gesto de cortesía.

-No... no, pero disculpe, ¿me podría decir quien es usted?-preguntó algo nerviosa.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Pero que distraído soy! Mi nombre es Keitaro Doi, pero prefiero que me llame por mi nombre, después de todo seré su pareja en la fiesta del sábado.-dijo sonriendo abiertamente.- ¿Le molesta si yo le digo Sakura?

-No, para nada.-respondió ella respondiendo con el mismo gesto de él.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces nos vamos? Hice una rserva en un restaurante maravilloso, estoy seguro de que le va a encantar.

Cuando estuvieron en el lugar, Sakura no pudo estar en mayor desacuerdo con él, a ella nunca le habían gustado las cosas demasiado ostentosas, y ese restaurante era un claro ejemplo de esa palabra. La decoración era demasiado _Barroca, _los manteles parecían fabricados con las mejores telas, y el menú repleto de exóticos platos que no le llamaban la atención para nada.

Y entonces, sin querer, recordó su "cita" con Shaoran, un lugar sencillo, con platos conocidos donde no era necesaria tanta parsimonia para algo tan simple como tomar el servicio.

Keitaro Doi resultó ser un excelente compañero, además de guapo, era gentil, caballero e inteligente, se podría decir que era algo muy cercano a la perfección. Disfrutó bastante el almuerzo a pesar de su obvia incomodidad por sentirse fuera de lugar, hablaron de trabajo, del clima, de música, de películas y hasta les faltó tiempo para seguir conversando, pues tenían mucho en común.

Volvieron a la clínica cerca de las dos, aún quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de que comenzara la jornada de la tarde, se despidió del joven fonoaudiólogo y se dirigió a la consulta de Shaoran pero no lo encontró, preguntó a la chica de informaciones que la miró con curiosidad poco disimulada y luego de lo que parecía un intenso debate consigo misma, le respondió que se había ido a su casa.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, el cuello le dolía montones y qué decir de los hombros, se había quedado dormido en el sofá en la posición más incómoda posible, pero el cansancio lo había vencido. Miró el reloj de la pared, las ocho con treinta, se desperezó y entró al baño a darse una ducha, al parecer Meiling había salido pues no se veía por ninguna parte.

Se desvistió lentamente y se hundió con los ojos cerrados en la bañera llena de agua caliente, cuando comenzaba a atontarse un poco con el vapor y los distintos aromas, sonó el timbre, se paró apesadumbrado y se ató la toalla un poco más abajo de la cintura.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera mirar quien estaba al otro lado pues suponía que era su prima.

-¿En donde estabas Mei?-preguntó despreocupadamente encaminándose al baño.

-Uhm Li yo no soy Meiling.-dijo la persona que estaba aún parada en la puerta sin saber si pasar o no. Se quedó congelado en su lugar, ¿Tan loco estaba o realmente había escuchado la voz de Sakura Kinomoto en SU departamento? Se dio media vuelta y al verla frunció el ceño recordando lo que había pasado.

-Pasa-invitó secamente y la chica dio temerosa un paso hacia adelante completamente roja al verlo en esa _facha_.- ¿A qué has venido Kinomoto?

**Cold and frosty morning there's not a lot to say **

_Mañana fri__a y helada, no hay mucho que decir_  
**About the things caught in my mind **

_Sobre las cosas atrapadas en mi mente _  
**And as the day was dawning my plane flew away**

_Y __mientras el día amanecía mi avión despegó_  
**With all the things caught in my mind**

_Con todas las cosas atrapadas en mi mente_

Se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, observó las paredes laterales de un perfecto blanco y la de fondo donde habían algunas puertas rojo colonial. Uno que otro cuadro adornaba el lugar y un gran ventanal dejaba a la vista un amplio balcón. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio.

Cuando miró hacia el frente, se encontró con el rostro del chico, la mandíbula tensa, los ojos algo sombríos y el pelo mojado y desordenado. Y su torso… ¡Dios, que bien formado estaba ese hombre! Se sonrojó aún más y sacudió levemente la cabeza, esos pensamientos no servirían de mucho para lo que tenía que hacer.

**I don't wanna be there when you're ...**

_No quiere estar ahí cuando te…_  
**Coming down **

_Derrumbes_  
**I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground**

_No quiero estar ahí cuando golpees el suelo_

Cuando la vio, le dieron unas infantiles ganas de salir corriendo, sintió sus verdes ojos recorrerlo y no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso, sin embargo, endureció el semblante, no quería verse vulnerable, no quería que ella supiera lo que realmente le estaba pasando.

-¿De dónde sacó mi dirección?-otra vez esa voz fría.- ¿Tiene algo que decirme Kinomoto?

**So dont go away, say what you say**

_Entonces no te vayas, digas lo que digas_  
**Say that you'll stay **

_Di que te quedarás_  
**Forever and a day ... ****In the time of my life **

_Por siempre y un día… en el momento de mi vida_  
**Cos I need more time, yes I need more time **

_Porque necesito más tiempo, sí, necesito más tiempo_  
**just to make things right**

_Sólo para hacer las cosas bien._

-Bueno yo… saqué su dirección de la ficha clínica.-confesó mirando al piso.- sé que sólo se debe usar en casos de emergencia pero… yo venía porque… ¡Quería pedirle disculpas! Por lo que sucedió esta mañana… no debería haberlo hecho y todo fue porque no me di el tiempo de escucharlo Li….-hizo una pausa, pero al ver que el chico no decía nada continuó.- Cuando me dijo que anoche había ido a visitarme para pedirme disculpas… me sentí como un monstruo… imagino que debe haber sido muy difícil para usted tomar esa decisión y yo… yo no hice más que arruinarlo todo.

**Damn my situation and the games ****I have to play **

_Maldita mi situación y los juegos que tengo que jugar_**  
With all the things caught in my mind **

_Con todas las cosas atrapadas en mi mente_**  
Damn my education I can't find the words to say **

_Maldita mi educación no puedo encontrar las palabras para decir_

**With all the things caught in my mind **

_Con todas las cosas atrapadas en mi mente_**  
**

Se quedaron en silencio, Sakura esperaba a que el hablara para continuar, quería saber qué pensaba. Shaoran por su parte, no sabía que decir, si no se equivocaba todo eso significaba algo así como un tratado de paz, observó como ella bajaba aún más la mirada apenada y en un acto casi involuntario, puso su mano en el hombro de la castaña.

-Pero para que la perdone… tendrá que ponerse de rodillas Kinomoto.-bromeó él con una sonrisa confortadora.

-Sí, como no… si yo me arrodillo usted tendría que ocuparse de los quehaceres de mi departamento.-bromeó ella de vuelta con una sonrisa radiante, realmente se sentía felíz.

**I don't wanna be there when you're ...**

_No quiere estar ahí cuando te…_  
**Coming down **

_Derrumbes_  
**I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground**

_No quiero estar ahí cuando golpees el suelo_

**So dont go away, say what you say**

_Entonces no te vayas, digas lo que digas_  
**Say that you'll stay**

_Di que te quedarás_  
**Forever and a day ... In the time of my life**

_Por siempre y un día… en el momento de mi vida_  
**Cos I need more time, yes I need more time**

_Porque necesito más tiempo, sí, necesito más tiempo_  
**just to make things right**

_Sólo para hacer las cosas bien_

**Me and you what's going on?**

_Tu y yo, que está pasando?_**  
****All we seem to know is how to show **

_Todo lo que parecemos saber es como mostrar_**  
The feelings that are wrong**

_Los sentimientos que están equivocados._

-Entonces… ¿Amigos?-dijo ella extendiendo su mano tímidamente.

-Sí.-respondió él aguantando las ganas de abrazarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, y quien hubiese pensado que ese Lunes completamente negro, habría traído algo de luz después de todo.

**So dont go away, say what you say**

_Entonces no te vayas, digas lo que digas_  
**Say that you'll stay **

_Di que te quedarás_  
**Forever and a day ... ****In the time of my life **

_Por siempre y un día… en el momento de mi vida_  
**Cos I need more time, yes I need more time **

_Porque necesito más tiempo, sí, necesito más tiempo_  
**just to make things right**

_Para hacer bien las cosas (x2)_

-Hoy día, cuando pasó _eso_, me llamó por mi nombre… me… me gustó que lo hiciera.-confesó sonrojada.- ¿Podría seguir haciéndolo? Después de todo somos amigos.

**Cos I need more time, yes I need more time (x3) **

_Porque necesito más tiempo, sí, necesito más tiempo_

**So don't go away**

_Entonces no te vayas_

-Claro que sí… _Sakura_, siempre y cuando dejemos las formalidades y tú también me llames por mi nombre.-rió divertido ante la timidez de ella.

-Está bien _Shaoran._-Y eso fue suficiente para que él se sintiera satisfecho por primera vez desde el Lunes, el Lunes que cambiaría su vida para siempre, sólo que él… no tenía ni la menor idea.

* * *

**Notas de Kitty!**: ¡Termiiineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! Por fin, soy extremadamente feliz, xD me costó muchísimo trabajo dar por terminado este capi, porque tuve que hacer un viaje de urgencia y bueno… menos mal me acordé de llevar un cuaderno para seguir escribiendo. Y para que vean que soy buena, lo subí antes de que se completara una semana.

Dos cosas:

La canción que puse, se llama Don't go away de Oasis, es preciosa así que descárguenla o pídanmela y yo se las envio por msn ;) (yo hice la traducción, así que si ven algún error o algo, me lo hacen saber)

Hanako significa niña flor le puse así porque nació en primavera :)

Estoy muy contenta de nuevo con los reviews que he recibido, así que aquí paso a responderlos :)

**Amatista1986:** me odio a mi misma porque siempre los interrumpen u.u aunque mejor echarle toda la culpa a Eriol xD ¿Verdad que si Shaoran existiera tendríamos que andar con babero por todas partes? xD si casi me pongo uno cuando me lo imaginé así recién salido de la ducha… ¡Que suerte la de Sakura!

**Goddess Aeris: **¡Este capi es más largo que los otros! ¡No me mates por favor! xD jajaja a mi igual me gusta más que Shaoran sea el que se de cuenta primero… así como en la serie, es que me parece tan tierno todo eso! Es el hombre perfecto u.u y por lo del summary de la próxima historia… con calma, lo pondré cuando ya esté terminando esta para no entusiasmarme y ponerme a escribir esa y dejar botada esta. El otro día estaba leyendo tu fanfic el príncipe multicolor, pero no terminé de leerlo porque como dije tuve que irme de viaje, en fin cualquier dia de estos termino de leerlo y te dejo un review, me gusta mucho como iba :)

**Angel Zafiro: **según yo xD aquí di un pequeño giro en la historia que es esencial para lo que sigue y me pareció interesante xD La fiesta, creo que será en el próximo capi, pero no aseguro nada, Meiling está bastante mal pero esperemos que su "amigo" la ayude ¿No crees? Y sobre la otra historia… no sabees como me tiento a escribirla! Pero no lo haré no señor, porque quiero terminar este primero, no quiero ser mala y hacerlos esperar mucho.

**Magotito-chan: **¡Sí, sí, imagínate ahora que son amigos! Todo parte por algo no crees? :) y acepté tu sugerencia, esa de encontrar a alguien para Mei, pero ya sabrán más en el capi de la fiesta jojojo ;) y aquí los dos reaccionan (¡Por fin!) y se dan cuenta de que han cometido muchos errores… sólo esperemos que no vuelvan a lo de antes o.O

**Beva: **waa y tu primeer review es para mi?! Me harás llorar! Que emoción! Que bueno que te guste mi fic! :) y espero que te haya gustado también este capi!

**MariBel123:** Sí! Ya se disculpó! O sea bueno, intentó hacerlo por lo menos, pero lo que importa es que ya hicieron las pases :) y este capítulo está mucho más largo que los anteriores :D creo que me inspiré demasiado mientras viajaba xD

**XtinaOdds:** mira en lo que ha desencadenado que el lo admitiera! Si hasta le habia ido a pedir disculpas! Pero que tonta es Sakura no dejarlo hablar primero u.u en fin, por lo menos ya dieron un paso bastante grande ;)

Muchísimas gracias, besos, abrazos, tortas, chocolates, fresas, etc. A quienes me dejaron review! Me emociona tanto esto! significa mucho para mi que dejen comentarios y sugerencias! Cuidense mucho y nos vemos en el proximo capi!

Adios!

**Dato Curioso: **Hanako al principio, la había pensado como hija de Kaho, de echo era así hasta que escribí que se le tiraba encima a Shaoran, y me acordé de Nakuru y pensé que eso más bien era algo heredado de ella que de Kaho que es mucho más tranquila, en todo caso si a alguien le molesta, puede dejarla como hija de Kaho, no hay ningún problema, además no saldrá mucho sobre este tema más adelante. :)


	6. Días agitados… corazones también

**Amor Clínico**

**Capítulo Seis**

_"Días agitados... corazones también"_

Un sol maravilloso alumbraba Tomoeda, los pajaritos cantaban y los árboles comenzaban a florecer, los niños disfrutaban sus últimos días de vacaciones jugando animadamente en el parque Pingüino, y él, él simplemente estaba feliz, tanto que hasta se había levantado más temprano para irse caminando.

Cuando llegó, ignoró olímpicamente a la recepcionista que intentaba llamar su atención, se fue directo a su consulta en donde abrió las cortinas y dejó que la luz inundara el lugar, colgó su chaqueta junto con el maletín y se sentó tranquilamente a revisar la lista de pacientes, un aneurisma que tendría que ser operado lo antes posible y un tumor vertebral. Llamó a sus pacientes, acordaron las fechas en que entrarían a pabellón y salió tranquilamente en dirección a la consulta de Sakura.

Llamó a la puerta tres veces sin obtener respuesta, volvió a insistir y no pasó nada, se sentó a esperar, seguramente estaba ocupada atendiendo a un paciente, sin embargo, un par de minutos después la vio, y no precisamente dentro de su consulta, sino que caminando campantemente por el pasillo con un hombre joven de cabello rubio y tez blanca que usaba delantal blanco como ellos. Los miró con el ceño fruncido, en especial al desconocido, que parecía ser un agradable acompañante para la chica.

-¡Shaoran!-exclamó ella sonriendo y se apresuró a acercarse a él luego de despedirse del rubio.- Pensé que llegarías más tarde, disculpa por la demora.

-No te preocupes, es que hoy tenía menos pacientes.-dijo mirando hacia otro lado para que ella no notara su sonrojo, estaba seguro de que jamás se acostumbraría al hecho de que ella le sonriera de esa manera.

-¡Que bien!-dijo aliviada, se le veía de muy buen humor. Abrió la puerta y le indicó al chico que entrara.

-¿Quién era él?-preguntó con aparente indiferencia una vez que se hubo sentado.

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! Él es Keitaro Doi, el amigo de Eriol que será mi pareja mañana.-explicó poniendo en orden unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio.- a todo esto, como mañana es el aniversario, sólo atenderá urgencias, así que creo que te librarás de las terapias por un día.

-Bueno.-dijo él sin despegar su vista de la ventana. Pasaron diez minutos en silencio, Sakura tomaba notas concentradamente en un papel, y a su lado, la grabadora captaba todos los sonidos.- ¿Seguirás con tu _técnica_ del silencio?

-No es una _técnica_ Shaoran-respondió dejando el bolígrafo a un lado y mirándolo fijamente.- Sólo espero a que tu hables, y por el bien de tu bolsillo, te aconsejo que lo hagas pronto, así saldrás más rápido de esto.

-¿Por qué elegiste este trabajo?-preguntó sosteniendo su mirada.

-En realidad fueron tres motivos bastantes infantiles los que me llevaron a tomar la decisión a última hora, el primero fue que descubrí que tengo mucha paciencia, aunque tu no lo creas.-rió al ver la cara que ponía el chico.- el segundo, que me gusta escuchar a las personas, creo que todos tienen algo importante que decir… el tercero… bueno ese es algo más privado y no sé si…

-Puedes confiar en mí-cortó él al ver que ella lo miraba dubitativa y como leyéndole el pensamiento, agregó.- no me reiré, lo prometo.

-Ahora tú pareces mi psicólogo.-bromeó mientras se cruzaba de piernas y se ponía más cómoda para empezar a hablar.- Cuando recibí los resultados de mis exámenes de admisión, saltaba de felicidad, porque podría estudiar Arqueología y seguir los pasos de mi padre, era algo que había querido siempre, sin embargo… esa noche me fui a dormir temprano, al otro día serían las postulaciones, y como no podía conciliar el sueño debido a mi ansiedad, me puse a pensar en muchas cosas. Hacía más o menos dos meses, la novia de mi hermano, Nakuru, que era también la madre de Hanako, había muerto, mi hermano quedó destrozado, tanto que nosotros tuvimos que cuidar de Hana, porque él casi no era capaz de levantarse, se culpaba por todo. Una semana antes de que yo recibiera mis resultados, se le había diagnosticado una depresión severa y tendría que internarse hasta que se curara, pero…-hizo una pausa en la cual miraba fijamente el piso.-No lo hizo. Toya es muy orgulloso, y no quiso internarse. Entonces, pensando en todo eso, yo pensé que… pensé que tal vez si estudiaba esta carrera, podría ayudar a gente que estuviera como él o a él mismo, sé que es algo tonto pero…

-No lo es.-la interrumpió obligándola a levantar la vista tomándola del mentón. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida con la actitud y el semblante conciliador del chico.- Me parece motivo suficiente para querer conseguir algo con todas tus fuerzas, sobre todo si él es una persona a quien quieres mucho… Es una buena razón, mil veces mejor que estudiar medicina para escapar de tus responsabilidades… y de tu familia.-

-¿uh?

-Mi familia es dueña de una cadena importante de empresas en China, como soy el único hijo hombre, la responsabilidad de esas empresas caía sobre mí, pero yo no tenía intenciones de seguir sus pasos, así que después de estudiar medicina en Hong Kong me vine a vivir a Japón, Meiling me siguió y por eso vivimos juntos y bueno porque… cuando niños ella me dijo que en el futuro quería ser mi esposa, en fin mi madre escuchó todo y se lo tomó muy en serio comprometiéndonos cuando teníamos 17, yo lo acepté porque la verdad no puedo discutir con mi madre.

-¿Así que lo de Meiling y tú es por pura responsabilidad?-preguntó curiosa, por fin estaba entendiendo muchas cosas.

-Sí… podría haberme negado supongo, pero no quería herir a Meiling y por eso seguí adelante, después de todo ella ha estado en las buenas y en las malas conmigo, supongo que es una forma de retribuirle todos los años de preocupación.-explicó con simpleza.

-¿Y qué hay del amor Shaoran?, después de todo si se casan vivirán para siempre juntos.

-Dime, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez Sakura?

-No, pero…

-Yo tampoco. Creo que el amor es pura fantasía, algo creado en la antigüedad para entretener mediante libros o canciones y que fue tomado por la gente como algo real.

-No puedo estar en mayor desacuerdo contigo en ese punto Shaoran. Estoy segura de que en algún lugar, hay alguien a quien amaré y que él me amará a mí de la misma forma. Por ejemplo mis padres llevan muchos años de matrimonio, y sé que se han amado toda su vida, es como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro, se nota cuando se miran o cuando se hablan tan suavemente, a veces discuten es verdad, pero no es nada que no se arregle en un par de minutos-dijo ella de forma soñadora sonriendo a la nada.

-Mis padres no son como los tuyos. En mi familia, todos se casan entre ellos, dicen que para no manchar la sangre o algo así, mi madre y mi padre eran primos lejanos y bueno, al final mi padre terminó yéndose de la casa, huyó como un cobarde con otra mujer y dejó a mi madre sola con mis cuatro hermanas y yo.

-Ya veo…-murmuró ella mirándolo comprensivamente, y luego se quedaron en silencio.

Shaoran miraba en cualquier dirección en la que ella no estuviera, se avergonzaba de haberle contado una parte importante de su vida tan abiertamente, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella era una persona de fiar, ¿A quién podría traicionar esa mujer con alma de niña?

-¿Sabes? Te agradezco mucho que por fin te hayas decidido a confiar en mí Shaoran.-dijo la chica sonriéndole, cosa que nuevamente le causó un sonrojo.

-Yo… no… será mejor que me vaya, ya ha pasado la hora y es mejor no quitarte tiempo.-habló atropelladamente debido al nerviosismo.

-Está bien, oye, ¿le podrías decir a Meiling que el Lunes es su turno?

-Se lo diré, pero no creo que venga.-respondió él desde la puerta.- Decidió irse por unos días a la casa de campo…

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Así podrán compartir más tiempo juntos!, es bueno que las parejas pasen tiempo al aire libre, lejos de la civilización y las responsabilidades por un tiempo.-lo interrumpió alegremente la castaña

-No Sakura, ella se irá sola.-explicó secamente, ¿Por qué tenía que alegrarse tanto?- Nos vemos.

-Espera Shaoran.-murmuró suavemente tirando de su mano con la mirada gacha, los colores se le habían subido a la cabeza, se empinó un poco para llegar a la altura de su rostro y le besó la mejilla en un gesto cariñoso.- Muchas gracias de nuevo.

-Yo… de-de na-nada… supongo.- Sin saber por qué, salió corriendo de allí, lejos de Sakura.

La cara le ardía, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso con ella? Jamás se había sentido así… avergonzado con una chica, parecía un niño, ya estaba claro que le atraía, pero a quien no, en todo caso, en su vida, le habían atraído por lo menos tres y sin embargo… nunca se había sonrojado con sólo verlas sonreír, ni con nada. En su loca carrera por los pasillos de la clínica, chocó con Keitaro.

-Discul…-al reconocerlo sus disculpas quedaron atoradas y agregó frunciendo el ceño.- Tú eres el tipo que estaba con Sakura.

-Así es, mi nombre es Keitaro Doi ¿Y tú eres…?

-Shaoran Li.-respondió desafiante.

-Gusto en conocerte entonces Li, he oído montones acerca de ti.-respondió sonriente ignorando el tono del chico.- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana supongo.

Keitaro tomó su propio camino, en cambio el castaño, se quedó mirándolo con algo parecido al odio, ese era el tipo de hombres que aparentemente frecuentaba Sakura, amigables, caballeros, y con un horrible problema de "sonrisas crónicas", definitivamente él no encajaba en ninguna de esas categorías. Pero siempre le habían gustado los desafíos y en ese momento, decidió que Sakura Kinomoto iba a ser suya y no de algún estúpido sonriente.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Estaban sentados conversando amenamente cada uno con una taza de café en la mano, en el centro de la mesa, había desparramadas las fichas de un juego de salón al estilo "Monopoly".

-Bueno querida Tomoyo, no es mi estilo ser un cobrador y mucho menos con una dama, pero debes admitir que he ganado la partida, por lo tanto me debes algo.-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mirándola fijamente.

-mmm… eso depende de lo que sea.-respondió devolviéndole la mirada.

-No es nada difícil, simplemente quiero, que el día de mañana…-se acomodó los lentes sin dejar de sonreír.- lo pases todo conmigo.

Helada, esa palabra la describía muy bien, y bueno, congelada, pasmada, asombrada y todos sus sinónimos. No era que le pareciera mala idea pasar un día completo con Eriol Hiragizawa, al contrario, pero había sido muy repentino, se esperaba que le pidiera tal vez que le hiciera las tareas de la casa, o incluso las compras, pero eso…

-Es imposible Eriol, en la tarde debo alistarme para la fiesta ¿Recuerdas? Además prometí a Sakura que también la ayudaría.

-Vamos Tomoyo, no creo que demores tanto… además, no necesitas maquillaje para verte más linda de lo que ya eres.-comentó haciéndola sonrojar.- Entonces qué dices ¿estarás conmigo todo el día de mañana?

-Está bien.-respondió aún mirando apenada el piso, siempre había recibido cumplidos en reuniones, eventos sociales, de su madre, de su amiga Sakura, pero esta vez fue distinto, ¿y quién era Eriol de todas formas? Porque muchos hombres le dedicaron palabras muy parecidas y sin embargo, ninguno había logrado ponerla nerviosa.- Pero tendré que volver a casa como a las seis para ayudar a Sakura.

-Tato hecho.-dijo él extendiéndole una mano que ella acepto, las sacudieron suavemente en señal de que el pacto estaba cerrado.- Bueno querida Tomoyo, me comprometo a traerte sana y salva hasta tu casa a las seis en punto de la tarde del día de mañana.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Iba caminando con un helado de fresa en la mano, en la otra llevaba firmemente agarrada una mano un poco más pequeña que la suya, Hanako era muy traviesa y siempre se perdía entre el montón de gente que caminaba por Tomoeda a esas horas del sábado.

Se deleitaban con los escaparates donde exhibían todo tipo de cosas, desde pasteles de muy buen aspecto, hasta vestidos finísimos puestos sobre maniquíes. Sakura se encontraba un poco agotada, justo el día que tenía libre su sobrina la había despertado nada más y nada menos que a las diez para sacarla corriendo de la casa porque su padre le había dado dinero para un vestido. Llevaban toda la mañana caminando y ella aún no se decidía cuál vestido comprar.

-¡Tía Sakura mira, es Shaoran!-exclamó de pronto la pequeña deshaciéndose ágilmente de su agarre y corriendo al encuentro del chico.- ¡Shaoran!

-¡Hana, espera!-gritaba ella siguiéndola, sin embargo, cuando llegó lo que intentaba evitar ya había pasado, la pequeña traviesa, estaba colgada del cuello del joven doctor. – Te he dicho que dejes de colgarte de las personas...

-Pero si a Shaoran no le molesta ¿verdad que no Shaoran?-preguntó mirándolo inocentemente.

-No… supongo.-respondió él resignado, no se esperaba ver a Sakura hasta la noche y el encontrón con ella le había acelerado las palpitaciones de un momento a otro.

-¿Cómo estas Shaoran?-preguntó dulcemente.

-Bi-bien gracias.-contestó con ganas de salir corriendo como el día anterior.

-¡Pero que lindos! ¡Si hasta ya se llaman por sus nombres!-exclamó con voz soñadora Hanako que ya se había bajado de la espalda del chico.- ¿Son amigos… novios? ¿desde cuando? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado tía? ¿cuándo es la boda?

-¡No seas impertinente Hana!-la reprochó Sakura completamente roja, su sobrina siempre encontraba las palabras exactas para dejarla cohibida, ¡Pero si era sólo una niña pequeña! Pero mucho más perspicaz que ella, y eso estaba claro, pues toda su vida había sido una despistada.

-Lo siento.-respondió ella bajando la cabeza, pero en seguida la subió con una sonrisa.- ¿puedo preguntarle a Shaoran si serán pareja en la fiesta de esta noche? ¡No saben cómo me fascinaría verlos juntos!

-No Hanako, no iremos juntos.-esta vez fue él quien respondió, aunque para su desgracia, había sonado notablemente más decepcionado de lo que esperaba, ¡¿Qué acaso no se podía controlar?!

-¡Mira lo que has hecho tía!, estoy segura de que él te invitó y tu le dijiste que no, pero no te preocupes Shaoran he visto eso en muchas películas y las chicas lo hacen para hacerse las difíciles cuando un chico les gusta, así que no deberías…

-¡Ya basta Hana!-cortó Sakura sin ser demasiado brusca.- Shaoran es un hombre comprometido, e irá con su futura esposa a la fiesta, yo iré en compañía de un amigo, así que no se hable más del tema.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no.-la interrumpió nuevamente, si Shaoran no fuese su paciente y no estuviese comprometido tal vez, ella hubiese sido su pareja… que estupideces pensaba, ¿Shaoran en una fiesta con ella? Imposible, él podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, como a la espectacular y voluptuosa recepcionista que sólo le prestaba atención a él.

-Está bien… ¿qué hacías en el centro comercial Shaoran?-preguntó la niña mirándolo curiosa.

-Estaba buscando algún lugar donde comprar una nueva corbata, pero no he visto ninguna tienda que me convenza.-explicó él pasándose distraídamente una mano por el pelo.

-¡Nosotras vimos una tienda con ropa muy bonita y elegante unas calles más arriba!-y sin previo aviso, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo entre la gente con Sakura que los seguía suspirando abatida, su sobrina no tenía remedio, aunque a decir verdad le gustaba que tuviera esa chispa de entusiasmo.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, una "amable" vendedora los atendió o bueno, LO atendió, porque a Sakura y a la pequeña Hanako las ignoró olímpicamente, pero la niña que no estaba para nada contenta con esto, llegó hasta donde él hablaba sobre la gama de colores y texturas con la vendedora.

-Tía Saku ha encontrado una corbata muy bonita _tío_ Shaoran, estoy segura de que te va a gustar.-dijo haciendo énfasis en el "tío" mientras asesinaba con la mirada a la joven mujer, muy comprometido podía estar Shaoran, pero estaba segura de que ése era el único hombre con derecho a llevarse a su tía Sakura, no podía dejarla en manos de nadie más, después de todo, durante sus primeros años de vida ella había sido como su madre.

-Pero yo le estaba diciendo a tu tío, que esta azul marino le viene de maravilla-dijo ella con una sonrisa evidentemente forzada, pero nada dio resultado, pues Shaoran había decidido seguir a la pequeña, después de todo, estaba cansado de las miradas insinuantes que la mujer le daba cada vez que podía.

-Mira, es esa que tiene en la mano, ¿verdad que es linda?-le preguntó apuntando a la corbata verde que sostenía la chica y luego en un susurro para que sólo él la escuchara agregó.- además, tiene el color de sus ojos, te recordará mucho a ella cuando la uses, porque aunque me digan eso de que estás comprometido, no puedes ocultar que te gusta mi tía, se te nota cuando la miras.

-Me-me gusta…-repitió más que nada como una pregunta completamente rojo, color que se intensificó al ver que la castaña lo miraba con cara de no entender.- ¡La corbata!- se apresuró a exclamar arrebatándosela de las manos y mirando a cualquier lugar menos su cara mientras la niña se reía silenciosamente.- Ti-tienes muy buen gusto Sakura, muchas gracias.

-De nada Shaoran.-respondió ella extrañada, realmente el chico se estaba comportando muy raro últimamente ¿acaso habría hecho algo? pero cuando le iba a preguntar qué le sucedía, el ya había ido casi corriendo a pagar su ahora nueva corbata.

-No me gustó para nada esa vendedora.-comentó molesta mientras un joven ponía distintos platos en la mesa que tenían ante ellos, pues Shaoran las había invitado a almorzar luego de escuchar el estómago de Sakura gruñir de hambre.

-Gracias por la comida.-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Shaoran muchas gracias por invitarnos a comer, hemos estado toda la mañana buscando un vestido nuevo para Hanako, ni siquiera alcancé a desayunar

-No tienes por qué agradecer Sakura, además ustedes me acompañaron a comprar la corbata.

-Pero ¿estás seguro de que te gustó? ¿no la compraste solamente para que yo no me sintiera mal? Porque si es así, sería mejor volver para que…

-Me encanta.-sonrió suavemente al verla tan preocupada por un detalle tan pequeño.- además, el verde es mi color favorito.

-Yo… no lo sabía.-confesó algo sonrojada, era muy difícil verlo sonreír de esa forma tan sincera, y cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

Hanako pasó el resto del almuerzo en casi completo silencio, interviniendo solo cuando era necesario, pues estaba muy entretenida observando la cara que ponían los dos adultos cada vez que se encontraban nerviosos o avergonzados, de todas maneras, aunque ella hablara, ni cuenta se darían de que existía, pues estaban enfrascados en su mundo. No entendía el comportamiento de esos dos, si se gustaban deberían decírselo antes de que fuera tarde, o tal vez sería como en las novelas y él se iría de regreso a su país y ella iría a buscarlo al aeropuerto para pedirle que se queden juntos… bueno, fuera lo que fuera, de lo único que estaba segura, era de que nunca quería crecer, pues los adultos, eran muy raros.

Cuando salieron del local, las calles del centro comercial estaban un poco más vacías, aunque eso se debía a la hora, y la pequeña les indicó que la siguieran, caminaron unas calles más abajo y llegaron a una bonita tienda donde vendían ropa para niñas, en cuanto entraron, Hanako corrió a tomar un vestido blanco con franjas rojas en la parte inferior de la falda, se lo probó y en seguida le pagó a la simpática ancianita que atendía.

Para cuando salieron ya eran las cuatro, Shaoran se despidió de ellas disculpándose por no poder acompañarlas hasta su casa, cosa que Sakura agradeció internamente, pues si Toya veía al _mocoso_ llegar con su hija y su hermana, lo más seguro sería que lo descuartizara.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Toya estaba perezosamente tendido sobre el sillón con el control remoto en la mano y una taza de café sin posavasos en la mesita de centro.

-¡Hermano! ¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que pongas el posavasos! ¿qué no ves que tu taza queda marcada?-le regañó poniéndose entre él y el televisor para no dejarlo mirar.

-Vaya, pero si el monstruo se ha levantado de pésimo humor hoy.-se burló parándose del sillón.- no importa, de todos modos, el programa que estaba mirando ya terminó. Ah, Tomoyo te llamó hace unos minutos y dijo que vendrá como a las seis para ayudarte con el maquillaje.

-Gracias, ¡pero no me digas monstruo!

-¿Y quién será el osado que vaya a la fiesta en compañía de un _monstruo_ como tú?-preguntó divertido al ver que la chica comenzaba a molestarse y se disponía a darle un pisotón como lo hacía cuando era más pequeña.- eh, cuidado pie grande, que si me pisas lo más probable es que me fracture.

A las seis con quince, llamaron a la puerta, era Tomoyo que traía en las dos manos bolsos con distintas cajitas y artefactos, se encerraron en la habitación de Sakura y con la radio encendida, la de ojos violetas comenzó a trabajar primero en el cabello y luego en la cara de su amiga, le ató el cabello en una media coleta dejando algunos mechones afuera y definió los rizos en las puntas, aplicó base y un poco de rubor y usó tonos lilas y rosados para los ojos.

La ayudó a ponerse el vestido que ella misma le había confeccionado, era de color blanco y se amarraba en el cuello de la chica dejando así su espalda completamente descubierta, en el lugar donde se juntaba el escote, había un lindo diamante en forma de gota de agua, más abajo de la cintura se hacía un poco más suelto y caía libremente hasta sus tobillos con una línea lateral de flores de cerezo.

-¡Te ves soñada!-exclamó Tomoyo mientras la grababa, ella ya tenía puesto su vestido de satén color turquesa, con un escote no muy pronunciado y corpiño, la falda se abría con gracia y caía en diagonal.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien Tomoyo, realmente eres muy buena diseñando.-la halagó sonriéndole.- y maquillando también.

-Eso es muy fácil, pues se me dan muy bien las artes Sakura.

-Hoy día, te he notado muy feliz ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?-lanzó la pregunta que hacía rato se moría por salir, pues había notado como su amiga no dejaba de sonreír mientras trabajaba, y no era que nunca sonriera, pero estaba segura de que esa vez había algo distinto en ella.

-Bueno… la verdad es que sí.-respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama.- hoy antes de venir a tu departamento, estuve con Eriol y bueno, ayer y antes de ayer en fin, nos hemos visto todos los días desde que nos conocimos… y aunque no sea hace mucho no puedo evitarlo pero… él, es una excelente persona, es sincero, caballero y tenemos mucho en común.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó saltando sobre la cama de alegría.- ¿te gusta?

-Calma Saku, arruinarás tu vestido y tu peinado y eso sería una verdadera tragedia.-dijo jalándola de la mano para que se sentara y se quedara tranquila.- bueno, creo que es muy pronto para decir que me gusta pero…

-No Tomoyo, no cuenta que se conozcan hace poco, para mí son algo así como almas gemelas y las almas gemelas en cuanto se encuentran quieren estar juntas sin importar si son amigos de toda la vida o perfectos desconocidos.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-peguntó traviesamente, estaba segura de que su amiga no entendería por qué lo decía, y en efecto, allí estaba Sakura con cara de pregunta, se rió divertida y pocos segundos después de que Sakura le arrojara un cojín molesta por burlarse de ella, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-Monstruo, las buscan.-informó Toya en cuanto su hermana abrió la puerta y luego bajó.

Las dos mujeres lo siguieron y se encontraron con Eriol y Keitaro en el salón los dos vestidos elegantemente esperándolas de pie. Se saludaron amablemente y salieron, no sin antes recibir una advertencia de Toya.

-¡Mucha suerte con Shaoran tía Sakura!-gritó desde adentro la pequeña Hanako haciendo que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza a la chica, Tomoyo y Eriol reían por lo bajo y Keitaro no dejaba de sonreír amablemente.

-Su nombre es Keitaro, Hana.-corrigió aún azorada.

-Sí, ya lo sé tía, pero yo te estoy deseando suerte con nuestro Shaoran, no con Keitaro.-explicó con simpleza la niña como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su padre.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Cuando había llegado al departamento luego de estar con Sakura y Hanako, Meiling lo había regañado y para variar terminaron discutiendo y la mujer se fue dando un portazo diciendo que regresaría más tarde para que fueran a la famosa fiesta.

Por si fuera poco, a los minutos después había llamado su madre y para su mala suerte, no había sabido controlar la ira que sentía por las cosas que su prima le recriminaba, por lo que contestó de muy mala manera teniendo que explicarle después los motivos.

Ieran que llamaba una vez al mes y la conversación no duraba más de cinco minutos, se encargó de recordarle las "tradiciones y responsabilidades que conllevaba ser un Li" durante más de media hora, le dijo que si las terapias con la psicóloga no daban resultados, ella misma se encargaría de trasladarlos a Hong Kong para ponerlos en manos de alguien mejor, pero que el matrimonio entre ellos dos, tenía que realizarse sí o sí y que no habría excusa válida para que no se casaran.

Ahora se encontraba tendido sobre el sofá con el frac y el resto del traje puestos esperando a que su futura esposa se dignara a aparecer… ¿Tendría que dejar entonces el plan de conquista? Sí, tal vez era lo mejor, pero imaginarse a Sakura en los brazos de otro hombre, le hacía hervir la sangre ¿acaso realmente había dejado de ser una simple atracción y ahora le gustaba? Porque si así era, no sabía cuando había pasado, de todas maneras… jamás podría pasar nada serio con la castaña, porque Ieran se había encargado de recordarle que el matrimonio con Meiling era obligatorio, y no pretendía tener a Sakura para "pasar el rato".

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por Meiling que entraba ya peinada y maquillada por la puerta, sin dirigirle palabra alguna, se dirigió a la habitación y se encerró allí por un poco menos de media hora, salió con un lindo vestido rojo con detalles dorados, era claramente un traje de estilo chino, le hizo una seña a Shaoran para indicarle que ya estaba lista.

-Te ves bien Mei.-le dijo el chico al observar a su prima.

-Gracias, tu también Shaoran.-respondió ella saliendo del departamento seguida por su primo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar en donde se realizaría el evento, se encontraba lleno de gente, algunos periodistas hablaban con los directores de la clínica y en la entrada, dos hombres altos y fornidos revisaban en un papel, los nombres de las parejas que entraban al lugar. El local era inmenso, todo estaba muy bien decorado, en las orillas habían filas de mesas redondas dejando así un espacio en el centro para que sirviera como pista de baile, se acercaron a la mesa desde donde Eriol les hacía seña, Tomoyo estaba sentada a su lado conversando amenamente con Sakura y junto a esta última, Keitaro miraba despreocupadamente a la gente que pasaba.

Shaoran observó detenidamente a Sakura aprovechando que ella estaba distraída, estaba embobado analizando su cara suavemente maquillada, el vestido que le favorecía montones y ese diamante justo _ahí_ era demasiado provocativo ¿acaso era por ese idiota buena gente que tenía al lado?

-¡Keitaro!-exclamó de repente sorprendida Meiling provocando que todos los presentes voltearan a verla extrañados.

-Meiling ¿qué tal estás?-preguntó él sin sorpresa alguna.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó extrañado Shaoran mirándolos alternativamente.

-Así es Li.-respondió Keitaro divertido.- Meiling y yo nos conocimos poco después de que ella llegó de China y desde ese día que somos muy buenos amigos ¿verdad Mei?

-Sí.-confirmó ella bajando un poco la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien, porque para que Meiling agachara la mirada de esa manera tenía que haber gato encerrado. Presentó a la chica como su prometida ante todos evitando mirar nuevamente a Sakura a la que saludó del mismo modo que a los demás.

Se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso cuando todos compartían alegremente con un vaso de algún tipo de licor en la mano, luego de la cena comenzó a sonar música y la pista se fue llenando de gente, Tomoyo y Eriol que no habían parado de hablar en toda la cena, fueron los primeros en pararse y dirigirse a la pista de baile, Keitaro había intentado convencer a Sakura por todos los medios de que fuera a bailar con él sin resultados que lo favorecieran.

-¿Te molesta si saco a bailar a Meiling?-preguntó al chico que lo miró inquisidoramente y luego negó con la cabeza.- ¿Vamos?- Meiling se paró enseguida y acompañó al rubio hasta el centro de la pista no sin antes dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria al castaño.

Estuvo bastante rato mirando como esos dos bailaban, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo con Sakura, le vino el nerviosismo y ya no pudo hacer nada más que mirarse los zapatos.

-Shaoran.-lo llamó suavemente haciendo que la mirara.- te he notado muy raro últimamente y me preguntaba si… ¿Hay algo que yo haya hecho para que te comportes así? Porque me gustaría poder repararlo, llevamos pocos días desde que hicimos las paces y no me gustaría que todo se terminara tan pronto.

-No Sakura, no me sucede nada.-respondió lanzando un suspiro, la verdad era que sí había hecho algo, existir.- es sólo que nunca me han gustado los lugares así tan… elegantes, supongo que se debe a que toda mi vida mi madre me obligaba a ir a eventos como este.

-Vayamos afuera.-propuso entusiasta parándose de un salto y tomándolo sorpresivamente de la mano dejando al joven perplejo. Luego con tono divertido agregó- Oh, vamos Doctor Li, a nadie le viene mal un poco de aire fresco ¿no cree?

-Creo que está en lo correcto Doctora Kinomoto.- contestó sonriendo luego de unos minutos, le causaba gracia y ternura la espontaneidad de la joven, jamás se dejaría de sorprender con ella, estaba seguro. Se dejó guiar por entre la gente y salieron hasta el jardín, el suelo estaba tapizado de un césped perfectamente cortado, en su centro una linda fuente de considerables proporciones, se encontraba iluminada causando bonitos efectos en el agua.

-¿No es precioso?-dijo la joven apuntando al cielo maravillada, se había sentado en el borde de la pileta.

-Sí, es muy lindo.-asintió no mirando al cielo, sino que a ella.

-Shaoran, si te pido algo ¿no te reirás?-cuestionó algo avergonzada y al ver que el chico negaba con la cabeza, continuó.- ¿te-te podrías sentar jun-junto a m-mí? Es que me encuentro un poco mareada, porque no acostumbro a beber.

-S-sí.-respondió él caminando tieso como un robot y sentándose a una distancia prudente de ella, sin embargo, la joven se acercó más a él.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te sucede nada?

-N-no… es decir sí… digo… ¡no me ocurre nada!-exclamó confundido y algo enojado más que nada consigo mismo.

-No me convences ¿sabes? Estoy segura de que hay algo que te…

-¡Maldita sea Sakura no te lo puedo decir!-explotó sin querer, pero el embrollo de sentimientos y reflexiones que venían desde hacía algunos días, lo tenía con la rabia a flor de piel.

-Disculpa-murmuró con la voz quebrada y los ojos medio llorosos.- no quería ser una entrometida es sólo que…-se vio interrumpida, pues un par de fuertes brazos la estaban rodeando en un cálido abrazo, tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que ese perfume era del joven que estaba sentado a su lado, por lo tanto, quien la tenía tan fuertemente abrazada no podía ser nadie más que Shaoran.

-Perdóname tú.-dijo él sin soltarla, se sentía un completo estúpido por haberle gritado de esa manera, después de todo, ella solo estaba preocupada por él, además verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas era lo que menos quería.- no te puedo decir que es lo que me sucede Sakura, no porque no confíe en ti, sino porque es algo que nadie puede saber, soy un idiota, en serio perdóname, no debí haberte gritado de esa manera.

La castaña correspondió al abrazo enterrando su cara en el pecho de Shaoran, se sentía muy bien estando allí, él por su parte mantenía los ojos cerrados aspirando el suave aroma de la chica mientras su corazón empezaba nuevamente una loca y desenfrenada carrera, sabía que tenía que evitar esos arranques de cariño con ella, porque cada vez que algo así sucedía, sentía que le gustaba más y eso no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo, era como una especie de imán que lo atraía. Cuando iban a comenzar a separarse Sakura perdió el equilibro e inevitablemente cayó al agua.

-¡Sakura! ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupado mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-S-sí.-respondió con los dientes castañeando y el vestido completamente pegado al cuerpo, el agua estaba practicamente congelada, y el aire nocturno no ayudaba mucho en la situación.

-Ten.-dijo entregándole su chaqueta y pasándole un brazo por los hombros para comenzar a caminar.- Te llevaré a tu casa ¿de acuerdo? Si te quedas así te enfermarás.

-No puedo… Shaoran, le dije a mi hermano que me quedaría en casa de Tomoyo, pero son recién las doce y no puedo arruinarle la fiesta, puedo esperar, en serio.

-No Sakura mira como estás… escucha, pasaremos por ropa a mi departamento y luego te llevaré a un hotel para que puedas cambiarte y dormir ahí, acompáñame a avisarle a Meiling

Entraron nuevamente al salón, la chica se aferraba fuertemente a la única prenda seca que tenía sobre los hombros, buscaron por todas partes pero Meiling no daba signos de encontrarse allí, no quisieron molestar a Eriol y a Tomoyo que bailaban muy cerca y parecían disfrutarlo mucho, así que salieron sin decirle nada a nadie y subieron a la Ford del chico.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Sakura se quedó en el auto con la calefacción encendida mientras Shaoran subía corriendo velozmente hasta su habitación en donde tomó una camisa y un pantalón de él, pues estaba seguro de que si Meiling se percataba de que había tomado su ropa, haría un escándalo enorme. Condujo rápidamente hasta el hotel más cercano y pidió una habitación para la chica que comenzaba a sentirse enferma, subió con ella hasta el segundo piso y entraron en un acogedor lugar muy bien decorado con una cama de dos plazas en el centro y un televisor a los pies.

-Será mejor que te cambies enseguida Sakura, yo por mientras iré a comprar algún medicamento, creo que tienes fiebre.- dijo posando su mano en la frente de ella comprobando su teoría, luego tomó un papel y escribió en él su número.-si necesitas algo me llamas al móvil, te lo dejé anotado aquí.

-Muchas gracias Shaoran.-respondió ella débilmente.

Cuando Shaoran se fue, se sacó el mojado vestido y se metió en la ducha con agua caliente, se secó con una de las toallas del hotel y se puso sólo la camisa, pues tomando en cuenta que el chico era mucho más alto que ella, la prenda le quedaba prácticamente nadando, de todas maneras se metería en la cama enseguida, y Shaoran no lo notaría, pero no pensó que al salir, él se encontraría esperándola fuera del cuarto de baño notablemente preocupado.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Había corrido hasta la farmacia que estaba al frente y al volver comenzó a preocuparse al notar que la joven no salía del baño, cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, ella salió vestida sólo con su camisa, cuando se había quedado a dormir en su departamento la había visto de la misma forma, pero verla con el cabello mojado, las mejillas coloradas y más de la mitad de sus largas y perfectas piernas descubiertas... era algo digno del recuerdo, sin embargo, su conciencia le advirtió que si seguía mirándola pensaría que era un pervertido.

-Entra en la cama, no te preocupes que no miraré.-dijo con la voz más firme que pudo dándose media vuelta. Sakura que estaba completamente roja, iba a caminar hasta la cama, sin embargo en cuanto dio un paso adelante, se mareó y tuvo que apoyarse en lo que tenía más cerca, o sea, la espalda del chico.

Shaoran sobresaltado giró sobre si mismo nuevamente y la sostuvo por los hombros, la miró preocupado y la cargó en sus brazos hasta dejarla suavemente arropada en la cama.

-Lo mejor será que tomes esta pastilla Sakura, te ha subido la temperatura.-dijo pasándole una cápsula y un vaso con agua.

-Muchas gracias.-murmuró ella entregándole el vaso ya vacío. Shaoran, había mojado una de las toallas de mano para ponerla en la frente de la chica que parecía empeorar, estaba sentado junto a ella en una silla que había puesto al costado de la cama, tomó su pequeña mano entre las suyas propias y decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse con ella, no sólo porque debía hacerlo, sino porque quería.

-Shaoran.-dijo la castaña luego de un momento.- ¿Puedes… puedes acostarte conmigo, por favor? Tengo mucho frío.

El chico se quedó helado en su puesto debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no hacerlo, pero al final, optó por hacerlo, se quitó los zapatos y entró en la cama, se acostó cautelosa y rígidamente lo más en la orilla posible, pero no le valió de nada, pues Sakura en un acto espontáneo en busca de calor, se acercó a él y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, él sólo atinó a abrazarla con una mano y acariciarle el cabello con la otra mientras no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía bien con ella aferrada a él de esa manera casi íntima.

-Muchas gracias por todo, creo que ya me siento un poco mejor.-susurró mirándolo a los ojos y moviéndose un poco para alcanzar su mejilla y besarla.

-Descansa Sakura.-sonrió embelezado viendo como ella volvía a ocupar su anterior sitio y se entregaba rendida al sueño, él por su parte a pesar de haber estado un poco nervioso, no tardó en relajarse por completo y cerrar sus ojos, si algo como eso sucediera todas las noches de su vida, se declararía el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Las luces comenzaban a encenderse de a poco indicando que la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, Eriol y Tomoyo que hasta entonces seguían bailando, dejaron de hacerlo al igual que las demás parejas del salón, un poco más allá Meiling estaba sentada junto a Keitaro y a los dos se les veía bastante pasados de copas

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos.-dijo Tomoyo.- ¿Me acompañas a buscar a Sakura para decirle?

-Sí claro.-asintió él siguiéndola. El local estaba casi vacío, pues de a poco muchas parejas se habían ido retirando, buscaron en el interior y luego en el patio pero no la encontraron, Tomoyo que comenzaba a preocuparse llamó insistentemente al móvil de su amiga pero al parecer estaba apagado.

-¡Dios, Eriol y si le ha pasado algo! ¡No me lo perdonaría!-exclamó desesperada.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, debe estar con Shaoran, pues Meiling está con Keitaro y la última vez que la vi, iba hacia afuera en compañía de él.

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó preocupada.

-No. Estoy seguro.-contestó sonriendo con picardía, tal vez por fin su amigo había tomado cartas en el asunto y se había decidido a hacer algo por la chica.-Te iré a dejar ¿si?

Salieron no sin antes despedirse de Meiling y Keitaro que con mucho esfuerzo para articular las palabras, les explicaron que se irían juntos.

El sol comenzaba a dar sus primeros destellos cuando llegaron al departamento de la chica, ella se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta mirándolo, nunca olvidaría esa noche, él era simplemente perfecto, tenía todo lo que ella pedía era la primera vez en su vida que conocía a alguien así, tan... versátil, no pensaba dejarlo escapar por nada del mundo.

-Ha sido una noche maravillosa Eriol.-murmuró de repente algo sonrojada.-Lo he pasado muy bien.

-Yo también Tomoyo, muchas gracias por aceptar ser mi acompañante.-dijo sonriendo y luego calló un momento, por primera vez en toda su vida, no sabía que decir, pues quería alargar el momento de la despedida.- Creo que Sakura y Shaoran se lo han pasado fantástico.

-Ya lo creo.-rió divertida la otra.- Ojala por fin se den cuenta de cómo se miran, estoy segura de que esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro.

-Por lo menos Shaoran ya ha admitido que se siente atraído, aunque yo digo que es algo más.

-Sakura es tan despistada que aunque estuviese enamorada a más no poder, no se daría cuenta.-contó y luego nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, pues los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos como examinándose mutuamente. Con un movimiento muy espontáneo Eriol la tomó delicadamente de la cintura.

-Tomoyo yo…-comenzó a decir no muy seguro, sin embargo no alcanzó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo, porque Tomoyo puso sus manos en su cuello y le sonrió dulcemente, eso fue suficiente para que tomara confianza y se acercara de forma segura hasta besar suavemente sus labios.

* * *

**Notas de Kitty.e!: **hice que Sakura viviera lo mismo que yo xD, o sea que tuviera fiebre porque lamentablemente no tuve a ningún Shaoran para que me abrazara u.u aunque en realidad no creo que eso ayude mucho a bajar la temperatura xD estuve super enfermita toda la semana, por eso me he tardado en terminar este capi, pero aquí está :D bastante extenso y emocionante según yo xD,

Estoy muy contenta porque en el capitulo 5 tuve más reviews que en los otros O y espero tener muchos también con este porque… solo dios sabe cuanto trabajo me costo escribirlo u.u xD en fin, muchísimas graacias a todos por sus reviews!! Sigan asi! xD

_**Amatista1986:**_ uy si, la verdad es que creo que me deshidrataría xD tarde un poco con la actualización u.u espero también que la otra sea un poco más rápida.

_**Angel Zafiro: **_o.O no tenía idea que la pintaban de golfa xD o bueno es que en realidad no he leído muchos fics porque para no distraerme de escribir xD lo del escritorio lo estoy pensando seriamente joajoa. Sí tienes razón no se estaban mandando las alertas ni reviews a los correos pero menos mal que ya pasó xD pero los primeros reviews los leí de la página de la historia :D

_**LoReNiSH:**_ sí ahora falta solamente que Sakura se de cuenta de lo que siente y aquí sigue ayudando Hanako con sus comentarios xD adoro a este personaje! En fin, no te preocupes que no pretendo dejar el fic hasta terminarlo así que seguiré con las actualizaciones semanales :)

_**Goddess Aeris:**_ ¡Este igual es largo! No me mates piedad por favor xD jajaja bueno por la canción en realidad yo también me di cuenta de que no tenía mucho que ver con el momento, pero es que justo cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte estaba escuchando esa canción y más que por la letra la puse por la melodía :D No sé realmente como pudo resistirse a tirársele encima cuando el estaba en toalla o.O y por lo que veo tu harías lo mismo que yo en esa situación xD

_**MariBel123:**_ ahora que hicieron las paces, Shaoran tiene el camino un poco más libre pero como odio a Ieran u.u está haciendo que se arrepienta u.u

_**Crzhime94: **_yo tambien me rei cuando hice esa parte, porque con lo parlanchina que salió Meiling cuenta todo con lujo de detalle xD por lo menos ahora Eriol no ha interrumpido nada :D y creo que en este capitulo seguirás envidiando a Sakura porque yo también u.u y que hayan terminado como amigos es un gran paso porque ahora pueden pasar mas tiempo juntos sin terminar discutiendo xD bueno espero que te haya gustado la parte de la fiesta :D y lo del amigo de Mei… dejémoslo en incógnita aún ;)

_**Amatista:**_ sí, se va por unos días pero también me da un poco de pena que sufra después de todo me simpatiza, aunque por lo menos esperemos que Sakura y Shaoran sepan aprovechar ese tiempo en que él no tiene que rendir cuentas a nadie xD

_**Iyen Kinolli:**_ intente hacer el summary lo más interesante posible! Aunque es muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que es poco lo que se puede escribir xD al principio, Shaoran le llamaba _psicoloca_ pero de todas maneras no la tengo catalogada de loca jaja ahora veremos si a Shaoran ya no le gusta ir jojojo y no te preocupes que actualizo una vez a la semana o a veces antes así que atenta xD

_**Akako cullen:**_ Bienvenida entonces :) a mi también me da pena Meiling pero por eso hice la historia con su amigo, aunque creo que más de eso viene en el capitulo siguiente :) porque al igual que a ti, a mi igual me cae bien, siempre fue buena en la serie xD sí Shaoran y Sakura! Al final tendrán que darse cuenta de que son el uno para el otro! ;)

Bueno, eso era todo cuídense muchísimo y nos vemos la próxima semana con el capítulo 7! Espero sus reviews ;)

Adiós!

**Kitty.e2**


	7. Sensaciones Desconocidas

**Capítulo siete**

**Sensaciones Desconocidas**

Abrió los ojos muy despacio para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, analizó los muebles, las paredes y las sábanas y llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente esa no era su habitación, aunque por algún extraño motivo, todas las cosas que había en ella le parecían sumamente familiares. Intentó recordar que era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero solo algunas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza.

_**Flash Back **_

_El joven de cabello rubio la tenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura mientras bailaban al compás de una calmada melodía, ella tenía una de sus manos en su cuello pues en la otra tenía un vaso de algún licor. Cuando la canción terminó, se fueron a sentar junto a la barra, pues llevaban mucho tiempo bailando._

_-¿Ya van mejor las cosas con Li, Meiling?-preguntó él dándole un sorbo a su Whisky a las rocas.- El otro día cuando te quedaste en mi casa estabas muy afectada por todo eso que dices de que él no te presta atención._

_-No.-respondió ella con voz algo apagada.- No han mejorado para nada y seguimos discutiendo cada vez que estamos juntos, no lo sé Kei, tal vez lo mejor sería que dejáramos todo así como está y olvidar lo del compromiso._

_-¿Lo quieres?_

_-Claro que lo quiero.-contestó mirándolo como si hubiese preguntado una estupidez.- lo conozco desde que somos niños, ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces._

_-Entonces lucha por él. No hay nada peor que rendirse a mitad de camino, si luego de un tiempo ves que las cosas de verdad no van a funcionar desiste y déjalo ir, porque si eso pasa, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a la persona correcta para ti Mei._

_**Fin flash back**_

Keitaro se había portado muy bien con ella desde que se conocieron, había sido un día muy lluvioso en que ella se encontraba sola sentada en una de las bancas del parque pingüino, estaba muy acongojada pues era la primera vez que discutía de manera tan fuerte con Shaoran y no podía dejar de llorar y cuando menos se lo espero se encontró con una mano extendida hacia ella ofreciéndole un pañuelo, al principio se quedó mirando extrañada el pedazo de género y luego alzó la vista hacia él.

Desde ese día tormentoso eran amigos, cuando ya no pudo más y no quiso llegar a dormir junto a Shaoran, se fue donde él y la recibió con los brazos abiertos, se habían quedado conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada y a él no le importó que tuviera que trabajar en unas horas más, sino que se quedó con ella hasta que la última lágrima rodó y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Sin dejar de preguntarse en donde estaba, se dio media vuelta para ver la hora, las doce del día, si no se apuraba Shaoran la mataría, cuando se disponía a levantarse para vestirse, se percató de un pequeño pero importante detalle; estaba completamente desnuda. Asustada a más no poder se envolvió como pudo con la sábana ¿qué demonios había pasado? Terminaba de hacerse esa pregunta cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entonces todo se aclaró, por eso las cosas le eran familiares, estaba en la casa de Keitaro.

-Buenos días Mei, por fin has despertado.-le sonrió como siempre.- no quise molestarte porque parecías disfrutar mucho de tu sueño.

Se sonrojó mucho, no por el comentario, pues no recordaba tampoco lo que había soñado, sino por el hecho de que él se paseara tan confiado como si nada con tan sólo un boxer puesto.

-Kei… yo… ¿Me podrías decir que… que es lo que pasó anoche?-preguntó nerviosa, le avergonzaba admitir que no recordaba nada.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-cuestionó y al ver que la mujer negaba suavemente con la cabeza, fingió un suspiro de alivio.- yo tampoco, me llevé un susto cuando me desperté a tu lado pero… por como estábamos supongo que nosotros… el alcohol… después de todo veníamos algo mareados y…

-Está bien.-dijo firme, aunque por dentro se sentía desesperada ¿Lo habían _hecho_? Eso era lo más probable, pero se sentía horriblemente mal por no recordarlo.- necesito… pedirte un favor.

-Pide lo que sea.

-Olvidemos que esto pasó, hagamos como si hubiésemos despertado con nuestras ropas y ya. No puedo hacerle algo así a Shaoran, yo… lo siento mucho, creo que será mejor cuidarnos del alcohol de ahora en adelante.-sonrió ella pero no fue secundada por Keitaro, pues el joven se encontraba en su mismo sitio más serio que nunca y su mirada permanecía indescifrable.

-Como tu digas.-dijo secamente y luego agregó.-voy a ducharme, si quieres puedes comer algo antes de irte.

* * *

Estaba soñando que alguien la tenía firmemente abrazada por la espalda, eran unos brazos fuertes con grandes manos, se sentía muy bien apoyada en el pecho de él, pues era muy cálido.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos para no despertar, sin embargo cuando la conciencia comenzaba a aparecer se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, abrió un solo ojo y se encontró con esas dos manos que reposaban sobre su vientre, se dio media vuelta para ver a quien pertenecían esos musculosos brazos y se encontró de frente con la cara de Shaoran Li, se veía muy en calma y tenía una pequeña sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Entonces recordó todo lo de la noche anterior y en un espontáneo gesto de ternura y agradecimiento comenzó a acariciarle casi por inercia el desordenado cabello color chocolate. Se había portado tan bien con ella que le estaba infinitamente agradecida, de no ser por él lo más probable hubiese sido que se enfermara de pulmonía o algo así.

Nunca había tenido a alguien como él a su lado, como amigo claro, que incluso se hubiese quedado con ella a costa de que su futura esposa lo regañara… su futura esposa, Meiling, no sabía el motivo, pero de repente esa frase hacía que los ánimos se le apagaran.

Era verdad que en un principio él había sido un ogro y ella una bruja, pero luego todo cambió, aunque aún seguía sin entender algunas extrañas actitudes del chico, le tenía mucho aprecio y sentía como si llevaran años de amistad, ¿qué sería lo que no le podía contar? Se reprochó por ser tan entrometida, después de todo él no tenía por qué confiarle todos sus problemas.

Se sonrojó un poco al ver el pecho descubierto del joven, pues llevaba la camisa casi completamente desabotonada, y se miró ella misma, la camisa que él tan amablemente le había prestado, estaba un poco más arriba de las caderas, dejando al descubierto todo hacia abajo, se acomodó como pudo tratando de no despertarlo, pero fue en vano.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?-preguntó en tono somnoliento sin abrir los ojos aún y adivinando la cara de desconcierto de la chica agregó.- de acariciarme, me gusta el modo en que me haces cariño.

Ella sólo sonrió y en vez de seguir batallando con la camisa, se acercó aún más a su pecho y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, Shaoran podía ser terco, gruñón, serio y maduro, pero en algunas ocasiones era un niño. Sin previo avisó tomó suavemente la mano con que ella lo acariciaba y se la besó, acto que hizo que la joven se pusiera de todos los colores posibles.

-Buenos días Sakura.-saludó abriendo los ojos.- ¿Cómo has amanecido?

-Mu-muy bi-bien, gracias a-a ti Shaoran.-respondió aún cohibida.

Siguieron así en la misma posición durante un buen rato en que nadie decía nada, a las diez de la mañana, decidieron que era hora de levantarse, por suerte el vestido de Sakura ya se encontraba seco.

Shaoran la fue a dejar hasta el departamento de Tomoyo, donde ella los recibió casi sonámbula con un montón de preguntas como ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no me dijeron? ¿Pero estás bien?, le explicaron todo en breves palabras y le dio las gracias Shaoran por haber cuidado de su prima, después de despedirse de las dos mujeres, subió a su Ford y condujo hasta su departamento.

Cuando llegó se dirigió a la habitación a buscar una toalla y ropa limpia haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Meiling, pero fue en vano pues ella no estaba en la cama ni en ninguna otra parte. Frunció el ceño preocupado, la chica obviamente no había llegado a dormir porque la cama aún estaba hecha y sin ninguna especie de arruga, todo tal cual lo habían dejado el día anterior, la llamó al móvil pero estaba apagado, convenciéndose de que tal vez se había ido a quedar a la casa de algún amigo se metió en la ducha.

* * *

Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban en la cocina del departamento de la primera sentadas frente a una mesa con una serie de exquisiteces, la joven de ojos como las amatistas, revolvía casi por inercia el té de su taza y la segunda con la cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos con expresión de encantada, devoraba ávidamente un trozo de pastel de fresas.

-¡Esto esta delicioso!-exclamó maravillada.- ¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Así es, me alegro de que te guste Sakura.-respondió dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.- Te veo de muy buen humor… creo que es hora de que me cuentes todo con detalles, porque no creo que las cosas hayan sido así de simples y resumidas como me las contaron.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-preguntó esperanzada de tener que librarse de los detalles, pero al ver que su amiga le sonreía más ampliamente, suspiró y continuó sonrojada.- ayer después de la fiesta salimos al jardín y yo le pregunté que si le pasaba algo porque últimamente se ha estado comportando muy raro.

-¿Cómo raro?

-Por muchas cosas, como el otro día en que le di las gracias por algo, lo besé en la mejilla y bueno después de eso salió corriendo.-explicó y miró extrañada a su amiga que parecía muy divertida con su relato.- ¿De qué te ríes Tomoyo?

-De lo despistada que eres Sakura.-contestó ella suavemente.- pero continúa, ¿qué te dijo él cuando le preguntaste eso?

-Ah, me dijo que no podía decírmelo no porque no confiara en mi sino que porque era algo que nadie podía saber, bueno después de eso el me abrazó y yo me caí en la fuente, les íbamos a avisar que me iba a quedar en un hotel, pero no encontramos a Meiling o a Keitaro y tu estabas muy entretenida con Eriol, en fin nos fuimos y yo tenía fiebre, él me cuidó toda la noche y como yo tenía frío le pedí que se acostara a mi lado y eso hizo.

-O sea que ustedes…

-¡No, como crees Tomoyo!-la interrumpió exclamando completamente roja al adivinar lo que pensaba su prima.-solamente dormimos juntos pero nada más, le estoy muy agradecida, gracias a él no pasó nada más que un pequeño resfrío.

-Ya veo.-dijo tomando un sorbo de su té.- Sakura, Shaoran ha sido muy bueno contigo, tal vez sería bueno que hicieras algo para retribuirle todo lo que ha hecho por ti.

-¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto, puedes averiguar que cosas le gustan más y con eso idear un regalo, una salida o algo.-sugirió ella depositando suavemente la taza en el plato.- Sakura, tú eres mi amiga de toda la vida y definitivamente no puedo dejar de contarte lo que me pasó ayer.-hizo una pausa en la cual la castaña la miraba expectante.- Estuve toda la noche con Eriol y cuando terminó la fiesta me vino a dejar y… nos besamos.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó casi atorándose con el pedazo de pastel que se había echado en la boca.- Pero… ¿son novios entonces?

-No lo sé.-respondió insegura.- eso me tiene intranquila, no sé si habrá sido por el momento o realmente él busca algo más, porque después de que eso pasó se fue y no lo conversamos.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, por lo poco y nada que conozco a Eriol, puedo decir que él no es un hombre mujeriego es más, me extraña que no te haya dicho nada después de que se besaron, pero estoy segura de que cuando se vean de nuevo podrán conversarlo tranquilamente, en serio, tranquila que todo saldrá bien.

-Siempre sabes como calmarme Sakura, muchas gracias.-dijo Tomoyo parándose para abrazar a su amiga que le devolvió el gesto de la misma manera.- primera vez que un hombre me interesa tanto como Eriol y no pienso perder esta oportunidad.

-Así se habla.-dijo convencida para darle ánimos a su amiga.

* * *

Observó desde la puerta del cuarto de baño como la mujer entraba y se desplomaba sobre el sofá como si estuviese agotada, todo sin percatarse de su presencia. Se acercó hasta donde estaba y se apoyó en el respaldo.

-¿En donde andabas Meiling?-preguntó con voz grave haciendo que ella diera un respingo y abriera los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Shaoran! No sabía que estabas aquí, ¡Cómo me duele la cabeza!-se quejaba tomándose con una mano las sienes mientras se dirigía a la cocina.- ¿hay algún antiséptico?

-No has respondido mi pregunta Mei.-cortó con los brazos cruzados entrando con ella a la cocina.

-Y no lo haré, no te preocupes que no me pasó nada, solamente me duele la cabeza.-suspiró para luego llevarse una cápsula a la boca.- por cierto Shaoran, esta tarde me voy vuelvo en dos semanas.

-Sakura me pidió que te dijera que el lunes era tu turno en terapia.

-¿Sakura?-cuestionó mirándolo intrigada.- que curioso que llames a nuestra psicóloga por su nombre y que además anoche te hayas desaparecido junto con ella.

-Nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos eso es todo, recuerda que somos colegas y ella es muy amiga de Eriol.-explicó apresuradamente sonrojándose.- por lo de anoche… ella se cayó en la fuente y la fui a dejar a un hotel, estaba muy mal con fiebre y no podía dejarla sola.

-Bueno, de todas maneras Kinomoto me simpatiza mucho y confío en ti Shaoran.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- dile que no podré ir así que puede suspender las horas hasta que yo esté de regreso.

* * *

Llevaba cinco agotadores días de trabajo, le habían agregado cuatro pacientes nuevos y el tiempo con suerte le alcanzaba para alimentarse, desde el domingo que no hablaba con Shaoran o Tomoyo, sólo se había cruzado con Eriol un par de veces porque estaban en el mismo piso. Ya eran las ocho de la tarde y aún no terminaba de llenar las dos últimas fichas, sentía la mano acalambrada, a las nueve menos quince se desperezó y salió a paso lento de la consulta, por fin había terminado. Llamó el ascensor y entró casi sin mirar arrastrando los pies.

-Debes estar demasiado cansada para caminar de esa forma tan… femenina Sakura.-se burló una voz varonil tras ella.

-No molestes Shaoran.-se defendió dándole un suave golpe en el estómago divertida.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó cuando se bajaron en el primer piso.

-Cansadísima.-respondió mientras estiraba los brazos.- Me aumentaron el número de pacientes y por eso termino más tarde, supongo que tú estás igual porque no es normal que alguien salga a estas horas.

-Así es, además hoy tuve una cirugía en la mañana y por eso aplacé todas las horas para más tarde.-explicó.

-¡Señor Li!-gritó una tercera voz tras ellos. Se voltearon a ver y era la recepcionista que indicaba con una mano unos papeles en el suelo.- se le han caído estos papeles.- dijo y cuando estuvo segura de que él la estaba mirando, se agachó de modo que quedara en claro el escote que usaba, Shaoran al ver eso se sonrojó sobremanera, la mujer se acercó hasta él, le pasó los papeles rozando _casualmente_ sus manos y se despidió ignorando completamente a Sakura como si de un cuadro se tratase.

-No conocía su lado pervertido "señor Li".-se burló la castaña, que al ver la escena no pudo evitar unos locos deseos de darle un empujón a la mujer.

-No sé que pretende esa mujer.-dijo enfadado mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.

-Creo que está más que claro, ser tu compañera de cama o algo así.-dijo con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Pierde su tiempo, bueno te dejo aquí, Mei se llevó la camioneta así que tengo que ir en transporte público.-contó pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras que con la otra balanceaba el maletín.

-Oye Shaoran ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa? Yo cocino.-invitó ella sonrojada.

-¿Estás segura? Si voy es posible que tu hermano se enfade, porque por lo visto no le simpatizo para nada.-respondió él.

-No hay problema, estoy so-sola.-dijo aún más colorada.- Toya y Hanako se fueron el lunes por la tarde... pero tal vez tengas algo que hacer o no quieras pero no importa proque…

-Está bien.-contestó sonriendo al notar el color que tenía la cara de Sakura y su nerviosismo al hablar.

* * *

Una suave pero cálida brisa mecía los árboles de un bosque que se encontraba junto a una gran casa de madera con un amplio y ya florecido jardín. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas siendo observado desde la terraza por una joven de cabello color azabache y junto a ella, un hombre alto de profundos ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Se había ido a la casa de campo con intenciones de pasar sola las próximas dos semanas para apartarse del mundo y olvidarse de la existencia del hombre que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaba últimamente, pero al darse cuenta de que en realidad odiaba la soledad, llamó a la única persona que le apetecía ver en esos momentos, su fiel amigo Keitaro Doi.

Tal como acordaron, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de lo que había pasado luego de la fiesta ni mucho menos lo repitieron, pero a ella le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza inevitablemente. Keitaro era un hombre guapo que podía de seguro tener a cualquier chica que quisiera sin embargo, desde que se habían conocido, él nunca le había hablado sobre alguna mujer con la que saliera o le interesara, por una parte eso la aliviaba, porque estaba segura de que cuando comenzara alguna relación, las cosas entre ellos cambiarían y lo más probable sería que se dejaran de ver durante un tiempo, pues las chicas son así y por naturaleza odian a las mejores amigas de sus novios.

No quería ni pensar que hubiese sido de ella sin su amigo, tal vez las cosas con Shaoran estarían mucho peor, no se hubiese animado a encontrar trabajo o quien sabe, porque si Meiling había entrado en el mundo laboral, era por los consejos de Keitaro que le había dicho que era mejor que mantuviera su mente ocupada en otra cosa o de lo contrario terminaría colapsando. Por otra parte, lo de las terapias de pareja también había sido una sugerencia de su amigo, en fin, jamás terminaría de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella. ¡Si hasta estaba faltando al trabajo con una licencia falsa para poder estar con ella durante esos días!

-¿Sucede algo Mei? Estás muy callada.-habló Keitaro sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-preguntó divertida poniendo sus manos en las caderas mirándolo desafiante.

-No, de hecho así dejas que mis oídos descansen porque no paras de hablar en todo el día.-rió el hombre ganándose un empujón.- no, pero en serio, a ti te pasa algo ¿quieres hablar?

-No es nada, en serio.-sonrió ella estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo.- Tengo un poco de sueño, ¿te molesta si me voy a dormir ahora?

-No, para nada.-respondió él. La mujer se empinó y lo besó en la mejilla como siempre deseándole las buenas noches y él se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar mirando como ella entraba en la casa.

El día después de la fiesta, cuando Meiling despertó y lo cuestionó acerca de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, mintió. La verdad era que se acordaba de todo. Desde que la había conocido le pareció una mujer maravillosa, a medida que pasaban los días le comenzaba a gustar y la noche de al fiesta siempre estuvo consciente, no era que se hubiese aprovechado de la borrachera de la chica, es más, el pensaba que ella estaba tan bien como el mismo y antes de que _eso_ pasara, le había preguntado que si estaba segura y ella le respondió que sí, por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar, por eso cuando ella dijo que no se acordaba de nada y que hicieran como si eso nunca hubiese pasado, se sintió morir, porque por un momento había pensado que por fin Meiling era suya y que lo correspondía, pero estaba equivocado, ella jamás lo querría de la misma manera que él lo hacia, pero se conformaría con verla feliz junto al hombre que ella había escogido.

Cuando Meiling lo había llamado el día miércoles pidiéndole que la fuera a acompañar, no demoró ni cinco minutos en estar listo para partir, habían sido unos días maravillosos en que no hacían nada más que entregarse al ocio jugando cartas, viendo películas, riendo, nadando en el lago o simplemente conversando sobre cosas de la cotidianeidad, pero estaba resignado, no haría nada que pudiese incomodarla ni tampoco le haría saber sobre sus sentimientos. Dio un último suspiro mirando como la luna ya había aparecido y entró para darse una ducha antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres para cenar?-preguntó Sakura una vez que se había puesto el delantal de cocina mientras el chico la miraba divertido apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Un plato japonés.-respondió cruzándose de brazos listo para ver el espectáculo del día.

-¿Uh? ¿Cualquiera?

-Sí, cualquiera, desde que llegué a Japón no he probado ni una sola vez algún plato de acá, además como con Meiling casi no tenemos tiempo de cocinar, encargamos comida china porque estamos más acostumbrados.-explicó él y al ver que la chica le sonreía y luego sacaba una verduras agregó.- ¿necesitas que te ayude con algo?

-No te preocupes, yo puedo sola.-contestó acomodándose frente a una tabla y comenzando a cortar las distintas verduras.

Observó cada movimiento, y se entretuvo bastante rato con su cara de concentración. En cuanto ella lo había invitado, no aceptó no por cobardía, sino más que nada para no causarle problemas con su hermano, pero la verdad era que se moría por ir a cenar con ella, porque después de la fiesta no habían tenido tiempo de verse y ya la extrañaba, tal vez debido a que se había acostumbrado a ir a su consulta todos los días… no, simplemente añoraba sus sonrisas en las horas de trabajo, las caras de enfado cuando él hacía algo mal y los pocos abrazos y caricias que se habían dado.

Desde ese domingo por la mañana, no había dejado de sonreír, Eriol le había dicho que al parecer le había pegado la "enfermedad de la sonrisa" y no paraba de burlarse cada vez que lo veía por parecer un "adolescente enamorado"… ¿enamorado? No lo sabía, tal vez aún era muy pronto para eso, lo único que sabía de momento era que la joven le gustaba y mucho, pero tenía que frenarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pues estaba el compromiso con Meiling y no le podía fallar, porque a pesar de los malos ratos, las discusiones y los quiebres, le debía mucho, ella había sido uno de los pilares fundamentales en su infancia y la quería, no como pareja sino que como primos, pero siempre pensó que se podría adaptar al hecho de ser matrimonio.

-Shaoran, ¿puedes poner las croquetas en el aceite?-preguntó sin despegar la vista de la sartén. El chico la miró confundido y ella pareció adivinarlo pues agregó.- Es que siempre me ha dado miedo cuando salta el aceite.

-Claro.-dijo él sonriendo entretenido, esa clase de cosas no hacían otra cosa que convencerlo de que cada día la chica le gustaba más. Se acercó y casi sin pensarlo se puso detrás de ella que tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca, pudo notar que le llevaba bastantes centímetros, tantos como para apoyar cómodamente su mentón sobre la cabeza de la joven, aspiró el aroma dulzón que despedía su cabello y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no seguir así sin hacer nada, tomó una de las croquetas sin separarse de ella y continuó.- Mira, si lo haces de esta forma no sucederá nada, debes deslizarla con cuidado para que no salte el aceite.

-Gra-gracias.-tartamudeó completamente roja al sentir la respiración del joven chocar contra su cabeza y sus manos sobre las suyas intentando enseñarle como se ponían las croquetas en el aceite, lección a la que ella definitivamente no estaba prestando atención, pues su cabeza había comenzado a volar hacia otras dimensiones al sentirlo tan cerca.

-…hacerlo tú.-fue todo lo que escuchó cuando decidió prestarle atención al chico, lo miró con cara de no entender y él repitió.- Que ahora para ver si aprendiste puedes hacerlo tú Sakura, pero al parecer no prestaste mucha atención.

-¡Lo siento! ¡De veras, lo siento mucho!-se disculpó mirándolo por sobre su hombro, luego suspiró tomó una croqueta y con mano temblorosa, la acercó a la sartén.- Lo intentaré, sé que puedo, sé que puedo, sé que… ¡Kyaaaa!

¡Plaf! Un golpe seguido del estruendoso grito, lo siguiente, Shaoran tendido en el piso con Sakura completamente apenada sobre él. Como no había escuchado lo que el chico le decía, había tirado la croqueta desde lo más alto que pudo y el aceite saltó para todas partes, fue tanto su susto que en su intento de retroceder para correr aterrada, se olvidó de que el joven estaba tras ella y lo tiró al piso.

-¡Dios que torpe soy!-exclamó aún sobre él.- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te has lastimado? ¿no te pegaste en la…-no alcanzó a terminar de formular su pregunta porque una estruendosa carcajada la interrumpió, miró extrañada a su emisor, ¿Shaoran Li riéndose a carcajadas? Eso sí que era digno de ver, porque aunque no lo conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo, podía asegurar que cosas como esas se veían una sola vez en la vida… Pero, un momento… ¡Se estaba riendo de ella!

-No-no me es-estoy ri-riendo de t-ti Sa-sakura.-dijo apenas al ver la cara de disgusto que ponía la chica.-es que eres tan distraída que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que con la caída desparramaste todas las verduras sobre tu cabello.

-¿Uh?-se llevó una mano a los cabellos y al retirarla y mirársela comprobó que Shaoran estaba en lo cierto, estaba llena de zanahoria, cebolla y otras verduras picadas en la cabeza, tomó las que quedaban sobre la tabla y se las lanzó a la cara.- Eso va por reírte de mí Shaoran.

-¡Eh, pero si te he dicho que no me reí de ti!-exclamó divertido mientras se cubría con los antebrazos la cara, pues ella había decidido lanzarle todo lo que tenía al alcance.- ¿Qué… qué es ese olor a quemado?

-¡Las croquetas!-gritó Sakura parándose de golpe de encima del chico y enseguida puso cara de decepción y agregó tristemente.- Se han estropeado todas… ya no podré cocinarte la cena Shaoran.

-No importa.-murmuró enternecido sonriendo sinceramente, se había situado junto a la chica y le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.- Lo que cuenta es la intención, por la comida podemos ordenar algo ¿no te parece?

-S-sí-nuevamente sonrojada por la misma causa, era como si de repente hubiese decidido transformarse en un semáforo humano tanto cambiar de colores. Se separó sutilmente de él y casi corrió hasta el teléfono donde ordenó comida japonesa, regresó a la cocina y ayudó al chico que ya estaba arreglando todo el desastre que habían dejado.

No hablaron mientras ponían las cosas en orden, porque en realidad si ella intentaba hablar, no le saldría más que un murmullo incomprensible, pues aún se encontraba muy nerviosa. Shaoran no dejaba de sonreír, el hecho de que Sakura haya querido de veras hacerle la cena a ÉL era algo simplemente emocionante, aunque fuese un detalle pequeño, representaba una luz potente para él.

A los quince minutos, llamaron a la puerta, era el repartidor que traía su pedido, le pagaron y se sentaron a comer conversando sobre el trabajo de la semana, las terapias suspendidas hasta cuando Meiling regresara, ideas sobre como podían llevarse mejor y comentarios sobre el agradable clima primaveral que por fin estaba haciendo florecer los cerezos.

-Muchas gracias por todo Sakura, será mejor que me vaya antes de que se me haga más tarde.-dijo luego de que lavaron los platos donde comieron.

-Nada de eso, yo te iré a dejar ya es muy tarde Shaoran.-declaró poniéndose una ligera chaqueta encima. Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento donde subieron al BMW de Sakura, quien manejó calmadamente hasta el edificio donde vivía el hombre guiada por sus indicaciones.

-Buenas noches Sakura.-se despidió y antes de bajar del auto se acercó a ella y le besó la frente.- maneja con cuidado ¿si? Gracias de nuevo.

-Cu-cuando quieras.- respondió casi por inercia y cuando él hubo entrado en el edificio y lo perdió de vista, arrancó el motor, por fin entendía por qué aquel día él había salido corriendo luego de que lo había besado, pues en ese momento ella sentía esas mismas ganas de correr lejos de él, no porque le desagradara, sino que por miedo a que lo que hasta ahora era una linda amistad se convirtiera en algo más.

* * *

Era lunes cuando Tomoyo Daidouji se escapó literalmente del trabajo, todo con ayuda de uno de sus más antiguos trabajadores, para poder comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a su querida amiga Sakura. Llevaba caminando aproximadamente una hora, cuando encontró lo que buscaba y ahora se dirigía al parque pingüino a darse un merecido descanso.

Se sentó en las hamacas que año tras año habían sido testigo de su amistad, pues siempre que querían hablar acerca de algo o simplemente no tenían nada más que hacer, se iban allí. Comenzó a balancearse despacio, lo suficiente para que el viento cálido de primavera le diera de lleno en la cara. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió segundos después, había alguien enfrente de ella sonriéndole cálidamente, era la persona que últimamente parecía no querer desaparecer de sus pensamientos.

-Eriol.-susurró sorprendida.

-¿Podemos conversar?-preguntó a lo que la mujer asintió levemente con la cabeza. Había tenido una semana muy ajetreada y cuando parecía que por fin podría ir y buscar a Tomoyo para explicarle todo, aparecía alguien con una fractura de algún hueso. Se sentó en una de las hamacas que estaban a su lado y comenzó a balancearse al mismo ritmo que ella.- Tomoyo con respecto a lo de la otra noche yo quería…

-No es necesario.-interrumpió forzando una sonrisa, con el paso de los días se había auto convencido de que todo había sido un desliz a causa del alcohol y que en realidad el no lo había hecho por que realmente quisiera y ahora el estaba ahí para disculparse… Le dolía, porque realmente se había hecho ilusiones aquella noche de que él no sería como los demás que pasaban y se iban en cuanto podían, como su padre que cuando supo que su madre estaba embarazada huyó y no volvieron a saber de él, bueno tal vez se estaba yendo a los extremos.- De verdad Eriol, comprendo que lo que pasó esa noche fue porque no estabas en tus cabales, no necesito que me pidas disculpas, después de todo podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿no?

-No.-dijo él causando que la joven mujer lo mirara completamente anonadada. Dejó de mecerse y se paró para luego hincarse a la altura de ella. Luego con tono seguro pero suave agregó.- No podemos ser amigos porque lo que pasó esa noche no fue un error, yo quería que pasara. Tomoyo eres una mujer maravillosa, jamás había conocido a alguien tan única como tú e inevitablemente me gustaste desde ese día en que te caíste sobre mí y aunque no sepa qué es lo que tu sientes, si no te pregunto lo que quiero preguntar, me consideraría el idiota más grande del mundo por ni siquiera intentarlo… ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

Estaba prácticamente en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos, las manos tiesas, los músculos tensos y las piernas temblándole de la emoción, como nunca le había sucedido antes, ¿Acaso estaría soñando? Pestañeó un par de veces y se convenció de que aquello era real, se llevó una mano a la boca y cuando la retiró sonreía abiertamente, suspiró y se paró de la hamaca haciendo que él la siguiera, y entonces, en tono muy bajito seguido por un sonrojo susurró

-Sí.-fue su respuesta, lo necesario para que Eriol la abrazara fuertemente, se miraron a los ojos durante un instante que pareció eterno hasta que él tomó la iniciativa y se acercó lentamente hasta ella acortando las distancias entre sus rostros y cubrió sus labios con los suyos propios en una suave caricia que sellaba aquel pacto implícito.

* * *

Llevaba aproximadamente media hora intentando contarle a su amigo lo que le había sucedido, pero parecía no reaccionar, solamente se retorcía las manos nervioso y murmuraba palabras sin sentido.

-Hola Sakura.-saludó a la nada, era parte de su plan.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó el otro parándose visiblemente ansioso, pero en vez de encontrarse con la castaña en quien no podía dejar de pensar, lo único que vio fue a Eriol riéndose descontroladamente..

-Por fin, veo que es la única forma de hacerte reaccionar ¿En qué piensas tanto?

-En qué regalarle.-respondió casi sin pensar y luego se reprochó por no poder contenerse.

-¿A Sakura?

-Por supuesto, ¿a quién más podría ser?-era su turno de burlarse.

-A Meiling por ejemplo, porque es tu prometida.-Jaque Mate, definitivamente jamás podría hacer callar al astuto hombre de lentes.- ¿Y por qué quieres regalarle algo?

-Porque hoy está de cumpleaños, Daidouji me lo dijo hace unos minutos atrás.

-¿Tomoyo?-dijo casi atragantándose con el jugo que bebía.- ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-No sé, creo que te buscaba…-levantó una ceja curioso.- Veo que ya son muy cercanos.

-Si me hubieses prestado atención tal vez ya sabrías que somos novios, bueno me voy a ver si la encuentro.-antes de salir le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y agregó.- Vas un poco lento con Sakura.

Se había quedado completamente anonadado al escuchar que su amigo ya salía con Tomoyo, siendo que se habían conocido no hace mucho. Alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, después de todo, necesitaba de todas sus facultades mentales para regalarle algo a Sakura, pensó en joyas… no, tenía que ser algo especial, muy especial, que tuviera originalidad y que se asegurara de que nadie más que él mismo le regalaría, porque eso era la joven para él, una persona muy importante.

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamó, tomó un trozo de papel, garabateó algo en él y salió corriendo casi a la velocidad de la luz por los pasillos alumbrados, bajó al segundo piso no en ascensor sino que por la escalera y llamó a la puerta en que una placa metálica rezaba "_Sakura Kinomoto, Psicóloga_", en seguida la puerta se abrió y apareció la chica mirándolo extrañada, pudo observar que en el interior había una ancianita mirándolo inquisidoramente, le restó importancia y habló.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura.-dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento apoyado con una mano en el marco de la puerta y con la otra extendía el trozo de papel que había escrito segundos antes.- Toma.

-¡Muchas gracias Shaoran!-exclamó visiblemente contenta tomando el papel y abrazándolo emocionada, pues no pensaba que él se acordaría de su cumpleaños, de hecho jamás mencionó la fecha.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Daidouji me lo dijo.-respondió apenado, pues la anciana se había parado para observar más de cerca la situación.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte haber venido a saludarme Shaoran… ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó comenzándolo a abrir, pero la mano del chico se posó sobre las suyas e hizo que lo cerrara.

-Es una nota, no lo abras ahora, pero prométeme que irás, será tu regalo de cumpleaños.-murmuró sonriendo aún sonrojado y luego, antes de echar a correr nuevamente, inclinó un poco la cabeza y le besó la frente.

La joven luego de recuperarse del repentino mareo que sintió con ese contacto, entró en la consulta donde la señora Hori la miraba con expresión pícara y como predijo que sucedería tuvo que escuchar durante una hora completa la lección sobre hombres que ella le daba ¡Si hasta le había dicho que estaba segura de que ella se casaría con Shaoran!, abrió el papel disimuladamente mientras la anciana le hablaba y leyó:

_Te espero el sábado a las ocho de la noche en la entrada del templo Tsukimine, no faltes por favor, será tu regalo de cumpleaños._

_Shaoran Li_

Esas dos simples líneas que ocupaba el escrito en el papel, no tenían a la vista ninguna palabra de cariño, para muchos eso podría ser una nota escrita de un conocido a otro conocido pero ella sabía que sólo con eso él le decía mucho y la emocionaba más que mil palabras de amor escritas para ella, ¿Qué sería lo que tenía preparado Shaoran?

* * *

Cada vez se acercaba más el día en que tendría que volver a la civilización, a su trabajo y a su futuro esposo, cuando lo pensaba la asaltaba un repentino dolor de cabeza y le bajaba el mal humor, aunque Keitaro no tardaba mucho en animarla.

La había mimado exageradamente durante todos esos días, por las mañanas le llevaba el desayuno a la cama y se acomodaba junto a ella para ver televisión, porque les gustaban los mismo programas, a veces se quedaban en pijama y se paseaban así por la casa, él se encargaba del almuerzo y ella de la cena, cuando estaba aburrida siempre encontraba algo con que distraerla, ya fuera con una partida de cartas, o ir a navegar por el lago en bote o una infantil guerra de cojines.

Si lo pensaba bien, parecían una… _pareja_, se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento y el corazón comenzó a bombear de manera acelerada y justo en ese momento sintió un par de brazos rodeándola por la cintura, se dio la media vuelta cautelosamente y se apegó a su pecho casi con desesperación, no quería que esas dos semanas terminaran, no quería regresar a Tomoeda, simplemente pedía quedarse así con él durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mei?-preguntó preocupado por la actitud de su amiga, era como si estuviera buscando una especie de refugio en sus brazos.

-Sí, es sólo que no me quiero ir… _de tu lado_.-respondió sin separarse de él, pero levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de él que brillaban esperanzados, porque por fin parecía haberse abierto una puerta.

-Yo tampoco, te aseguro que estos han sido los mejores días de mi vida.-le susurró al oído mientras sonreía, se separó un poco y le acarició con adoración la cara, de a poco en un gesto completamente espontáneo, casi maquinal, fueron cerrando sus ojos mientras sus rostros se acercaban hasta que sus labios se unieron casi con desesperación, como si fuese algo que tenían reprimido hacía mucho.

* * *

**Notas de Kitty:** ¡Meiling ha engañado a Shaoran dos veces! ¡¿Cómo puede hacerlo?! Bueno tendrá sus motivos… Aquí esta el séptimo capitulo y como yo soy buenita porque ustedes han sido buenitas conmigo dejándome reviews lo subí antes de tiempo xD

_**Angel Zafiro**_**: **sí! Además adoro a los niños son tan lindos xD Hanako se parece a una sobrina mía ahora que lo pienso bien… y ojala Meiling se decida por Keitaro y olvide de una buena vez a Shaoran, aunque bueno yo soy la autora xD pero nadie sabe… Ya estoy mucho mejor de salud gracias :)

_**Gabyhyatt**_**: **Muchas gracias :) me alegra que te haya gustado.

_**Amatista1986**_**:** Sí! Acertaste, Keitaro es el "amigo" jojo ahora hay que esperar al próximo capitulo para ver que pasa entre esos dos… o tal vez más de un capitulo :O como aún no los he escrito no puedo adelantar mucho '

_**Amatista:**_A mi igual me gusta mucho la pareja de Keitaro y Meiling :) creo que es como para ella, porque me cae bien xD al final Shaoran tendrá que decidir supongo pero me fue inevitable poner a Ieran entremedio xD

_**Beva:**_ Sí, ya me mejoré gracias! Menos mal xD aunque a decir verdad me la paso la mitad del año enferma. Sakura y Shaoran ya han avanzado mucho! Y por fin Tomoyo y Eriol ya se han confesado y todo eso, yo también espero ese final pero dejemoslo en suspenso ;) no has dicho estupideces no te preocupes en todo caso te entiendo con lo del sueño a mi me pasa, se me enredan las palabras y eso joajoa

_**Goddess Aeris:**_ jaja verdad que sí? Es demasiado tierno! Ahah lo amo xD. Keitaro quiere mucho a Mei, pero veamos que pasa con ella… y tienes razón, las cosas no serán para nada de fáciles con Ieran entremedio pero eso lo sabrán más adelante casi al final ;) Hana es mi personaje favorito! después de Shaoran por supuesto xD lo del lemon lo estoy pensando pero por mientras lo dejare en la otra categoría :)

_**LoReNiSH:**_ Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme review aunque estuvieses apurada xD a Hanako la hice asi para que ayudara con la relación de esos dos lentos xD

_**Akako cullen:**_siii me encantaria traerlo a la vida real para que me cuidara! Sería tan feliz! xD bueno Sakura de a poquito se va dando cuenta de que esta sintiendo algo :)

_**Beautifly92:**_ Lo sieento! Pero lo estoy reconsiderando :) a medida que vaya escribiendo veré. Y no te preocupes que actualizo lo más rapido que puedo ;)

_**Haruko Hinako:**_jajajaj es que a ella le gustó Shaoran osea claro con ojos de niña obviamente xD aunque a mi tampoco me gusta compartirlo… xD Hanako volverá a aparecer más adelante :)

_**Magotito-chan:**_jajaja eso de si se casan o no lo verán más adelante, aunque tengo que admitir que tengo todo planeado. Ojala te haya gustado la confesión de Eriol y Tomoyo :) jajaja te entiendo perfectamente yo creo que me da un paro cardiaco si tuviese a Shaoran así! O.o y como ya dije en otros reviews, estoy reconsiderando eso de incluir detalles xD

Espero les haya gustado! lo hice con mucho cariño porque esta ha sido una semana muy buena :) Nos vemos en el proximo capi! besos y abrazos y no se olviden de los reviews! :D xD

**Kitty.e2**


	8. To Love Somebody

**Amor Clínico**

**Capítulo ocho**

**- **_"To Love Somebody"_** –**

Caminaba de la mano con su ahora novio por las calles, era jueves y los faroles comenzaban a prenderse, pues el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Se encontraba completamente feliz, y estaba segura de que él estaba igual, lo podía ver en sus ojos ¡Cómo deseaba que sus más cercanos fueran igual de felices como ella en esos momentos! Sobre todo Sakura que no se daba cuenta nunca de lo que realmente sentía por Shaoran.

-¿Crees que si Li y Sakura se enamoran… funcione?-preguntó preocupada, no conocía muy bien al chico y por muy observadora que fuera no era algo que pudiera predecir y la felicidad de su mejor amiga era una de sus principales inquietudes.

-Por supuesto Tomoyo.-respondió confiado con una de sus características sonrisas, apretó más la mano de su novia y se sentaron en uno de los escaños del parque pingüino, donde había comenzado todo.- Además, Shaoran está preparando una sorpresa a Sakura, la verdad no sé bien qué es porque no me ha querido decir, pero presentó licencia por el resto de la semana, y eso es bastante extraño, porque nunca falta al trabajo, tiene un sentido de la responsabilidad demasiado desarrollado.

-¿De verdad?-cuestionó emocionada ante la idea.- ¡Entonces le ayudaré para que tengan una romántica velada con música, junto al mar...! ¡Será tan bello!-exclamó haciendo que su novio riera ante tanto entusiasmo.

-No creo que te dé permiso para…

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, déjame eso a mí!-afirmó guiñándole un ojo divertida imaginando la escena, él la abrazó y se quedaron muy quietos en esa posición, aún no lograban acostumbrarse del todo a esas cosas.

* * *

Por fin era sábado. Se había pasado la semana completa pensando en lo que podría haber planeado Shaoran como regalo, no era que fuera interesada pero la curiosidad la estaba matando. Además de eso, cada vez que intentaba hablar con el chico, este no se encontraba por ningún lado, según lo que Eriol le contó, había pedido licencia por toda la semana porque se encontraba muy ocupado y esas horas perdidas las recompensaría en el turno de la noche ¿Qué tanto estaría haciendo? Por otra parte, había buscado sin cesar a Keitaro, pues deseaba ofrecerle una disculpa por no decirle nada cuando se había ido la noche de la fiesta, pero al parecer tampoco estaba por ningún lado.

Se desperezó aún entre las sábanas, ese sábado era su día libre, algo así como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado por parte de la clínica y por lo tanto no pensaba despertarse hasta bien entrada la mañana, tomó el reloj de su mesita de noche y al ver que aún eran las nueve, se volvió a tapar hasta la cabeza para seguir durmiendo, pero un peso encima de ella no la dejó cumplir su cometido.

-¡Tía Sakura!-exclamaba Hanako sobre ella.- ¡Hoy es el gran día!

Era verdad, el día de su cumpleaños la pequeña le había preguntado con voz decepcionada por qué Shaoran no había ido a visitarla ni le había regalado algo, por lo que a Sakura no le quedó otra que explicarle que el joven chino le tenía una sorpresa el sábado por la noche.

-¡Hanako, eso es un secreto!-le recordó mientras se incorporaba en la cama.- Si Touya lo sabe…

-¿Si yo se qué?-preguntó apáticamente una tercera voz, el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta mirando con interés a su hermana pequeña.- ¿qué es lo que no me quieren contar monstruo?

-Nada hermano, no quería que supieras que le compraré una mascota a Hanako, pero ella me dijo que en realidad no lo quería así que no se lo compraré, pero de todas maneras no era la idea que te enteraras.-mintió enredada, con una gota resbalándole por la nuca, nunca había sido buena mintiendo. Touya Kinomoto miró alternamente a tía y sobrina, y finalmente meneando la cabeza en un claro signo de disgusto, salió de la habitación.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó la pequeña al borde de las lágrimas.- Casi lo arruino todo.

-No te preocupes Hana, lo importante es que aún está a salvo nuestro secreto.-susurró bajito y acto seguido le guiñó un ojo a modo de complicidad.

Hanako se la pasó el resto del día lanzándole furtivas miradas de camaradería a su tía que cada vez que Touya se daba cuenta, se ponía más y más nerviosa. Su hermano y su pequeña sobrina, se habían quedado a alojar en su casa desde su cumpleaños, por eso había tenido todos esos días para inventar una excusa para poder salir con el chico, por supuesto Tomoyo era su cómplice.

Dirían que se reunirían con sus compañeros de primaria en la casa de Rika en las afueras de la ciudad, una completa y descarada mentira, puesto que no se veían hacía por lo menos dos años, luego de juntarse con Shaoran, Sakura pasaría al departamento de Tomoyo donde se quedaría por la noche. Odiaba mentir, pero su hermano era realmente insoportable cuando se lo proponía. Había pasado la semana completa diciendo que el _"mocoso"_ no era merecedor de su hermana, como si ya fueran pareja o algo así. Cuando Sakura le explicó que Shaoran estaba comprometido, el sólo había lanzado una mirada desconfiada. No podía esperar menos de su hermano, él siempre había sido así, toda su vida se encargó de espantar a los pretendientes que llegaban a la casa.

* * *

Aquella mañana, había finalizado por fin los preparativos de la sorpresa para Sakura, así que se encontraba dándose un merecido descanso en la relajante ducha con agua caliente, aunque en realidad ya faltaba poco para que se fuera a reunir con la chica en la entrada del templo.

Si decía que había hecho todo solo, mentía, pues Tomoyo Daidouji se había ofrecido voluntariamente para ayudarlo en lo que podía en cuanto se enteró de que estaba planeando algo especial para su mejor amiga. Era raro, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo bien, jamás había armado tanto jaleo por el cumpleaños de alguien, solamente presentaba los respetos correspondientes y llegaba con algún regalo.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color. Una vez que revisó su aspecto en el espejo y quedó conforme con lo que veía, salió en dirección al templo, estaba bastante adelantado, así que se sentó en uno de los escaños a esperar a que la castaña llegase.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la nevera para sacar un refresco pues era un día muy caluroso, se sentó frente al televisor pero no encontró nada que llamara su atención, estaba completamente aburrido, ni siquiera podía molestar a su hermana, puesto que se había encerrado con Hanako en su habitación durante todo el día.

Aunque le dijeran que no pasaba nada cada vez que les preguntaba por su extraña actitud, estaba completamente seguro de que le ocultaban algo y se había propuesto averiguarlo, pues tenía el extraño presentimiento de que tanto revuelo era por ese "mocoso insoportable" ¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto? Simple, algo le decía que ese tipo con acento extranjero se llevaría para siempre a Sakura de su lado, aunque le dijeran que estaba comprometido lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Apretó con fuerza inusitada la lata de refresco como para descargarse al recordar las miradas que el joven chino le lanzaba a su hermana, y el contenido terminó todo derramado en el piso, maldijo por lo bajo y cuando terminó de limpiar, llamaron a la puerta. Era Tomoyo Daidouji que lo saludó como siempre con una apacible sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-¿Está Sakura?-preguntó a su primo que la miraba con desconfianza.

-¿Qué es lo que traman?-soltó aún sin dejarla entrar.- el monstruo ha estado rara desde que se despertó, ni qué decir de Hanako.

-Nada. ¿No te contó Sakura que esta noche iremos a la casa de Rika Sasaki?-dijo aparentando extrañeza sin dejar de sonreír. El moreno levantó una ceja y la miró analíticamente.- Eso debe ser entonces, nos juntaremos con nuestros compañeros de primaria y ella no sabía como decirte por lo celoso que te pones cada vez que sale, primo.

-Espero que no me estén mintiendo Tomoyo.-espetó con voz de advertencia.

-Touya, Sakura ya es toda una mujer, deberías aceptarlo, las personas crecen y por más que quieras, no puedes evitar que tu hermana pequeña ya no se comporte como una niña… ¿Puedes llamarla? Es que estamos un poco atrasadas.-pidió amablemente.

-¡Monstruo!-gritó desde abajo dejando pasar a la chica, en seguida se escucharon las pisadas de Sakura seguida de cerca por su sobrina que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, se abalanzó sobre Tomoyo.

-¡Tía Tomoyo! ¿Has venido a verme?-preguntó feliz, pero luego comenzó a buscar con la mirada como esperando ver a alguien más.- ¿No viniste con tu novio? ¡Qué mala eres! Y yo que quería conocerlo.

-No te impacientes Hanako, ya lo conocerás.-aseguró devolviéndole el efusivo abrazo que la niña le había dado.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor subimos?-preguntó nerviosa Sakura ante la mirada inquisidora de su hermano.

-Está bien.-contestó por compasión a su amiga. Una vez en su habitación Sakura se desplomó sobre la cama con las manos en la cabeza.- ¿Sucede algo?

-¡Sí! Está insoportable, no deja de decir que le estamos ocultando algo desde la mañana, he estado todo el día encerrada para que no me cuestione.-respondió con voz abatida mientras Hanako daba una mordida a una gran tableta de chocolate suizo que Tomoyo le había regalado.- Estoy pensando seriamente en llamar a Shaoran y decirle que no podré ir.

-Creo que Li se pondrá muy triste si le dices que no irás.-comentó con tono de decepción para convencer a su amiga de que no lo hiciera.- Con todo lo que le ha costado al pobre prepararte la sorpresa, ¡Casi no ha dormido!

-¿Tu crees?-cuestionó dubitativa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Estaba muy ilusionado con la idea de tener para él toda la noche.-respondió con tono pícaro guiñándole un ojo de manera divertida.

-¡Qué cosas dices Tomoyo!-exclamó avergonzada tapándose la cara con las manos para disimular su sonrojo.

-Ay Sakurita, me bastó con verlos en la fiesta y cuando llegaron a mi departamento para saber que…-se interrumpió como arrepintiéndose de seguir hablando y preguntó esperanzada.- ¿A ti te gusta verdad?

-No me puede gustar, sabes perfectamente que Shaoran está comprometido con…

-Una mujer a la que no ama.-finalizó por ella.- Eriol me contó que ha hecho de todo para evitar que él cometa ese error y déjame decirte que si la única excusa que tienes para no admitir que te gusta es esa, es muy mala.

-Yo creo que si te gusta tanto deberías decírselo tía.-agregó con simpleza Hanako que tenía boca llena de chocolate.

-¡No me confundan! Shaoran es mi paciente y además un muy buen amigo, pero eso es todo, ¡No me gusta! ¿Entendido?-gritó rogando por convencerse. Tomoyo solo rió y Hanako la miró con reproche y salió de la habitación murmurando algo que sonaba como a "Adultos"

-Bueno, pero de todas maneras debes ir, además ya te he excusado con tu hermano.

A las siete con treinta ya estaba lista, iba con un vestido rosa pastel, zapatos del mismo color y un bolero blanco para cubrir sus brazos, bajó con cautela las escaleras para no ser vista por su hermano, pero no dio resultado.

-Es imposible que un monstruo quiera pasar desapercibido.-comentó con voz apática y luego con clara desconfianza, cuestionó.- ¿Tan bien vestida para una simple reunión con tus amigos de la primaria?

-Yo la he convencido de que se vista así.-intervino Tomoyo.- es necesario causar una buena impresión donde sea que vayas, ¿Verdad que sí Sakura?

-Sí.-se apresuró a afirmar la castaña con una gran gota resbalando por su nuca y Hanako le guiñó un ojo a espaldas de su padre.

-Que les vaya bien entonces.-finalizó entrando en la cocina. Las chicas dieron un suspiro de alivio y luego de despedirse de la pequeña Hana, salieron rumbo al templo, porque Tomoyo llevaría a su prima hasta donde se encontraría con Shaoran.

Una vez frente al templo, apenas puso un pie afuera del auto, su amiga encendió el motor y se perdió en las calles. Subió las escaleras que la llevaban a la entrada y se apoyó en un gran árbol para esperar a que el chico llegara.

-Sakura.-susurró una voz profunda en su oído que la hizo estremecerse y dar un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa causando la risa del chico.

-¡No es gracioso!-protestó dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho.- Casi me matas del susto Shaoran.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó conteniendo la risa, luego cuando logró calmarse, sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una pañoleta negra.- ¿Confías en mi?

-¿eh? Por supuesto que sí Shaoran.-respondió ella dedicándole una linda sonrisa, él se acercó a ella y le vendó los ojos.- ¿Pero qué…?

-Deja que te guíe.-dijo con voz suave tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola hasta su automóvil. La ubicó en el asiento a su lado y partió rumbo a la costa.

De puro milagro, o tal vez como buena señal, las calles estaban completamente descongestionadas. Sakura iba junto a él visiblemente nerviosa, no porque no confiara en el chico, sino por la ansiedad de no saber lo que pasaba o iba a pasar. El joven no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino y eso la ponía aún más impaciente, sintió como el motor paraba y él bajaba del auto, segundos después la ayudó a bajar y sintió el aire salino golpearle suavemente la cara, la tomó de la mano para guiarla y luego de bajar una pequeña escalinata le pidió que se sacara los zapatos, la chica obedeció sin chistar y comenzó a caminar sobre la suave arena que acariciaba sus pies descalzos.

Recorrieron así un trecho no muy largo hasta que subieron una corta escalera de madera. Se quedó muy quieta escuchando la bella melodía que salía del lugar, él puso su cara en su cuello y le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Feliz cumpleaños _Flor de cerezo_.

Desató entonces la venda que le había puesto en los ojos, tardó unos segundos en adaptarse a la luz y lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta. El lugar que parecía ser algo así como una cabaña-restaurante estaba iluminado tenuemente por la luz de muchas velas ubicadas en distintos lugares, el piso cubierto completamente por pétalos de flores de cerezo, en el centro una mesa circular con cubiertos para dos, en su centro rosas rojas, y un poco alejado un hombre joven vestido elegantemente con una bandeja y una libreta para notas en la mano.

-¡Shaoran es precioso!-exclamó extasiada con el ambiente del lugar.- ¿De verdad hiciste todo esto sólo por mí?

Él sólo asintió embobado con la sonrisa de la chica, y se dijo que aquello, era más que un pago por toda la semana de arduo trabajo preparando todo para la velada. La guió hasta su asiento y la ayudó a acomodarse, en seguida el chico que antes estaba en el rincón, les tomó el pedido. Comieron en completo silencio, Sakura no dejaba de admirarse con el lugar y Shaoran no podía quitar la vista de la chica.

-¡Aún no puedo creerlo!-exclamó encantada cuando terminaron la cena. Shaoran en un gesto espontáneo, se puso de pie y tomó su mano.

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó mirándola fijo, ella que no se pudo negar, asintió levemente con la cabeza y se paró dejándose guiar por él al compás de una suave melodía.

**Theres a light**** ………………………………………….. Hay una luz  
A certain kind of light…………………………………. Un cierto tipo de luz  
That never shone on me……………………………….. Que nunca brilló en mí  
I want my life to be lived with you……………………. ****Quiero vivir mi vida contigo  
Lived with you ………………………………………... Vivir Contigo**

Tenía sus manos puestas firmemente sobre su estrecha cintura. Odiaba bailar, pero definitivamente ella le nublaba los pensamientos, con sus infinitas y hermosas sonrisas, sus movimientos suaves, su ingenuidad… su todo, lo volvía loco y esa cercanía también.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que no imaginaba no verla por un día, y entonces se preguntó un millón de veces durante esa semana, cómo sería vivir junto a ella, sentirla cada día y sacarle siempre esas encantadoras sonrisas.

-Te extrañé.-susurró sonriendo casi sin darse cuenta.

**There's a way everybody say…………………… Todos dicen que hay una manera  
To do each and every little thing……………….. De hacer cada cosa  
But what does it bring……………………………... Pero ¿de qué me sirve  
If I aint got you ………………...………………... ****Si no te tengo a ti**

**If**** I aint got you……………………………………... ****Si no te tengo a ti?  
**

Se estremeció nuevamente, no por el susurro, sino que por las palabras que él había dicho. Ella también lo había extrañado montones, por eso se había pasado la semana buscándolo por toda la clínica y llamándolo insistentemente, tal vez Tomoyo tenía razón y le gustaba… se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Yo ta-también.-confesó nerviosa con el rostro completamente rojo y agradeció que él no lo pudiera notar.

**Darling****, you don't know what it's like……..****Cariño, tú no sabes cómo es**

**Baby, y****ou don't know what it's like……….. ****Nena, tú no sabes cómo es**

**To love somebody****……………………………... Amar a alguien  
To love somebody……………………………... ****Amar a alguien  
The way I love you………... De la forma en que yo te amo.**

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, el rostro de la chica estaba escondido en su pecho, pero casi podía ver su sonrojo ¿Tanto la había llegado a conocer en tan poco tiempo? Llevaba días de reflexiones a solas, pero ahora que estaba con ella todo quedaba claro, se había enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto, se había enamorado como nunca lo había hecho, y por más que intentara olvidarla no podría, porque en realidad, no quería hacerlo.

-Te ves hermosa Sakura.

**I'm breathing for you baby tell me what to do… ****Respiro por tí, dime qué hacer**

**you don't know what it's like ……………………... Tú no sabes como es**

**Baby, you don't know what it's like**** ……………... ****Nena, tú no sabes cómo es**

Ella levantó la vista, pudo ver como sus verdes ojos brillaban y el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, los labios entreabiertos lo llamaban y dejando de lado sus responsabilidades, las preocupaciones y todo lo que no tuviera que ver con ese momento y ella, se acercó lentamente hasta juntar sus labios y todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, sólo existían él, Sakura y la música que poco a poco se detuvo.

**To love somebody****…………………………………… Amar a alguien  
To love somebody…………………………………… ****Amar a alguien  
The way I love you………………………………….. De la forma en que yo te amo**

Salieron de su ensoñación y se separaron por la falta de aire, se sonrieron, los dos se encontraban azorados y sus mejillas eran clara prueba de ello, sus corazones bombeaban sangre a mil por hora, pero estaban felices, se podía leer en sus ojos. Se abrazó de él con fuerza y Shaoran solo pudo besarle casi con adoración la cabeza.

-Sakura yo…

-Gracias.-interrumpió la castaña, él sólo atinó a mirarla un poco sorprendido e inseguro.- Por todo, ha sido una noche maravillosa, pero creo que es hora de irnos.-agregó y se soltó de su agarre para dirigirse a la puerta a paso apresurado dejando a Shaoran con un mar de dudas, cuando reaccionó y la siguió, Sakura iba corriendo descalza por la orilla del mar, la alcanzó y tomó su brazo con delicadeza.

-Me gustas.-confesó bajito, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera escucharlo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y entonces, agachó la mirada, se le veía atribulada, pero daba una bonita vista con sus cabellos danzando al compás del viento costero.

-Yo… esto no puede ser-murmuró con congoja sin levantar la cabeza aún, solamente miraba sus pies envueltos en la arena de la playa.- Shaoran, tú tienes que casarte con Meiling, además ustedes son mis pacientes y…

-La dejaré.-cortó más que nada con voz de súplica.- y también renunciaremos a las terapias, sabes bien que el compromiso con Mei no es porque yo quiera.-hizo una pausa en la cual acarició el rostro de la joven con ternura y luego agregó con tono suave.- Si me dices que me quieres de la forma en la que yo te quiero a ti, soy capaz de dejarlo todo por estar a tu lado Sakura.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos y sólo vio sinceridad, le sonrió cálidamente mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas propias, lo admiraba por tanta valentía y quiso poder hacer lo mismo.

-_Te quiero Shaoran_-susurró con los ojos cerrados luego de un suspiro y cuando los abrió, pudo ver que él la abrazaba con fuerza, totalmente embelesado y se besaron nuevamente, esta vez sin incertidumbres, felices de saberse queridos mutuamente.

* * *

Lanzó con furia las cartas por el cielo, llevaba media hora intentando ganarle una partida a Keitaro y no conseguía resultados a su favor, él no hacía nada más que mirarla socarronamente cosa que la exasperaba aún más. Estornudó ruidosamente.

-¿Te has resfriado?-preguntó el rubio mirándola preocupado.

-No… alguien de estar hablando de mi.-bromeó de buena gana. Aún sentada sobre los cojines se apegó más a él. Desde aquel beso, las cosas habían cambiado, decidieron que aquel sería su "fin de vacaciones" secreto y se permitieron pasarlo como algo más que amigos.

Sin querer, la nostalgia comenzaba a caer sobre ellos, los maravillosos días que habían pasado en esa casa estaban llegando a su fin, al día siguiente tendrían que partir directo a la rutina, a la normalidad y lo peor de todo… a no poder estar juntos.

Ieran Li se había encargado de que no todo fuera color de rosa, pues el día anterior había llamado y cuando supo que Meiling no estaba con Shaoran se puso furibunda y le recordó los deberes de una esposa para con su marido y ella se sintió horrible por traicionar la confianza de su primo, sin embargo, todo desapareció en cuanto Keitaro la atrapó entre sus brazos para besarla ¿Por qué no todo podía ser tan simple como en esas dos semanas de retiro?

* * *

Sólo un ciego diría que Shaoran Li no se encontraba plenamente feliz por auqellos días. Jamás había sonreído como un "estúpido enamorado" setenta y dos horas seguidas, desde que se había despedido de Sakura era como si no supiera hacer nada más que eso. Eriol Hiragizawa miraba divertidísimo a su amigo, estaba seguro de que algo extremadamente bueno debía haber pasado para que estuviera de esa forma.

No había podido sacarle palabra alguna desde que se había presentado en su departamento, pero a la primera mención de "Sakura" se sonrojaba fuertemente y parecía despertar de su ensoñación. Su novia y él estaban muriendo de curiosidad por saber que tal les había ido aquella noche, pero ninguno de los dos había conseguido algo más que interminables miradas a la nada.

-Por tu sorpresa para Sakura perdí dos días completos con mi querida Tomoyo y aún así te niegas a darme detalles sobre lo que sucedió, que mal amigo eres Li Shaoran.-le reprochó sin dejar de sonreír el peliazul obteniendo un bufido por parte del aludido.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?-preguntó aún ausente parándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

-¡Eso es un gran avance, has conseguido hablar!, no quiero nada no te preocupes.-agregó ante la mirada de él.- lo único que quiero, como te he pedido hace más o menos dos horas, es que me cuentes que tal les fue.

-La besé ¿Contento?-respondió mientras su cara experimentaba todos los matices de rojo posibles.

-¿Sólo eso?-cuestionó pícaramente.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!-exclamó casi morado por la vergüenza.- ¡Que tú tengas esa mente pervertida no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

-El de mente de alcantarilla aquí eres tú mi querido amigo, yo solamente me refería a que especificaras qué se habían dicho o en qué quedaron.-se burló Eriol.

-En nada, seguimos siendo amigos como antes.-respondió un poco más calmado pero sombrío.- Me pidió que hablara con Mei antes de cualquier cosa y no es que no esté de acuerdo, sé que ella se merece una explicación pero… no sé cuanto tiempo tome todo, llevo tres días intentado decírselo, además desde que llegó de sus "vacaciones" está muy rara… sabes que tenemos que hacer presente ante nuestras familias la cancelación del compromiso, lo peor es que no sé que hacer si se niega.

-Meiling te quiere mucho, se nota, y por ser así lo más probable es que acepte que tú estés enamorado de otra persona, no creo que ella sea tan egoísta como para que siga con la idea de casarse sabiendo que amas a otra mujer.

Suspiró preocupado, aunque las palabras de su amigo lo tranquilizaban sobremanera había algo que lo inquietaba y la actitud de Meiling durante esos días no lo habían animado mucho, justo pensaba en eso cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y en un par de segundos sintió los finos brazos de su prima rodearle el cuello, lloraba desconsoladamente.

Sintiéndose fuera de lugar, Eriol se paró sigilosamente y con una seña se despidió de su amigo que parecía no entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Cerró la puerta del departamento y se dirigió a su auto, definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando y lo que Shaoran planeaba sería mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

-Tranquilízate Mei.-intentó calmarla pasando una mano por su cabello sintiendo como su prima se estremecía en sus brazos por los fuertes llantos, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía dar resultados, la separó un poco de él para ir por un vaso de agua, sin embargo en cuanto lo hizo ella volvió a lanzarse sobre su cuello.

-Te-tenemos que hablar.-logró murmurar luego de lo que parecían eternos minutos con voz entrecortada sin desenterrar la cara de su pecho.

* * *

Vertía azúcar en su café con aire completamente perdido, tan en su nube se encontraba que si no es por la risa de Tomoyo, ni cuenta se da de que era la sexta cucharada de endulzante, se paró con la cara ardiéndole a botar el café para servirse uno nuevo y asegurarse de no excederse en lo dulce.

-Estás muy ida últimamente Sakura y no me has contado por qué, desde el domingo que te pregunto que pasó y sólo me respondes con evasivas ¿acaso ya no somos amigas?-preguntó simulando decepción.

-No Tomoyo, no es eso ¡No te pongas mal por favor!-suplicó a su amiga al ver la cara que ponía.- ¡Es que me da mucha pena!

-Prometo no decir nada en contra de lo que hayas dicho o hecho.

-Está bien.-dijo con un suspiro y luego murmuró bajito.- Shaoran y yo nos besamos.

-¡Eso es estupendo!-exclamó entusiasmada ante la idea de que todo lo que habían planeado con el joven chino hubiese dado sus frutos, de seguro él se sentía más que pagado.- ¿Y en qué quedaron?

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestionó confundida sin entender de qué hablaba su amiga.

-A que si son novios.

-¡Nada de eso!-exclamó azorada agitando fuertemente los brazos mientras la de cabello más oscuro reía, iba a protestar pero en vez de eso decidió contarle todo a su amiga, después de todo la duda la estaba matando.- Después de eso… bueno, él me confesó que yo le gusto y yo le dije que también, el problema es Meiling, me simpatiza mucho y le pedí que por favor hablara con ella antes de tomar cualquier decisión con respecto a nosotros dos, creo que nadie se merece algo así sin que le den una buena explicación. Él me dijo que le diera un tiempo para poder hablarlo con ella y con su madre, por eso… por eso no lo he visto, Shaoran tiene que ir a Hong Kong para romper el compromiso frente a su familia, al parecer tienen tradiciones muy antiguas y estrictas, se supone que iría dentro de esta misma semana, pero no sé… tengo un mal presentimiento, además no me ha llamado.-expresó preocupada.

-Yo creo que si son muy tradicionalistas, lo más probable es que esté muy ocupado tramitando lo de la cancelación de la boda, seguramente cuando tenga noticias importantes que darte te llamará Sakura.- La tranquilizó su amiga con una cálida sonrisa, aunque en realidad por lo que Eriol le había contado, tendría que estar alerta.

* * *

**Notas de Kitty: **¿Qué será lo que Meiling tiene que hablar con Shaoran? ¿Por qué estará tan afligida? O.O Creo que en el próximo capítulo querrán asesinarme xD pero no pienso adelantar nada para no quitarle la emoción y la incertidumbre. Confieso que me faltó un poco de inspiración a la hora de hacer este capi, menos mal que justo el día del plazo de entrega me bajó y pude terminarlo xD Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no haberme pasado de "azúcar" como Sakura con su café jojo.

La canción que aquí puse tiene el título del capi, "To Love Somebody" la original es de bee gees pero si la quieren escuchar como yo la imaginé para el momento, vean este video en youtube /watch?v(signo igual)ublZOpGIAI0&feature(signo igual)related está interpretada por Jordin Sparks de American idol, la otra versión medianamente buena es Michael Bolton… pasando a otro punto, queda muy poquito para el final de esta historia :) y ya tengo todo listo como será lo que siga, así que estoy trabajando en mi siguiente fic, aunque a decir verdad ya tengo 3 argumentos distintos xD.

_**Juchiz: **_Sí a mi también me gusta esa pareja! Pero no les pondré las cosas tan fáciles tampoco xD y aquí está la tan esperada sorpresa, ojala haya sido de tu gusto :) la intriga sigue por lo menos hasta el próximo capítulo :o

_**Angel Zafiro: **_Meiling engaña a Shaoran, Shaoran engaña a Meiling… este mundo está completamente loco o.O xD por lo menos nuestro príncipe azul tiene intenciones de decírselo, no podía dejar sola a Meiling, es que ella me simpatiza mucho xD después de todo gracias a ella y a Tomoyo ellos se volvieron a ver en la segunda película :D y como ya he dicho, las cosas no se vienen fáciles… y acertaste! Fue algo romántico xD es que recuerda que Tomoyo le ayudó para que fuera algo inolvidable :)

_**Akako Cullen: **_Lo sieento!! es que no me ha venido la inspiración como para dejarlo en "M" xD pondré una pinceladita sobre eso pero nada más a fondo… en fin, ¡Por fin Sakura lo ha admitido! Tenemos que celebrar que haya dejado de lado tanto despiste xD

_**Beva:**_ :o muy bien, yo me mejoro y tu te enfermas xD ' esa parte donde ella intenta cocinarle también me gusto mucho, de hecho fue mi parte favorita en el capi anterior! Me imagino que con este también estarás muy emocionada! Si yo cuando lo leí de nuevo para revisar los detalles casi me pongo a saltar xD, en fin, espero que te recuperes pronto!

_**Amatista:**_ en serio crees que fue uno de los mejores? ¡Qué bien entonces no soy la única! xD aunque ahora me quedo con este xD para mí Meiling y Kei también hacen linda pareja :) él es como demasiado bueno xD

_**Goddess Aeris: **_¡Yo también casi me muero cuando Shao le dice "¿Por qué paraste?"! es tan liindo! Y babeaba cuando me imaginaba su tono de voz xD bueno lo de la "obsesión" de Meiling con Shaoran la explicaré en el próximo capi así que no te preocupes ;) jajaja y con respecto a Hana y Shaoran es obvio a quien elegiríamos todas xD ;)

_**LoReNiSH:**_ este capítulo también fue muuuy acarameladito :) xD espero te haya gustado la sorpresa que Shaoran le tenía a Saku, porque sinceramente si a mi el me diera eso de sorpresa… uff xD en el proximo capi sabras si Meiling se queda con Keitaro :) porque aun quedan cosas por aclarar y dentro de eso está el problema del que quiere hablar con Shaoran :o

Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Nos vemos en el próximo capi que se viene con todo! xD

Adiós adiós! :)

**Kitty.e2**

**P.d: **si no saben como escribir el link, busquen en youtube por " To love somebody + Jordin Sparks" y hagan click en algun video que dure un minuto y algo


	9. Noticias Devastadoras

**Nota:** en este capítulo usaré los pensamientos de los protagonistas en algunas partes, lo podrán distinguir de esta forma. _"Pensamientos de Sakura" __**"Pensamientos de Shaoran"**_ Ah, se me olvidaba. Si pueden bajen Stop Crying your heart out de oasis antes de leer el capi :D (para que la escuchen mientras pasa la escena porque me di el trabajo de hacer los párrafos para que coincidieran con la velocidad de la canción xD)

**Capítulo Nueve**

_"Noticias Devastadoras"_

Llamaron a la puerta y dejó el vaso con licor que segundos antes había estado bebiendo sobre la mesa para abrir. Eriol lo miraba sonriente como siempre y se adelantó antes de que pudiera cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Esta vez no te librarás de mi interrogatorio.-advirtió complacido sentándose donde él estaba antes de su llegada, miró hacia la mesita de centro y se sorprendió al ver lo que había sobre ella.- Algo muy malo debe estar pasando para que bebas tan temprano amigo mío, y encima un día lunes. ¿Por qué no has ido a trabajar hoy?

-Tengo turno en urgencias esta noche.-respondió tomando asiento nuevamente y llevándose el vaso a los labios.- ¿Y tú?

-Se compadecieron de mí y me dieron pacientes sólo en la mañana, porque la semana pasada con suerte podía comer y aproveché mi preciada tarde libre para venir a ver a mi aproblemado amigo. En este momento podría estar con mi novia, así que más te vale contarme lo que sucedió después de que me fui.

Frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido de molestia. Se había pasado una semana completa evitando todo el contacto posible con cualquier ser viviente que no fueran sus pacientes, aunque muchos lo incomodaban con preguntas sobre su vida personal, pero ahora sabía que no podría negarse a contarle la historia a su amigo paso por paso.

_**Flash Back**_

Llevaba bastante rato intentando calmar a su prima pero no conseguía absolutamente nada, así que la dejó sollozar hasta que sus ojos no pudieran más y cuando se calmó, pudo separarse de ella unos momentos y alcanzarle un vaso de agua. Ella lo bebió despacio sin quitar su llorosa mirada del piso. La miró sinceramente preocupado, era la primera vez que veía a Meiling llorar de esa forma en frente de él, pues siempre había sido una chica fuerte.

-¿Qué te sucedió Mei?-preguntó por fin cuando ella parecía más tranquila, por lo menos las manos ya no le temblaban.

-Shaoran, yo he hecho algo terrible.-murmuró aún medio hipando y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, en seguida se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.- ¡Te he engañado!-soltó.

Aquello no le afectó como se supone que le debía afectar, es más, encontraba sin sentido que ella sufriera de esa forma sólo por eso, después de todo nunca se lo reprocharía puesto que no le molestaba que Meiling viera a otra persona, de echo si lo analizaba bien, aquella era su oportunidad para decirle que lo mejor sería romper el compromiso.

-No te sientas mal por eso, de verdad que no importa, además te entiendo, porque yo ta…

-¡Estoy embarazada de otro!

¿Embarazada? La miró con incredulidad y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras los labios le temblaban, fue entonces cuando sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Por fin entendía la desesperación de su prima, como no hacerlo si él se encontraba en la misma situación, sentía que había palidecido de un momento a otro. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora procesando la información y ordenó rápidamente las ideas en su cabeza para tomar una decisión.

-¿Quién es el padre?-preguntó un poco más tranquilo pero no por eso menos pasmado.

-Keitaro.-respondió ella con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Y ya… se lo has dicho?

-No, porque no sé cómo se lo tomará, porque…

-No se lo dirás.-cortó con decisión.- A partir de este momento… ese hijo es mío. Nadie se puede enterar de la verdad.

-Shaoran.-murmuró mirándolo impresionada.- No, Keitaro tiene todo el derecho de saber que…

-Piensa un poco Mei.-espetó parándose y comenzando a pasearse por toda la sala bajo la atenta mirada de su prima.- ¿Realmente crees que si nuestros padres se enteran de que ese hijo no es mío, siendo que aún estamos comprometidos, se lo van a tomar bien?

-Sé que les molestará mucho, pero no me importa si me "excluyen" de la familia por deshonra, yo sólo quiero…

-No estoy hablando sólo de ti.- cortó parándose frente a ella imponente pero sin perder los estribos a pesar de sus nervios.- Deberías ser más realista aunque eso te duela, lo más probable es que te obliguen a abortar o poner al bebé en adopción ¿es eso lo que quieres para tu hijo?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza estremeciéndose ante la sola idea de perder al ser que se desarrollaba en su vientre. Shaoran tenía toda la razón, para todos en la familia, haber engañado de esa manera al chico sería una deshonra, y si lograba escapar para que no le arrebataran a su hijo tendría que criarlo sola y muy lejos de su país natal, sonaba extremista pero ellos tenían suficiente poder como para encontrarla donde quiera que estuviese, además no estaba segura de lo que diría Keitaro, es decir pasaron dos semanas juntos pero nada más. No sabía si él la quería ni mucho menos si aceptaría la idea de un hijo y si se casaba con Shaoran… al final no tenía otra opción, embarazada o no terminarían juntos.

-Nos casamos en dos meses más.-declaró poniéndose una chaqueta y saliendo del departamento rumbo a la azotea, necesitaba estar sólo, poner en orden sus ideas y sentimientos.

_**Fin flash back**_

-¿No hay otra forma de hacer las cosas?-preguntó preocupado por la situación. El castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando le dije lo que sentía a Sakura, estaba decidido a detener esta locura del matrimonio puesto que no había nada más que me atara a Mei, pero no puedo dejar que le hagan algo a mi prima. Además no sabemos que sucedería si Doi se entera, pero según Meiling lo más probable es que rechace al bebé, por lo que no podemos contar con él.

-¿Y ya se lo has dicho a Sakura?-cuestionó luego de escucharlo atentamente.

-No.-respondió apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

-¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo? Deberías darte prisa, creo que esto le ha afectado demasiado, las pocas veces que la he visto pude notar que estaba sumamente…

-¡Maldición Eriol, lo último que necesito es saber como está!-estalló él parándose bruscamente con la mandíbula apretada.-No quiero sentirme más culpable de lo que ya me siento.

-Entonces ve y díselo de una vez por todas, esto no es justo para nadie, mucho menos para ella que se merece una buena explicación. Sakura también es mi amiga y su bienestar me preocupa tanto como el tuyo, no sirve de nada que huyas de lo inevitable Shaoran porque en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarlo y mientras más tardes será mucho peor.

-Si se lo digo va a sufrir, no quiero ser el causante de eso.

-¿No crees que sufre más en la incertidumbre? Además con dejarla esperando sólo estarás amarrándola a ti, y ella tiene todo el derecho de olvidarte y enamorarse de otra persona nuevamente para construir su vida

Apretó los puños con fuerza, casi podía imaginarse a su flor de cerezo en los brazos de otro hombre. No sería él quien la besara, no la tendría para él ni tampoco podría protegerla de los demás, sino que tendría a alguien que la protegiera de él mismo. Sería egoísta de su parte no dejarla saber lo que en realidad estaba pasando para que volviera a ser libre, aunque si lo pensaba bien, sólo le había pertenecido por un par de horas.

-Tienes razón.-dijo luego de unos minutos.- iré a decírselo, es mejor que lo sepa de mí.

* * *

Miraba desde hacía bastante rato por la ventana sin fijarse en un punto fijo, la verdad es que su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de un día especial, o a decir verdad una noche, la noche en que dejando todos los "pero" atrás, había abierto su corazón a Shaoran, se había sentido tan feliz, sin embargo, en estos momentos sólo reinaba la duda.

Ya había pasado una semana y él no daba señales de acordarse de lo que había pasado aquel día. Las pocas veces que lo había visto caminar por los pasillos y corría para saludarlo, parecía desaparecer de un segundo a otro, como si la estuviese esquivando, sacudió la cabeza, no debía dejar de pensar positivamente, de nada servía sacar conclusiones apresuradas para algo que tal vez fuera sólo un malentendido, el problema era que si no lo aclaraba luego, terminaría volviéndose loca.

Quiso distraerse un poco y observó las muchas parejas que pasaban por la acera, algunos abrazados, otros de la mano u otros demasiado tímidos como para acercarse mucho. ¡Y pensar que la llamaban distraída! Aunque bueno, una vez alguien le había dicho que todo lo que vemos lo relacionamos con aquello que más anhelamos, lo sepamos o no. No recordaba quien era el que había dicho aquellas palabras, pero le encontraba toda la razón, porque después de todo ella anhelaba a Shaoran, tener una relación con él y poder pasearse así de despreocupados por las calles como las parejas que había visto.

Parecía que todo indicaba que no podría sacarse al joven médico de la cabeza por lo menos durante un buen tiempo, sonrió con pesar y tomó sus cosas para salir de la consulta, apagó las luces y se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando llegó al primer piso se despidió de uno que otro empleado con los que se había encariñado. No había llevado auto, porque era un bonito día y deseaba caminar, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en la acera alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Lo miró sorprendida, analizó sus ojos miel y encontró en ellos una profunda tristeza, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, algo no andaba bien, lo sabía. Se acercó a él para poner su mano en la cara del joven, pero en su trayecto él la detuvo tomándola suavemente por la muñeca y entonces todos sus temores fueron comprobados, sin necesidad de que él dijera palabra alguna.

-Tenemos que hablar Sakura.-murmuró casi con angustia mirando a los temerosos ojos verdes de la castaña.

-Sh-Shaoran.-pronunció débilmente y se sintió completamente pequeña ante la imponente imagen del hombre frente a ella.

-Acompáñame.-dijo él y ella sólo lo siguió como una autómata, sin siquiera darse cuenta de los pasos que daba, iba cabizbaja tras el castaño perdida en sus propios temores.

Llegaron a un sencillo café en donde una chica menor que ellos tomó su orden, pasaron los minutos que tardaba en traer sus pedidos en completo silencio, Sakura mirando nerviosa sus manos sobre su regazo y Shaoran con la mirada perdida en las calles de Tokio.

Tenía que decírselo, explicarle todo con lujo de detalles, ya no se podía echar atrás, porque el momento de enfrentar lo inevitable había llegado. Bebió un pequeño sorbo de café con todos los músculos del cuerpo completamente tensos y por fin se atrevió a mirarla.

Observaba con atención sus manos, revisó sus uñas de forma disimulada en un desesperado intento por olvidar lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Algo malo estaba pasando y lo presintió en cuanto vio la mirada miel del médico, pero no sabía si quería enterarse de qué se trataba, sintió la penetrante mirada del chico clavada sobre su nuca y con lentitud casi eterna levantó la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo malo Shaoran?-preguntó ella conservando increíblemente su entereza mientras revolvía casi por inercia el jugo de fresas con la pajilla de colores.

-Sí.-respondió y ella no pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento, las manos le temblaron y las bajó a su posición inicial para que él no lo notara.- Pero… no sé por donde empezar.

-Te escucho.-dijo dándole una sonrisa, la más falsa que jamás había esbozado. Él, que notó eso, no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada de culpabilidad, ella de seguro presentía algo, porque las mujeres, incluso la despistada Sakura, tenían algo como un sexto sentido.

-Después de _ese_ día, llegué a casa aliviado por haberte dicho todo, pero Meiling no llegó hasta el domingo bien entrada la tarde.-comenzó terriblemente incómodo por tener que hablar de eso, se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto involuntario que demostraba su nerviosismo y poniendo las manos sobre la mesa nuevamente, continuó.- Cuando intenté hablarle ella simplemente se iba o hacía como que no me escuchaba y así llegó el miércoles. Yo estaba con Eriol y…

-Al grano Shaoran.-cortó ella sorprendiéndose a sí misma, pero no quería escuchar excusas para algo que de seguro no se podría cambiar, y que alargara la historia no aminoraría la tristeza que sentía incluso antes de saber de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Estás… segura?-cuestionó no muy seguro, pues decirle todo de forma muy cortante sería abominable, sin embargo, ella asintió lentamente y lo miró como diciendo que tenía toda su atención, entonces lanzó un suspiro y terminó lo que estaba diciendo.- Meiling está embarazada y por esa razón nos vamos a casar.

¿Embarazada? ¿Casar? TENÍA que ser una broma, de todas las cosas que pensó esas definitivamente no estaban en su lista, buscó desesperada en los ojos del chico y con horror se dio cuenta de que en ellos sólo había sinceridad, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido de sorpresa, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que cuando decían que el corazón sí se podía romper, era completamente cierto, pues en ese momento ella sentía miles de pedacitos en su pecho, los ojos le escocían y pensó que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

-M-me alegro.-mintió descaradamente parándose de golpe de su asiento, el chico la siguió atento con la mirada, hubiese preferido que lo abofeteara, que le gritara o incluso que se pusiera a llorar a ver esa mirada cargada de decepción y tristeza, entonces ella agregó con voz temblorosa.-Di-disculpa, d-debo i-irme.

**Hold up **-- Mantente firme**  
Hold on -- **Aguanta**  
Don't be scared **-- No tengas miedo**  
You'll never change what's been and gone -- **Nunca cambiarás lo que ha sido y se fue.

Sin atreverse a mirarlo nuevamente salió con paso rápido del local, cuando sintió que él la seguía, echó a correr tan fuerte como sus piernas se lo permitían, estaba aterrada, completamente fuera de sí. No le importó demasiado chocar con la gente que pasaba, sus pies la llevaron hasta una banca frente a un pequeño puente en mitad de un parque, se sentó derrotada y apoyando su cara en sus manos, lloró desconsolada.

Los enojos, las risas, los besos, Shaoran… todo parecía parte de un sueño, una ilusión sin sentido que se había roto de un momento a otro sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo, ¡Ni siquiera podía odiarlos! ¡Ni a él ni a Meiling! Era simplemente imposible, soltó un sollozo de frustración sin querer e intentó limpiarse con las manos los rastros de lágrimas, pero entonces vio un pañuelo que al parecer alguien le ofrecía. Lo tomó sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba hasta que esa persona se sentó a su lado y ella intentó alejarse de él, pero fue en vano, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio envuelta por sus brazos.

**May your smile (may your smile)**-- Puede que tu sonrisa**  
Shine on (shine on) -- **Brille**  
Don't be scared (don't be scared) **-- No tengas miedo**  
Your destiny may keep you warm -- **Tu destino tal vez te mantenga cálido

Y lloró sobre su pecho, sobre el pecho de la persona responsable de las lágrimas que ahora fluían libres por su cara. Sintió cómo él apoyaba sobre su cabeza su mentón y la aferraba aún más.

Quiso decirle algo, pero sólo podía sentir como su frágil cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus brazos por los constantes sollozos. _**"Me odia y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer… Sakura perdóname"**_ tensó la mandíbula y vio como ella se separaba lentamente de su agarre y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con ¿una sonrisa?

**Cause all of the stars **-- Porque todas las estrellas**  
Are fading away -- **Se están desvaneciendo**  
Just try not to worry **-- Trata de no preocuparte**  
You'll see them some day **-- Las veras algún día

"_Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"_

-No te odio.-afirmó como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos mientras esa triste sonrisa seguía en su cara.

"_No te odio porque te quiero… y porque te quiero…" _miró al cielo dolida _"…y porque te quiero prometo olvidarte"_

**Take what you need**-- Toma lo que necesites**  
and be on your way -- **Quédate en tu camino. **  
and stop crying your heart out -- **Y deja de llorar desconsoladamente

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Sakura jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo, en su corazón no podía caber el rencor… tal vez eso lo había cautivado. _**"Soy un estúpido por dejarte ir… espero que no sufras más Sakura, te quiero demasiado y por eso… prometo alejarme de ti"**_

**Get up (get up)**-- Levántate**  
Come on (come on) **-- Vamos**  
Why're you scared? (I'm not scared) **-- ¿Por qué estás asustado?**  
****You'll never change what's been and gone -- **Nunca cambiarás lo que ha sido y se fue

Se armó de valor y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de pie siendo seguida por él.

-Sé que no puedo cambiar nada, pero quiero que sepas que… tampoco lo haría.-confesó por fin mirando nuevamente el cielo con los ojos empapados.- Sólo quiero agradecerte por todo Shaoran, de verdad que he pasado muy… lindos momentos contigo.

"_**¿A pesar de todo me agradece? Me siento como una bestia."**_

**Cause all of the stars **-- Porque todas las estrellas**  
Are fading away -- **Se están desvaneciendo**  
Just try not to worry **-- Trata de no preocuparte**  
You'll see them some day **-- Las veras algún día

**Take what you need**-- Toma lo que necesites**  
and be on your way -- **Quédate en tu camino. **  
and stop crying your heart out -- **Y deja de llorar desconsoladamente

Apretó los puños con fuerza y luego casi sin pensar comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

-Sakura, quiero que sepas que nada fue un juego yo… ¡Te quie…!

-No.-interrumpió ella bajando nuevamente la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos miel.- No quiero que lo digas, tengo claro que no fue un juego. Pero supongo que es cosa del destino que ahora nuestros caminos se tengan que separar, fue el quien nos juntó en un principio tal vez se equivocó.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral, sólo el ruido de uno que otro animal se escuchaba.

-Supongo que podemos ser amigos.-dijo ella con una sonrisa casi imperceptible y él asintió admirado ante tanta fortaleza.

Pensar que ella una vez había gritado y llorado por estar encerrados en un ascensor, y sin embargo, allí estaba parada frente a él sin perder mayormente la calma, a pesar de que esa situación era mucho más difícil que un simple encierro. Porque las situaciones del corazón siempre son más difíciles… y por ende, más dolorosas.

**Cause all of the stars **-- Porque todas las estrellas**  
Are fading away -- **Se están desvaneciendo**  
Just try not to worry **-- Trata de no preocuparte**  
You'll see them some day **-- Las veras algún día

**Take what you need**-- Toma lo que necesites**  
and be on your way -- **Quédate en tu camino. **  
and stop crying your heart out -- **Y deja de llorar desconsoladamente

-Perdóname, por favor.-susurró implorante mirándola a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes cargados de bondad y luego, bajó la cabeza sin ser capaz de sostener ese contacto.

Para su sorpresa, sintió la pequeña pero cálida mano de Sakura reposar en su cara, se atrevió a mirarla nuevamente.

-No hay nada que perdonar.-murmuró bajito.- Tú no planeaste nada de esto. No es tu culpa. Estoy segura de que si esto hubiese estado en tus manos… no me hubieses lastimado, porque… _porque yo creo en ti Shaoran_.

La miró anonadado y en un gesto espontáneo la abrazó, recargó sobre su cabeza su mentón y allí por primera vez desde que había alcanzado la madurez dejó que algunas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, sin importarle el que dirán.

**We're all of us stars **-- Nosotros somos todas nuestras estrellas**  
We're fading away -- **Nos estamos desvaneciendo**  
Just try not to worry **-- Trata de no preocuparte**  
You'll see us some day **-- Nos veras algún día**  
Just take what you need -- **Toma lo que necesites**  
and be on your way **-- Y quédate en tu camino**  
and stop crying your heart out **-- Y deja de llorar desconsoladamente

"_Shaoran está llorando…No, por favor, no lo hagas ¿Qué acaso no entiendes? Tenemos que ser fuertes… Pase lo que pase todo…"_

-Supongo que esto es el adiós entonces.-dijo separándose lentamente de ella, y Sakura sólo asintió sin saber muy bien qué decir… odiaba las despedidas.- Seguiremos siendo amigos pero… ya nada será igual

-Lo sé.-murmuró débilmente y luego le dio la espalda.- Espero… _"Debo decirlo… Sakura, debes decirlo" _espero que todo vaya bien con Meiling de ahora en adelante.

-Gracias _**"Imbécil, eso es lo que eres Shaoran"**_.-hizo una pausa y cuando ella comenzó a caminar se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.- Yo espero que… espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz Sakura _**"Aunque ese alguien no sea yo"**_ Porque te lo mereces más que nadie.

Apretó los puños conteniendo así el dolor que sentía por su corazón ya roto. Y se alejó de él, se alejó a paso lento a pesar de que sus piernas y su mente clamaban que corriera lo más rápido posible.

"_Adiós Shaoran."_

Él la miró desde su lugar. Observó como el suave viento nocturno mecía sus castaños cabellos, su acompasado andar aunque lento, no dejaba de ser grácil. La figura de la única mujer a la que había sido capaz de entregarle su corazón.

"_**¡Maldición!... La he perdido… y ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer… ni a quien culpar."**_

**Stop crying your Heart out**

* * *

**Notas de Kitty**: ¡Perdon! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Por dos motivos el primero y el más grave delito es que me he demorado más de la cuenta, pero es que tenía el capi hecho y no me había gustado porque estaba desinspirada así que recién hoy pude escribir uno nuevo y el segundo… ¡Por todo lo que he escrito! xD muchas de ustedes acertaron con lo que iba a pasar, la verdad lo tenía pensado desde un principio y lo que sucederá después también.

La traducción de la canción la hice yo porque la que daban en algunas páginas no me convencía para nada (a veces son muy literales) ojala no me haya equivocado mucho :S porque en una parte encontré que stop crying your heart out significaba eso que puse y en otra "deja de hacer llorar a tu corazon" pero la segunda no creo que sea porque falta un verbo… mmm odio la gramatica! xD (lo siento)

Ya no queda mucho para que se termine esta historia… creo. xD a menos que me venga otra vez el espíritu imaginativo y me ponga a escribir más aún :D

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, lamento no poder contestarlos como es debido esta vez porque sólo tengo este día para subir el capi y casi nada de tiempo, pero prometo que en el próximo si que lo hago y cuando tenga tiempo durante esta semana enviaré una respuesta personal.

_**Amatista 1986, Diana Prenze, Amatista, LoReNiSH, Beautifly92, Sarita, -White-**__**Wings-6- y GaTiTa-SaN**_

Nuevamente muchisisisisisisimas gracias y disculpenme! U.u me siento horrible u.u ¡Pero cumpliré mi promesa! ;) Y no más retrasos en las entregas (espero) xD ¡Felicitaciones a las que adivinaron xD!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! (hasta en los sueños me empiezo a imaginar lo que puede pasar xD)

**Kitty.e2**


	10. Serias Aclaraciones

**Notas de Kitty:** quise poner mis disculpas al principio de la historia porque de verdad creo que se lo merecen, me he tardado aproximadamente dos semanas en subir el capítulo y por eso les pido que me disculpen! Pero he estado estudiando a full y a penas me queda tiempo para ver a mis amigos… además mi vida personal tampoco va tan bien así que cuando tengo tiempo para escribir no me bajan ni la inspiración ni las ganas. Espero me entiendan por favor, ahora si que pueden leer :)

**Capítulo Diez**

"_Serias aclaraciones"_

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que por fin entendió que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Si decía que ya no sufría por aquel echo, estaría mintiendo, sin embargo, gracias al apoyo de su mejor amiga Tomoyo, pudo enfrentarlo un poco mejor. Además, días después, su hermano la había llamado pidiéndole que cuidara de Hanako por un tiempo, puesto que él tenía que hacer un importante viaje de negocios, así fue como su pequeña sobrina, terminó siendo la compañía perfecta para las horas de ocio en que podía ponerse a pensar en él.

Ella lo evitaba siempre que podía, sin embargo, cuando se encontraban en el ascensor o en los pasillos, se veía obligada a saludarlo. Por si fuera poco, un día en que estaba tranquilamente revisando la ficha de un paciente, llegó Meiling y le entregó un sobre muy bien elaborado… La invitación a la boda. En ese momento, no supo como contuvo los deseos de echarse a llorar ahí mismo y en cambio, felicitó a la joven mujer que le estaba muy agradecida por "todo lo que había hecho"

Cepilló su largo cabello castaño y lo peinó en una media coleta, en seguida fue hasta la cocina en donde la pequeña Hana la esperaba apurando un vaso de jugo y una tostada que minutos antes Sakura le había dejado.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó tomando apresuradamente su bolso y las llaves del departamento.

-¡Sí!-respondió entusiasta poniéndose la mochila al hombro.

Bajaron y se despidieron del conserje con un apresurado "Buenos días", Sakura condujo hasta la primaria en donde ella muchos años atrás había estudiado, Hana desató el cinturón de seguridad y se despidió de su tía.

-Que tengas un buen día tía.-deseó la niña abriendo la puerta del vehículo, pero antes de cerrarla agregó.- Si vez a Shaoran mándale saludos de mi parte por favor.

Quedó un poco sorprendida, pero luego recordó que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado entre ellos, así que con un intento de sonrisa le aseguró que cumpliría ese favor para ella.

Cuando su sobrina entró a través de la gran reja negra, arrancó el motor y se fue a toda velocidad hasta la clínica. Estacionó su carro en el espacio que le correspondía y bajó sumida en sus pensamientos. Caminó hasta la entrada de la clínica cabizbaja y en su camino al ascensor dio de lleno contra alguien.

-¡Disculpe!-exclamó recogiendo su bolso y reprochándose internamente por ser tan distraída. Cuando levantó la mirada pudo ver que la persona con quien había chocado, era nada más y nada menos que Shaoran.

Su estómago dio una fuerte sacudida mientras que un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda. Se miraron durante algunos segundos en los que sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Al percatarse de lo que sucedía, recuperó la cordura, le dedicó una sonrisa muy forzada y continuó con su camino a paso rápido, sin embargo, una mano la tomó por el antebrazo y no la dejó seguir.

-¿Q-qué su-sucede?-preguntó nerviosa volteándose a verlo.

-Se te cayó esto.-respondió él con su voz profunda entregándole una bonita pluma observándola de pies a cabeza en ese momento, aunque sabía que no era correcto, no podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que la veía.

-Mu-muchas gracias-dijo ella tomando el objeto y sus manos se rozaron levemente, ante aquel contacto los rostros de los dos se tornaron sumamente rojos, para cortar la tensión agregó.-Hana me ha pedido que te de sus saludos.

-¿Ah si? Gracias, salúdala de mi parte también….-contestó él, Sakura asintió y luego entró en el elevador siendo seguida por el mismo.- ¿Cómo está?

-¿uh?

-Hanako.

-Ah, muy bien. Se está quedando en mi departamento porque Toya tuvo que viajar.-respondió entrando en el elevador y marcando el número de su piso aparentando naturalidad, aunque controlaba cada movimiento y palabra que decía.

-¿Puedo ir a verla?-preguntó casi sin pensar, con la esperanza de poder compartir un poco más con Sakura y hablar con ella. La joven lo miró medio extrañada medio confusa.

-Creo que sí…-dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Después de todo habían quedado en que podían ser amigos.

-El domingo me pasaré por tu casa después de almorzar.-habló rápidamente antes de que las puertas se cerraran para que ella escuchara.

Lanzó un suspiro al aire. Estaba preocupado por Sakura y lo peor era que no se encontraba seguro de que acercarse a ella para hablar fuera lo mejor, pero cada vez que le preguntaba algo a Eriol, este le cambiaba bruscamente el tema al parecer a propósito y cuando se daba cuenta, era demasiado tarde.

Caminó por el quinto piso de la clínica, pasó de largo por una sala de espera y se internó en pabellón de donde no salió hasta una hora después… Tal vez por eso le gustaba la medicina, conseguía distraerlo de todo, sobre todo en las intervenciones quirúrgicas en donde necesitaba más concentración, y por eso mismo seguía pidiendo todos los turnos en urgencias que le fueran posibles.

Cada vez que llegaba a casa, debía aguantar que Meiling se le tirara literalmente encima, bombardeándolo con preguntas que iban desde el color del vestido de las damas de honor hasta cómo creía que debían adornar el cuarto del futuro bebé. Los constantes cambios de humor de la mujer tampoco ayudaban mucho… en un momento estaba llorando a mares y segundos después la veía con todo el entusiasmo del mundo preparando la boda, la verdad nunca había entendido a las mujeres… pero una mujer embarazada era mucho mucho peor.

Por si fuera poco, a cada segundo había gente extraña entrando y saliendo de su casa, tomando medidas del que era el cuarto de invitados –en donde ahora estaría el del bebé- pintando, cambiando las texturas y hablando sobre el "feng shui" para los pequeños, su vida era un caos completo y lo peor era que parecía no acabar nunca.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Se encontraba en la casa de su novio, como cada vez que le gustaba pensar en algo, estaba apoyada en el balcón mirando hacia la ciudad y su vida nocturna. A pesar de estar en altas horas de la noche, la actividad no parecía cesar en ningún minuto, la gente caminaba por las calles en grupos y uno que otro auto pasaba a exceso de velocidad.

-Te noto pensativa princesa, ¿sucede algo?-preguntó Eriol abrazando desde atrás a su novia por la cintura.

Hacía unos minutos le había pedido que lo esperara mientras iba a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda del frente, cuando llegó no la encontraba por ninguna parte y en seguida se le ocurrió ir al balcón. Desde su posición había observado como su cabello azabache se movía con suavidad elegante debido al leve viento nocturno, sus ojos y en realidad, todo su rostro expresaba preocupación, como si estuviese pensando en algo sumamente importante.

-Estaba pensando en Sakura.-respondió ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás para así apoyarse en el pecho de él.

-¿Sigue muy mal?-cuestionó dándole suaves besos en la frente.

-Sí.-contestó separándose un poco de él para mirarlo de frente.- Lo peor es que intenta disimularlo, a penas si se ha desahogado conmigo que soy su mejor amiga… pero Hanako me ha contado que a veces la oye llorar por las noches.

-Las pocas veces que la he visto por los pasillos siempre intenta verse alegre… y por lo visto convence a mucha gente. Shaoran me ha dicho que irá a su departamento mañana.

Tomoyo lo miró con reproche, como si el tuviese la culpa de aquello. La idea de que Shaoran Li se presentara en el departamento de su amiga no le agradaba para nada, ¿Qué acaso no le había bastado dañándola así? Y de un momento a otro su semblante cambió a uno de auténtico espanto.

-¿Di-dijiste mañana?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Oh no, esto no está bien, no está nada de bien-repetía mirando como ausente, pero al notar el rostro lleno de dudas de su novio siguió.- Takeuchi llegaba esta tarde de sorpresa a la casa de Sakura… yo le dije que se viniera de Tokio a hacerle compañía.

-¿Takeuchi?

-El mejor amigo de la infancia de Sakura, eran vecinos cuando ella vivía con sus padres y se fue a estudiar a la universidad de Tokio… han estado en contacto desde entonces y pues, yo le saqué el móvil a Sakura para conseguirme su número y pedirle que viniera.

-Pobre Shaoran, el susto que se llevará.-rió.

-No sé por qué insistes en compadecerte de él.-le reprochó entrando con los puños firmemente apretados en la casa.

-Es mi amigo Tomoyo.

-Sakura también lo es.-puntualizó ella mirándolo con enojo contenido.- Por quien deberías estar preocupado es por ella.

-También estoy preocupado por ella, pero Shaoran…

-Li es un hipócrita que deja ilusionada a mi amiga y embaraza a una mujer a la que se supone que no ama. También me compadezco de esa pobre chica.

-Ojala las cosas fueran así de fáciles.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó confundida escrutando cuidadosamente el rostro de su novio para luego agregar completamente segura mientras se sentaba en el amplio sofá de la salita.- Hay algo que no me has dicho y es de suma importancia.

-Sí-respondió sentándose junto a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- No tienes ni idea de cuanto odio que cada vez que tocamos este tema el ambiente se pone tenso, así que supongo que te contaré.-hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Tal vez estaría faltando a la palabra que le dio a su amigo de no decirle nada a nadie pero no podía dejar que los problemas de otros estuvieran interponiéndose en su relación.- Confío en ti, pero es sumamente necesario que lo que te voy a contar no lo sepa nadie, y mucho menos Sakura.

-¿Es muy grave?-cuestionó preocupada.

-Sí. Es una decisión que Shaoran tomó y en la cual nosotros no podemos intervenir. Necesito que entiendas que es estrictamente confidencial, porque prometí guardar silencio.

-Entonces prometo no decir nada.-lo tranquilizó con una dulce sonrisa que fue correspondida por él.

-El bebé que está esperando Meiling… no es de Shaoran.-declaró haciendo que la cara de Tomoyo se desfigurara completamente.

-¡Pero debe decírselo a Sakura!-exclamó indignada luego de unos momentos de mudo asombro.

-Calma, piénsalo bien… Shaoran asumirá la paternidad de ese bebé porque en su familia son muy estrictos, además, esa decisión le corresponde a Meiling ¿no crees? Es ella quien debe decidir quien lo sabrá y quien no, porque es su hijo y tal vez no quiera exponer demasiado su vida privada.

-Pero aún así creo que…

-Tomoyo.-la cortó mirándola intensamente.- Sé que quieres mucho a Sakura y créeme que yo también pienso que debería saber la verdad, pero entiende que no podemos inmiscuirnos en asuntos tan delicados como este.

-Tienes razón.-finalizó con expresión compungida mirando sus manos que apretaban la tela del vestido azul.- ¿Qué piensas con respecto a la decisión de Li?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Crees que es bueno lo que están haciendo? Es decir, se están engañando y tengo que admitir que… tienes razón, Li debe estar sufriendo también… la actitud de Meiling es muy egoísta entregarle así como así una responsabilidad tan grande a su primo.

-Tal vez no sea bueno, pero supongo que es lo correcto. Por lo que Shaoran me contaba, Meiling no tiene en nadie más en quien confiar y las probabilidades de que la dejen tener a su hijo si saben que no es de él son mínimas.

-¿Te refieres a que la obligarían a abortar?-preguntó completamente horrorizada llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Lo más probable. Debes tener en cuenta que las tradiciones de la familia Li son bastante antiguas y que ella lo haya engañado de esa manera es una deshonra.

-¿Y el verdadero padre?

-Es Keitaro, mi amigo, el que bailó en la fiesta de la clínica con Meiling.

-Pero ¿Qué dice él al respecto? ¡¿Por qué no asume su paternidad?!-estalló encolerizada parándose bruscamente.

-No se lo han dicho.-respondió levantándose él también y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su novia.- Y si quisieran hacerlo tampoco podrían, no lo he visto desde que Shaoran me contó todo esto, al parecer no está yendo a trabajar tampoco. Meiling está aterrada, porque está segura de que él no asumiría la responsabilidad que conlleva tener un hijo.

-¿Es así?

-No. Yo pienso que el cargaría con eso. Conozco a Keitaro y estoy seguro de que siente algo por Meiling… antes, sin saber que yo conocía a Shaoran, se la pasaba hablándome maravillas de ella.

-¡Pero díselo! ¡Dile a Meiling!

-¿Y tú crees que me creería?-la cuestionó mirándola con una sonrisa tranquila, ella bajó la mirada.- Además se supone que yo no sé nada, no puedo entrometerme en sus asuntos Tomoyo, pero te aseguro que ruego porque todo este asunto se solucione antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos.

-Yo también lo espero Eriol.-confesó ella abrazándose de él.

* * *

Estornudó sonoramente llevándose un pañuelo a la nariz. Acababa de salir de una bonita tienda de vestidos de novia. Se había pasado la tarde completa escogiendo junto a Kumiko, la madrina de bodas, el vestido que usaría, hasta que optó por uno color crema con uno que otro bordado en dorado.

-¡Era el vestido más bello de toda la tienda!-exclamó la joven mujer llamada Kumiko. Su lacio cabello castaño rojizo caía hasta la altura de los hombros haciendo juego con sus grandes ojos marrones.

-Sí.-respondió con una sonrisa no demasiado sincera luego de unos segundos de estar inmersa.

-No me digas que no te gustó.

-No es eso.-aclaró.-disculpa, es que estoy muy cansada con esto de los preparativos por eso no tengo muchos ánimos.- Mintió enérgicamente para disimular lo mal que se sentía por lo que se avecinaba.

Su pequeñísimo bebé se encontraba a salvo en su vientre, se había echo algunos exámenes y todos arrojaron resultados positivos, por supuesto que aún su barriga no crecía, aún era muy pronto para eso, pero lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa.

Aunque simulara que se encontraba plenamente feliz por la boda, era todo lo contrario. Se sentía muy mal, por su irresponsabilidad la vida de Shaoran estaría atada para siempre a la suya, desde un principio había sido así, todo era su culpa y lo peor era que él nunca la quiso como algo más que una prima y ella en esos momentos, tampoco pensaba que lo suyo fuese "amor", porque no era en brazos de él donde se sentía bien, sino en otros, que pertenecían al verdadero padre de su bebé.

Kumiko caminaba a su lado hablándole sobre la decoración del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción cuando lo vió. La vista perdida en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, su cabello rubio destellaba por sobre los demás con los rayos del sol y como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella lo observaba, levantó la mirada encontrándose de frente con la mujer china.

-Hola Kei-saludó ella como siempre disimulando sus nervios.

-Hola.-respondió el rubio alarmándola por el tono que había usado, como si estuviera deprimido por algo.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy.-anunció Kumiko interrumpiendo el juego de miradas de los dos, pero ninguno le prestó atención cuando se despidió y se perdió calles arriba.

-¿Tienes tiempo? Necesito hablar contigo.-pidió sin quitarse las manos de los bolsillos y mirándola con expresión acongojada.

-Cl-claro ¿sucede algo malo?-preguntó preocupada.

-Sí.-se limitó a responder y la guió hasta una plaza cercana para sentarse en uno de los tantos escaños que habían.

No había demasiada gente, sólo una que otra persona pasaba por el sendero rodeado de bonitos árboles florecidos por la primavera. Meiling movía nerviosamente sus piernas hacia atrás y adelante apoyada con sus manos en el borde del banco mientras Keitaro se encontraba recostado en el respaldo mirando hacia el despejado cielo.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Bien. Aunque a decir verdad, no he ido.-respondió sin apartar su mirada.

-¿Estás enfermo?

-Sí, o sea, nada grave no te preocupes, pero algo que comí me cayó mal y terminó siendo un virus, pero ya me encuentro mejor.-contestó y nuevamente quedaron en silencio.

Se encontraba terriblemente incómoda. Cuando estaba con Keitaro, las cosas nunca eran así de tensas, por lo general hablaban tanto que no se daban ni cuenta de cómo pasaban las horas, pero algo había cambiado y tenía que ser una razón muy poderosa.

-El motivo por el que necesito hablar contigo es… importantísimo-dijo de repente separándose su espalda del respaldo y mirándola.- ¿Tú amas a Li?

Se quedó congelada en su lugar sin hacer movimiento alguno, fue como si el corazón se le parase en seco, no podía despegar su vista del suelo, la pregunta la había tomado muy por sorpresa y no sabía que responder.

-¿Po-por qué preguntas eso?-cuestionó sin poder disimular su nerviosismo.

-Simplemente necesito que me respondas por favor.-contestó serio.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, reflexionando sobre todas las cosas que habían pasado en el último tiempo. Hacía años atrás ella afirmaba fervientemente que amaba con todo su corazón a su primo y que nadie cambiaría eso pero… luego llegó él, por supuesto que nadie más lo sabía ni lo sabrían tampoco, porque sólo estaba a unos pasos casarse, así que decidió mentirle.

-Sí.-respondió por fin aparentando toda la seguridad del mundo. El rubio sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia.

-Entonces supongo que… te deseo que sean felices.-dijo parándose y comenzando a caminar, pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo por la chaqueta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestionó con miedo.

-Supe que te casas con ese hombre Mei.-declaró haciendo que el rostro de ella no pudiera disimular la sorpresa.- Por fin se ha cumplido tu sueño, en todo caso… quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa… estaré esperándote.-finalizó depositando un suave beso en su frente que la dejó congelada y caminó a paso lento por el parque mientras ella lo miraba desde su posición sin poder moverse con los ojos empapados por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Se secó las manos en el delantal de cocina mientras su pequeña sobrina la imitaba, por fin habían terminado de hornear un gran pastel de chocolate que Hana había querido hacer con su ayuda. El motivo: la visita de Shaoran.

El día anterior, sábado por la tarde, recibió una grata visita, su mejor amigo de la infancia Takeuchi, había viajado desde Tokio a Tomoeda sólo para pasar unos días con ella, el problema estaba en que a la pequeña niña no le agradaba para nada el joven de ojos pardos y no había querido hablarle desde su inesperada llegada.

-¡Que buen olor!-exclamó la varonil voz de Takeuchi, su cuerpo atlético estaba recargado contra la mesada.

-Hana está cocinando.- explicó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba los guantes

-¿Por fin te has decidido a hacer las paces conmigo pequeña?-preguntó sonriente agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-No y no me digas pequeña.-respondió tajante y de espaldas a él, mientras revisaba el horno, agregó.- Es para mi tío.

-¿Tu tío?

-Sí, mi tío Shaoran.-dijo haciendo que la cara de Sakura se tornara color cereza cuando Takeuchi se había vuelto a mirarla como para preguntarle que quería decir, sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, el timbre sonó.

-¡Yo voy!-exclamó contentísima de poder librarse de aquella incómoda situación. Volviendo a limpiarse las manos en el delantal que aún llevaba puesto, abrió encontrándose con el susodicho.

-Hola.-saludó él con una leve sonrisa al verla con delantal de cocina.

-Ho-hola.-respondió sonrojándose ante la mirada inquisidora del chico.

-¿Estás cocinando?-preguntó indicándole la prenda llena de harina ilusionado por la idea de que le estuviera preparando algo.

-Sí.-respondió invitándolo a pasar.-o sea, Hana está cocinando para ti, yo solo la he ayudado un poco con… es que estaba muy entusiasmada cuando le dije que vendrías.

-¡Saku, está listo!-gritó Takeuchi desde la cocina haciendo que Shaoran levantara una ceja como cuestionando quien era ese hombre sin poder evitar un poco de celos.

-Es un amigo.-explicó riendo nerviosa y lo guió hasta la cocina.

No bien entraron el ambiente se tensó. Shaoran escrutaba sin ningún disimulo al chico que le devolvía la desconfiada mirada, los dos tensaron las mandíbulas y lanzaron miradas asesinas. Hanako miraba triunfante el tácito conflicto esperanzada de que Shaoran fuera el ganador, Sakura no podía más con la incomodidad y sólo observaba alternadamente a los hombres que parecían no querer ceder.

-Este… Takeuchi, él es Shaoran, un amigo, Shaoran él es Takeuchi mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

-Y ex novio.- agregó el de ojos pardos sin dejar de mirar al castaño como retándolo a que dijera algo. Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder y su sobrina la miraba con reproche.

-¡Que bueno que llegaste tío!-exclamó la pequeña abriéndose paso entre los adultos para colgársele del cuello como siempre.

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña?-preguntó él sonriéndole a la niña que por fin se había bajado y lo miraba alegre.

-¡Muy bien!, mira, tía Sakura acaba de hornear un pastel de chocolate para ti.-respondió señalando el dulce que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Shaoran se volteó a ver a Sakura y le sonrió haciendo que el corazón de la mujer se acelerara locamente, estaba segura, jamás podría controlar esa sensación. En un desesperado intento por olvidarlo, se disculpó con los presentes y se apresuró al servicio.

El castaño la miró medio extrañada, pero luego entendió que había logrado ponerla nerviosa y eso le alegró, aunque en seguida se recordó que no podía hacerse ilusiones, no lo tenía permitido, dejó de mirar el pasillo por donde había desaparecido la chica y se volvió hacia los otros dos. Takeuchi nuevamente lo miraba de mala manera y Hanako se encontraba con los brazos cruzados a su lado, enfrentando al "intruso".

-¿Trabajas con Sakura?-preguntó el de cabello azabache jugando con un trozo de papel.

-Sí.-respondió enfrentando su fría mirada.- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo la conoces?

-Éramos vecinos cuando niños y fuimos novios en secundaria. Ahora vivo en Tokio pero vine a quedarme por unos días.-contestó con una sonrisa triunfadora al ver los celos mal disimulados del chico.- pero ahora… pienso quedarme aún más tiempo, después de todo en mi puesto puedo darme el lujo que quiera.- agregó provocando que el otro gruñera por lo bajo, pues no le gustaba para nada la idea de que ese hombre se quedara en el departamento de Sakura.

-¿Y tú Hana? ¿Hasta cuando te quedas?-preguntó rogando que la niña le dijera que toda la vida, así ese tipo no podría estar a solas con ella.

-Hasta mañana.-respondió ella apenada.- Papá llega hoy de su viaje, pero me irá a buscar a la primaria mañana por la tarde.

Maldijo entre sus pensamientos, pero se prometió que no permitiría por nada del mundo que ese tal Takeuchi estuviera todo el día a solas con su… con ella.

* * *

**Notas de Kitty: **Ya di las explicaciones arriba de por qué tardé tanto, por fin terminé el capítulo aunque no me di el tiempo de revisar gramática y ortografía espero que haya quedado coherente joajoa en fin… me hizo muy feliz que me dejaran tantos reviews! Me subieron el ánimo montones! (igual que fernando gonzalez mi ídolo ganara tres partidos en las olimpiadas xD) Así que esta vez los contestaré uno por uno :D

_**J.sakuraplatina:**_ ¡Waw! ¿de verdad te hice lagrimear? Y yo que pensé que no sería tan conmovedor xD ojala no te hayas sacado muchos pelos por mi demora o.O xD

_**DINA:**_ jajajaja yo también creo que necesito terapeuta xD no importa aceptaré tu cuenta u.u xD en serio no me imaginé que haría llorar a alguien o.O a mi no me conmocionó para nada… debe ser porque yo lo escribi xD

_**LMUndine:**_ Bueno… las cosas como aquí viste han cambiado un poco pero no tanto tampoco, aunque eso se verá más en el siguiente capi… creo que tendré que pagarle terapeuta a todos u.u quedaré en bancarrota xD

_**GaTiTa-SaN:**_ aquí expliqué por qué Shaoran no se lo dijo a Sakura… es porque en realidad eso es una decisión que le corresponde a Meiling, además como es Shaoran era imposible que delatara a su prima por su propio beneficio es tan bueno! (L)! Y te encuentro toda la razón los hombres son unos estúpidos de primera casi siempre u.u y nosotras tenemos que sufrir las consecuencias de sus estupideces xD pero bueno así son las cosas supongo xD

_**Beva:**_ Ayy me siento mal creo que todas se pusieron muy tristes con el capi xD pero espero no hacer ninguno tan tan triste como ese :D de echo tengo pensado el epílogo y todo :) y tienes razón… mejor tardarme a dejarlo a medias, pero no te preocupes que eso no pasará, yo este fic lo termino sí o sí.

_**Isabel:**_ Que bien que te haya gustado :) aunque en realidad admito que fue bastante triste, ojala este capi también sea de tu agrado

_**Akakocullen**_: :O a mi igual me pasa que cuando leo fics y me entran ganas de llorar estoy con gente y no puedo u.u Por lo menos este capi no está tan triste :) y ya verás después que los otros no serán trágicos xD jajaja esta vez si que aceptaría una amenaza por la tardanza porque hasta yo me tiraba de los pelos por no escribir, pero es que cuando la inspiración no baja… no hay nada que hacer xD

_**Kendrixastrix:**_ Hola, me alegra que te agrade mi historia :) y que la estés siguiendo de antes, creo que tu duda la aclaré pero no lo recuerdo bien, en todo caso aquí va la respuesta por si acaso (porque mi memoria es horrible) actualizo una vez por semana aunque en ocasiones me demoro un poco más (como ahora)

_**LoReNiSH:**_ ¿Verdad que es preciosa esa canción? ¡Me fascina! Creo que me gusta desde que vi el efecto mariposa y lloré con la escena final u.u xD por eso quise ponerla en ese capi porque era algo parecido… aunque casi nada pero en fin, yo igual espero que de ahora en adelante las cosas vayan mejor.

_**Amatista:**_ No creo que hayas sido la única con ganas de asesinarme x.X xD bueno shao fue estúpido porque es hombre xD y porque es demasiado noble como para delatar a su querida prima. Y no te preocupes que nada de lo que escriben me molesta! :) y se que no era con motivo de ofensa de echo todo me lo tomo con humor xD

_**AngelZafiro:**_ es que cuando pasó no estaba consciente de lo que hacía xD y creo que Keitaro tampoco supongo que no tuvieron tiempo de ir a comprar un anticonceptivo xD jajajaja me rei demasiado con tu amenaza xD gracias pro seguir leyendo aunque el capi haya sido para cortarse las venas xD

_**-White-Wings-6-: **_¿De verdad crees que las canciones están bien? :) a mi me encantan todas las que pongo, y no sé que idea mía quieras ocupar pero adelante no me molesta para nada xD aunque espero me aclares cual joajoa. ¡Yo también duermo con una libretita al lado de mi cama! xD es que se me vienen ideas en los momentos menos esperados.

_**Beautifly92:**_ podrías trabajar de adivina xD aquí expliqué porque no le dijo la verdad, o sea Eriol se lo dice a Tomoyo en realidad esa escena la hice especialmente para explicarles el por qué del silencio de Shaoran xD

_**GoddessAeris:**_ jajaja estoy casi segura de que no eras la única con ganas de mandarme uno que otro insulto xD pero concuerdo contigo ¡Las reconciliaciones son lo mejor! Jajaja y creo que incluiré algo de eso no te preocupes xD sólo que no muy explícito porque sería la primera vez escribiendo de esa forma o.O xD

_**Magotito-chan:**_ Bueno tienes razón, Saku se rindió porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ese bebé no es de Shaoran y la reacción de ella fue por su carácter… no me la imagino enojándose demasiado xD

_**Lorena:**_ ¡Me alegra que te guste mi historia! De verdad lo siento por demorar tanto :(

_**1OOON:**_ Espero no haberle quitado demasiado emoción en este capi xD aunque si es así prometo ponerle todo el empeño para que el siguiente sea mejor :)

_**DianaPrenze:**_ Este capi no estuvo triste! Y espero que los siguientes no te pongan mal como el anterior aunque bueno es entendible.

Bueno Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, en serio, lamento no haber hecho el capi un poco más largo pero debo ir a acostarme porque tengo que levantarme a las 5 a ver el partido de gonzales xD para los que no lo sepan soy una fanática del tenis. En fin, cuídense mucho y abrazos y besos por montones :)

_**Kitty.e2**_


	11. Ocho personas y una casa

**Avisos:** en realidad no es un aviso sino un recordatorio xD "_Pensamientos de sakura"_ entre comillas y con cursiva y _**"Pensamientos de Shaoran"**_ :D aunque los usaré muy poco en este capítulo

**Capítulo Once**

"_Ocho personas y una casa"_

Suspiró con pesadez en cuanto entró en el departamento, era la tercera vez en la semana que encontraba un gran ramo de rosas rojas sobre la mesita de centro, y eso que recién era miércoles. A ese paso su hogar se transformaría cualquier día en una verdadera floristería.

Lanzó su cartera sobre el sofá y puso las flores en un reducido espacio del florero que ya no podía más con tanta rosa. No era que no le gustaran las flores, todo lo contrario, pero quien las regala es un factor importante también, y que Takeuchi estuviera dejándole constantemente rosas rojas, sólo podía significar una cosa… La estaba cortejando.

Hasta ella que estaba titulada de la academia del despiste podía darse cuenta, y es que los indicios eran los mismos que hacía años atrás cuando iban en secundaria y fueron novios por tan sólo un mes.

Recordaba que en ese entonces, asistían a establecimientos distintos, pero aún así él pasaba a recogerla todas las tardes sin falta, aunque tuviese práctica en el equipo de porristas o lloviera torrencialmente, nada se interponía en su camino y al final cuando le pidió que salieran juntos, ella aceptó por no saber decir que no tratándose de su mejor amigo. Afortunadamente para ella, fue él quien cortó la relación un mes más tarde, después de ver que realmente las cosas no funcionaban como pensaba y jamás creyó que todo se volvería a repetir nueve años después tratándose de dos personas adultas y maduras con capacidad de discernimiento.

Justo pensaba en eso cuando de repente se estremeció por completo al sentir algo peludo rozando sus piernas desnudas. Sin detenerse a pensarlo ni un segundo más se subió a la silla más cercana con los ojos tapados gritando como histérica pensando que se trataba de un ratón. En seguida los pasos en las escaleras de Takeuchi se dejaron escuchar y llegó a socorrer a la chica que no dejaba de gritar y patalear sin destaparse aún la cara.

-¡Un ratón!-exclamó fuera de sí cuando lo sintió cerca de ella, pero lejos de escuchar al joven intentando matar al "bicho peludo" todo lo que se pudo oír fue una sonora y prolongada carcajada.

Se destapó los ojos únicamente para dirigirle una mirada llena de reproches al de ojos pardos, pues pensaba que se reía de su fobia a los roedores, pero lo que vio provocó que sólo lo mirara con confusión.

Takeuchi sostenía entre sus brazos un gato de ojos amarillentos y pelo color crema que ronroneaba cuando él le acariciaba las orejas. Sintió que su cara se desfiguraba al entender de que se trataba ¡¿Que acaso había perdido completamente la razón?!

-Este es nuestra nueva mascota Sakura.-explicó el joven sin dejar de sonreír aún viendo la cara de espanto de la joven mujer.

Un momento, un momento, ¿Había dicho _NUESTRA_? ¿Escuchó mal o se refería a que esa mascota era responsabilidad de los dos? O sea, tendrían que cuidarlo _juntos_ con todo lo que eso conllevaba, casi como tener un hijo.

Por otra parte, no podía dejar a esa pobre y peluda criatura abandonada al azar, así que no le quedaba más que aceptar. Además si lo veía de otra forma, no era tan malo… sería una buena compañía cuando su departamento volviese a quedar vacío… Ahora que lo pensaba bien tenía muchas ventajas tener un gato, la primera y más importante, tendría algo más que su almohada a lo que abrazarse en los días de tormenta en que tanto se asustaba.

-Está bien.-dijo por fin bajándose de la silla y el gato saltó a sus brazos con asombrosa agilidad.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Pensaba que lo mejor sería ponerle un nombre juntos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-cuestionó acariciando al mimoso felino.

-A decir verdad… no.-respondió con una gota resbalándole por la nuca.

-mm… ¿Qué te parece Kero?-propuso alzando al gato por sobre ella y sonriéndole a lo que el gato maulló.

-Lo que tú digas Sakurita.-confirmó melosamente apartando una silla.-toma asiento por favor, hoy yo he hecho la cena, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada, en seguida sirvo.

-Muchas gracias.-agradeció sinceramente pues se encontraba horriblemente cansada y lo último que quería hacer, era cocinar.

Espero con Kero acurrucado sobre sus piernas pues aún no quería separarse de su nueva dueña y ronroneaba alegremente con sus caricias, hasta que el joven apareció con una bandeja en donde portaba dos platos y una botella de vino.

-Se ve delicioso.-comentó al ver el plato con okonomiyaki frente a ella, pero en cuanto lo probó se retractó. Estaba terriblemente desabrido. Con mucho esfuerzo le sonrió para decirle que estaba bueno, pero cuando el no miraba le daba trozos a su gato disimuladamente.

-Que bien que te guste Saku, la verdad no soy muy bueno en la cocina pero hago lo que puedo.-comentó alegremente bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

Se compadeció de su pobre paladar, pero se obligó a si misma a comer todo pues Kero no quería seguir recibiendo más de ese desabrido okonomiyaki, además estaba segura de que su amigo se había esforzado montones para cocinarle. Agradeció internamente a los cielos al ver que el postre era helado y no algo preparado por él.

-¿Cuándo regresas a Tokio, Take?-preguntó llevándose una cucharada de helado de fresa a la boca.

-Nunca.-respondió con sencillez haciendo que ella por poco se atragantara y tosiera sonoramente.- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó con preocupación a lo que ella asintió con una mano aún en su cuello de manera cómica.- Te lo quería decir hoy, pienso quedarme en Tomoeda. He encontrado un nuevo trabajo. La verdad estaba un poco aburrido de lo rutinaria que es la ciudad y extrañaba mucho a cierta gente.-Confesó lanzándole una significativa mirada que no pasó desapercibida por la chica consiguiendo sonrojarla hasta las orejas.

-Este… ¡Que bien! Así podrás quedarte con Kero hasta el domingo, ya comenzaba a preguntarme donde lo dejaría.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestionó mirándola confuso.

-Mañana algunos de la clínica nos iremos de campamento.-explicó

-¿Ya tienen vacaciones?

-Sí.-contestó jugueteando con lo poco que quedaba de helado y cayó sobre su falda pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba, parpadeó confundida ¿No era que los gatos no percibían el sabor dulce? Porque ése felino se relamía una y otra vez. Alzó la mirada y al ver a Keitaro esperando que continuara dijo.- Iremos los que nos conocemos más. Eriol irá con Tomoyo, Keitaro con Hitomi y… Shaoran con Meiling.-agregó con un dejo de tristeza y sin poder contener un sonrojo haciendo que Takeuchi frunciera el ceño.

-Entonces iré contigo.-declaró parándose animadamente y antes de que Sakura pudiera objetar agregó.- No te preocupes, he visto un lindo hotel de mascotas para que Kero pueda quedarse.- Y se fue rumbo a la cocina cargando los platos ya vacíos.

Suspiró abatida, no imaginó que algo así ocurriría y el pobre se veía tan entusiasmado que no encontraba la forma de decirle que no. El lado positivo de todo esto, era que por lo menos tendría a alguien con quien distraerse si veía a Shaoran y Meiling juntos porque estaba segura de que Tomoyo se la pasaría con Eriol las veinticuatro horas del día y bueno, no la culpaba después de todo eran novios.

A Keitaro no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero sí sabía que era una persona extremadamente amable y por eso fue ella quien propuso que fuera, aunque aún no lograba entender las caras que pusieron sus amigos cuando ella intervino. Recordaba que Shaoran frunció el ceño pronunciadamente, Tomoyo la miró con preocupación y Eriol se puso completamente serio… Bueno ya habría tiempo para preguntarles.

Kero bajó de sus piernas en cuanto ella se paró. Tenía que hacer las maletas e irse a dormir, pues partían muy temprano por la mañana. Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera escuchó la voz de Takeuchi pidiendo una reserva en un hotel para gatos, ella se inclinó y tomó al felino entre sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Llevaba aproximadamente media hora con la espalda recargada sobre el gran tronco de uno de los tantos árboles del parque. Unos metros más allá, Tomoyo reía jovialmente con alguna de las ocurrencias de su novio, Keitaro conversaba con la chica que se había presentado como Hitomi –que el no conocía pero iba por Keitaro y Sakura.- y algo más cerca de él, Meiling aguardaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre con gesto aparentemente indiferente.

Odiaba la impuntualidad, pero ella era así y estaba seguro de que por muchos años que pasaran, no cambiaría nunca. Sonrió involuntariamente viéndose descubierto por Eriol quien alzó una ceja, volteó la cara y se encontró con la atolondrada Sakura Kinomoto corriendo hacia ellos con… ¡Era ese imbécil que estaba con ella el día en que fue a visitarla! Le lanzó una mirada asesina en cuanto lo tuvo más cerca y Sakura pedía disculpas incontables veces.

-¡Es que tuve que dejar a Kero en un hotel para gatos!-explicó aún intentando recuperar el aliento.- Ah, es verdad. Traje a Takeuchi conmigo.-dijo con cierto nerviosismo sin atreverse a voltear a ver al castaño, porque estaba segurísima de que se encontraría con una arisca mirada.

-Muy bien, entonces ahora que estamos todos será mejor que nos vayamos.-propuso Eriol tomando la mano de su novia.

-¡Sí!-exclamó una entusiasmada Sakura ante la expectativa de pasar unos relajantes días junto al mar y ni Shaoran ni Takeuchi se encargarían de arruinar su maravilloso panorama.

El trayecto fue bastante corto, o eso pensaba, porque en realidad sólo se había dedicado a dormir durante todo el camino en que Takeuchi –quien amablemente se había ofrecido a conducir por ella- intentó buscarle conversación, no quedándole otra al chico que prender la radio.

Bajó sin perder ni su ánimo ni su optimismo, mucho menos al ver donde se encontraba. Dejando desconcertados a casi todos los presentes, corrió hacia la playa, se quito las sandalias y siguió su carrera hasta la orilla en donde la suave espuma marina alcanzaba sus pies. Inhaló hondo una buena cantidad de aire, siempre le había gustado el mar, para ella representaba tal vez libertad o serenidad, no lo sabía, era una sensación única.

Volteó y miró a sus amigos que la observaban curiosos y rió de buena gana, tal vez eso era lo que le hacía falta. Caminó hasta alcanzarlos y por fin pudo fijarse bien en donde se encontraban, a las afueras de una bonita casa hecha completamente de madera, estaba pintada de blanco y su tejado era gris, se veía bastante espaciosa. Observó con incredulidad cómo Eriol comenzaba a descargar lo que eran sus maletas y las de Tomoyo y las entraba a la acogedora cabaña.

-¡Hoe! ¡¿Nos quedaremos aquí?!-preguntó con ilusión, sin fijarse si quiera en la pequeña sonrisa que había causado en el muchacho de ojos marrones.

-Así es, es la casa de verano de mis padres.-explicó el joven traumatólogo a la mujer que parecía más que nada una niña soñadora.

-¡Es preciosa!-comentó con admiración, pero luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla dudando preocupada.-¿No les molestará?

-Por supuesto que no.-respondió sonriéndole amablemente.- Mis padres se la pasan afuera del país.

Segundos después se encontraba pidiéndole a Takeuchi que la dejara subir sus propias cosas a la habitación que le habían asignado. Como pudo apreciar desde afuera, la casa era suficiente para que los ocho se pasearan cómodamente por ella. Las siete habitaciones que tenía ya estaban repartidas. Intentó apartar su mirada cuando pasó a observar que Shaoran y Meiling compartirían cuarto, pues el primero llevaba las pesadas maletas al mismo lugar.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?-preguntó el castaño cuando vio que Meiling se tiraba pesadamente en la cama de dos plazas.

-Sí.-respondió ella sin mirarlo.- pero… creo que mañana volveré

-Entonces me voy contigo.-dijo con determinación.

-No, no puedes perderte de esto tan divertido con tus amigos.-objetó la joven mirando hacia el balcón que daba a la bahía.- Sé cuidarme sola, no te preocupes, además los preparativos de la boda no se harán solos.

-¿Ese es el motivo?-cuestionó con una ceja alzada negándose a creer semejante mentira.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuál otro podría ser?-respondió ella mirándolo como si fuese un loco que dice cosas sin sentido.

-Keitaro por ejemplo.-agregó sin miramientos, la chica sólo palideció un poco y su mirada fue a parar a sus bonitos zapatos de tacón.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..**

Estaba sentada cubierta por un quitasol que Takeuchi se había molestado en poner para ella –"para que el sol no dañe tu linda piel Sakura" había dicho- y no podía irradiar más felicidad, el mar, sus amigos y ella en su bañador… ¡Tenía que entrar! Se paró de golpe y todos rieron ante aquel gesto.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?-se aventuró a preguntar Keitaro.

-¡Vayamos a nadar!-propuso con una encantadora sonrisa mientras Tomoyo no dejaba de grabarla con su cámara fascinada.

Shaoran se quitó las gafas por un segundo ante el "panorama" frente a él y si no había abierto la boca era de pura suerte. Tragó saliva, su bañador le venía excesivamente bien, tapaba lo necesario y dejaba a la vista su muy bien formada figura, además toda esa alegría que parecía salirle hasta por los poros junto con la luz del sol la iluminaban dándole una bella imagen.

-Te acompaño.-la voz del desagradable Takeuchi lo volvió a la realidad, miró con el ceño claramente fruncido al ver que el chico tomaba con demasiada confianza su mano y corría con ella siguiéndolo alegremente mar adentro siendo capturas por la cámara de Tomoyo Daidouji quien sonreía desde la orilla ante los saludos que su amiga le hacía.

-¡Vamos nosotros también Shaoran!-le animó Meiling tomando de su mano pillándolo desprevenido. No tuvo más remedio que acompañarla con gesto aburrido, aunque le gustaba nadar.

-¿Sucede algo Keitaro?-preguntó Hitomi, una linda jovencita de cabello rojizo y ojos celestes recién egresada de odontología y que se había convertido rápidamente en amiga y confidente del rubio.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te noto muy callado.-respondió ella mientras acomodaba su largo cabello rizado sobre uno de sus hombros. Keitaro la miró y sólo le bastó eso para saber de qué se trataba.- ¿Meiling?-susurró bajito para que Eriol, que aún permanecía a unos escasos metros, no les escuchara. Él asintió apesadumbrado sin poder quitar su vista del mar en donde ella parecía no querer adentrarse más.- ¿No te molesta si vamos a caminar un rato Hiragizawa?

-Claro que no.-dijo sonriéndoles de manera afable mientras veía como se perdían caminando por las orillas de la exclusiva playa. Minutos después quien estaba sentada a su lado era su novia, quien puso la cámara de video en su bolso y le besó tiernamente la mejilla.

El rubio iba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos mientras ella no podía dejar de mirarlo con preocupación. Keitaro había resultado ser una persona muy agradable, nunca lo vería como algo más que un amigo, eso era imposible, pero odiaba verlo así por una mujer, él no se merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, la vida estaba siendo muy injusta con él.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-dijo de repente levantando sus bonitos ojos para mirar hacia el horizonte.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestionó algo confundida ante el súbito detenimiento del joven.

-No le creo nada.-confesó por primera vez a alguien que no fuera su propia conciencia.- Estoy seguro de que Meiling no lo ama Hitomi. Algo raro hay ahí.

-¡Entonces averígualo!-lo alentó ella con una sonrisa esbozada en sus finos labios al saber que tal vez se abría una pequeña ventana para que su amigo saliera de la tan tremenda oscuridad en que se encontraba.

-No creo que sea lo correcto.-dijo mientras recogía una concha que alguna vez había pertenecido a un molusco y la arrojaba de vuelta al mar.

-Entonces piensa en lo que es bueno.-murmuró logrando que él la mirara con esperanza y duda entremezcladas.- Tal vez lo bueno no sea lo correcto, pero al fin y al cabo es beneficioso para ti.

-Pero ella…

-¡Si sigues con esa maldita cobardía tuya juro que te mataré hoy mismo!-saltó de repente y luego de unos segundos los dos echaron a reír.

-Muchas gracias Hitomi.-agradeció de forma sincera.

Comenzaba a atardecer, el cielo se encontraba embellecido por los lindos matices anaranjados que el sol daba a esas horas de la tarde y ella estaba embelezada observando sentada en la arena ya sin su bañador. Sus amigos habían entrado hacía un par de horas a la cabaña y ella sólo lo hizo para darse una ducha y quitarse tanta sal de encima.

Estaba absorta, segura de que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un atardecer tan bonito, tan así que no sintió cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro desnudo hasta que una voz la llamo.

-Sakura.-dijo para intentar sacarla de su ensimismamiento pero nada daba resultado, parecía hipnotizada, la miró con ternura y se sentó a su lado antes de volver a hablarle.- La cena está lista.

-¿Eh?-esta vez pareció reaccionar y sus pómulos se tiñeron de un color parecido al atardecer que presenciaba al ver que a su lado y a escasos centímetros de ella se encontraba sentado Shaoran.

-Que está lista la cena, los chicos me han enviado a buscarte.-explicó haciendo ademán de pararse pero ella tiró de su camisa.

-Voy… en seguida.-fue todo lo que dijo antes de soltarlo completamente abochornada.

Caminó hacia la casa pero se detuvo mucho antes de llegar, se dio la media vuelta y en secreto, contempló no sólo el atardecer, sino a la joven de cabellos castaños vestida con un liviano vestido del color de las margaritas. Quizás eso no era lo mejor ni para él ni para ella, porque le sería mucho más difícil olvidarla, pero a veces creía no poder evitar los locos impulsos que le venían por abrazarla.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza como para ahuyentar cualquier tipo de pensamiento dirigido hacia ella, apretó los puños algo frustrados y a paso lento caminó hasta la cabaña en donde Eriol y Tomoyo lo esperaban expectantes.

-Dijo que ya venía.-fue todo lo que murmuró cuando lo miraron como cuestionándolo.

-Es que a Sakura siempre le han gustado estas cosas.-explicó la de ojos violáceos a su novio con clara intención de captar la atención también del castaño. Eriol la miró con una sonrisita y sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados riendo divertido, el plan de su novia funcionaba a la perfección.- Ya sabes, todo lo que tenga que ver con la naturaleza, las cosas sencillas son las que más la hacen feliz.

-Tal vez podría… ¡Sí!-exclamó Shaoran parándose de un salto de la butaca en la que estaba sentado fingiendo que veía televisión.

-¿Sucede algo Li?-preguntó con aparente _confusión_ Tomoyo.

-¡N-nada!-respondió como si hubiese sido encontrado con las manos en la masa y luego excusándose torpemente echo a correr afuera.

-Ni modo, uno menos que cena.-dijo Eriol volviendo a reír y luego le dio un corto beso en los labios a su novia.- Tienes un don.

Ambos se sonrojaron al verse descubiertos por Sakura quien los observaba desde la puerta, pues recién había ingresado en la casa con Takeuchi casi empujándola para que entrara a cenar.

-Yo… eh… Lo siento.-atinó a decir mientras hacía muchas inclinaciones seguidas. El de ojos pardos la miró sin entender por qué lo hacía.- Iré… iré a buscar a los demás.-agregó desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

La cena fue un momento bastante grato, la pasta preparada por Tomoyo y Eriol era simplemente deliciosa. Ni Shaoran ni Meiling se habían aparecido durante todo ese rato y comenzaba a preocuparse, sobre todo porque ella en su estado debería alimentarse bien, por un momento su mirada pareció opacarse y se levantó con sumo cuidado.

-Muchas gracias.-murmuró retirando los platos vacíos.- Yo los lavaré.-afirmó acomodando sus mangas y poniéndose manos a la obra. Cuando terminó, su amigo no dejó que los secara así que sólo le dio las buenas noches a todos y se perdió por las escaleras.

Se quitó el vestido y puso en su lugar el pijama de verano, unos cortos pantaloncitos con una blusa de tirantes y algo escotada, todo regalo de la de ojos amatistas para su cumpleaños número veinticinco, el que había pasado hacía muy poco y en el que… Suspiró y se lanzó con pesadez sobre la cama, por más que no quisiera el se colaba entre sus pensamientos, siempre encontraba algún pequeño agujero por donde entrar y dejarla turbada.

Sentía mucho calor, así que se quedó abrazando una de las almohadas sin taparse ni con alguna sábana, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, pasaba cada vez que nada mucho en el mar, y no pudo hacer más que rendirse ante el sueño.

Estaba sentada en un no muy cómodo asiento al aire libre, ¡Estaba en la playa! Pero… ¿Qué hacían todas esas personas a su alrededor tan elegantemente vestidas ahí? Y ella en pijamas, se sonrojó a más no poder e iba a comenzar a correr cuando algo que la impacto y le dio de lleno en el pecho no la dejó hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento. Shaoran vestido en frac, llevaba del brazo a una Meiling radiante ataviada en un blanco vestido y con una gran corona sobre su cabeza, bajo ella su azabache cabello prolijamente peinado. No pudo evitar el asombro, ni mucho menos que su corazón se detuviera de un momento a otro.

-Señorita Meiling ¿Acepta como esposo al señor Shaoran?-preguntó el sacerdote en cuanto ellos estuvieron en el altar.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó ella dando un gritito de alegría.

-Señor Shaoran.-llamó el anciano –del cual no veía más que el canoso cabello- luego de una pausa.- ¿Acepta usted a la señorita Meiling como su esposa?

Esperó con la mirada fija en la nuca del chico, sintió como una vez más su corazón se rompía y no pudo evitar las lágrimas, unos segundos después sin saber muy bien como pasó, Shaoran se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella con una seductora sonrisa en la cara.

-A quien quiero es a ti.-susurró en su oído provocando que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza, para su sorpresa, de un momento a otro el chico acortó distancias y tomó sus labios no en un suave beso como ella esperaba, sino que uno de esos besos hambrientos, en los que se espera más que sólo eso.

Aturdida completamente no podía hacer nada pues estaba siendo aprisionada por esos fuertes brazos entre él y la arena. Las sillas y toda la gente había desaparecido, sólo escuchaba las olas del mar y el respirar profundo de Shaoran, que recorría su cintura con sus grandes manos sin dejar de devorar su boca, no podía negarlo, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante esas caricias en forma de descargas que pasaban por todo su pecho hasta más abajo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que ya no podría aguantar más y pasó sus manos por el abdomen del chico que emitió un débil gruñido.

Despertó sobresaltada. Se incorporó lo suficiente en la cama esperando a que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas ¡Había sido todo tan real! Es decir, la última parte, (porque lo de ella en pijamas en la boda de Meiling y Shaoran era simplemente una estupidez) tan así que aún sentía su cuerpo acalorado, tocó sus mejillas y supo en seguida que debían estar muy encendidas.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie, salió de su habitación y bajó de puntillas las escaleras guiada solamente por la luz de la luna. Logró dar con la cocina, sacó un vaso que por suerte había quedado sobre la mesa y lo llenó de agua, lo bebió de un solo sorbo, necesitaba bajar ese calor que le había producido aquel sueño tan… _subido de tono_ ¡Sí Shaoran o Meiling se enterara! ¡Que vergüenza! Dio gracias a los dioses que los sueños fueran privados.

Había perdido el sueño, así que optó por acercarse a la salita para ver televisión con el volumen al mínimo. Prendió la TV de espaldas al sofá en donde pretendía sentarse y cuando dio con un programa que le llamaba la atención, retrocedió aún de espaldas y se sentó.

Un momento… ella estaba sobre algo que se movía, abrió los ojos grande y pegó un brinco, de buena gana hubiese gritado, pero supo controlarse. Aún algo asustada, optó por prender la luz y se encontró con la cara algo confundida del castaño de sus sueños, claramente estaba durmiendo y lo había despertado… ¡Sentándose encima de él! Lo pensó bien y cuando él comenzó a acercarse demasiado, cerró los ojos.

-Es un sueño, es sólo un sueño como el de hace un rato.-repetía incansablemente con los ojos y los puños apretados fuertemente, pero el roce de su mano en su hombro confirmaba que definitivamente aquello no era un sueño. ¡Estaba a tan sólo centímetros de su rostro y con su mano posada en su hombro! Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

-Tenías…una araña.-explicó restándole importancia mientras le mostraba como el arácnido reposaba en su mano. Suspiró aliviada, pero en seguida se percató de lo que acababa de suceder _"Una… una araña? ¿dijo una araña?_

-¡K…!-no alcanzó a gritar pues la mano desocupada del chico fue a dar con su boca tapándola para que no despertara a los otros. Agitó los brazos desesperada y él al darse cuenta de que aparte de tenerle miedo a los fantasmas, le tenía una fobia espantosa a las arañas, así que aplastó al "bicho" contra la pared y problema solucionado.-Muchas gracias.

-Por nada.-contestó él alejándose de la nerviosa jovencita y sentándose al tiempo que revolvía sus cabellos con su mano, la que hace unos segundos atrás había tocado su hombro y que luego tocó sus labios algo húmedos, tal vez por el vaso de agua que llevaba en la mano. Sonrió algo enternecido, no se había percatado de que la chica dormía con trenzas, parecía una niña, pero pronto su mirada bajó desde su cuello hasta… ¡Qué pijama! Tragó saliva con mucho esfuerzo e intentó desviar la mirada.- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Yo… este, y-yo tuve un… sueño.-contó aún más roja y nerviosa que lo anterior. La miró con una ceja alzada _**"¡¿Por qué rayos tiene que ser tan desquiciadamente linda?! Y encima… eso que lleva puesto… ¡No! No puedo"**_- ¿Y tú?

-Meiling y yo estamos durmiendo en cuartos separados.-confesó y pudo percatarse de la mirada incrédula de la castaña.

-Pero ella…

-Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama.-indicó poniéndose de pie y dejando sin querer a Sakura entre él y el sofá.- No es bueno que te levantes a esta hora.

-¿A-a qué te re-refie…-no alcanzó a terminar la frase, en un movimiento involuntario por separarse del castaño, había chocado con el brazo del sofá cayendo inevitablemente y llevándose con ella al chico a quien tenía firmemente agarrado de la camisa.

Estaba segura de que él podía escuchar sus latidos, su cabeza daba vueltas como en aquel sueño y su mirada se dirigió sin querer a sus labios entreabiertos, recordó con claridad la forma en que esas grandes manos recorrían su figura y deseó –por mucha pena que le diera- que eso pasara de verdad.

La miró expectante. Su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos verdes brillando llenos de confusión y vergüenza. Notó que ella observaba atenta sus labios y en un gesto espontáneo mordió los suyos, entonces se sintió tentado a probarlos una vez más, no podía resistirlo, ella estaba allí tan indefensa, tan frágil tan… Sakura. Se acercó lentamente y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero no fue sus labios los que sintió contra los suyos, sino una parte de su mejilla. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y observó que de los de ella salían copiosas lágrimas, lo había esquivado y ahora lloraba. Sintiéndose plenamente estúpido y culpable a vez, se paró con sumo cuidado y se arrodilló hasta poder enfrentar su rostro.

-Esto no está bien Shaoran.-sollozó lastimeramente intentando no mirarlo. Admitía que fue ella quien reflejó querer algo más, pero cuando se estaba dejando llevar recobró la cordura y recordó que él estaba por casarse y que su futura esposa tendría un hijo.

-Lo siento.-susurró bajando la cabeza.

-Me iré a dormir.-dijo luego de unos segundos y salió casi corriendo no sin antes darle las buenas noches al joven que tomó asiento con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada.

* * *

**Notas de Kitty: **¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! He terminado antes del plazo! Volví a ser yo! Sisisis, xD No pregunten por qué los he mandado de vacaciones a todos xD simplemente me pareció una idea divertida en fin…

¡Qué feliiiz soy nuevamente recibí muuuuchiiiisimos reviews! Me siento tan bieen! xD así que aquí les respondo :D (aunque parece que se supone que no se puede :S tendría alguien la amabilidad de decirme si se puede? xD)

_**Angel Zafiro: **_a veces un poquito de sufrimiento le da emoción a la historia pero por lo que veo se me pasó la mano o.O! xD no quiero que te deprimas nooo! Sería otra cuenta con el psicólogo que pagar xD Pero bueno, al "fulano" xD le interesa Sakura pero no es mutuo así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso y por mientras inventé una muy buena amiga para Keitaro porque no me hubiese gustado verlo solo :( creo que también necesitaré psicólogo xD

_**Hoshiharu:**_ Meiling aun no entra en razón! Por dios morire si no lo hace luego x.X xD que tonto que diga eso… soy la autora, Bueno, en fin, me encanta shao celoso así que por eso mas que nada puse a Takeuchi xD

_**Beautifly92:**_ No te preocupes! Entiendo perfectamente xD hay días en que el tiempo no alcanza para casi nada xD Es que no podía dejarlo sin rival alguno y perderme de escribir alguna que otra escenita de celos ;)

_**j.sakuraplatina**_: Menos mal que lo decías por Mei! Ya comenzaba a asustarme o.O! xD jajaja si mal no recuerdo serás como la tercera cuenta de terapias psicológicas que tendré que pagar u.u quedaré en bancarrota xD

_**Akakocullen:**_ Waaa cuando reciba una amenaza serás la primera sospechosa xD jajaja No pienses que no terminaré la historia por favor! Que aunque venga el mismisimo Shaoran a pedirme que la deje hasta aquí para irme con el no lo haría… (minuto de silencio, Kitty está pensando) bueno si es Shaoran creo que sí, pero sería por el único por el que dejaría de escribir xD. A mi igual me gusta ver a Shaoran celoso! Por eso la repentina aparición de Takeuchi xD

_**LoReNiSH:**_ Bueno… Hana se fue pero llego un muuuuuuuy interesante viaje a la playa ;) que recién comienza xD yo también espero que las cosas se arreglen para la pobre Mei u.u en realidad todos sufren!

_**Kendrix Astrix:**_ :O Muchísimas gracias por dejarme en tus favoritos! :) Ojala algún día escribieras una historia! Te lo recomiendo en serio xD

_**Isabel:**_ Amo saber que no soy la única a la que le gustan las escenas de celos, aunque (según yo) estas que han salida son nimias comparadas a las que se vienen ;)

_**Magotito-chan:**_ em… creo que me quedó bastante claro la rabia que te da la trama de la situación… xD!! Bueno, lamento de verdad hacerte enojar tanto xD es que en realidad… si lo pensamos bien, la mayoría de las veces las personas no son 100 por ciento sinceras y tampoco podía hacerlos como personajes perfectos… Lo de Eriol y Tomoyo me lo he pensado mejor y tal vez van a intervenir un poco por el bienestar de sus amigos :) espero que con este capítulo no te vaya a dar un ataque al colon x.X sería lo más malo que podría pasar… aparte de 3 psicólogos estaría pagando un gastroenterólogo o tal vez neurólogo o.O xD Lo demás no puedo respondertelo porque contaria el resto de la historia xD

_**Diana-Prenze:**_ Sí!! Shao es tan posesivo y tan lindo cuando se pone celoso y a lanzar miradas asesinas a otros por Sakura! (L) (suspiro) xD Takeuchi apareció justamente por eso en fin… yo también espero que todo se arregle xD

_**Goddess Aeris:**_ dejame felicitarte, has logrado hacer que me sonrojara y riera como loca (sí, mi madre me miró con cara de: pobrecita) frente al ordenador xD jajajajajajajaaja no me reia tanto hacia semanas xD!! Primero, no habrá lemon así como tal (lamento decepcionarte xD) pero sí algo como una pincelada porque como te digo SOY PRINCIPIANTE ESCRIBIENDO! (creo que eso tambien lo puedes tomar a mal u.u xD!! Creo que contigo no hay manera de que no hayan malinterpretaciones xD!! Pero me rio demasiado insisto) Bueno… a mi también me da pena Keitaro por eso creé a Hitomi, todos necesitamos de un buen amigo en ciertos momentos y me pareció oportuno ;) _"haga en acciones lo que siente en su lindo corazoncito... ejem, (doble sentido) xD ja ja"_ (ya me lo imaginaba antes de que tu lo mencionaras xD) Takeuchi va a despertar unos celos gigantes en Shaoran o.O eso hay que verlo xD No puedo esperar a escribirlo! (sí, puede que en ese momento, tu sabes, ejem) y no te preocupes que mi inspiración _vuelvió_ xD! Espero ansiosa tu proximo review! xD pero esta vez no seras capaz de hacerme sonrojar xD solamente reire (y disimuladamente porque no quiero ir a parar al psiquiatra)

En fin, muchisimas gracias nuevamente a quienes se dieron el tiempo de escribir xD les comento otra cosa………….

¿Recuerdan que alguna vez les dije que tenía una nueva historia en mente?

Todos responden: Síiiii!

¡Que bieeen porque he decidido subirla luego de este capítulo! xD Se llama "Una última misión" y es en especial para quienes gusten de los capítulos largos (porque el primero tiene 20 hojas o.O)

Les dare un resumen mas detallado… Es sobre lo que pasa después de que sellen la carta vacio, o sea siete años después en realidad cuando Saku está en último año de preparatoria, ella comienza a tener sueños raros, pero su magia y las cartas están debilitadas porque ella no les ha dado uso durante los últimos años. ¿Qué qué paso con Shaoran? Bueno él está en Hong Kong casado con hijos… Mentira! xD cayeron! xD no, Shaoran está en Hong Kong pero su mamá le advierte que algo se avecina y lo envia directo a Tomoeda… ¡Lo demás tienen que leerlo ustedes! Pero por ser mis lectores favoritos (los único que tengo en realidad porque es el unico fic xD) les adelantaré que el problema que se avecina tiene mucho que ver con la vida pasada de Eriol, o sea Clow (música de suspenso)

Ok, ok, estoy dando la lata, me voy! xD! Ojalá lean el otrooo también! Estará en la misma categoría que este :D Cuídense Mucho

Matta ne!

_**Kitty.e2**_


	12. Verdades a medias

**Amor Clínico**

**Capítulo Doce**

"_Verdades a medias"_

Si aquella noche pudo quedarse dormida fue de pura suerte, o tal vez alguien de "allá arriba" se compadeció y le envió un hada de los sueños o algo así, porque en el momento en que se acostó las ganas que tenía de dormir, eran prácticamente nulas considerando la alta probabilidad que había de que volviera a soñar algo como lo anterior.

Si mal no recordaba, esa mañana era su turno de hacer el desayuno, sin embargo, el aroma que le llegaba desde el primer piso indicaba que alguien se había tomado la molestia de reemplazarla y le agradeció internamente a tan considerado ser, porque sinceramente no le apetecía cocinar a las diez de la mañana en plenas vacaciones de "verano adelantado" como ella misma les había llamado.

Se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y pudo observar como sus ojos se encontraban una vez más hinchados. Era una tonta por no poder controlarse y si no quería seguir preocupando a los que quería, tendría que aprender a ser más fuerte... Ya no más, no más llantos desesperados de tristeza, como decía su madre "Todas las cosas pasan por algo y siempre son para mejor" porque lo que Nadeshiko tenía de despistada, lo tenía de certera en igual o mayor cantidad.

Se sonrió a si misma a través del espejo y ya con más ánimos, se quitó el pijama y se puso unas bermudas blancas y una playera calipso. Bajó los escalones dando pequeños saltitos, hoy era uno de esos días en que se levantaba y se daba ánimos para seguir y nada ni nadie perturbaría su estado de equilibrio, no ese día.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó alegremente a todos en cuanto llegó a la cocina.

-Buenos días mi querida Sakura.-saludó Takeuchi adelantándose al resto. En menos de un segundo dejó las ollas que anteriormente vigilaba y se puso frente a la castaña para plantarle un beso en la mejilla que la sonrojó sobremanera. Tomoyo sólo reía por lo bajo y Eriol vigilaba que Shaoran –quien fingía muy mal leer el diario, pues este estaba patas arriba.- no saltara a hacer pedazos al amigo de Sakura.

-Oye tú, el desayuno no se cocina solo ¿sabías?-gruñó el joven y mantuvo una batalla visual con el otro que finalizó en cuanto Tomoyo advirtió que el agua comenzaba a desbordarse en una de las ollas.

Se reprochó el no poder evitar los celos, es decir, Sakura no era suya ni nunca lo sería y cada día lo veía más y más claro, aunque no podía negar que la noche anterior estuvo a punto de tirarlo todo por la borda, sabía que tendría que conformarse con la amistad de la castaña, pero por más que quisiera, eso no era suficiente, porque imaginársela en los brazos de otro hombre –Takeuchi era el mayor exponente de "otros hombres"- le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Hitomi, ¿has visto a Keitaro?-preguntó la de ojos violáceos a la pelirroja que hasta el momento había mantenido una charla con Eriol.

-No, pero debe estar dormido aún. –explicó encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de observar al hombre de cabellos castaños, pues le pareció demasiado sospechosa la reacción que momentos atrás había visto y no pensaba quitarle los ojos de encima si con eso ayudaba a su aproblemado amigo con el que se había encariñado en cuanto lo conoció.

-Dos menos entonces, porque la prometida de Li no se sentía muy bien. –contó con los dedos mientras servía los platos uno por uno y cuando estuvieron los seis sentados, agradecieron por los alimentos y comenzaron a comer, pero…

-¡Está malísimo!-saltó Shaoran poniendo cara de asco, pues había sido el primero en llevarse una cucharada a la boca.- ¡Está demasiado salado!-exclamó pero calló en cuanto vio la mirada furibunda que la castaña le enviaba.

Bueno, tal vez había exagerado un poco, pero de que estaba salado estaba salado y eso ninguno de los comensales podía negarlo, pero ellos habían sido más astutos y disimulaban muy bien ante el pobre de Takeuchi que ni si quiera podía contradecir al joven chino, pues él mismo desaprobó por completo lo que había cocinado.

Había dejado el plato a una distancia prudente de él, pero al observar la segunda mirada de advertencia de Sakura no le quedó otra que seguir comiendo. Odiaba que ella lo defendiera, que fuera tan amable o que no se apartara cuando ese insoportable se acercaba a besarla en la mejilla como había sucedido hace poco, podía apostar que ese sujeto no estaba hecho para ella… aunque bueno, no sacaba nada torturándose y nadando en un mar de incertidumbres que había nacido en cuanto conoció a la joven, porque en realidad en algún momento ella tendría que seguir con su vida, si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya… porque que él supiera ella no tenía nada con el tal Takeuchi ¿verdad? ¿Y si ya eran novios?

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Shaoran se paró bruscamente de la mesa y le dirigió una mirada de reproche no a Takeuchi, sino que a la misma Sakura. Tomó el periódico con una de sus manos y salió con él bajo el brazo hacia la playa. Quería convencerse de que eso había sido por la "falta de confianza" de ella al no contarle que volvía a salir con su antiguo ex novio, pero tampoco servía de mucho cegarse ante lo que era obvio, estaba excesivamente celoso.

Caminó descalzo sin importarle mucho que la arena estuviese caliente por los rayos del sol, se fue hasta la orilla y se sentó para luego comenzar a lanzar conchitas y ramitas al mar, como si con eso su rabia y todo lo demás pudiesen ahogarse de una vez por todas.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Se había pasado la mañana completa viendo televisión junto a Hitomi, Keitaro y Takeuchi reían amenamente ante la maratón de dibujos animados que pasaban ese día divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Tomoyo y Eriol habían desaparecido luego del desayuno y no los habían vuelto a ver, Shaoran tampoco había vuelto luego de que le lanzara esa escalofriante mirada –que por cierto, aún no entendía por qué había sido, aunque sospechaba que se trataba de las que ella misma le había dado para que dejara en paz a su amigo- pero por quien realmente estaba preocupada era por Meiling, no la veía desde que habían llegado y pudo notar que se encontraba algo deprimida.

-¿Les molesta si voy a mi habitación unos momentos?-interrumpió deshaciéndose suavemente del abrazo de Takeuchi.

-¿Te sientes bien Sakura?-preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

-Sí, es que tengo algo de sueño-mintió y antes de que pudieran seguir interrogándola, caminó rápidamente hasta la cocina y sacó unas galletas de chocolate de la despensa. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se ubicó frente a la primera puerta.

Puso su mano sobre el frío picaporte de metal sin decidirse a abrir, sin soltarlo llamó a la puerta suavemente para no ser inoportuna, pero nadie le respondió. Sintiéndose una completa intrusa, entró en la habitación. Meiling estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama con la cara entre las manos, su largo cabello azabache caía desparramado por toda su espalda y parte de sus hombros, era una escena desoladora. Empuñó sus manos para darse fuerza y avanzó hasta sentarse a su lado.

-M-Meiling. –la llamó aún algo insegura poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. No bien la distinguió le echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir, la verdad era que no pensó encontrarse con ella en ese estado y no estaba preparada.

-¡Ya no sé qué hacer!-exclamó sin dejar de sollozar.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó acariciando su cabello fraternalmente.

-A la boda con Shaoran.-respondió pasándose una mano por los ojos para quitar las lágrimas.- No sé si esto está bien Sakura, yo no quiero arruinarle la vida, además tendrá la carga del bebé.

-Tranquila.-la interrumpió sonriéndole cálidamente, a pesar de que oír sobre ese tema le revolviera el estómago y el corazón se le paralizara.- Entiendo, pero si él tomó esta decisión es porque está seguro de lo que hará y no debes inquietarte porque vayan a tener un hijo, ¡eso es algo maravilloso! Además le corresponde tomar la responsabilidad de su hijo, ya es una persona adulta y debe hacerse cargo de lo que hace.

-¡Ese es el problema Sakura! Debe hacerse responsable de lo que hace y no de lo que _no _hace.-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero que llegó perfectamente a los oídos de la castaña quien abrió los ojos sorprendida sin poder creer lo que Meiling le estaba dando a entender.

-¿D-de qué hablas?-cuestionó sin poder disimular su nerviosismo.

-El bebé… el bebé que yo estoy esperando no es de Shaoran…

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, no podía salir de su estupefacción ni mucho menos seguir escuchando lo que Meiling hablaba en ese momento. Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza y no sabía como formularlas ni en qué orden hacerlo, existían dos opciones, Meiling había ocultado la verdad a Shaoran y por lo tanto él estaba siendo engañado o en realidad el chico lo sabía todo y se lo había escondido a ella.

-¿Él… él lo sa-sabe?-preguntó no muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta, pero justo en el momento en que la joven china había tomado aire para responder, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y al encontrar ese par de ojos marrones se paralizó, no quiso mirarlo, pues no sabía como, así que con movimientos rápidos se paró con los puños firmemente apretados y con la mirada gacha salió de la habitación pasando por el lado del joven doctor.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?-cuestionó confundido a la de cabello azabache que se negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, hablar con Sakura le había sentado bien pero… aún había algo que la inquietaba, la mirada de la castaña al confesarle la verdad.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas lanzando un suspiro al aire, era increíble como de un momento a otro las cosas parecían dar una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados, tal vez no era a su favor, pero por lo menos sabía que ese niño no era de Shaoran y podían llamarla tonta, pero eso la tranquilizaba a mares, quizás hasta se abría una pequeña ventana para ella por muy egoísta que sonara.

No se podía declarar del todo satisfecha, ya que aún no sabía si el engañado era él o ella misma, aunque tenía que decir que preferiría mil veces que Shaoran se lo hubiese ocultado a tener que vivir con un secreto que lo podía cambiar todo.

Bajó la escalera sigilosamente, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, sin embargo, no contaba con encontrarse con Takeuchi en mitad de ella ni mucho menos que la sacara casi a rastras de la casa en dirección a la playa.

Era un día muy bonito, pero como las vacaciones aún no comenzaban y en realidad faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera, la playa se encontraba completamente vacía.

Takeuchi frenó en seco en la orilla de la playa y Sakura tuvo que sujetarse de su brazo para no caer al agua con ropa y todo.

-¿Qué dices, te apetece una competencia antes de almorzar? –propuso esperanzado de ser aprobado por la chica que lo miraba divertida.

En la época de vacaciones cuando iban en secundaria, viajaban constantemente a la playa en grupo y era típico de esos viajes que Sakura compitiera con el de ojos pardos en natación, a ambos se les daba muy bien toda clase de deportes y por lo general llegaban juntos a la meta.

Sonrió recordando aquellos buenos viejos tiempos, observó meticulosamente el mar y asintió entusiasta cuando comprobó que el oleaje no era fuerte

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Acababa de tener una charla con Meiling, aunque más que charla parecía interrogatorio, pues su prometida no paraba de preguntarle cosas que tenían que ver con la castaña de ojos verdes. Había logrado esquivar todas sus preguntas –un gran mérito según él, porque escaparse de la jovencita era toda una hazaña- que comenzaban a hacerlo sudar frío, pensando que quizás la noche anterior ella los había visto en una posición _comprometedora_, incluso, llegó a creer que estuvo presente la noche de su confesión… era definitivo, se había vuelto un paranoico de lo peor.

Bajó y se encontró con Hitomi cocinando junto a Keitaro, a este último no le prestó mayor atención, no podía evitar un dejo de desprecio hacia él.

-Li. –lo llamó la pelirroja mientras cortaba algunas verduras.- ¿Puedes avisar a Sakura y a Takeuchi que el almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos?

-¿Por qué yo? –cuestionó malhumorado, no quería ser él quien interrumpiera un _momento romántico_ o algo por el estilo, mucho menos si se trataba de la castaña.

-Keitaro y yo estamos ocupados y Hiragizawa y su novia aún no han regresado, eres el único que puede ir.-explicó ella notando cómo su amigo se tensaba.

Salió bufando molesto. Siempre las peores tareas le tocaban a él, ¡Si hasta prefería asear toda la casa! Pero no, tenían que enviarlo a él como si no existiese alguna otra persona capaz de dar aviso a la parejita de tórtolos.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó repentinamente mientras terminaba de pelar un tomate.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

-Eriol y su novia están arriba y lo sabes, no tenías por qué mandarlo a él si se veía que le incomodaba.

-Por eso mismo. –dijo por fin, pero Keitaro seguía sin entender sus razones.- a veces eres tan ciego amigo mío.

Se lavó las manos medio congeladas. No conseguía comprender a Hitomi por más que lo intentara, sabía que era una persona excesivamente observadora y calculadora, y siempre tenía la sensación de que cuando él iba, ella venía de regreso por tercera vez.

-Ya, ya, te explicaré. ¿Necesitas manzanitas? –se burló haciendo que él riera también, un paso muy importante considerando que últimamente se le veía muy opacado.- Aunque decírtelo ahora le quitará la gracia, pero bueno… Tengo sospechas con respecto a Li y Sakura y necesito comprobarlas.

-¿De qué sospechas? No los he visto en nada raro.

-Keitaro, si mi instinto femenino no me falla, puedo asegurarte que Li está perdidamente enamorado de nuestra amiga. –soltó por fin dejando estupefacto al rubio que no se esperaba una confesión como esa.- A mi me huele a gato encerrado, estoy segura de que Li y Meiling ocultan algo, porque si no es así ¿Qué otro motivo tendrían para casarse? Es decir, está claro que no se aman o créeme que andarían todo el día juntos.

Tal vez Hitomi tenía razón –y no le extrañaría pues siempre la tenía- porque a él tampoco le calzaban todas las piezas del puzzle y sentía que además, faltaban algunas. De ser así, era muy posible que aún tuviese una oportunidad porque aquella semana en que se fue junto a Meiling, estaba convencido de que ella por fin se había enamorado de él.

-No te preocupes amigo. –dijo dándole unas conciliadores palmaditas en la espalda.- Ya verás como develamos todo este misterio ¡Déjalo todo en mis manos! –exclamó finalmente lanzando una "perversa" carcajada que logró hacerlo reír por segunda vez en el día.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Llevaba quince preciados minutos de su vida buscando a la parejita que parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero juraba que si el tal Takeuchi le había puesta una sola mano encima a Sakura, se las vería con él, aunque bueno si estaban saliendo no tenía por qué meterse, pero era imposible que no surgiera en él ese instinto protector que tenía para con sus seres más queridos.

Se paró con los brazos cruzados negándose a buscar más, vamos, la playa estaba completamente vacía y no se veían ni si quiera jugando en el mar… ¿Y si les había pasado algo malo? Tal vez se estuvieran ahogando… Fue entonces cuando el miedo comenzó a envolverlo por completo. Se quitó la playera rápidamente y nadó mar adentro intentando dar con su paradero.

Nadó de un extremo a otro, pues de todas maneras no era una playa muy ancha, ya comenzaba a agotarse y se sujetó de las rocas que había en una de las orillas, unos instantes después, los vio salir de lo que parecía ser una cueva riendo amenamente. Frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta ellos.

-Mira, tenemos compañía.-apuntó el de ojos pardos agarrando instintivamente la mano de la castaña que no comprendía la mirada furibunda que el joven chino les lanzaba a ambos.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó autoritariamente.

-Yo… este, es que… estábamos compitiendo y decidimos tomar un descanso aquí.-explicó visiblemente nerviosa la jovencita pero fue olímpicamente ignorada por el castaño que se acercó peligrosamente a su acompañante.

-Si te atreves a tocarla, date por hombre muerto, ¿entendiste?-susurró ásperamente lo suficientemente cerca de Takeuchi como para que la chica no pudiera escuchar.- El almuerzo está listo.-agregó esta vez para que ambos lo escucharan y sin decir más se lanzó nuevamente al agua para nadar hacia la orilla.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

El viernes dio paso al sábado con una rapidez asombrosa. Meiling se había marchado a las cuatro de la tarde del día anterior excusándose con todos por no poder quedarse más tiempo debido a los preparativos de la boda. Sakura quiso retenerla pues necesitaba disipar las dudas que la acechaban desde que había conversado con ella, sin embargo no consideró una idea prudente el preguntarle frente a los demás si Shaoran sabía la verdad, así que hizo el mejor de los intentos para sacarse el tema de la cabeza sin resultados.

Era el penúltimo día de vacaciones, el humor del joven doctor no había cambiado ni en lo más mínimo y por más que Sakura intentara sacarle a Takeuchi qué era lo que habían conversado al encontrarse en la cueva, el chico no hacía más que reír nervioso mientras intentaba cambiar el tema hablando sobre algo fuera de lugar o se quedaba en un mutismo hermético del cual sólo salía cuando ella le hablaba de alguna otra cosa.

-No me había fijado Sakura, pero estás algo más morena que cuando llegamos.-comentó Hitomi que le ayudaba a pelar las patatas para el almuerzo.

-¿Tú crees?-cuestionó mirándose los brazos desnudos sin ver ninguna diferencia.

-Sí, pero no creo que puedas notarlo ahora, cuando estés frente al espejo te darás cuenta.

Hitomi se había levantado con un solo propósito aquel día; descubrir de una vez por todas que pasaba entre esos dos. Porque el día anterior luego de que mandaran al castaño a avisar a Sakura que el almuerzo estaba listo, volvió con la parejita a sus espaldas bufando molesto cada vez que podía y siempre que veía a Takeuchi abrazándola o besándola de sorpresa, parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría a golpearlo.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Estás saliendo con Takeuchi?-preguntó con voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Shaoran que se encontraba a unos metros de ellas la escuchara.

Se tensó en su asiento mientras al escuchar la pregunta, la miró disimuladamente para ver su reacción. Por lo que veía no sabía que responder ya que se encontraba completamente nerviosa, la colorina esperaba su respuesta mirándola con una sonrisa y se percató de que en un momento su mirada se dirigió a él. Frunció el ceño al notar lo sonrojada que se encontraba la jovencita y lo tomó como un sí. Sin querer apretó con más fuerza de lo común su vaso de agua concentrando en ella su ira, por lo que se quebró en sus manos.

-¡Shaoran!-exclamó la castaña corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-cuestionó profundamente preocupada y cuando iba a tomar su mano para examinarla, éste se la arrebató.

-No me pasó nada.-mintió escondiendo su mano derecha que sangraba por los vidrios con los que se había cortado.

-Eso no es verdad.-interrumpió a sus espaldas Hitomi también preocupada y tomándolo del brazo lo obligó a mostrarle la mano a Sakura.

-Tenemos que curar eso o se infectará. –declaró y antes de que él se opusiera, lo llevó hasta su habitación en donde lo encerró como si se tratara de un niño.

Viéndose sin salida, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras la observaba buscar algo entre sus maletas. Para tratarse de un viaje de pocos días llevaba muchas cosas, porque pronto el piso se vio lleno de ropa y artefactos que para él eran completamente innecesarios hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un botiquín.

Se sentó junto a él y comenzó a sacar los utensilios necesarios para una curación.

-Me la puedo tratar solo. –soltó más ásperamente de lo que esperaba y en seguida se arrepintió porque ella soltó un triste suspiro y se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

-No sé que fue lo que te hice para que estés tan molesto Shaoran, pero no te hagas el autosuficiente en estas situaciones porque quieras o no, seré yo quien trate esas heridas tuyas y ahora te pido que por favor me dejes hacer mi trabajo en silencio si es que no vas a acotar algo que no sea hiriente.-terminó por decir mientras tomaba su mano izquierda entre las suyas propias y con sumo cuidado la limpiaba y desinfectaba.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó de repente al notar un pequeño sobresalto por parte de él.

-No te preocupes, fue por el alcohol. –aclaró volteando su azorado rostro para que ella no lo notara.

Y funcionó, pues una fracción de segundo después Sakura seguía pasando el algodón empapado en alcohol por sobre la herida, pero esta vez con mucho más cuidado. Quiso protestar cuando comenzó a vendar su mano –no le hacía gracia tener que pasearse con una mano "empapelada"- pero recordó que le había pedido silencio así que así lo hizo.

-Listo.-anunció al tiempo que soltaba su mano y él, en un gesto completamente involuntario e inconsciente la retuvo causando la sorpresa de la jovencita.- ¿Su-sucede algo? –preguntó visiblemente nerviosa.

-Gracias –murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación maldiciendo mentalmente el ser tan impulsivo cuando se trataba de ella.

Bajó a la primera planta aún con ese calor en la mano que nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que estuviese vendado. Sakura había hecho un trabajo maravilloso al limpiarle las heridas y no se equivocaba al afirmar que ni él lo hubiese hecho tan bien. Por unos momentos su malhumor se disipó y se sentó frente al televisor sin dejar de observarse con atención la mano, como buscando en ella algo más.

-Que bueno que ya te encuentras mejor Li –lo interrumpió Hitomi acercándose desde la cocina.- no he podido dejar de notar que tú y Sakura son muy buenos amigos ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó con muy poca esperanza de que él fuese a responder.

-No te equivocas. –respondió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.- Pero sólo eso, así que si en realidad lo que quieres saber es si compartimos una relación amorosa, puedes tener la certeza de que no es así. Me voy a casar con Mei. –Agregó con tono arisco y se interrumpieron al sentir los pasos de la castaña que los miró curiosa al percatarse de que antes de su llegada estaban conversando.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –cuestionó con su característica ingenuidad. La chica de cabello rojo negó con la cabeza sonriéndole dulcemente y Shaoran se limitó a abandonar el lugar.

Encogiéndose de hombros caminó hasta la cocina para ayudar a su nueva amiga con el almuerzo, Hitomi se veía muy concentrada vigilando las ollas y ella se puso a un lado para preparar las ensaladas mientras tarareaba una canción casi con monotonía.

-¿Está muy mal la herida de Li?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que demoraron bastante allá arriba. –explicó haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara sobremanera. –Ya veo. –murmuró sonriéndole divertida mientras la otra movía frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡No es lo que tu crees Hitomi! –exclamó aceleradamente.

-Me encantaría creerte Sakura, pero sería cegarme a lo obvio ¿No crees? Es decir, salta a la vista que lo de ustedes pasa de los límites de una simple amistad.

-Shaoran se va a casar con Meiling en poco tiempo más. –expuso con mayor congoja de la que esperaba.

-Pero puedo apostar mi vida a que él no la ama. –dijo completamente segura y luego agregó.- ¿O me lo puedes negar?

-Sí. Él la ama. –mintió desviando la mirada y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cocina con la excusa de que tenía muchas cosas que ordenar en sus maletas.

Se encerró en su habitación y cayó arrodillada a los pies de la cama, no entendía por qué la vida se empeñaba en recordárselo cuando ella sólo quería olvidar, cada vez que parecía dar un paso retrocedía dos. No lloró, ya estaba cansada de hacerlo y aguantó el escozor de sus ojos sin derramar ni una sola lágrima.

Caminó hacia el balcón y salió a tomar aire, se apoyó en la baranda mientras inspiraba y exhalaba repetidas veces. Unos metros más allá Tomoyo y Eriol descansaban bajo la sombra de un quitasol, Takeuchi conversaba con Keitaro, pero Shaoran no se veía por ninguna parte. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería seguir pensando en él pero todo y todos la llevaban a hacerlo. Cuando se encontraba algo más tranquila volvió a entrar y comenzó a recoger las cosas que habían quedado tiradas en el piso cuando buscó el botiquín.

-¿Sakura? –llamó Takeuchi al parecer tras su puerta unos minutos después.

-¿Sí? –respondió con voz suave desde adentro sin pararse a abrir.

-El almuerzo está listo. –anunció- Hitomi me ha dicho que venga por ti y por Li.

-Mmm… di que comeré después –decidió. No tenía muchas ganas de bajar en ese momento y aguantar algún interrogatorio de la pelirroja, no era que no le agradara la chica, pero odiaba que se empeñara en hacerle preguntas de ese tipo.- No tengo mucha hambre.

-Está bien. –dijo por fin alejándose y pudo escuchar como aún desde arriba, gritaba.- ¡Dos menos hoy entonces, ni Sakura ni Li bajarán!

¿Shaoran tampoco bajaría? Hizo una mueca de preocupación. El chico podía ser muy antisocial cuando se le antojaba pero jamás se perdía las horas de comida ¿a caso le sucedería algo malo? Se paseó por la habitación debatiéndose entre el dilema de ir o no ir a ver cómo se encontraba, hasta que su naturaleza afable ganó a su sentido común. Iba a salir de su habitación cuando recordó las sospechas de Hitomi con respecto a ellos dos, así que armándose de todo el valor posible, salió por el balcón y haciendo uso de todas las habilidades deportivas que poseía –y sin mirar al suelo está claro-, cruzó al de la habitación que ocupaba ahora el joven.

Se paró frente a la ventana que permanecía cerrada y con las cortinas corridas, tomó aire y se decidió a golpear el cristal suavemente con sus nudillos pero no escuchó nada adentro, preocupándose el doble, volvió a golpear esta vez más fuerte y rápido hasta que escuchó pasos desde adentro, descorrieron las cortinas y se encontró con la cara de Shaoran desde el otro lado del cristal con una clara mezcla de sueño y sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Te he despertado, lo siento mucho. –se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.- pensé que tal vez podías estar algo enfermo y por eso vine a verte, pero no era mi intención incomodarte así que mejor me voy.

Le habló tan de prisa que apenas tuvo tiempo para analizar lo que ella le decía, esta vez plenamente consciente de lo que hacía la retuvo por un brazo sin poder contenerse y le sonrió levemente, la castaña en seguida desvió la mirada con la cara completamente colorada.

-Gracias por preocuparte Sakura. –dijo con su voz profunda haciendo que se sobresaltara. Le soltó el brazo y agregó.- Estaba durmiendo, pero pensaba ir a dar un paseo en cuanto despertara ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Uh?

-Te estoy invitando. –aclaró.- Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte… ¿Llevas puesto tu bañador?

-Sí. –asintió torpemente y él en seguida tiró una toalla hacia abajo y se puso de espaldas a la playa para bajar por el balcón.

-¡Shaoran ten cuidado! ¡Puedes caerte! Además tu mano…

-Tú misma llegaste por este mismo método, ¿qué te hace pensar que me caeré?-cuestionó sin prestarle atención mientras seguía bajando apoyándose en su mano buena.- Vamos Sakura, no me digas que ahora te dan miedo las alturas. –se burló cumpliendo su objetivo. En un santiamén ella bajaba a toda velocidad por el muro.

-Podríamos haber salido por el método tradicional ¿no te parece? –dijo simulando estar molesta cuando tocaron el suelo.

-No. –respondió endureciendo su semblante.- Hitomi la amiga de Keitaro… -se interrumpió cuando la vio escuchándolo con atención.- Nada olvídalo. –finalizó comenzando a caminar.

-A mí también –interrumpió de repente cuando ya llevaban unos minutos de caminata en silencio.- Que a mí también me hizo preguntas sobre noso… sobre tu… de… tú sabes. –intentó explicar enredándose por el nerviosismo de tener que pronunciar la palabra _nosotros_.

-Bueno, ese es el motivo por el cual no quise que bajáramos como gente civilizada. –explicó mientras seguía caminando y se internaban en una especie de bosque.

Ella sólo siguió sus pasos en silencio tragándose las preguntas que quería hacerle por el miedo que sentía. Caminaron por aproximadamente quince minutos más hasta que Shaoran se paró en seco en una bifurcación del sendero, miró el que iba hacia la izquierda y luego el de la derecha y fuera de toda expectativa de la castaña, siguió derecho abriéndose paso entre los árboles.

-Pero Shaoran… aquí no hay camino. –observó.

-Confía en mí. –fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir caminando por entre los árboles y arbustos que crecían.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

El tic toc del reloj resonaba por todo el comedor, pues el grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en casi completo silencio cada uno sumido en su propio mundo. Takeuchi parecía estar muy impaciente por algo, pues no dejaba de mover frenéticamente el pie haciendo un molesto ruidito.

-¿Sucede algo Take? –preguntó Tomoyo con su apacible voz.

-Me preocupa Sakura. –respondió y se levantó de golpe para dejar su servicio en el lavavajillas.

-Es mejor que la dejes descansar. –intervino esta vez Eriol.- Si no quiso bajar tenemos que respetar su opinión. En vez de eso les propongo algo. –dijo con tono misterioso provocando la expectación de todos menos de su novia que lo miró divertida como ya sabiendo qué se traía.- Hoy es nuestra última noche aquí, así que deberíamos hacer algo especial. Tú y Hitomi podrían acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas a la ciudad mientras Keitaro y Tomoyo pueden ocuparse de lo que queda por hacer acá.

-Me parece una idea excelente. –saltó Tomoyo y antes de que cualquiera pudiera objetar, ya había tomado a Keitaro por el brazo para que la acompañara a lavar. Había entendido a la perfección las intenciones de su novio; dejar a Sakura y a Shaoran tranquilos, porque ambos se percataron de cuando saltaron desde el balcón y se encargaron de que los demás no los vieran.

Eriol que salía con Takeuchi literalmente a rastras y con Hitomi siguiéndolo con gesto desconfiado, le guiñó un ojo desde la puerta y ella rió ante la astucia de ese hombre… Por eso lo quería tanto, por fin había encontrado a una persona con quien compartir plenamente, que la entendía a la perfección y la quería tal cual era, esos días juntos él se había encargado de hacérselo entender.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Admiraba el paisaje impresionadísima de que algo tan paradisíaco pudiese encontrarse entre tanto árbol, los arañazos y tropezones –porque más de una vez tuvo que sujetarse del chico completamente apenada por su torpeza.- valieron la pena. Shaoran la miraba desde la orilla de un lago de tamaño mediano mientras ella no hacía más que contemplar lo que había a su alrededor.

-¿Y qué dices? –preguntó él sacándola de su mundo.

-¡Es precioso Shaoran! –exclamó emocionada.- ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Salí a caminar, iba un poco… digamos que lo encontré por suerte.- respondió mientras se sentaba en una roca y lanzaba piedritas al fondo. Iba a decir distraído pero se frenó pues no quería que ella supiera el motivo por el cual caminó tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando estuvo frente al lago. Sintió que ella lo jalaba por la manga y se volteó para saber qué quería.

-Vamos a nadar ¿si? –pidió con ojos de súplica que él no pudo resistir y en cuestión de segundos se encontraban dando chapuzones en el lago.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Estacionó frente a la casa de playa y se bajaron del jeep que venía cargado con bolsas. Entre él y Takeuchi descargaron todo, ya que se habían rehusado a que Hitomi los ayudara. Tomoyo les abrió la puerta y se apresuraron a entrar y dejar las bolsas sobre la primera mesa que encontraron. Eriol se acercó a su novia mientras los otros dos descansaban en uno de los sofás.

-¿Ya regresaron? –preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible que ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado bueno. –sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios.- pero… no sé si seguiré pensando lo mismo cuando descubra qué tanto traen en esa montaña de bolsas de supermercado.

-Lo necesario para limar asperezas amor. –dijo en tono enigmático pero su novia entendió en seguida de qué se trataba y no pudo hacer más que reír, aquella sería una noche muy interesante.

* * *

**Notas de Kitty:** Hola hola a todos! :) hoy subo este capítulo nuevamente puntual antes de irme a ver Little miss sunshine que siempre me pierdo xD en fin, no me quedó tan largo como planeaba pero necesitaba cortarlo ahí, les informo de paso que puede que falten unos tres capítulos más un epílogo para que este fic acabe porque tengo todo todo planeado en mi cabeza muajajaja (risa malevola xD) Meiling por fin soltó la verdad o.O! aunque como dice el título fue a medias y Sakura se quedó con las ganas de saber todo… pero dicen por ahí la curiosidad mató al gato… Hitomi está por las mismas casi obsesionado con saber el motivo de la boda entre Mei y Shaoran ¿Qué pasará si lo descubre? :O ¿se lo diría al buenito de Kei? Mmm y Takeuchi cada vez más pegote con nuestra protagonista xD Eriol y Tomoyo están ayudando en lo que pueden (ya ven que no los delataron ni nada) y ¿qué será lo que trajo Eriol en esas bolsas?

Ahahh eso lo sabrán en el próximo episodio! Que por cierto puede que me atrase un poco en subirlo porque me voy de viaje con un amigo… adivinen a donde xD! Pero no se preocupen, no creo que sean más de tres días de atraso si es que lo hay… Estooyy feeliiz como una lombriiiiz! xD Muchas muchas muchas (x100) gracias por sus reviews! Llegamos a los 100! De verdad no me esperaba tanto cuando comencé a escribir esta historia sobre todo porque soy primeriza, pero en fin aquí van sus respuestas :)

Casi se me olvida! Quería darle las gracias a Magotito-chan y a AngelZafiro en especial por haberme corregido por eso de que puse Keitaro en vez de Takeuchi es que ando con la cabeza en otro lado xD De verdad les agradezco mucho que me hayan hecho notar mi falla porque así pude corregirla :D y también por lo del cambio de sexo de Keitaro joajoa xD

_**Maletica:**_ no se ha avanzado mucho con el tema de Saku y Shao pero por lo menos ya sabe parte de la verdad y… ay no puedo responder en realidad lo que va a pasar o le quitaría la emoción a la historia xD Pero de Meiling se sabrá más el próximo capítulo no te preocupes

_**Angiebadgirl:**_ verdad que es precioso cuando está celoso? xD aquí le di un poco más con lo de los celos joajoa tanto que hasta piensa que Sakura está saliendo con Takeuchi! xD que bien que te haya gustado mi otra historia también :) y cuando termine esta me dedicaré 100 a esa.

_**j.sakuraplatina:**_ epa epa, no solo tus sesiones me dejaran en bancarrota sino tambien las mias por escribir semejante tragedia griega xD no no es para tanto xD jajaja Takeuchi nos sirve para sacarle celos a Shaoran yo no lo odio tanto aunque sea bastante em… _meloso_ pero creo que a todo el mundo le gusta saberse querido por alguien ;) y eso de que si se aclarara todo… vas a tener que leer los capítulos que siguen para saberlo xD

_**Magotito-chan:**_ Menos mal que no soy buena pronosticando futuras crisis nerviosas! xD (nota mental: no estudiar medicina xD) y bueno en este capítulo Takeuchi está MUY cariñoso con Sakura y por lo menos ella no se lo toma tan mal :) Concuerdo contigo, para mí Hitomi es la chica ideal para hacer aterrizar a Keitaro y darle un buen empujón xD Lo del lemon aún lo estoy pensando (soy muy indecisa xD) y si lo hago sería en el siguiente capítulo o.O ah es verdad, Hitomi va a jugar un rol super importante también en uno de estos capis…pero el por qué es un secreto ;) xD

_**Rosh Bernal: **_Hola! Bueno suele pasar que a veces cuesta seguir el hilo de una historia, osea eso significa estar todo el día mirando la pantalla xD pero bueno nunca es tarde para un review! Yo los recibo de buena gana :)

_**AngelZafiro:**_ Ahora Saku sabe la verdad! O parte de ella en realidad, sólo falta que Keitaro lo sepa! O.O a mi igual me da pena Sakura… pero Shaoran también está entre la espada y la pared… o bueno en el próximo capítulo creeme que lo estara xD

_**Beautifly92: **_La vida de Sakura es definitivamente trágica xD me da pena por ella tambien pero digamos que es parte de la vida xD sólo esperemos que luego salga el sol para ella :) Y Hitomi ya empezó con su plan de ayudar a Keitaro y como dije un poco más arriba, va a cumplir un papel fundamental ;)

_**LoReNiSH: **_Sí, Takeuchi le trae uno que otro problema a Shaoran pero de celos infundados más que nada xD y en el proximo capitulo ya termina el viaje (Que coincidencia, justo cuando yo llegue del mío xD)

_**Godess Aeris:**_ leíste la respuesta al review de magotito-chan? Bueno si no, aquí va de nuevo: sigo pensando si escribir lemon o no xD pero eso lo vas a saber el próximo capítulo y digamos que yo siempre he sido una mujer contenta y que rie mucho xD tengo que cuidar lo que escribo de ahora en adelante xD. Bueno Takeuchi fue creado más que nada para acompañar a la pobre de Sakurita que es lo que más necesita en estos momentos u.u aunque ahora esta Kero también! Los animales son una muy buena compañía xD Yo también amo a los sufridos xD así que también me gusta el personaje de Keitaro pero no te enojes con Hitomi! Ella sólo lo está ayudando como buena amiga que es xD (porque yo creo en la amistad hombre-mujer) imaginé que te gustaría esa parte de la caída en el sillón, no se por qué (frasesita irónica xD)… ah y no te preocupes por la otra historia! Si no te gusta leer continuaciones dejala, de todas maneras cuando termine esta subiré otra que no será continuación, es que lo de la continuación era una idea que venia desde que era peque cuando vi por primera vez CCS y lei el primer fic en mi vida xD (hace aprox. 6 años atrás)

_**GaTiTa-SaN:**_creo que todos odian a Takeuchi xD Meiling por lo menos ya soltó la verdad y esperemos que haya alguien que la haga entrar en razón… concuerdo contigo, Shaoran es demasiado buena gente supongo que es su debilidad proteger a los que quiere… xD yo también soñaría con Shaoran si existiese de verdad lamentablemente no existe u.u pero hay que conformarse con lo que tenemos xD

_**Isabel:**_ el casi beso lo pensé mucho antes de ponerlo pensaba que tal vez deberían habérselo dado pero bueno… ojala leas el otro tambien! :)

_**Akako cullen:**_ noo prefiero que venga y me pida que no continue a que te lo dejes para ti solaa xD o por último compartelo (o juro que voy hasta tu casa a quitártelo xD) uff fue un sueñoo completamente subido de tono xD y con respecto a tu pregunta, el otro fic ya lo subi :) así que puedes leerlo cuando quieras

_**Beva:**_ no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes! Como dije, nunca es tarde para dejar uno xD tu también querías beso? Casi me arrepiento antes de subir ese capitulo xD y bueno ahora que meiling no está… el proximo capítulo… mm pero Takeuchi… bueno en fin muchas gracias por el review!

Me voyy rapidisimo porque ya empezo la peli hace diez minutos o.O! se cuidan mucho! :) abrazos por montones!

_**Kitty.e2**_


	13. El juego de la horca y sus consecuencias

**Amor Clínico**

**Nota:** Dedicado en especial a quienes me pidieron insistentemente lemon (en especial tú goddess aeris xD), por favor si ven que hay algo que debería cambiar en cuanto a cómo narrar la historia díganmelo en un review

**Capítulo Trece**

"_El juego de la Horca y sus consecuencias"_

En la cabaña se respiraba un aire sumamente tenso. Hacía no más de media hora y ante los atónitos rostros de todos, Takeuchi le había _robado_ un beso a Sakura, las reacciones fueron variadas desde el interés por parte de Hitomi hasta la furia contenida que se notaba a la distancia en la cara de Shaoran. La castaña no le respondió, muy por el contrario se alejo de él mirándolo completamente azorada. Habían salido de la cabaña para hablar mientras los demás se quedaban adentro. Shaoran no dejaba de pasearse como león enjaulado lanzando furtivas miradas a la playa a través de la ventana de la salita.

-De tanto dar vueltas terminarás cavando un hoyo amigo mío. –bromeó Eriol que se encontraba sentado junto a su novia ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte del chico.- Ven Shaoran, ayúdame a preparar las cosas. –dijo parándose de golpe y llevándoselo a rastras hasta la cocina.

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede Eriol?! –saltó encolerizado dando un golpe a la mesa.

-Calma, actuando así no conseguirás nada ¿o es que aún no entiendes que Hitomi intenta averiguar lo que hay entre tú y Sakura? –cuestionó en un susurro logrando apaciguarlo un poco.- la vi bastante interesada en tu actitud, si no te controlas terminará descubriendo la verdad.

-Tienes razón. –murmuró por fin, pero su semblante lejos de representar calma, dejaba ver demasiado bien la furia que sentía.- Pero no sabes las ganas que me dan de romperle la cara a ese…

-¿No crees que estás siendo un poco egoísta Li? –intervino una tercera voz, ambos miraron hacia la entrada. Tomoyo se encontraba apoyada en la puerta que acababa de cerrar y lo miraba con su imborrable sonrisa.- Tú te casarás en poco tiempo más, tendrás una señora y un hijo que cuidar. Sakura debe seguir con su vida aunque eso te moleste y en algún momento tendrá que encontrar a un hombre que le pueda dar lo que tú no puedes.

-Lo tengo claro, pero Takeuchi no es para ella. –afirmó convencido apretando los puños.

-Eso lo pensarás de cualquiera que la pretenda. Con lo poco que te conozco puedo afirmar que aunque fuera el hombre más bueno del mundo lo rechazarías, ¿o me equivoco? –Shaoran se quedó mudo, porque no tenía como debatir.- Confía en las decisiones de Sakura y déjala libre, ella más que nadie tiene derecho a ser feliz.

Bajó la mirada derrotado, aunque sabía desde hacía algunas semanas que ese era un partido perdido no podía evitar un dejo de decepción. Resultaba irritante que Tomoyo –que para él había pasado a ser un clon de su mejor amigo.- tuviera razón y que él no pudiera hacer nada más que quedarse de brazos cruzados para ver como un desfile de hombres se presentaban ante la joven.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Llevaban varios minutos caminando por los alrededores de la cabaña en completo silencio. Sakura no podía despegar la mirada de sus pies, aún no se recuperaba de la impresión que ese repentino beso había causado en ella, jamás se lo había esperado, es decir, ella no podía ver a Takeuchi con otros ojos que no fueran de amigos, pero las acciones del chico dejaban más que claro que sus intenciones eran otras.

-Sakura. –llamó él interrumpiendo el tenso silencio.- Sé que lo que hice hace unos momentos te molestó pero no pude resistirlo. Li me tiene con los nervios de punta, no sabes el coraje que me da saber que estuvieron toda la tarde juntos.

-¿Qué di-dices? –cuestionó haciéndose la desentendida aunque no podía ocultar el nerviosismo.

-Era demasiado obvio que todo el teatro que Daidouji y Hiragizawa montaron fue para que ustedes pudieran estar solos. –soltó ácidamente y se detuvo de forma repentina encarándola.- Pero hay algo que necesito que sepas… Me gustas y mucho. –confesó haciendo ademán de acercarse, pero Sakura a pesar de su estupefacción alcanzó a reaccionar y retrocedió.

-Yo… lo siento mucho pero no puedo corresponderte. –murmuró con un hilo de voz.

-¿Es por ese bueno para nada, verdad? –interrogó con gesto arisco.

-No lo llames así. –pidió.- tú no entiendes… Shaoran es una excelente persona y aunque no pueda estar con él… yo no puedo no amarlo Takeuchi. –confesó por primera vez sollozando suavemente.

-Pero yo puedo darte lo que tú quieras Sakura. –dijo él casi con desesperación.- Haría lo que me pidieras sin rechistar, no sufrirías a mi lado tendríamos una vida perfecta y hasta podrías llegar a amarme algún día.

-No. –cortó sin poder parar de llorar.- Eso es mentira, nunca llegaré a amar a alguien de la misma forma en que lo amo a él… no me importa si con eso sufro, ya no puedo hacer nada por esto, no es tan simple olvidar a una persona como él, deberías saberlo, es la primera vez que me enamoro.

-Entonces respeto tu decisión. –murmuró luego de unos minutos abrazándola para servirle de apoyo.

Sakura había significado mucho para él durante varios años, siempre se lo había guardado con la eterna esperanza de que algún día ese sentimiento sería correspondido y dolía saber que todo habían sido ilusiones que él mismo había creado en un intento desesperado por darse ánimos. Ella jamás llegaría a amarlo y por mucho que le afectara aquello, no podía forzarla a nada.

Caminaron nuevamente en silencio hasta entrar en la cabaña, Sakura esquivó las miradas de todos y subió a su habitación para lavarse la cara. Las cosas parecían ir muy mal para ella, cada vez que intentaba olvidarse del castaño su recuerdo aparecía con más intensidad como si algo estuviese impidiendo el guardarlo en el baúl de los recuerdos.

Tomó una ducha para relajar sus músculos y luego de vestirse, bajó para ver en qué podía ayudar, por lo que Takeuchi le había dicho harían una pequeña fiesta entre ellos para despedir la última noche en la cabaña de la playa. Tomoyo cantaba alegremente mientras ponía sobre una mesa pedazos de carne, tal vez harían una parrillada, y no se equivocaba pues en ese mismo momento vio a través del cristal de la cocina como Eriol y Shaoran hacían esfuerzos casi inhumanos por prender el fuego.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó sonriendo a su amiga que la miró complacida.

-Sí, ¿Podrías cortar la cebolla por mí?

-¡Claro! –exclamó entusiasmada y comenzó con su labor al lado de Tomoyo.

-Sakura… ¿Qué sucedió con Takeuchi? –Hacía bastante quería saberlo, las intenciones de él estaban claras pero aún así tenía ciertas dudas. Cuando le había preguntado a Takeuchi éste la había callado sólo con una mirada, parecía excesivamente decepcionado.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –cuestionó mientras sentía los efectos de la cebolla en sus ojos, la de ojos como las amatistas la miró con fingida confusión.- Que yo le gustaba a Take.

-Lo sospechaba. –confesó observándola con tristeza.- No tenía caso que te lo dijera, sería complicarte más las cosas y eso es lo último que quiero.

-No te preocupes. –la tranquilizó acomodándose con el antebrazo el flequillo que comenzaba a molestarle en la cara.- Es mejor que él mismo me lo haya dicho aunque… bueno tu sabes de sobra que no puedo corresponderle, pero para serte sincera… tal vez debería darle una oportunidad, quizás así logre olvidarlo.

-Me gustaría apoyarte en eso, pero me es imposible –lavó sus manos y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.- Eres mi amiga Sakura y por eso quiero lo mejor para ti, no puedo negar que sería bueno que te olvidaras de Li para que dejaras de sufrir pero… no puedes forzar las cosas, y aunque muchos lo digan un clavo no saca al otro. El amor llega solo, no es algo que puedas obligar a crecer. ¿No crees que Takeuchi sufriría mucho si lo ilusionas?

Una vez más su amiga estaba en lo cierto. Ahora sólo tendría que armarse de paciencia y esperar que alguien llegara a su vida para olvidarse de él… No sabía cuando, cómo ni donde, pero confiaba en que algún día pasaría y vería todo como un bonito recuerdo que atesorar.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Eriol Hiragizawa observaba divertidísimo cómo su mejor amigo parecía querer _apagar _el fuego de la parrilla en vez de avivarlo, porque la manera de echarle aire era extremadamente brusca, casi desesperada. Comenzó a salar la carne mientras silbaba una amena melodía que había aprendido en una de sus tardes de ocio junto a su novia.

-¿Podrías quedarte en silencio? Intento prender esto. –pidió exasperado el joven chino.

-¿Tanta concentración necesitas para hacerlo? Te cambiaría de lugar si no supiera de antemano que si tú salas la carne la dejarás incomestible.

Lejos de responderle, el castaño se sumió en sus pensamientos sin prestarle atención a lo que Eriol hacía o decía. Meiling probablemente estaría en Tomoeda poniendo todo en orden para la boda que se aproximaba y aunque odiaba darse cuenta, faltaba muy poco para que eso sucediera. Por una parte sentía que en estos momentos entendía a su padre, casándose por una responsabilidad en vez de un sentimiento, pero es que jamás pensó que viviría para ser testigo de que el amor sí existía.

-Ya déjalo Shaoran. –interrumpió Eriol y el aludido lo miró casi con espanto como si sospechara que le había leído los pensamientos. Él sólo se rió ante las posibles ocurrencias de su amigo y agregó.- El fuego, ya está lo suficientemente bien para poner la carne.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más antes de que todo estuviera listo y pudieran sentarse a comer. Aún se respiraba la tensión y a pesar de que Shaoran intentara quitarse los "estúpidos" celos de encima, no podía y cada vez que veía a Takeuchi muy cerca de Sakura fruncía el ceño y los miraba como reprochándolos por algo. Hitomi no perdía detalle alguno de todo lo que podía pasar y cuando veía algo importante, le daba un codazo a Keitaro que estaba a su lado para que prestara atención, pero el rubio lejos de interesarse por los celos de Shaoran, tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

-Les propongo algo. –dijo de repente Eriol cuando habían terminado de comer, Tomoyo lo miró con suspicacia y los demás se quedaron en silencio.- ¿Conocen el _juego de la oca_? –preguntó.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo jugaba con mi hermano cuando era pequeña! Y bueno, ahora con Hana también –respondió Sakura plenamente emocionada ante la idea de jugarlo, pues siempre había pasado muy buenos momentos gracias a ese tablero.

-Bueno, hay uno muy parecido. –prosiguió el otro sonriendo con algo parecido a la malicia.- pero ese juego que quiero jugar, se llama el _juego de la horca_.

Tomoyo miró asesinamente a su novio pero luego echó a reír, Shaoran no dejaba de repetirse que algo malo sucedería si es que llegaban a jugar ese famoso jueguito, pues aunque no lo conocía, sí conocía lo suficiente a Eriol para decir que algo tramaba. El resto parecía no entender de qué iba la cosa, sobre todo Sakura que no podía hacer una analogía entre dos nombres tan distintos.

-¿Qué les parece si mejor entramos para jugarlo en la salita? –propuso y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos su novia y su mejor amigo que entraron de los últimos algo inseguros de si seguirle la corriente o no.- El juego básicamente consiste en tirar los dados y avanzar con una ficha por los casilleros, gana el que llegue al último. –explicó y desdobló una hoja que llevaba en un bolsillo del pantalón.- Este es el tablero.

-¿Be-ber? –preguntó una atemorizada Sakura mientras veía casi con incredulidad lo que estaba frente a ella.- ¿Por qué _todos_ los casilleros tienen la palabra _beber_? ¿Qué es lo que vamos a beber?

-Esto Sakura. –contestó sacando alegremente una bolsa llena de botellas con lo que parecía ser cerveza.- quise traer lo más suave para que no hayan tan malas consecuencias.

-Me rehúso. –dijo tajantemente Shaoran mientras se sentaba con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante.

-Bueno, entonces mañana te irás caminando a Tomoeda. –puntualizó el de lentes.- así es mis queridos amigos, quien no juegue tendrá que irse caminando de aquí a Tomoeda porque si mal no recuerdo Shaoran, Meiling se llevó tu camioneta.

Maldijo por lo bajo las alocadas ideas de su amigo y finalmente accedió a ser parte de tamaña estupidez. Se sentó junto a los otros que tampoco pudieron objetar y con mala cara tiró los dados; quien sacaba más partía y ¡Sorpresa! Él se llevó el premio mayor; tendría que partir. Tiró el dado una vez más cayendo en el casillero cuatro _"Bebe el de la izquierda"_

-Sakura, la suerte ha tocado tu puerta. –se burló Eriol mientras le pasaba un vaso que la castaña completamente consternada tuvo que beber.- Muy bien, creo que es mi turno.- Lanzó el dado y salió el número seis _"Bebes y vas a la casilla número quince"_ apuró un vaso y fue a donde lo indicaba el tablero _"Manda a alguien a beber"_- Yo mando a Shaoran a beber.

Luego de unos minutos jugando todos se encontraban bastante _mareados_ el único algo más cuerdo era Shaoran, mientras que Hitomi, Sakura y Tomoyo reían como histéricas ante lo más mínimo.

-En serio compañero. –dijo dificultosamente la pelirroja.- Este es el mejor juego que he _juegado_ en mi vida. –finalizó echándose a reír nuevamente.

-_O haces que el de tu izquierda te pase la lengua por el cuello o bebes cuatro_. –leyó Shaoran cuando fue su turno de caer en el polémico casillero treinta y uno. Tragó pesado, quien estaba su izquierda era Sakura, no podía estar pasando eso, lo pensó durante un buen rato hasta que se percató de que con una agilidad asombrosa para alguien que está bajo los efectos del alcohol, la castaña se había acercado peligrosamente a él.

-_A mi no me molesta._ –susurró seductoramente, era definitivo, estaba completamente fuera de sí para que le hablara de esa manera y antes de que pudiera decir algo Sakura estaba haciendo exactamente lo que el juego pedía mientras todos la alentaban a que siguiera.

Shaoran sintió un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el nerviosismo ni con el miedo de que Hitomi se diera cuenta de que entre ellos hubo algo más, lo que Sakura hacía lo estaba volviendo loco así que con la cordura que le quedaba la alejó provocando que los demás lo abuchearan. Era el turno de Eriol quien cayó en el casillero de _Beben los morenos_.

-¡Tú también eres moreno Eriol! –exclamó Sakura con bastante dificultad para pronunciar la "r" causando que todos se rieran, pues era la única que estaba lo suficientemente mareada como para ver moreno a alguien que era obviamente blanco.

Por fin a alguien le salía el descanso de cinco minutos para todos, Shaoran que seguía siendo el más "estable", fue hasta la cocina y le preparó un café a Sakura que lo bebió sin rechistar a pesar de lo amargo que estaba. El juego ya no daba para más, Hitomi y Keitaro se habían quedado dormidos apoyados contra un sofá y Tomoyo no paraba de cantar extrañas canciones con una voz que dejaba mucho que desear, Eriol la abrazaba melosamente por la espalda y de vez en cuando le arrancaba uno que otro beso algo subido de tono que conseguían callarla por un buen lapso de tiempo.

Sakura había bebido obedientemente su taza de café y cuando terminó, Takeuchi se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído que hizo que se sonrojara profundamente y riera como loca para luego darle un beso en la mejilla que consiguió desatar la furia del castaño.

-¡Aléjate de ella imbécil! –gritó separándolos. Después de todo, el alcohol también estaba haciendo estragos en su organismo.

-Shaoran ¿estás celoso? –cuestionó Sakura acercándosele de manera insinuante.

-No te acerques. –pidió con más brusquedad de la necesaria y salió de la cabaña lo más rápido posible.

Sintió miedo y de un momento a otro el alcohol pareció evaporarse. Sumamente preocupada lo siguió corriendo por la helada arena, Shaoran le ganaba por unos cuantos metros y a pesar de que le gritara suplicante que la esperara, sólo conseguía que acelerara el paso, el miedo dio paso al enojo ¿Qué tanto le había hecho para que reaccionara mal? Corrió casi como si se tratara de una maratón, por algo siempre era la mejor en los deportes y llegó hasta el bosque en donde se internó a través de los matorrales al lugar donde habían estado por la tarde.

Allí lo encontró. Estaba sentado sobre una roca, las piernas flectadas y sus brazos sobre ellas, miraba el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago con expresión sumamente seria y Sakura se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado observándolo con demasiada atención, pero cómo no hacerlo si después de todo el panorama ante ella era simplemente hermoso, entonces recordó lo que había hecho y volvió a adoptar su postura de "molesta".

-Shaoran. –llamó con toda la seguridad posible, él dio vuelta la cabeza para darle a entender que la escuchaba.- ¿Me puedes explicar qué sucedió en la cabaña? –bien, admitía que era una pregunta algo tonta, pero no sabía cómo hablarle pues de repente todas las ideas se le habían ido de la cabeza.

-Es obvio ¿no? –respondió lanzando piedritas al agua mientras ella se acercaba sin que se percatara.

-No entiendo. –murmuró con congoja.- ¡No te entiendo! –exclamó por fin.

-¡No hay nada que entender! –se paró acercándose a ella en un gesto casi involuntario.- ¡Estaba celoso! –confesó apretando fuertemente la mandíbula y enfrentando su mirada al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros.- ¡Odio verte cerca de otro hombre! ¡Saber que no vas a ser mía me pone furioso!

-¿Lo dices por Takeuchi? –lo miró comprensiva dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que consiguió tranquilizarlo.

-No sólo por él… es decir, entiendo que sean novios y que tú tengas que rehacer tu vida con alguien más pero no puedo controlarme cuando los veo juntos y eso pasaría con cualquiera Sakura, porque soy egoísta y te quiero para mí… aunque eso no sea posible. –agregó lastimeramente.

Sakura lo abrazó. Estuvieron mucho tiempo así, solamente con la seguridad de que por lo menos ese momento era de ellos y entonces la castaña tomó una decisión… una decisión que estaba muy lejos de ser lo mejor para todos, pero de la que estaba segura no se arrepentiría jamás pues Shaoran fue su primer amor, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tantas cosas como él; enojo, nerviosismo, alegría, protección… Se separó lo suficiente para poder acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar de su mano, él ante el tacto cerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-Es posible. –susurró bajito y sumamente azorada.

-¿eh?

-Takeuchi no es mi novio y yo también quiero ser para ti Shaoran, aunque sólo pueda ser por esta noche. –admitió provocando que él abriera los ojos sorprendido y sin darle aviso se empinó y lo besó.

Shaoran luego de salir de su estupefacción –pues el beso no era tan inocente como los que hasta el momento se habían dado.- comenzó a corresponderle haciendo más fuerte el agarre a su cintura. Dios, como la amaba… lo hizo creer en lo que antes pensaba imposible, los mejores momentos de su vida habían sido junto a ella, su candidez, su entrega y alegría la hacían la mujer perfecta.

Sintió sus pequeñas y cálidas manos recorrerlo bajo la camisa, era un sensación claramente placentera pero entonces tuvo que detenerla. La tomó por las muñecas y cortando el beso se alejó lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos, en ellos vio un mar de confusión y él dio un suspiro antes de continuar.

-Esto no está bien Sakura. –dijo haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad.- No quiero hacer algo y que luego nos arrepintamos.

-¿Te arrepentirías de _hacerlo_ conmigo? –preguntó sintiendo un ya conocido nudo en la garganta.

-No, pero no creo que sea buena idea que tu primera vez sea de esta forma.

-Entonces todo está bien. –el nudo se había desatado ante esa negación y sólo le sonrió para darle confianza.- Porque yo quiero que tú seas el primero… ¿Qué no entiendes? No me importa el lugar ni la situación, mientras seas tú todo estará bien porque a fin de cuentas… _nunca he dejado de amarte._

Fue suficiente para dejar toda la cordura de lado y dar paso a los impulsos. En ese momento nada más importaba, sólo ellos dos y el nuevo beso que compartían que decía a gritos querer más.

Esta vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa y es que sentir la lengua de Sakura dentro de su boca era más que suficiente para despertar los deseos de tenerla para él, alejó una de sus manos de la cintura de la chica y la llevó a uno de sus pechos, el leve sobresalto que le provocó y su claro sonrojo atestiguaban su inexperiencia, no era que él fuese un experto ni mucho menos pero no había nada que le pareciera más enternecedor y pasional a la vez.

Iba a quitar su mano pensando que tal vez había sido muy apresurado pero ella fue más rápida y con algo de pudor puso la suya mucho más pequeña sobre la de él dándole a entender que no estaba mal, entonces para darle seguridad, una vez más se empino y volvió a besarlo con todo el frenesí que sentía en ese momento. Su mano fue a dar nuevamente bajo su camisa mientras él la recostaba lentamente sobre el césped.

-¿Estás… segura? –preguntó con voz ronca. Si quería parar ése era el momento, pues luego no podría hacerse responsable de sus acciones.

-Sí. –respondió con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillando.

Besó su cuello con devoción provocando que arqueara la espalda bajo él y quiso ver más de aquello que hacía presión sobre su pecho, volvió a dirigir sus labios a los de ella y mientras la besaba –para su sorpresa- ella fue más rápida y se deshizo en un santiamén de su camisa.

Shaoran era perfecto, de eso estaba segura cuando observó su torso desnudo, era perfecto y sólo para ella, sus brazos musculosos aunque no en exceso, le daban seguridad, el cabello como siempre desordenado y su cuerpo claramente en forma. Pasó sus dedos por su abdomen en una caricia íntima y él cerró los ojos mientras su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más pesada, entonces cuando ella dejó de hacerlo, él le quitó la playera y el molesto sujetador –no sin la ayuda de su dueña.- y se quedó observándola desde su posición.

Qué imagen se le presentaba, sentía la boca seca ante tal vista, todo en inmejorables proporciones, sus pechos no demasiado grandes ni tampoco muy pequeños, la cintura estrecha, el cabello desordenado desparramándose por todas partes, las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos del verde más bello que había soñado en conocer llenos de un brillo especial. Se cubrió en un claro gesto que denotaba timidez, pero el negó con la cabeza lentamente

-No tienes nada que ocultar. –sonrió suave y sinceramente.- Tu cuerpo es maravilloso Sakura ¿O crees que yo estaría así de no serlo?.

Las caricias, los besos y los placenteros roces volvieron una vez más, la poca ropa que les quedaba encima había ido a parar unos metros más allá, ambos desnudos sobre el césped sentían que era el momento. Con extremo cuidado se ubicó entre sus piernas y besó sus labios con hambre, como queriendo prepararla para lo que venía, entonces entró en ella.

-Shaoran… -gimió enterrando sin querer sus uñas en la ancha espalda del chico mientras pequeñas lágrimas iban desde sus ojos al suelo.

-¿Te he hecho daño? –preguntó con dificultad pero notable preocupación. Nunca le había quitado la virginidad a alguien y no era cosa fácil ni mucho menos se podía entregar por completo al placer pues sería algo demasiado egoísta de su parte sabiendo lo mucho que debía doler.

No emitió palabra alguna, sino que unió sus labios a los de él y los mordió levemente, lo deseaba y no le daba pudor alguno demostrarlo. El mundo desapareció nuevamente y se concentró en la unión de sus cuerpos y el calor que ella emanaba sobre él.

Se aferró de su nuca cuando lo sintió entrar y salir, ya no sentía dolor alguno y es que el placer del momento era como estar en el cielo y no quería caer de tan inmensa altura a la que ambos estaban llegando con sus acompasados movimientos que cada vez se hacían más intensos provocando espontáneos jadeos. Él dejó caer su cabeza a un lado de su cuello y supo que ya no podría aguantar mucho más.

Se adentró lo más que pudo en su interior logrando sacar un gemido de excitación de la boca de Sakura que no dejaba de retorcerse bajo él como pidiéndole terminar con aquel delirio que la estaba volviendo loca y cómo no entenderla, si a él mismo le pasaba lo mismo…

Fue increíble la sensación de exquisito vértigo y extremo placer que se produjo en el momento en que sus cuerpos alcanzaron el orgasmo, uno unos segundos antes que el otro, pero eso definitivamente había sido el paraíso.

Se dejó caer junto al cuerpo desnudo de Sakura y se observaron por interminables minutos mientras sus agitados corazones y dificultosas respiraciones intentaban volver a la normalidad. Ella era suya y él era de ella y nadie podía negarlo, ni si quiera su propia conciencia que en ese momento se encontraba completamente apagada, pues sólo podía concentrarse en el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos y el agradable aroma del perfume de Sakura.

-¿Estás bien? –logró preguntar mientras acariciaba con suavidad uno de sus hombros, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo pues su piel era suave y tersa, demasiado agradable al tacto.

-De maravillas. –respondió divertida acomodando más la cabeza sobre su pecho.- En serio Shaoran, no pasa nada. –aseguró dedicándole la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

-¿No te… arrepientes? –cuestionó dejando aflorar su inseguridad.

-¡No puedo creer que me preguntes eso! –exclamó riendo.- De verdad fue lo más bello que he hecho en toda mi vida… muchas gracias. –dijo con plena sinceridad besando una vez más sus labios.

Se quedaron unos minutos más así, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, del roce de sus cuerpos aún desnudos… No querían regresar a la abrumadora realidad, era mil veces mejor compartir ese momento de intimidad en donde nada podía perturbarlos, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y el frío nocturno comenzaba a afectarlos a pesar de que estuvieran juntos.

-Sakura, es mejor que nos vayamos. –dijo cuando la sintió tiritar en sus brazos.

-Pero Shaoran…

-Anda. –interrumpió alcanzándole la ropa con una mano.- no quiero que pesques un resfrío.

-No quiero que esto termine. –confesó aferrándose aún más a él.

-Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que regresar –admitió. Sería muy desconsiderado de su parte dejar que se congelara sólo para poder estar a su lado.

-Está bien. –dijo mientras ambos se vestían.- Pero promete que esta noche dormirás conmigo. –pidió suplicante.

Él sólo sonrió, y ella se sintió algo decepcionada pensando que aquello había sido un no a su petición. Caminaron abrazados por el sendero que los llevaba de vuelta a la playa y entraron sigilosamente en la cabaña, en la salita dormían profundamente Takeuchi, Keitaro y Hitomi, las botellas se desparramaban por todo el suelo y parte de la mesa y el tablero del _oportuno_ juego de la horca se encontraba completamente arrugado.

Subieron las escaleras y se pararon frente a la puerta del joven doctor, Sakura se abrazó a él con más fuerza y luego levantó la cabeza para sonreírle y darle un beso de buenas noches en los labios, se separaron y ella caminó hasta su habitación mientras él entraba en la que le correspondía.

Suspiró con pesadez cuando se sentó en la cama, lo que más hubiese deseado en ese momento era que Shaoran durmiera a su lado, después de todo esa era su primera vez y necesitaba estar con él, saber que todo estaba bien y despertarse en la mañana con el calor de su cuerpo para no pensar que todo había sido un sueño. Se paró una vez más y se desvistió para ponerse el pijama, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la cama tocaron su ventana.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sumamente asustada se acercó con pasos temerosos y calculadores a abrir la cortina y ver qué había sido ese ruido. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Shaoran sonriéndole tras el vidrio, ahogó un gritito de alegría sabiendo lo que aquello significaba y lo dejó entrar.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría dormir sola después de lo que pasó en el lago? –preguntó con picardía.- Si entré en mi cuarto fue para ponerle llave, así nadie se dará cuenta mañana.

-Vaya, tenías todo pensado. –murmuró riendo. Sabía como sorprenderla y eso le encantaba.

Entraron en la cama, estaban sumamente agotados, y se cubrieron con las sábanas mientras Sakura se acurrucaba sobre su pecho. La observó una vez más y mientras acariciaba su cabello, bajó tanto como pudo y la besó con ternura.

-Sobre lo de denante…-comenzó luego de separarse unos milímetros.- Yo también te amo Sakura.

El corazón de la castaña latía desenfrenadamente en su pecho, era hermoso, todo en esa noche fue hermoso y aunque al día siguiente tuvieran que despertar enfrentando la cruda realidad, no les importaba, pues aunque ambos sabían que esa sí que había sido la despedida final, se habían demostrado con y sin palabras el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y no podían sentirse más tranquilos, y esa misma paz, fue la que hizo que cerraran los ojos y se entregaran al sueño con la certeza de que despertarían juntos como debería ser siempre.

* * *

**Notas de Kitty: **Kitty se rehúsa a hacer comentario alguno del lemon que escribió pues en este momento se encuentra sumamente sonrojada porque acaba de revisarlo….ejem, ejem, pero eso no significa que no quiera sus comentarios opinando y criticando, porque bueno, fue el primero! Y por algo se empieza no? Intenté hacerlo lo más dulce posible y escuchando una canción que estaba en otro fic (no me acuerdo cual) que se llama "Your body is a Wonderland" y realmente resulta bonito leerlo con esa melodía xD en fin…. ¡Ah, estoy nerviosa! ¡Sí, lo admito! Y no puedo esperar a ver sus reviews xD me dará un ataque de colon x.X Definitivamente ya no puedo seguir escribiendo esta nota así que contestaré sus lindos y queridos (por mi) reviews.

_**Angel Zafiro:**_ ayyy otro error que me has descubierto! xD! Muchas muchas gracias, Sakura _no_ tiene dieciocho es que mi cabeza loca lo confundió con el otro fic x.X pero ahora mismo lo arreglaré… en cuanto a lo otro, Sakura aún no sabe que Shaoran está enterado de la verdad pero el próximo episodio puede que lo descubra (sí porque es muy posible que sea el último antes del epílogo) y ojala no te haya decepcionado el lemon xD porque no sabes cuan nerviosa estaba por escribirlo.

_**Gatita-San:**_ Las dudas de Saku aún no se aclaran pero bueno, ya vendrá el momento en que lo hagan. Espero que el capi haya estado como lo esperabas joajoa y creo que ya te dije como se llamaba mi otra historia… ¿o no? Bueno en fin lo repito por si acaso, se llama "una última misión"

_**Beva:**_ en el capi anterior no hicieron nada especial en el lago pero ahora si que fue un ambiente importante xD y bueno allí estaba la loca idea de Eriol (en realidad mía) de jugar al juego de la horca, ya sacié tu curiosidad joajoa aunque aún quedan algunos cabos por atar, ah y me fui a la playa (aunque llovía mucho xD) gracias por desearme suerte!

_**Isabel:**_ Shaoran sí que se puso celoso en este capítulo xD fue perfecto (según yo) para escribir lo que seguía.

_**Magotito-chan:**_ Takeuchi, creo que tenemos que empezar a amar a Takeuchi, porque gracias a él (indirectamente) pasó todo lo que pasó joajoa Meiling no tiene idea de lo que sienten ellos pero se hizo una idea en el capítulo anterior, porque le había llamado la atención la cara de Sakura cuando le contó que el bebé no era de Shaoran y lo de si va a seguir con la boda probablemente lo sabras el próximo capítulo xD. Y es probable (como dije más arriba) que el próximo capítulo sea el último antes del epílogo… y creo que no necesitas ponerte de rodillas para pedirme el lemon porque ya lo escribí xD! Espero que te haya gustado :D y no haya resultado terriblemente mm… aburrido? xD

_**Beautifly92:**_ jajaja el concepto de limar asperezas de Eriol es bastante confuso xD Ojala te haya gustado este capi también :D

_**Akako Cullen:**_ te obligo a compartir a Shaoran si es que lo tienes alguna vez xD yo quería matar a Takeuchi al inicio de este episodio pero luego terminé amándolo xD y ahora quedó claro la maquiavélica idea de Eriol xD

_**Rosh Bernal:**_ De verdad espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con el lemon o me sentiría horrible u.u y bueno aunque Sakura no sabe TODA la verdad aún, ya llegará el momento en que se entere, porque las mentiras no duran mucho xD

_**LoReNiSH:**_ No quise poner lo que pasaba en el algo porque en realidad no era muy importante (creo yo) pero ahora sí que describí lo que pasó por la noche en ese lugar xD joajoa pobre Sakura debe estar muriendo con la curiosidad encima… pero no te preocupes que ya falta poco para que se entere.

_**Goddess Aeris:**_ Tú!! xD sí tú, eres la principal responsable de que YO escribiera _eso_ xD jajajaja lo que yo dije antes no fue una verdad a medias! xD tú te lo tomaste de esa manera joajoa y bueno creo queee ahora nos quedó claro lo de Shaoran sin ropa (me sonrojé a mares mientras escribía este capítulo) de verdad espero que te haya gustado porque eras la que más me insistía con lo del lemon o.O xD Juajua Hitomi es sólo amiga de Keitaro si quieres te lo doy joajoa no sabes lo mal que me siento por él u.u me acuerdo de un amigo con eso de que le gustaba su mejor amiga… ¡Ayy! Que nervios que nervios… ya quiero ver qué dicen jajoa

_**-White-Wings-6-:**_ No te preocupes, te entiendo es difícil seguir una historia cuando estás llena de cosas que estudiar xD. Y aquí queda claro lo que para Eriol es "limar asperezas" y todo gracias a su polémico juego de la horca xD Y el okonomiyaki sí, lo saqué de Tsubasa y bueno en CCS también sale que la comida favorita de Kero es el okonomiyaki al estilo sureño así que se podría decir que de las dos partes xD

_**Leoni Tao91:**_ jajaja espero que no te hayas quedado sin uñas con tanta espera o.O pero tranquila, ahora puedes dejarlas crecer joajoa aunque aún falta el final… pero bueno tendrás que esperar una semana más nuevamente para el próximo capi xD

Muchas gracias a quienes me escribieron reviews y los que me han agregado a historias favoritas y demás. Me siento muy muy emocionada porque falta poquito para el fin y como que me da penita terminarlo pero bueno… Espero sus comentarios en los tan esperados reviews en este capítulo, porque de verdad necesito saber qué opinan de lo que escribí para mejorar o mantenerme :D y corregir errores también

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio (y posiblemente último, pero no se preocupen que hay epílogo) y cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos!

**Kitty.e! **

**Tips de Kitty para sus queridos lectores: **(aunque no sé si haya algún hombre leyendo, pero por si acaso) NUNCA jueguen al juego de la horca xD en todo caso si alguien lo quiere yo tengo el tablero en el ordenador xD.


	14. Decisiones de dos

"**Amor Clínico"**

**Nota:** Al inicio de este capítulo utilicé una canción titulada "Dreaming with a broken Heart" (soñando con un corazón roto) y es de John Mayer (un espectacular cantante a mi juicio) Si tienen oportunidad, bájenla para que puedan escucharla mientras leen la primera parte, de verdad es preciosa y estoy segura de que nadie se arrepentirá de hacerme caso xD :)

**Capítulo Catorce**

"_Decisiones de dos"_

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart**** …….. **Cuando sueñas con un corazón roto**  
The waking up is the hardest part…………..…….…. **despertar es la parte más difícil

–Shaoran. –llamaba suavemente la jovencita de cabello castaño. Abrió los ojos aún con pesadez, pues lo había despertado, la observó con detenimiento llevaba un vestido de una blancura casi cegadora que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y caía cubriendo la mayor parte de sus pies descalzos.

–¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –cuestionó claramente alterado por la presencia de la chica.

–¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó con un dejo de tristeza reflejado en sus ojos claros.

–¡No! –clarificó.– es sólo que… ¿cómo llegaste aquí en medio de la noche? –se había sentado en el borde de la cama contemplando la belleza deslumbrante de la mujer frente a él.

–Meiling me contó que su compromiso había sido cancelado a última hora. –respondió radiante de felicidad.- y ella misma me fue a buscar.

–¿De… de qué hablas? –estaba realmente sorprendido por las palabras de Sakura

–Sabe que nos amamos –explicó sentándose a su lado.– Nos deseó lo mejor y ¿sabes? Tengo otra noticia que darte. –anunció con entusiasmo.

–¿Otra noticia?

-Sí… Shaoran, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

–¡Eso es maravilloso! –exclamó con sincera alegría.– ¡No lo puedo creer! Seremos la pareja más feliz del mundo mi amor, lo prometo. –prometió sin poder controlarse ante tantas emociones, pero en el momento en que la abrazó, la muchacha se desvaneció entre sus brazos.

**  
****You roll outta bed and down on your knees……………..….. **Ruedas fuera de la cama y de rodillas**  
And for a moment you can hardly breathe……… **Y por un momento puedes respirar con dificultad**  
Wondering was she really here?... **preguntándote ¿Realmente estuvo aquí?**  
Is she standing in my room?... **¿Está parade en mi habitación?**  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...** No, no está, porque ella se ha ido.

-Sakura –murmuró asustado mientras abría los ojos de golpe y comprobaba que una vez más se había soñado con ella. Con la respiración agitada y el corazón destrozado, se sentó en el piso apoyando la espalda en la cama.

Era la quinta vez en dos semanas que Sakura se le aparecía en sueños, siempre eran distintos, pero todos con la misma trama; la posibilidad de ser feliz junto a la mujer que amaba. Pero aquello era absolutamente utópico y no podía pasar en otra parte que no fueran sus sueños, pues estaba a dos días de contraer matrimonio con Meiling y desde que habían regresado de la playa no tuvo oportunidad de ver o hablar con la castaña que huía cada vez que él se acercaba.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart****…………………….……** Cuando sueñas con un corazón roto**  
The giving up is the hardest part…………………………………..……….** El rendirse es la parte más difícil**  
She takes you in with her crying eyes………………………………..….** Ella te toma con sus ojos llorosos**  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye……… **Entonces de una vez por todas tienes que decir adiós**  
Wondering could you stay my love………………………….… **Preguntándote ¿Podrías quedarte mi amor?**  
Will you wake up by my side?... **¿Despertarías a mi lado?

**No, she can't…………………………………………………………….……………………….** No, ella no puede**  
Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone…………………………………..……….. **Porque ella se ha ido

Era curioso que él que en un pasado no muy lejano no creía en el amor, estuviera enamorado de un imposible y a pesar de que ya se habían dado el adiós definitivo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella cada vez que su mente se encontraba desocupada, recordando el olor de su cabello, el brillo de sus ojos, su hermosa figura, lo bien que se sentía el despertar a su lado… Y es que la última mañana en la cabaña de Eriol ella había amanecido aferrada a su pecho y juró que no había sensación más gloriosa que aquella… ¿Cómo sería despertar así todas las mañanas?

Pero todo estaba perdido. Ya nada se podría hacer. No ahora que sólo quedaban dos días para dedicarse por completo al cuidado de su futura esposa y la criatura que llevaba en su vientre.

**Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? ****(x3)………………………………** ¿Tengo que dormirme con rozas en mi mano?**  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands? ... **¿Tengo que dormirme con rosas en mi, rosas en mi mano?**  
**

Cada día que pasaba parecía perder un poco más la cordura, se le hacía imposible dejar de pensar en aquella noche, esa en que Sakura le había permitido conocer por completo lo que era la entrega y aunque sabía que aquello le hacía horriblemente mal, tampoco lo evitaba, pues eran recuerdos demasiado valiosos como para enterrarlos definitivamente.

Lo último que había logrado saber de ella, luego de innumerables amenazas a Eriol para que hablara, era que Takeuchi seguía viviendo en su departamento y que se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud pese a sus repetidas ausencias. Le producía unos celos espantosos el saber que el chico que claramente tenía intenciones de "más que amigos" con Sakura, estuviera viviendo bajo su mismo techo, pero como sabiamente le había dicho Eriol, no podía seguir interviniendo en los asuntos referentes a la castaña.

Él ya no era nada en su vida, nada más que un viejo amor frustrado que en algún momento tendría que olvidar, y aunque le doliera a mares, no debía ayudar a aplazar ese momento pues con eso sólo conseguía dañarla mucho más de lo que ya había hecho. ¿Qué caso tenía? De todas maneras Sakura le había dejado bien en claro el último día de vacaciones, que estaba plenamente consciente de que el suceso de la noche anterior no cambiaría en nada la situación y que estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo.

**Woul****d you get them if I did?... **¿Las recogerías si lo hiciera?

**No, you won't………………………………………………...… **No, no lo harás**  
Cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone………….** Porque te has ido

Y esa vez, antes de subir a su auto, fue la última vez que le dirigió la palabra para susurrarle entre lágrimas; "Te amo".

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart**** …….. **Cuando sueñas con un corazón roto**  
The waking up is the hardest part…………..…….…. **despertar es la parte más difícil

Se encaminó hacía el balcón y descorrió las cortinas del cuarto para invitados. Los habitantes de Tomoeda estaban todos dormidos, por supuesto, si eran las cuatro de la mañana de un día jueves, nadie en su sano juicio podría estar despierto a esa hora tomando aire, excepto él que se reprochaba mentalmente el no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido para responderle "Yo también" antes de que ella cerrara la puerta del auto.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Durante la noche no lo había pasado muy bien, estuvo tres horas intentando quedarse dormida, pero el insomnio le ganaba, por ese motivo aquel jueves casi se había quedado dormida mientras atendía a sus pacientes. Por suerte siempre grababa todas las sesiones, así que aunque se perdiera en algunos momentos, podía volver a repasar todo nuevamente.

Caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina blanca, último regalo de su amiga Tomoyo "para subirle el ánimo", pasó el área de recepción y salió del edificio notando que se le había hecho muy tarde, pues el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Se dirigió a su auto y justo cuando salía del estacionamiento, estuvo a punto de chocar de frente con una camioneta. Miró furibunda al conductor y se quedó helada al distinguir a Shaoran. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían y bajó la vista por unos segundos pero cuando la levantó nuevamente, quedó atónita al notar que el hombre se acercaba a su ventana, así que con un gesto extremadamente rápido, la subió antes de que él pudiera decirle algo.

No despegó la vista del frente, pero tampoco podía ignorar los golpes que el daba en el vidrio para captar su atención, así que resignada –pues habían otros vehículos esperando por salir- bajó la ventanilla y lo miró desafiante.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con frialdad impropia de ella.

-¿Por qué me evitas? –cuestionó.

-No te evito. –respondió desafiante, sólo de esa manera podía mantenerse a distancia prudente.

-¿Ah no? –alzó una ceja.- Desde que volvimos de lo de Eriol te rehúsas a hablar conmigo.

-¿Y qué estamos haciendo ahora _Li?_

Abrió los ojos impresionado ante la actitud de la joven, ese "Li" tan frío había sido demasiado extraño, estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamara por su nombre.

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede Sakura?! –preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿A mí? nada.

-Bueno no te comportas como tal ¿desde cuando me llamas por mi apellido y me hablas tan fríamente?

-Desde que te olvidé. –declaró volteando para no seguir viendo la expresión de dolor en su rostro varonil. Apretó aún más las manos en el volante.- Ahora si te mueves y me dejas pasar te lo agradeceré.

Shaoran no dijo nada, simplemente dio la media vuelta y se subió a la camioneta desde donde le lanzó una última mirada a la chica, que no dudó en salir lo más rápido posible en cuanto él retrocedió. Nunca había sido dura con una persona pero en esos momentos resultaba ser el mejor escudo contra sus sentimientos, aunque verlo tan decepcionado le hubiese bajado los ánimos montones.

Manejó en dirección a la casa de sus padres y estacionó afuera, bajó del auto y entró. Llevaba una semana quedándose allí y no pensaba volver durante un tiempo a su departamento, además Toya y Hanako también estaban allí y su estadía no podía ser más amena, el tener a toda su familia reunida era simplemente maravilloso, pues no tenía más que las noches para estar sola y pensar en aquello que venía torturándola desde que descubrió lo que sentía por él.

Entró y el primero en recibirla fue su gato Kero, se lo había llevado con ella puesto que al parecer no le agradaba Takeuchi pues cada vez que éste intentaba tomarlo en brazos le propinaba un buen rasguño. Lo saludó rascando sus orejas y se dirigió a la cocina en donde su madre preparaba la cena.

-Hija, ya has llegado.

-Sí madre, lamento no haber llamado para avisar que saldría más tarde. –se disculpó poniéndose el otro delantal de cocina dispuesta a ayudar a la mujer.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura? –preguntó Nadeshiko observándola atentamente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No habíamos tenido oportunidad de estar solas y por eso no te lo había dicho, pero… Sakura, te conozco de sobra, por lo mismo puedo decir que algo te tiene mal.

Se sorprendió mucho, Nadeshiko era bastante despistada y era raro que notara cosas que su padre no. ¿Qué le respondería? ¿Le mentiría? ¿O sería acaso el consejo maternal lo que necesitaba para aplacar sus dudas y temores? Miró a la mujer sin poder evitar que los ojos le escocieran y corrió para abrazarse de ella.

No había dejado que nadie la consolara, sus lágrimas habían sido derramadas en completo silencio, ni si quiera se había permitido llorar en frente de Tomoyo cuando le contó todo, por eso aquel abrazo en que se veía envuelta, sirvió para liberar todo lo que llevaba guardado y se sintió como una niña pequeña siendo protegida por su madre.

Nadeshiko acariciaba su cabello suavemente mientras la abrazaba con fuerzas, sabiendo de sobra que eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Desde que Sakura había llegado a casa, sentía que algo andaba mal, las sonrisas no eran iguales, reía con menos frecuencia y parecía estar distraída aunque lograba disimularlo. No se lo había comentado ni a su marido ni a su hijo, puesto que no quería preocuparlos, bien sabía ella que cuando su hija estaba triste prefería no estar con demasiada gente.

-Es por un hombre ¿verdad Sakura? –preguntó comprensivamente y sin dejar de mirarla con una cálida sonrisa cuando ella la miró con inseguridad en sus ojos verdes.

-Sí. –respondió sonrojándose.- ¿Cómo lo…?

-Yo también fui joven Sakura y también sufrí como tú… y aunque no lo creas, fue por tu padre.

-¿Por mi padre? –estaba sorprendida, siempre se imaginó la vida de ellos como un cuento de hadas en donde nada podía ir mal.

-Así es. –afirmó la mujer mientras ambas se sentaban frente a frente.- Tu padre y yo, nos conocimos en la Universidad, él era profesor recién egresado y era muy popular entre las chicas del campus… Sus clases siempre estaban repletas, incluso por gente que no correspondía a la carrera y admito que yo era una de esas personas. –confesó haciendo que la joven riera suavemente.- Cuando me decidí a declararme, lo hice por medio de una carta.

-¿Y qué te respondió? –cuestionó curiosa.

-Que estaba comprometido. –respondió y Sakura tuvo que contener un gritito de asombro ¡Sus historias coincidían en algo!

-¿Y qué hiciste tú?

-Por supuesto que seguí insistiendo, me encontraba con él a propósito en todas partes e incluso me hice amiga de su prometida ¿y sabes que descubrí?

-No…

-Ellos estaban comprometidos porque cuando pequeños eran amigos y en el momento en que la madre de tu padre murió, le pidió que se casara con ella. Ella por supuesto, quería mucho a tu abuela pues se lo pasaba en la casa y al comprometerse con tu padre fue por pura responsabilidad.

-¿Pero y papá la quería? –la historia la desconcertaba bastante.

-No Sakura. –respondió sonriendo.- Pero no creas que eso me facilitó las cosas. Me tomó casi un año entero de incesante esfuerzo poder conquistarlo, finalmente renunció a su compromiso y tiempo después quedé embarazada de tu hermano Toya… fue ahí cuando me propuso matrimonio. –contó con voz soñadora.

-Pero él se casa en dos días. –murmuró con voz apagada.

-¿El chico del que estás enamorada? –preguntó Nadeshiko y su hija asintió lentamente.- Pero aún queda tiempo entonces Sakura.

-No. La chica con la que se casa, está embarazada de otro hombre… no sé si él lo sabe, pero sea como sea la responsabilidad lo llama.

-Vamos hija, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. –intentó alentarla dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.- Tal vez ella se decida a contarle al verdadero padre de su hijo la verdad… después de todo está siendo egoísta. Cuando él de el sí en el altar, sólo entonces te permitiré resignarte al olvido.

Asintió sonriendo para nada segura, pero en realidad las palabras de su madre la habían tranquilizado montones y con eso bastaba, a pesar de que minutos antes le hubiese mentido a Shaoran diciéndole que lo había olvidado, pero así era mejor, de esa manera ponía una barrera que ninguno de los dos podrían pasar.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Llevaba cinco minutos tocando el timbre de la casa sin que el dueño se dignase a abrirle. Movió su pelirroja cabellera en claro signo de molestia y luego de cerrar los ojos y pensar en algo, tomó una piedra que se encontraba cerca de un árbol y la tiró para que diera contra la ventana del segundo piso. Justo en el blanco.

-¡Kei, sé perfectamente que estás ahí, así que abre si no quieres que haga más escándalo del que ya estoy haciendo! –era perfectamente cierto, la gente que pasaba por la calle la miraban espantados y negaban con la cabeza, algunos incluso de cambiaban a la acera del frente para no chocar con "la mujer loca"

-Me rindo. –dijo el rubio saliendo por fin.- Dale tregua a mis oídos.

-Por esa cara que traes, puedo apostar mi vida a que estuviste bebiendo anoche. –lo reprochó Hitomi.

-Hoy se casa. –dijo lastimeramente invitándola a entrar. Se acomodaron en uno de los sillones y él le llevó un vaso de jugo a su invitada.

-¿Sólo porque se supone que hoy se casa tienes que estar en un estado deplorable? ¡Son las tres de la tarde!

-Lo lamento Hitomi. –murmuró sinceramente, pues su amiga se había encargado de mantenerlo con entereza durante todo ese tiempo de tortura para él. No sabía que sería de su vida sin su amiga y por eso mismo le estaba infinitamente agradecido.

-No lo lamentes, vine para decirte que te necesito perfectamente arreglado para una hora más, vístete de etiqueta y toma esto. –dijo pasándole una cajita de terciopelo azul.- No la abras hasta que estés en el restauran de esta tarjeta. –indicó pasándole un papel con una dirección.- No me falles por favor.

-¿Qué es… todo esto? –cuestionó confundido.

-Menos preguntas y más acción… ¡Nos vemos Kei! –exclamó guiñándole un ojo y saliendo del lugar dejándolo con mil interrogantes en la cabeza. Pero eso no importaba, porque su plan _tenía_ que salir a la perfección, o sino se degollaría ella misma… Ahora sólo quedaba la segunda parte, aunque la más difícil.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Sábado. El sábado que cambiaría su vida definitivamente, aquel que lo separaba de la mujer que amaba aunque ella ya no sintiera lo mismo… Ese que todos veían como una alegre fiesta en donde celebrar una nueva y feliz unión, pero que para él no era más que un trámite para hacerse cargo de su prima… todo en exactamente dos horas más.

Estaba consciente de que desde ese día en adelante, tendría que ver a Meiling como su mujer, su esposa y por lo tanto, tendría que tratarla como tal. Todo parecía excesivamente extraño a sus ojos, pero no quedaba salida, el tiempo se había agotado definitivamente para que algún tipo de ayuda cayera del cielo y la presencia de sus familiares comprobaba todo.

Ieran se había encargado de criticar el departamento, su trabajo y su aspecto, por supuesto cuando le explicó que era por los turnos de noche, ella le propuso comprarle una casa en Hong Kong para que se hiciera cargo de la empresa familiar, pero él no lo pensó dos veces y se negó. Le gustaba su trabajo y no lo dejaría sólo por las críticas de su madre.

-¡Xiao Lang! –gritó Fuutie entrando abruptamente en su habitación.- ¡Hermanito, aún no estás listo!

-Déjamelo a mi Fuutie. –dijo Shiefa tras su hermana.- ayuda a Fanren con Meiling que tiene problemas con el maquillaje… Feimei y nuestros esposos se están encargando de los niños.

-¡Sí!, ¡Tienes que dejarlo como un príncipe! –exclamó saliendo una vez más.

-¿Nervioso hermanito? –preguntó Shiefa una vez que se encontraban solos.

-No. –respondió sentándose ante las indicaciones de su hermana que quería peinarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-¿A qué te refieres? –interrogó confundido.

-A lo de la boda con Meiling.

-Por supuesto. –mintió.

Shiefa se quedó en silencio, no pretendía decirle que encontraba bastante raro que se fueran a casar, pues no había notado ningún indicio de enamoramiento entre ellos dos… hacerlo sería ponerlo de aún más malhumor del que tenía y definitivamente no quería ser la causante de que Troya ardiera.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Fuutie Li maquillaba con mucho esmero el rostro de la joven novia, brillos por aquí y por allá, sombra rubor y todo tipo de cosmético, Meiling era sin duda su prima favorita y haría todo lo posible para que se viera de maravillas, su hermano tendría que quedar con la boca abierta. Cuando terminaba de aplicar el rimel en las largas y espesas pestañas de la jovencita china, Feimei entró.

-Mei, hay una chica que dice necesitar hablar contigo urgentemente. –habló apresuradamente la otra de las hermanas Li.

-Dile que pase. –pidió confiada pensando que se trataba de Kumiko su madrina de bodas. Se esperó de todo menos ver a Hitomi, la amiga de Keitaro a quien apenas conocía parada en el umbral de la puerta. Con un gesto –pues con el desconcierto no podía hablar- pidió a sus primas que las dejaran solas. La pelirroja cerró la puerta con cautela a sus espaldas y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Nunca había visto a una novia tan poco entusiasmada como tú. –comentó provocándole un sobresalto.

-Yo no…

-No tienes nada que ocultarme Meiling. –cortó antes de que pudiera hablar.- Lo sé todo.

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó con auténtico espanto.

-Sé perfectamente que no amas a Li y que te casarás con él sólo porque tienes miedo de que Kei no se haga responsable de su propio hijo. –se paseó por la desordenada habitación mientras la chica la observaba aterrada. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente nuevamente.- No te preocupes, no se lo he dicho.

-Gracias Hitomi yo no sé como…

-No me des las gracias, si no se lo he dicho es porque quiero darte la oportunidad a ti de darle la buena noticia.

-¡Pero eso no es posible! –exclamó consternada.- Sería darle una carga.

-Esto es ridículo. –soltó con brusquedad.- Dime de una vez por todas ¿Amas a Keitaro?

-Sí. –respondió cabizbaja incapaz de enfrentarla.

-¿Y entonces? Tu miedo es completamente infundado, si conocieras a Keitaro sabrías que su reacción sería completamente distinta a la que te esperas, o tal vez lo estás subestimando demasiado ¡¿No sabes lo que sería capaz de hacer por ti?!

-Hitomi si el no quiere este bebé… ¡Tu no sabes lo que mi familia podría hacer si se entera!

-¡Entonces eres una cobarde Meiling! –alzó la voz más de lo necesario, pero no podía contener el coraje que sentía, por culpa del miedo de esa niña no sólo su amigo estaba sufriendo.- ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡No conseguirás nada con huir! Muchos están sufriendo por tu inseguridad y lo sabes perfectamente, ¡Déjate de rodeos y compórtate como una mujer madura de una vez por todas!

-¡Mei nosotros ya nos vamos! –gritó una voz tras la puerta.- apresúrense, el chofer los espera.

-¿Y?

Se tomó su tiempo. Después de todo las palabras de Hitomi no podían ser más ciertas. Aquella vez en la playa, había logrado percatarse de que algún tipo de conexión amorosa existía entre Sakura y Shaoran, lo dedujo con las actitudes de ambos que decían mucho y estaba segura de que no era la única enterada de aquello… por otra parte ¿Aceptaría Keitaro el peso de llevar un hijo y una relación que no sería aprobada por su familia? Sí… Hitomi tenía razón. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió y abrazó a la mujer que se encontraba pasmada ante su reacción.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro, en diez minutos tendría que irse a la capilla para esperar a Meiling. ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura estuviera allí? ¿Cómo se comportaría? Es decir, Meiling la había invitado y ella le había dejado bien en claro que ya lo había olvidado así que no tenía impedimentos para ir ¿o si?. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó ver a su futura esposa.

-Shaoran. –llamó suavemente.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-¡Meiling! ¡¿Qué haces con esa ropa?! –la chica llevaba un vestido color dorado muy bonito pero que definitivamente no era el que una novia debía usar.

-Calma. –pidió riendo.- Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Dime. –dijo sentándose junto a ella en la orilla de la cama.

-Puedo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –murmuró insegura, pero él asintió sinceramente preocupado.- Tú… tú amas a Sakura ¿verdad? –preguntó dejándolo atónito por unos segundos.

-Meiling, no sé quien te lo habrá dicho pero… no puedo negarlo, es verdad. –confesó sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

-Me di cuenta sola. –contó sin dejar de sonreír.- Shaoran… Hoy me han abierto los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestionó ceñudo.

-Todo este tiempo estuve siendo excesivamente egoísta y cobarde. Sólo pensaba en mí y en que sería de mi hijo si alguien se llegase a enterar de que tú no eres su padre, pero nunca pensé con profundidad lo que…

-Ya hablamos de eso Mei, tenemos que seguir con…

-Déjame terminar. –pidió con autoridad fingida.- Lo que quiero decir, es que ahora más que nunca pienso que esto es una locura. Tú amas a Sakura y yo a Kei, ¿No es más que suficiente para terminar esta farsa? No me digas que Keitaro no se hará responsable de su hijo, porque yo no lo había pensado bien… y conociéndolo, el lo aceptará, estoy segura de que tomará la responsabilidad sin reclamar por ello.

-Pero y si nuestros padres…

-Shaoran. Durante todo este tiempo, los demás toman decisiones por mí, déjame ser autora de mi vida por esta vez, por favor. –suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.- Déjame tomar el riesgo, quiero jugármelas por lo incierto… ¡No sé lo que nos depara a mí, a mi hijo y a Kei, pero sé que no puedo dejar que cuatro corazones queden completamente deshechos sólo porque yo no quise arriesgarme! –exclamó rompiendo en llanto.

Él quedó atónito, no sabía muy bien qué decir, así que simplemente abrazó a su prima que en ese momento se veía extremadamente indefensa. Meiling quería arriesgarse, y él no era quien para impedirlo, no ahora que veía tanta determinación en sus ojos. Su corazón dio un brinco al saber que eso significaba una oportunidad con Sakura.

-Suerte que es maquillaje a prueba de agua. –comentó Meiling riéndose cuando se separó de su primo.

-¿Estás segura, verdad? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Más que aquella vez que te dije que te veías ridículo con esa playera amarilla que Fuutie te regaló. –bromeó a su primo con el incidente de hacía diez años.

-Entonces…

-Ten. –dijo entregándole el anillo de compromiso y levantándose.- Tenemos que dar aviso.

-Es verdad. –asintió sintiendo que el mundo de repente le sonreía.

Subieron en el auto que se suponía llevaría solamente a Shaoran, el chofer los miró consternado pero no hizo comentario alguno al ver las caras felices de ambos. Un aura de paz los rodeaba al momento de bajarse frente a la capilla. Los invitados que se encontraban fuera no cabían en sí de la sorpresa, pero ellos hicieron caso omiso de los murmullos a sus espaldas en cambio entraron tomados de la mano para darse apoyo como cuando eran niños.

Las primeras filas, ocupadas por los familiares, se inquietaron al ver a la jovencita vestida así. Ieran por primera vez en mucho tiempo, apretó los puños en señal de furia, pues algo le decía que las cosas estaban mal, sobre todo cuando su hijo se subió al estrado acompañado de su prima y se acercó al micrófono.

-Muy buenas tardes a todos. –comenzó disimulando sus nervios.- En nombre de Meiling y yo les quiero dar las gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de venir. Pero tenemos un anuncio que hacer. –dijo tomando aire antes de continuar mientras los invitados compartían impresiones.- Hemos cancelado la boda por motivos personales. Por favor, esperamos que nos entiendan y quien quiera ir a la recepción, puede hacerlo, pues se realizará de todas maneras como disculpas por las molestias causadas. Muchas gracias.

Bajó la pequeña escalinata mientras veía venir el sermón de su madre, pero la ignoró olímpicamente pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Se apresuró a la última fila de bancas en donde se encontraba Tomoyo, necesitaba preguntarle…

-Shaoran. –llamó Meiling antes de que llegaran a la salida.- Yo debo irme, me esperan.

-Suerte Mei. –deseó con toda la sinceridad del mundo dándole un abrazo a su prima.

-Para ti también. –dijo guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, era llevado hasta afuera por Tomoyo que irradiaba felicidad. No entendió de qué se trataba así que se limitó a seguirla y subió al auto de la chica.

-¿Qué haces? –cuestionó cuando ella arrancó el motor.

-Salvándote. –respondió apuntando a la capilla en donde Ieran y los padres de Meiling salían para buscarlo, pero los perdió de vista en cuanto pasaron una cuadra.

-Gracias.

-Tienes suerte.

-¿Eh?

-De que Sakura esté sola esta tarde. –rió.- Se está quedando en casa de sus padres con su hermano y Hanako, pero al parecer ellos salieron.

-Eso no es suerte. –murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Ah no? ¡Será perfecto para que le cuentes todo y le confieses tu amor de nuevo! ¿Qué no entiendes? Tienen la oportunidad para ser felices juntos.

-Ella me ha olvidado, me lo dijo el otro día. –comentó haciendo que sus ánimos se apagaran.

-No creí que fueses tan ingenuo Li. –viró en una esquina cerca del parque del rey pingüino.- ¿Crees que si de verdad te hubiese olvidado habría estado llorando toda la noche? ¿Por qué crees que no fue a tu boda? Sakura está destrozada y tú eres el único que puede arreglar eso.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó inseguro.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero esta vez… -estacionó frente a una casa amarilla.- Sin mentiras. Recuerda que el amor se basa en la confianza y el respeto mutuo. Debes ser transparente para que así no quede ningún tipo de "mancha" en su relación.

-Tienes tazón Daidouji… no sé como pagártelo.

-Haciendo feliz a mi amiga. –respondió con simpleza mientras le daba una radiante sonrisa.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

No entendía lo que pretendía Hitomi enviándolo a ese lujoso restauran con una cajita que Dios sabe que contenía. Llevaba diez minutos esperando en una de las mesas más apartadas que su amiga había reservado. Comenzaba a perder seriamente la paciencia, lo cual era bastante raro, pero no estaba para bromas, no ese día. Tan absorto se encontraba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando alguien se acercó a su mesa, hasta que le tocaron el hombro.

-¡Meiling! –exclamó atónito parándose de un salto, pensando incluso que era un sueño.- ¡¿Qué haces a…?!

No alcanzó a formular pregunta alguna, pues la joven china se le lanzó a los brazos dándole un apasionado beso que escandalizó a los demás ocupantes, pero ellos no estaban enterados de eso, sólo sabían que en ese momento estaban juntos y que sus corazones palpitaban alocadamente en un compás que parecía no terminar.

-No me casaré. –susurró con los ojos cerrados y el rostro inundado de felicidad.- Te amo Kei, todo fue una farsa ¡No sé qué se me pasó para pensar en casarme con él!

-¿Es cierto? –preguntó sonriendo abiertamente.

-¡Sí! Es más, Hitomi me ayudó a tomar la decisión y creo que es lo más correcto para todos porque yo… yo tengo algo muy importante que contarte. –dijo mientras ambos tomaban asiento y él la escuchaba atento.- Lo que te voy a decir puede que te haga querer correr de mi lado, pero no importa, debes saberlo.

-Nada me haría alejarme de ti Mei. –aseguró tomando con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Keitaro yo… estoy… -se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, pero ante la expectación del rubio no pudo hacer más que continuar con lo que había empezado. Suspiró y finalizó.- Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Agachó la mirada sin atreverse a enfrentarlo. Toda la seguridad se había esfumado cuando él tardó mucho en responder y sobre todo cuando soltó sus manos. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero antes de que pudiera derramar alguna lágrima, se vio envuelta por sus brazos y entonces entendió que todo estaba bien, porque Keitaro la apoyaba.

-Me haces extremadamente feliz Mei. –susurró en su oído y la besó una segunda vez. En ese momento, sintieron que algo caía al suelo. Keitaro miró y se encontró con la cajita de terciopelo que había quedado olvidada. La tomó entre sus manos y la abrió tan sólo un poco, temeroso de con qué se podía encontrar, pero entonces sonrió sumamente agradecido de su amiga al ver un anillo de compromiso y una notita que decía: "Ya sabes que hacer con él. Suerte.". Sacó la fina joya del estuche y la puso ante Meiling que abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.- Por eso… cásate conmigo y prometo hacer de nuestras vidas las más felices.

-¡Sí, sí Kei! ¡Sí! –chilló lanzándose a sus brazos una vez más. Su vida estaba ahora completa. Formaría una familia junto al hombre que de verdad amaba y nada podía sacarla de ese estado de plenitud en que se encontraba.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

-¿De verdad que no quieres venir con nosotros tía Sakura? –preguntó por décima vez la pequeña.

-Sí Hana, de verdad lo lamento mucho pero prometo que para el próximo festival iré. –dijo alzando su dedo chiquito que la niña tomó para sellar el trato.

-¿Estarás bien hija? –interrogó Nadeshiko sumamente preocupada, pues era la única que sabía el verdadero motivo del repentino desánimo de Sakura.

-Sí, ¡Ya no se preocupen y márchense antes de que se les haga tarde!

-Es verdad, después de todo, los monstruos pueden cuidarse solos. –se burló Toya llevando la mochila de su hija.

-No molestes a tu hermana Toya. –pidió Fujitaka sonriendo divertido.- Cuídate mucho por favor. –se dirigió a Sakura.

-Por supuesto, ustedes también. –dijo despidiéndolos en la puerta, pero Hanako se quedó rezagada y le pidió con un gesto que se agachara. Cuando quedó a su altura, la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho tía Sakura y no importa si el tío Shaoran ya no puede ser mi tío… yo te sigo queriendo igual y por eso, no te pongas más triste ¿si? –susurró lo último en su oído y finalmente salió corriendo para seguir a su padre y sus abuelos.

Esa niña no dejaba de sorprenderla con su astucia, definitivamente tenía un sentido de la percepción muy superior al de muchos adultos, incluyéndose por supuesto. Se puso de pie y se lanzó sobre el sofá de la salita para buscar algún programa de televisión que consiguiera distraerla. No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando el timbre sonó.

Se sonrió, de seguro se les había olvidado algo y apostaba su vida a que la persona responsable era su madre, por supuesto, si era igual de despistada que ella. Caminó una vez más hasta la puerta arrastrando los pies y la abrió.

-¿Qué se les quedó aho…? –la frase quedó ahogada en su garganta al verlo ahí.- ¿…ra?

-Creo que no me esperabas a mí. –sonrió.

-Shaoran… -murmuró atónita con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Veo que has vuelto a llamarme por mi nombre. –comentó mirándola complacido.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-S-sí. –atinó a decir haciéndose a un lado para luego conducirlo hasta la salita, en donde ambos se sentaron en el sofá verde.- ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó cuando por fin pudo hablar.- ¡Deberías estar casándote con Meiling!

-No. –respondió.- Hemos cancelado la boda.

-¿Eh?

-Sí… Sakura, nos dimos cuenta del daño que nos estamos haciendo.

-Pero ¿y el bebé?

-No es mi hijo.

-Eso ya lo sabía pero… Un momento. –hizo una pausa y lo apuntó acusadoramente.- ¡Tú sabías que ese hijo no era tuyo y no me lo dijiste!

-Sí. –confesó bajando la cabeza.- Por eso yo quería pedirte dis…

-Sal de mi casa. –espetó sin mirarlo y terriblemente dolida.

-No.

Se paró furiosa y con fuerza inusitada lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta la salida cerrándole la puerta en su cara. Se apoyó en la madera y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

-¡Sakura abre! –pedía desde afuera golpeando la puerta.- Entiende por favor, si no te lo dije fue porque no quería que sufrieras más sabiendo la verdad, mi familia habría…

-No me importa. –habló fuerte.

-¡Déjame explicarte!

-¡No!

-Por favor, todo sería más fácil sin este pedazo de madera de por medio.

-¡No!

Unos minutos en silencio en que los golpes de los puños de Shaoran contra la puerta dejaron de escucharse. Ella sollozaba desconsolada por la inesperada confesión, en un principio el saber que no se casaba le había mostrado una luz pero luego…

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres… -dijo desde afuera.- Me voy. Pensé que por lo menos me escucharías, no sabes cuanto siento todo esto… de verdad quería tener la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, pero… Adiós Sakura.

Su corazón latía desbocado y una pesadez en el pecho se hizo presente. El ruido del metal del portón al cerrarse, le indicó que él se había ido y se arrepintió a mares de su idiotez. Rápidamente se paró y salió lo más rápido que pudo sin tomarse la molestia de sacarse las pantuflas. Corrió hasta que lo alcanzó a punto de doblar en una de las esquinas. Lo abrazó por la espalda como si la vida se le fuera en ello y él luego de salir de su sorpresa, tomó sus manos.

-Soy una tonta, soy una tonta. –repetía llorando.- Shaoran dímelo, dime que me amas y que de verdad has venido por mi.

-Vine por ti. –susurró sonriendo dándose la vuelta para poder abrazarla y depositar un beso en su frente.- porque te amo más que a nadie en este mundo mi amor.

-¡Oh, Shaoran! –no podía contener las lágrimas aunque quisiera.

-Ahora nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros Sakura… jamás nos podrán separar.

-¡Te amo tanto! –exclamó y sin dejar que él dijera algo más se empinó y lo besó con todo el anhelo posible.

El anhelo de tenerlo para ella, de saberlo a su lado, de escucharlo repetir cuanto la amaba… Por fin todo por lo cual había estado orando tan constantemente, se cumplía. ¡No importaba el motivo por el cual él le ocultó lo que sabía! No importaba porque estaban juntos y entonces nada podía estar mal, nada podía ir mal, porque el mundo parecía girar a una velocidad perfecta para ellos y para sus corazones que una vez más latían al unísono.

* * *

**Notas de Kitty: **¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Están juntos! ¡Todo se arregló! (Kitty salta como loca por toda su casa) y este es el último capítulo (ahora no salta, llora) pero no el final señores! Así es, porque lo que digo lo cumplo y aún queda el epílogo :)

Ah otra cosa, recién ayer me enteré de que no se pueden hacer songfics por eso de los derechos del autor, pero yo me rebelé xD será la última vez que ponga una canción en una historia (lo cual es una verdadera pena, porque tenía un montón en mente para mis otros proyectos)

Por otra parte, comenzaré otro fic (así es, mi tercero :) ) se titula "Temporada de embrollos" supongo que el título les dice mucho xD joajoa en todo caso estoy muy muy entusiasmada y abajo les pondré un resumen… El primer capi lo subiré después de subir el epílogo de esta :D… Ahora las respuestas a sus reviews:

_**Haruko Hinako:**_ Sí, el juego de la horca existe xD no tengo idea de quien lo inventó pero definitivamente fue un genio joajoa

_**Rosalie.C: **_Muchas gracias :) es bueno saber que mi manera de escribir le es agradable a algunas personas :D

_**Angel Zafiro:**_ jajajaja xD casi muero de la risa con tu comentario de la hormiguita y el lemon xD!! Digamos entonces que en ese momento las hormiguitas estaban durmiendo joajoa, me alegro de que te haya gustado el lemon y que lo hayas encontrado justo como quería. Y bueno, para que veas tiene un final feliz después de tanta lágrima y cosa trágica xD

_**Patousky:**_ ¿Verdad que es genial el juego de la horca? xD en serio que no es recomendable jugarlo, porque en el casillero 25 más o menos ya ni sabes qué haces xD (te habla la voz de la experiencia) Que bien que te haya gustado mi otro fic también :D aunque con ese me demoro un poco más, porque tengo que conectar muchas muchas ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza y además son más páginas xD pero no te preocupes que estoy trabajando lo más rápido que puedo.

_**Beva**_: A mi también me pone demasiado feliz cuando todo pinta de rosa :) jajaja y bueno ahora que entiendo que eres niña buena pero no tanto, sigo recomendando que no juegues el juego de la horca xD. Yo adoro esas escenas de celos impetuosas, sobre todo en las que sale Shaoran (como la del capi anterior) así que también coincidimos en eso. Y bueno si no te llegó el aviso de que había subido capítulo es porque algo raro le paso a FF y no enviaba avisos de nada :S ojala se haya arreglado y esta vez si te llegue el aviso :D.

_**Isabel:**_ ¡Por supuesto que tengo el tablero! ¿Cómo no tener un juego tan desquiciadamente entretenido? xD joajoa lo mejor es que _nadie_ se salva con ese tablerito xD Que bien que te haya gustado el lemon, era un tema que me tenía bastante preocupada :D

_**GaTiTa-SaN:**_ jajaja, Eriol es dios xD tenemos mucho que agradecerle y en este capítulo a su novia también. ¡Estoy ultra contenta porque han encontrado el lemon romántico y tierno! De verdad, es como lo quería poner :D puede que la historia acabe pero por lo menos tenemos final feliz ;)

_**Beautifly92:**_ Sí, ya todo está bien! Y pueden ser felices y todo eso! Pero aún nos falta el epílogo :O :)

_**Anizz FAN:**_ Bueno no te preocupes, como siempre digo "nunca es tarde para dejar un review que alegre mucho a la autora (yo)" xD Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto :) espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado y por supuesto el que sigue también :D

_**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne:**_ OMG, que nombre más largo xD Me halagas mil! Me siento realizada de poder revivir el amor de algunas personas por esta pareja que en lo personal, me fascina!

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews… sé que no debería contestarlos, pero en fin, cómo no hacerlo si me han dado tanto apoyo, se merecen obviamente un espacio aquí :)

El epílogo puede que lo suba durante la semana del 22, porque se me hará muy complicado escribir ahora con las fiestas patrias y toda mi familia dando vueltas por mi casa (Sí! Semana de descanso! xD) pero no se preocupen que estará sí o sí, así que por mientras esperaré con ansias sus comentarios sobre este capítulo :D

**Kitty.e**

**Resumen "Temporada de Embrollos": **Sakura Kinomoto es periodista y lleva un año trabajando para la revista de chismes más conocida de Japón, _"Gossip"_. Se le considera reportera estrella, porque a pesar de firmar con nombre anónimo desde que llegó a la revista, las ventas han aúmentado considerablemente.

Un día, luego de felicitarla por haber recibido el premio al mejor reportaje del mes, la editora (la señora Araki, una mujer vieja y huraña) la llama y le encomienda una "misión imposible" Descubrir los secretos de Shaoran Li, el editor y dueño de _Seasons_ una revista de modas, pero no cualquiera, sino que la más cotizada de todo Japón.

Para esto, deberá comenzar a trabajar para él nada más y nada menos que como su "secretaria-asistente", porque él detesta a los periodistas y jamás se ha dado la molestia de ofrecer algún tipo de entrevista. Lo único que Sakura sabe de aquel hombre es que es un mujeriego de primera (lo que comprueba en su primer día) pero… con el paso del tiempo, irá descubriendo nuevos secretos, no tan malos como el primero y sin querer se irá adentrando en lo profundo de su vida a pesar del claro odio que le tenía en un principio.


	15. Epílogo

Amor Clínico

**Amor Clínico**

**Aviso: **Este epílogo está narrado en primera persona así que pondré el **(nombre) **de esa forma para indicar quien está narrando.

**Epílogo**

**(Sakura)**

¿Quién habrá sido el maldito desconsiderado que inventó el reloj despertador? Yo no lo sé, pero juro que si lo supiera lo reviviría y lo volvería a matar, porque por culpa de ese aparato del demonio no puedo quedarme aquí, en mi cama junto a _él_. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver que con un gruñido aplasta el despertador contra la mesita de noche y vuelve a abrazarme por la cintura, mientras yo me acomodo sobre su pecho desnudo.

Han pasado dos años desde que nuestras vidas dieron un giro que ninguno de los dos se esperaba. Este tiempo me he sentido la mujer más dichosa de todo el planeta ¿y cómo no hacerlo con un novio como este?

¿Problemas? Por supuesto que hemos tenido, como toda pareja. Pero son cosas tan nimias y sin importancia que no tardamos ni cinco minutos en reconciliarnos nuevamente y aunque me de muchísima pena confesarlo, esa es la mejor parte. Como anoche, que cuando llegué a mi departamento, me lo encontré sentado en el sofá con rostro hosco.

Estaba enojado porque Takeuchi había ido a verme a la consulta. Discutimos un poco, pero al final todo se calmó cuando le conté que hacía dos meses salía con una chica y que estaba profundamente enamorado. Cuando todo el disgusto pasó, me besó y… bueno inevitablemente terminamos aquí, en la cama. Aunque no me importa si es aquí o en el mismo suelo, porque estar con Shaoran es simplemente alucinante.

-Shaoran, se nos hace tarde. –digo suavemente aunque no quiero salirme de su agarre, sus brazos me dan tanta seguridad que estaría dispuesta a dar todo lo que tengo sólo para poder quedarnos así siempre, pero bueno… tengo que ser realista.

-Tomémonos un sábado libre. –responde con voz somnolienta y yo me río ante su pereza.

-¡Tenemos que trabajar! –reclamo divertida.

-Pero si nos quedamos podemos hacer cosas aún _mejores_. –propone con voz seductora que me deja roja. Sí, porque a pesar de llevemos tanto tiempo juntos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante esa clase de comentarios.

-¡Shaoran! –protesto intentando alejarme de él, pero fue peor porque cuando pretendía levantarme de una vez por todas de la cama, él me tira de un brazo y me deja acorralada entre su cuerpo y el colchón.- ¿Qué haces?

-¿No es obvio? –pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa y se apresuró a callar mis labios con un beso extremadamente subido de tono.

Me ha hecho ceder y no puedo evitarlo, pero comienzo a corresponderle con igual o más ganas ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo con él _así_?! Me estremezco cuando besa mi cuello y acaricio su cabello arremolinado para luego pasar mis manos por su torso, justo en el momento en que él acercaba una mano a uno de mis pechos, el teléfono suena.

-Si no es el despertador es el celular ¡Y ya te había convencido! –masculla parándose molesto de la cama.

Tomo el móvil sin evitar que una sonrisa me cruzara la cara, parecía un niño pequeño clamando por atención.

-¿Diga?

-¡Sakura! –exclama una voz bastante aguda para mis oídos.

-¿Meiling?

-Así es primita, ¿Qué tal? Supongo que no habré interrumpido algo ¿verdad?

-No por supuesto que no. –miento acalorada, aunque en realidad me pregunto qué come que adivina.- ¿Cómo van tus vacaciones en Hawai?

-¡Perfectas! –chilla.- O sea, en realidad terminan hoy y por eso me preguntaba si mañana podríamos salir las cuatro, Tomoyo, Hitomi tú y yo, ya sabes, para hablar cosas de chicas.

-¡Claro! –exclamo entusiasmada.

-Bueno Sakura, debo irme porque Keitaro requiere mi atención. –dice con voz que suena perfectamente pícara y ya me la imagino guiñándome un ojo como siempre hace cuando suelta un comentario con doble sentido.- Dile a mi primito que no se enoje tanto por no tener su _adelanto_ matutino.

-¡Meiling! –reclamo azorada.

-No te hagas Sakura, ya estamos bien grandecitas y yo también tengo un esposo con el que…

-Pero Shaoran y yo no estamos casados.

-Eso no quita que duerman juntos ¿verdad? –ríe causando que me pusiera algo nerviosa, que la prima de tu novio sepa sobre tu vida sexual es… _incómodo_.- ¡Cuídense mucho y nos vemos mañana!

-Sí, adiós Mei.

Dejo el móvil en donde estaba y me sonrío. Durante todo ese tiempo las cuatro nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas, ¿cómo no hacerlo después de todo lo que pasó? Además le estamos infinitamente agradecidos a Hitomi por su actuación completamente desinteresada en el asunto. Meiling está felizmente casa con Keitaro y su hijo (un varón) ¡Es precioso! Sacó el cabello de su madre y los ojos del padre. Tomoyo y Eriol también disfrutan de la vida de casados, aunque de eso sólo hacen dos meses… La verdad, me encantaría llegar a ser la esposa de Shaoran algún día y tener una hermosa familia, aunque últimamente no hemos tocado mucho el tema…

-Shaoran –lo llamo con suavidad pues noto que está molesto en cuanto sale con la toalla amarrada sobre sus caderas.- No te enojes, era Meiling que llamaba para avisar que llega mañana. –digo parándome y abrazándolo por la espalda aspirando su perfume varonil que me aturde.

-En la noche no te libras. –se sonríe y me quedo más tranquila.

-No es como si quisiera librarme _cariño_.

-No me provoques Sakura. –advierte con voz ronca y sé que es ahí donde debo parar si no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo y hacer que me despidan.

Desayunamos juntos como algunas mañanas, porque aunque llevamos dos años disfrutando de nuestra compañía, no estamos viviendo juntos. Si me fuese a vivir con Shaoran sin estar casados, Toya armaría un escándalo del tamaño de toda Asia y de seguro mataría a mi pobre novio y me dejaría viuda antes del matrimonio… si es que nos casábamos claro está.

Nos fuimos a la clínica en nuestros respectivos vehículos y entramos como siempre tomados de la mano, es una costumbre pues él dice que así espanta a los hombres que me miran y bueno, yo aprovecho de sacarle en cara lo feliz que somos a la descarada recepcionista que en cuanto puede intenta lanzarse a los brazos de _**mi**_novio.

-Podríamos hacer que se averíe el elevador… -propone agarrándome por la cintura en cuanto entramos.

-De veras tienes _ganas_ hoy ¿eh?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Estuve dos semanas sin poder disfrutar de ti porque al imbécil de tu hermano se le ocurrió meterse en tu departamento! –alega y yo río ante su incrédula mirada.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo. –digo y antes de salir le planto un beso fugaz en los labios que lo deja con rostro compungido.

**(Shaoran)**

El día no pudo estar peor. No sólo tuve un montón de pacientes que atender, sino que cuando me ponía de buen humor porque esta noche estaría con Sakura, me llama y me dice que Hanako se irá a quedar a su departamento por esta noche porque al bruto de su hermano se le ocurrió enfermarse justo hoy. Que coincidencia ¿no?

Por lo menos Hana logra subirme los ánimos con sus comentarios que dejan terriblemente incómoda a Sakura, ¡Aún no olvido su cara cuando la niña le preguntó que cómo se hacían los bebés! Es bastante raro en mí, pero fue una de las pocas veces en las que he reído a carcajadas, aunque por no controlarme terminó preguntándome a mí… ¡Por supuesto que no le respondí! Le dije que si quería saberlo que se lo preguntara a su padre… ¡Ja! Ya me gustaría ver su cara.

-¿En qué piensas? –me pregunta Sakura que camina a mi lado hacia el estacionamiento.

-En que esta noche no tendré suerte.

-Pero de todas maneras puedes quedarte. –me sonríe con esa sonrisa a la que no puedo negarme por más que quiera.- Hana estará muy feliz si lo haces.

-Sabes que no sé decirte que no. –admito y ella me besa… nunca me cansaré de esta sensación.- Ahora no sólo tendremos que escondernos del gato.

-¡Kero no molesta, Shaoran! Eres un exagerado.

¡Claro que exagero! Es que me encanta verla haciendo berrinches… Aunque debo decir que varias veces he estado a punto de echar a patadas al felino de la casa, no me gusta como se interpone entre nosotros ¡Y no es que sea paranoico! Pero podría jurar que me mira asesinamente… Por ejemplo, cuando nos sentamos tranquilamente a "ver" alguna película -y digo "ver" porque en realidad no vemos más de la mitad por motivos obvios- esa bestia viene y se enrosca en sus piernas.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestiono preocupado al ver que casi pierde el equilibrio de no ser porque alcancé a sujetarla a tiempo.

-Sí, no te preocupes. –me responde sonriendo, aunque sé que ella está consciente de que con eso no me tranquiliza para nada.- En serio Shaoran, sólo me mareé un poco, nada más.

-Mmm... Deja tu carro aquí y yo lo vengo a buscar después, es peligroso que conduzcas si te sientes mal.

-¡No! No me siento mal, fue algo pasajero.

No estoy para nada convencido, pero intentar debatir con Sakura es como hacerlo con la pared por que _jamás_ escucha razones por muy fuertes que sean así que simplemente la dejo que suba a su carro y yo me voy en mi camioneta. Pasamos a buscar a Hana a la casa del hermano de Sakura y aunque Toya se opusiera rotundamente, la niña optó por venirse conmigo.

-¿También te quedarás con nosotras tío Shaoran?

-Sí, eso creo. –respondo sin darme vuelta a mirarla porque tengo la vista fija en el tráfico de más adelante.

-Ah… Tío, ¿te puedo pedir algo?

-Claro.

-¿Me pueden dar un primito o primita? La verdad es que me encantaría para poder jugar.

**(Sakura)**

¡Por fin! Hemos llegado, antes de entrar en el estacionamiento miro por el espejo retrovisor para ver si Shaoran viene cerca y efectivamente, estaba allí pero… incluso desde mi asiento puedo ver que está completamente rojo, no, más bien morado. No puedo evitar reírme, se ve demasiado gracioso… quizás que dijo Hana ahora.

Me bajo del auto y tengo que afirmarme en la puerta disimuladamente, porque nuevamente me vino un mareo extraño… No sé que pasa conmigo, pero últimamente me mareo con facilidad, sólo espero que Shaoran no se de cuenta o se preocupará demasiado.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, Shaoran se negó tajantemente a contarme por qué estaba tan rojo así que decidí desistir cuando nos acostamos.

-¡Tengo mucho sueño! –exclama Hana bostezando abiertamente.- ¿Me puedo ir a dormir tía?

-Por supuesto, tu pijama está sobre mi cama…

-Gracias… pero hoy dormiré en el cuarto de invitados ¡Buenas noches! –se da vuelta y sube corriendo las escaleras.

-Creo que después de todo sí podremos dormir juntos… -me susurra en el oído con una voz que hace que se me erice la piel.

-¡Shaoran!

Por supuesto que no me dejé seducir por él, aunque debo admitir que me costó toda la fuerza voluntad que tengo, pero es que Hana está en la habitación contigua y no me gustaría que escuchara… ¡Es sólo una niña! Así que sólo nos dormimos juntos y abrazados.

Al día siguiente Hana nos despertó saltando sobre nosotros gritando que Meiling, Tomoyo y Hitomi se encontraban en el primer piso. Shaoran se fue a la ducha y yo bajé para recibirlas y dejar el desayuno de mi sobrina y mi novio preparado.

-¡Sakura! –exclama Meiling y me da un abrazo de esos que me dejan casi sin aire.

-Te hizo muy bien la playa Mei, estás más morena.

-No es para tanto… además casi no pude tomar sol porque Kei requería de mi atención… ya sabes. –bromea y me guiña un ojo haciendo que para variar me sonroje.

-¿Cómo estás Saku? –pregunta Hitomi balanceando su bolso en las manos.- Te noto algo pálida.

-Es verdad. –interviene Tomoyo tomándome por la barbilla para examinarme.- ¿No estarás enferma?

**(Shaoran)**

En cuanto salí del cuarto de baño pude escuchar las estridentes voces de las amigas de Sakura y la de mi prima que se destacaba especialmente entre ellas. Bajé las escaleras escuchando lo que Daidouji decía ¿Mi novia enferma y yo ni enterado? ¿a qué se referirá? ¿a los mareos?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –es la voz de Sakura.

-¡¿No me digas que el desconsiderado de mi primo te dijo que estabas pasada en peso y has dejado de comer?! –maldita Meiling, cómo se le ocurre siquiera pensar en algo así.

-¿Es verdad que le dijiste eso a mi tía Sakura, tío Shaoran? –nunca había escuchado la voz de Hanako tan fría. Me volteo y casi veo un aura oscura rodeándola.

-Claro que es mentira. Sakura está bien así como está.

-¿Entonces está enferma? –me pregunta y yo no prefiero no responder, si veo que se marea una vez más la llevaré a rastras a la clínica para que se haga un chequeo.

-¡Shaoran! –me llama desde el primer piso y yo termino de bajar los escalones que me faltan, en seguida Meiling se me lanza encima.

-¡Que gusto verte primo!

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de no ahorcarme? Tengo mucha vida por delante ¿sabes?

-Eres un aguafiestas. –por fin me ha soltado.

-Nosotras ya nos vamos. –anuncia Sakura sonriéndome como lo hace de manera habitual y yo, sin poder evitarlo le devuelvo el gesto a pesar de que hubieran tantos espectadores presentes.- Dejé el desayuno hecho… porque hoy me tocaba a mí.

-¿Y tú? ¿No desayunarás?

-Comeré algo con las chicas… iré a ducharme y en seguida regreso. –me da un rápido beso en los labios y desaparece escaleras arriba.

**(Sakura)**

En todo este rato, una hora para ser más exacta, las chicas me han obligado a comer a pesar de que a penas puedo aguantar las náuseas que me da el desayuno que tengo delante de mí, no conforme con eso, no cesan de repetir que debo ir a ver un médico o algo, pero de todas las ideas que tenían la más descabellada fue la de Hitomi.

-Sakura, ¿No has pensado que quizás… que bueno, cabe la posibilidad de que tú estés… _embarazada_? –admito que cuando lo dijo casi me atraganto con el pedazo de pan que me había llevado a la boca.

-¡Es verdad! –exclama Meiling mientras Tomoyo me da palmaditas en la espalda para que pueda respirar.- ¡Tienes los mismos síntomas que yo tenía!

-Yo_ no puedo_ estar embarazada Mei. –intento defenderme cuando por fin puedo respirar con normalidad.

-¿Por qué no? –cuestiona Hitomi bebiendo de su jugo como si todo fuera algo tan simple.- Es decir, tú y Li llevan dos, se la pasan juntos y todas sabemos lo que pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer están solos tanto tiempo.

-¡No estoy embarazada! –salto diciendo esto con más volumen del esperado, por lo que los otros ocupantes del café en el que estábamos me miran espantados, no es la primera vez que algo así me pasa ¡Pero es que de verdad que Shaoran y yo nos hemos cuidado!- Escuchen chicas, entiendo que se preocupen por mí, pero especular de esa forma es llegar demasiado lejos. Me he tomado las pastillas con regularidad, por lo tanto es imposible que… -¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no!

-Sakura ¿te sientes bien? Te has puesto cómo el papel.

¡Por supuesto que no me siento bien! ¡Me acabo de acordar que hace un tiempo atrás luego de una fiesta en casa de Tomoyo…! Oh por Dios, estábamos bebidos y luego de eso me fui a casa de mis padres y creo que olvidé… ¿Será posible que realmente esté en cinta? Tal vez sería mejor hacerme un exámen para descartar cualquier cosa…

-Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias. –miento intentando sonar convincente.

**(Shaoran)**

Después de almorzar, Hana se fue a dormir la siesta y mientras yo veía televisión llegó Eriol. Lo hice pasar y pude notar en seguida que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me dejó bastante intrigado, sobre todo cuando se "desplomó" sobre el sillón y me miró complaciente.

-Tengo una noticia extremadamente buena que darte amigo.

-¿Más que cuando me dijiste que te casarías con Daidouji?

-Casi igual… Tomoyo está esperando un hijo mío.

Debo admitir que me he quedado prácticamente mudo del asombro, no me lo esperaba para nada, aunque es lógico que una vez que alguien se casa planea formar una familia con esa persona.

-Felicitaciones –digo finalmente palmeándole un hombro.

-Gracias, y bueno, además de eso… quiero que seas el padrino del bebé, junto con Sakura por supuesto.

-¿Yo? –pregunto más escéptico aún.

-Claro, eres mi mejor amigo, es natural que te considere en algo así de importante.

-Gracias. –digo sinceramente, porque es imposible no sentirse halagado ante una petición así de importante que demuestra la confianza que me tiene.

-Pero pasando a otro tema… ¿Cuándo pretendes dar el siguiente paso con Sakura? –lo miro con cara de que no entendí y lo capta a la perfección, por lo que agrega.- Pedirle matrimonio, porque supongo que querrás casarte con ella ¿verdad?

¿Que si quiero casarme con Sakura? A decir verdad, este último tiempo no lo he pensado mucho, pero ella ha sido la única mujer capaz de cautivarme de esta manera, sólo con ella he logrado proyectarme en más de una ocasión y me matan los celos de sólo imaginar que en algún momento ella podría irse con otro por…

-Mañana. –respondo casi por inercia y apretando los puños.

**(Sakura)**

El día pasó extremadamente rápido, sobre todo después de que en el almuerzo Tomoyo nos confesó que estaba esperando un bebé, gracias a eso las chicas olvidaron mi supuesta gravidez. Eriol ya está enterado y ambos quieren que Shaoran y yo seamos los padrinos ¿No es genial? Me alegré mucho cuando me lo pidió y estoy segura de que él también se pondrá muy feliz, o bueno eso espero.

Llegué al departamento al borde del desmayo, porque los pies casi no me respondían y es que un día completo corriendo de un lado a otro con mis amigas no es precisamente algo para descansar… además está la obsesión de Meiling con la moda y siempre que se junta con Tomoyo es como la bomba atómica porque terminamos gastando _demasiados_ yenes en ropa y accesorios.

Dejé mi cartera sobre el sofá como siempre y me sorprendí de que estuvieran todas las luces apagadas, aunque es normal que Hana se duerma a las diez un día antes de tener que ir a clases, pero ¿y Shaoran? Supongo que no se habrá devuelto a su departamento sin decirme nada. Para comprobar subo las escaleras y entro en el cuarto de invitados, en él me encuentro con una escena realmente encantadora.

El televisor a los pies de la cama está prendido en un canal que transmite "Buscando a Nemo" una película que definitivamente no es del gusto de Shaoran, pero sin embargo ahí está él recostado sobre la cama junto a Hana quien abraza un oso de felpa. Ambos duermen y su sueño no parece perturbarse con mi presencia.

¿Cómo sería ver a Shaoran abrazando a un hijo ambos? No quiero pensar en el asunto del embarazo hasta mañana, pero no puedo evitarlo, se ve tan dulce de esa forma, que no me dan ganas de despertarlo pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Shaoran. –susurro despacito para que Hana no despierte, él abre los ojos de a poco acostumbrándose a la luz.

-Me he quedado dormido, Hana no podía dormir y me pidió que viniera a ver esta película con ella. –explica mientras se levanta y me besa.- ¿Cómo les ha ido?

-Bien. –respondo algo nerviosa, cosa que disimulo al pedirle a través de señas que cargue a Hana para meterla en la cama.

Lo bueno de mi sobrina es que puede pasarle un tren por encima mientras duerme y no se daría cuenta, así que no fue cosa difícil acostarla. Luego de eso nos fuimos a mi habitación y comenzamos a conversar arropados entre las sábanas y abrazados como siempre hacemos en las noches cuando dormimos juntos.

-Eriol vino esta tarde.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo está? Hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Bien.

-¿Te ha dado la buena noticia? –pregunto sonriendo.

-Sí.

-Quieren que seamos los padrinos. –digo esperanzada de que Shaoran no se niegue.- ¿aceptarás?

-Por supuesto. –responde aliviándome la sensación de pesimismo que me vino cuando lo vi ponerse más serio de lo normal.

-¿No crees que es genial que vayan a tener un bebé?

Él solamente asiente como si estuviera ausente y me deja excesivamente inquieta ¿y si yo estuviera embarazada y Shaoran no quisiera un bebé? No me dejaría sola ¿o sí? No, no, no estoy embarazada lo sé, pero para asegurarme iré a tomarme un examen en la tarde, de todas maneras Hana se irá mañana… por ahora será mejor no pensar en eso.

**(Shaoran)**

¿Es que esta semana todo tendrá que salirme mal? He comprado el anillo de compromiso para Sakura, es perfecto y estoy más que seguro de que le gustará, por fin me decidí a proponérselo hoy, de hecho la cité en el mismo lugar en donde nos confesamos la primera vez. Tenía todo perfectamente calculado… hasta que anunciaron que tendría que quedarme de turno hoy.

**(Sakura)**

-Ya, ya, calma Sakura, terminarás cavando un hoyo en el piso con tantas vueltas que das. –intenta tranquilizarme mi incondicional amiga Tomoyo que ha aceptado acompañarme en este difícil y angustiante momento; me he tomado el test de embarazo de esos que venden en las farmacias y estoy esperando el resultado.

-¡Es que tan sólo falta un minuto para saberlo Tomoyo!

-Por eso mismo, recuerda que aún queda la posibilidad de que salga negativo.

-Lo sé pero… dame un momento. –Shaoran me está llamando al móvil, lo que faltaba, justo en este momento de casi crisis.- ¿Si?

-¿Sakura estás bien?

-Sí. –¡Oh, por supuesto que estoy bien! No, más aún ¡de maravillas!

-mm Oye, sucedió un pequeño inconveniente y no podremos vernos esta noche porque…

-Está bien. Hasta mañana entonces. –corto la comunicación sin pensarlo mucho y Tomoyo me mira con reproche.

-¿No crees que fuiste demasiado cortante con Li?

-Sí, pero…

-Él no tiene la culpa de tu estado nervioso actual.

-Lo sé. –termino diciendo con auténtico arrepentimiento.- Pero es que esto del test me crispa los nervios Tomoyo, además sólo me llamó para decirme que no podremos reunirnos en la noche.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… no me dijo. –respondo y ella baja la mirada, yo sé que está analizando algo, porque hace el típico gesto de ponerse los dedos en la barbilla mientras mira al piso sin pestañear.- ¡Está listo! –exclamo al escuchar el leve sonido del cronómetro de mi móvil y salgo disparada al baño.

Con auténtico pavor, tomo entre mis manos el aparato sin mirarlo aún y salgo con él hasta la salita en donde mi amiga espera expectante.

-Dímelo tú. –pido en forma suplicante alcanzándole el test.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. –respondo temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Es… positivo

Siento que todo comienza a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y que cada vez me pongo más y más pálida mientras unas molestas nauseas me vienen en ese preciso instante. Con ayuda de Tomoyo me acomodo en el sofá sin siquiera pestañear. Esto es el fin. Shaoran no querrá verme ni en pintura, siempre me ha pedido que nos cuidemos y que seamos precavidos al momento de tener relaciones ¿será porque no quiere un hijo? ¡Qué haré ahora!

-Sakura, no llores. –intenta calmarme mi amiga mientras yo estallo en sollozos recostada en sus piernas.- Un bebé es algo maravilloso.

-¡No lo es!

-Claro que sí. –me corrige aunque en realidad a penas la escucho.-Sakura por favor tranquilízate, estoy segura de que Li también se alegrará mucho cuando lo sepa.

-Shaoran me echará a volar. –tengo miedo, demasiado miedo para ser cierto, tanto así que mi cuerpo tiembla constantemente. No quiero perder a Shaoran por un descuido mío, no sé que sería de mí sin él.

-Sé que conoces a Li mucho más que yo, pero aún así puedo decirte que estoy más que confiada de que tomará muy bien la noticia. Un hijo es una alegría para todos ¿entiendes? Es fruto del amor que ustedes dos se tienen aunque haya sido de manera accidental… además no puedes decirme que en todo este tiempo no se han proyectado como familia.

-En realidad hace muchísimo que no hablamos de eso Tomoyo, aunque debo admitir que en un principio casi siempre hablábamos de formar una familia juntos…

-Yo creo que lo que tienes que hacer es ir ahora mismo y decírselo.

**(Shaoran)**

Es la tercera vez que estornudo en el día y eso que no me encuentro resfriado. Sakura me preocupa un montón ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido para encontrarse tan nerviosa? Es decir, nunca me corta las llamadas ni nada de eso, quizás está molesta por algo, pero… no sé que podría ser.

-Adelante. –digo de pie y de espaldas ante la puerta al escuchar que daban golpecitos a esta.

-Señor Li, venía a dejarle este…

Pasó todo excesivamente rápido, cuando me volteaba para ver quien era, vi que ese alguien (una enfermera practicante que es bastante torpe) se venía sobre mí y ambos terminamos inevitablemente en el suelo. Para mi mala suerte, la puerta estaba abierta y justo en ese momento entró Sakura y yo me quedé gélido.

-Sha… shaoran. –murmura y puedo ver que sus ojos están rojos e hinchados como si hubiese llorado mucho. Cuando la practicante se para e intenta decirle algo ella la detiene.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –exclama fuera de sí y sale por donde había entrado.

¡Ni siquiera me ha dejado tiempo para explicarle lo que vio! La cólera me inunda y la descargo toda sobre la chica con una mirada de esas que quieren decir "aléjate si quieres vivir" que tan bien me salen en esos momentos. Me alejé corriendo como un bólido y la vi doblar en una esquina en dirección al ascensor, aceleré pero aún así no alcancé a llegar antes de que las puertas se cerraran en mi nariz.

Bajé por las escaleras lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían e ignoré los saludos de la recepcionista mientras salía del edificio en dirección al parque que queda cerca, estoy seguro de que la encontraré allí y efectivamente, minutos después la encontré sentada en el césped con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un gran árbol. Se me encogió el corazón al verla llorar tan desconsoladamente, así que me acerqué con cautela.

-¿Sakura?

-Vete. –me espeta desde su lugar, pero en vez de hacer lo que me dice, me siento a su lado y en seguida ella se abraza de mí y sigue sin dejar de llorar.

-Sakura, lo que viste allí fue un accidente, ella se tropezó con mi maletín y cayó sobre mí, sabes que jamás te engañar…

-Lo sé Shaoran. –dice con voz lastimera dejándome aún más confundido.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan mal? –pregunto preocupadísimo pues está temblando en mis brazos.

-No sé si deba decírtelo.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. –digo aunque una pizca de intranquilidad me asalta.

-¡Lo siento tanto! –exclama sin explicarme aún de que habla y yo la alejo un poco para intentar mirarla a los ojos aunque ella esquivaba mi mirada.

-Comienzas a asustarme. –confieso.

-Shaoran –murmura bajito y por fin me mira intentando retener las lágrimas.- No quiero perderte, pero es algo que tendrás que saber de todas maneras… Ten.

Luego de revolver en su cartera, me alcanza algo así como un termómetro digital, pero no se trata de eso… El corazón me late a mil por hora al entender qué era en realidad aquel aparatito y lo que significaba las dos líneas puestas de forma perpendicular.

-Estoy embarazada. –confiesa y agacha la mirada una vez más soltándose de mi agarre.

¡Un hijo! ¡Un hijo con Sakura! No sé si reír a carcajadas, saltar o quedarme quieto, porque de repente una fuerte sensación de júbilo me llena.

**(Sakura)**

Lo he hecho, se lo he dicho y no me he atrevido a mirarlo a la cara, pues sé lo que este silencio significa.

-¡Sakura, eso es maravilloso! ¡Un hijo… de ambos! –exclama de repente dejándome completamente aturdida, más aún cuando me toma de una mano y hace que me ponga de pie para abrazarme y besarme de una forma que no puedo explicar.

-¿No estás molesto? –cuestiono aún sin entender.

-¿Molesto? ¡Por supuesto que no estoy molesto preciosa! ¡Me has dado la mejor noticia del mundo! ¿Por eso llorabas? ¿Pensabas que me iba a molestar por…?

-Sí. –interrumpo sintiéndome repentinamente idiota por haber pensado semejante estupidez de mi novio.- Es que tenía miedo de que después de esto me dejaras.

-Escucha… tenía pensado decirte algo muy importante esta noche, pero creo que ahora es el mejor momento… jamás te dejaré Sakura, porque eres lo más importante para mí, traspasaste mi barrera de prejuicios y pusiste mi mundo patas arriba en cuanto entraste en él, nunca en mi vida había discutido tanto conmigo mismo ni tampoco llegué a sentir ni la mitad de lo que siento por ti –sus palabras me emocionan un montón y más aún cuando saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul.- Te amo Sakura, quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz del planeta y por eso… quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo.

No sé si esto del embarazo me ponga más susceptible de lo común, pero al escuchar su propuesta y ver la hermosa sortija de platino con diamantes incrustados las lágrimas de felicidad corren solas por mi cara.

-¡Oh Shaoran! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo! –la felicidad me supera, por lo que me abalanzo sobre su cuello y él me toma en sus brazos.

Ahora todos los temores se han esfumado. Shaoran me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él y nos casaremos para formar una hermosa familia junto al bebé que esperamos. No sabemos muy bien qué nos depara el futuro, pero en realidad nada importa mientras sigamos juntos, porque teniéndolo a él lo tengo todo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que me iba a enamorar de quien odié alguna vez? Más aún ¿Que él terminaría cayendo en las redes del amor aunque negara la existencia de tan lindo sentimiento? Es raro como la vida da tantas vueltas, a veces se vuelve vertiginosa, pero si hay algo que he aprendido en todo este tiempo, es que no debemos rendirnos aunque todo parezca ir mal, porque después de todo después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma y en mi caso, con un panorama magnífico que hace que me sienta más que plena.

Así que con esta proposición finalizamos una parte de nuestras vidas e iniciamos otra que estoy segura será tan o más maravillosa que la primera.

-Ah, Sakura. –dice de repente mirándome pensativo.

-¿Si?

-Cuando nos casemos… no, antes, viviremos juntos y te juro que ahí si que ese gato del demonio no se libra.

-¡Shaoran! ¡Kero no te ha hecho nada malo!

-Existe, eso es suficiente.

-Bueno, pues lo siento, pero si me amas a mí tienes que amar a mi gato. Kero será la mascota de nuestro pequeño Shaoran.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que será un niño y no una pequeña Sakura?

-No es que esté segura… es que es lo que quiero ¡Sería adorable verte en tamaño miniatura!

-Sakura…

-El bebé de Tomoyo será un niña, ¡Imagínate Shaoran! Después ambos terminan juntos.

-Mmm… No importa si es niño o niña, el hecho de que sea nuestro hijo es lo más gratificante.

-¿Lo ves? Por eso te amo tanto. –confieso dándole un corto beso en los labios.- Eres el hombre más dulce del planeta.

-¿Y qué te parece si el "hombre más dulce del planeta" falta al trabajo diciendo que está enfermo para irse con su novia a la cama?

-¡Shaoran!

-Vamos mi amor, tenemos que celebrarlo, además no pasa nada porque está en las primeras semanas…

-Pero aún así…

-Te vienes conmigo sí o sí. –me toma sorpresivamente llevándome a cuestas y luego de protestar por unos minutos, me resigno, porque en realidad también lo quiero.

Y así con esa hermosa proposición de matrimonio finalizamos una parte de nuestras vidas e iniciamos otra que estoy segura será tan o más maravillosa que la primera, porque esta vez no estaremos solos, tendremos a nuestro hijo.

**Notas de Kitty: **No sé si estoy igual o peor que Shaoran con eso de los sentimientos encontrados… ¡¿Qué será de mí sin amor clínico?! Creo que estoy al borde de las lágrimas porque se ha acabado! U.u me va a entrar la depre xD

En verdad que lo siento, se que desearán colgarme por todo lo que he tardado, pero no he podido actualizar ninguna de las dos historias debido a problemas de salud, familiares, estudios e inspiración, cuesta escribir cuando ves el vaso medio vacío pero ya todo está mejor así que seguiré con mis trabajos en FF )

Quería darle las gracias en especial a quienes me han apoyado desde los primeros capitulos de esta historia y por supuesto a quienes se unieron después tambien… gracias, muchísimas gracias por todas sus sugerencias, felicitaciones, correcciones, elogios y comentarios que me sirven para mejorar en esto que tanto me gusta :) Ahora responderé a sus reviews :D

_**Beautifly92:**_ Sí, fue un poco rápido eso del capi anterior todo gracias a Hitomi :D creo que se ha convertido en la heroína de todos xD

_**Rosalie C.:**_ ah bueno, aquí tienes el epílogo :D y temporada de embrollos ya la he subido asi que ya puedes comenzar a leerlo :)

_**Leoni Tao91:**_ jajaja bueno parece que adivinaste un poco… aunque no salió en el capi anterior, en el epílogo Sakura sí está embarazada lo que supongo nos llena a todos de alegría xD y ánimos! Yo sé que a veces resulta difícil escribir pero estoy segura de que si te lo propones puedes llegar a hacer uno de CCS :D y créeme que me tendrías como fiel seguidora xD

_**Sarita Li:**_ realmente es raro cuando se acaban las historias! U.u espero que el epílogo haya completado tus expectativas a pesar de que ahora si que se acaba la historia xD muchas gracias por el cumplido :)

_**Beva:**_ Te entiendo a la perfección! Es demasiado difícil leer o escribir cuando uno esta de niñera xD pero bueno, espero que el epílogo hayas podido leerlo tranquila :D y que te haya gustado :D

_**Angel Zafiro:**_ yo igual creí que no le abriría la puerta xD o sea, planeaba hacerlo así pero decidí que no es bueno ser tan mala joajoa verdad que Hitomi es lo mejor? xD Bueno, el epílogo no tuvo lemon :( pero si muchas insinuaciones de ello xD muchas gracias! Será genial tener tu apoyo en la otra historia tambien! :)

_**j.sakuraplatina:**_ Ay! En serio espero que el epílogo haya sido del gusto de todos! xD y ojala lo hayas encontrado igual o mas lindo que el capi anterior :D como ya dije antes la otra historia que empieza la subi hace poco asi que ya puedes comenzar a leerla :D

**Isela cre yo:** ingenioso nick para un anónimo tan… mejor no lo defino porque en realidad no sé si estarás leyendo esto, pero de todas maneras por si acaso, no sé porque me odias y deseas la muerte si soy escritora anónima y en realidad nadie sabe mi identidad ' pero bueno, cada loco con su tema dicen por ahí… y gracias por la sugerencia pero no la tomo :) porque me soy muy joven aún xD

_**GaTiTa-SaN:**_ ahaha ustedes y sus reviews me emocionan! Lloro xD y lamento haberte echo esperar tanto por el epílogo u.u xD pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca xD (y de pasadita ocupo esta respuesta para pedirte, implorarte y demases que continues tu historia "mi admirador secreto" porque de verdad me has dejado intrigadísima xD)

_**LoReNiSH:**_ las sorpresas hacen más emocionantes las historias y por eso ideé eso de que Hitomi fuera la salvadora del día xD!! Y tambien ese fue mi capi favorito xD uno de los que más esperaba escribir xD

_**Itziar:**_ me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto como para pasarte dos noches leyendo! xD y bueno... espero que encuentres a esa persona :) yo tampoco he podido encontrarlo y he buscado mucho, pero como dijo Sakura, la vida da tantas vueltas que quien sabe… ¡Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza! Ah y empezaré a leer un fic tuyo porque vi que tienes muchos xD soy una intrusa joajoa así que pronto tendrás un review mio por ahí :D

_**Goddess Aeris:**_ ¡¿Estuviste con peste?! ¡Pobrecita! A mi me dio cuando era muy peque así que casi no recuerdo xD jajaja y bueno no importa que no hayas podido dejarme review cuando subi el capi trece xD lo bueno de todo esto es que te gusto y ya estas sacando conclusiones apresuradas con respecto a mis experiencias personales así que eso indica que estas completamente curada ¬¬ ajaja xD supongo que eres plenamente feliz porque Keitaro (el personaje del que te adueñaste con mi autorización xD) ahora es feliz junto a la mujer ama y bueno… no se que te habrás imaginado para el epílogo pero definitivamente aquí no hay cosas malas joajaojoa

_**SySblood:**_ que bueno que te haya gustado! Y no te preocupes que cualquier día de estos me paso por tus historias… claro cuando no tenga que estudiar eso si xD

_**Nadeshiko Kinomoto:**_ aquí esta el epilogo aunque me haya demorado un poco mas de lo esperado xD y bueno lamento decirte que no tendrá continuación :( la historia llega a su fin aquí… espero te haya gustado :D

_**Magotito-chan:**_ jajaja no eres la única que considera a Hitomi su heroína, de eso estoy segura xD yo misma llegué a adoptarla como mi personaje favorito por ser tan buena y desinteresada xD es muy triste cuando las cosas acaban y sobre todo las despedidas! :( jajaja en serio quieres jugar el juego de la horca? Créeme, yo que tyu me lo pensaria unas tres veces antes de hacerlo xD (por experiencia u.u) me alegro mucho que el lemon te haya gustado y que lo hayas percibido tal y como yo queria que lo percibieran :D

_**Caltroga:**_ Compatriota! Jajaja xD que bien que te haya gustado el fic :) ojala no te hayan terminado doliendo los ojos tanto estar frente a la pantalla o.O joajoa bueno, espero que el epilogo tambien te haya gustado :D

_**Holy Girl Iron Maden Jeanne:**_ laameento muchisimo la demora de verdad! U.u yy yo tambien espero que el otro fic sea bueno xD por lo menos a mi me gusta… aunque como no si soy la autora joajoa

Muchos abrazos y besos a todos y gracias por sus reviews… los que pongan del epilogo los responderé de todas maneras :) y los anónimos en mi perfil :D ay dios, me ha bajado la nostalgia porque tendre que cambiar el estado a "complete"… ahora si que se acaba xD cuidense mucho y espero leerlos en mi otro fic (que ya publique) :)

**Kitty.e2**


End file.
